it's a love that has no past
by suchabeatifuldisaster
Summary: After the tragic accident that took her adoptive parents lives, Briley is thrown into a world she never believed to be true. She learns of her past and her family, while making a few friends along the way as she finds her place in this new world. PoA
1. Apologies and Friendship

**author note**:my apologies, I started this story and quickly decided I wanted to change how it began. I was completely bewildered in what direction to take the story once I started the previous version and decided to restart it. I'm sorry for the sudden change. regardless, I hope you enjoy and as I stated in the other version, it's been some years since I've wrote HP FF so if you spot a mistake, please do not hesitate to point it out to me. I admit I'm very shabby, but I'm always open to constructive criticism. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I'm enjoying diving into this world all my r/r

I laughed hysterically as Seamus looked over the cauldron in front of him after he dropped the rats tail into the slime green liquid as a loud bang erupted, echoing loudly in the dungeon as the potion blew up. He leaned back, coughing and sputtering, his face blackened by soot from the explosion. I laid my head down on the table in which the cauldron sat upon in front of us, trying to muffle my uncontrollable laughing.

"Mister Finnigan," came a cold, dull voice. I looked up immediately to see the long black greasy hair that belong to Professor Snape. I glared in dislike at the man as he stared blankly at Seamus. I looked beside me as Seamus stared back at him with the same blank expression on his blackened face. The rest of the class around us was giggling quietly and watched. I saw Harry and Ron two tables behind us on the other side of the room, staring and whispering to one another.

"I do believe," Professor Snape continued, "That this is the third time you have blown up a potion, in your own face. How many times must I tell you to pay attention to the instructions and NOT look over the cauldron when you add an ingredient?"

Seamus stared at him for a moment before he found his voice and spoke, "Obviously a time or two more."  
Professor Snape's expression hardened. I sighed, Seamus had done it now.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said. There was a collection of moans and protests from the classmates that were from the Gryffindor house, including myself as I slammed my hand down on the table opening my mouth to say something but before I could Snape spoke again.

"And detention." he said dully.

"Oh, c'mon!" I said loudly.

"And you can accompany him, detention, Miss White," he said, directing his attention towards me. I groaned and rolled my eyes as he walked back towards the front of the classroom. Seamus looked over at me, I almost started laughing again when I met his eyes and saw the black soot and his hair sticking up on end.

"You didn't have to protest," he said in a flat tone.

"Psh, and let you have all the fun in detention? No way!" I said jokingly, nudging him in the arm smiled.

"Sorry about making you get a bad grade again. From now on, maybe you should just show me what to do."

"Oh, blimey Seamus!" I said, as I shut my book and stuffed it into my bag, "I'm not that worried about a silly Potions grade. But I'm sure we can figure something out."

He laughed and shut his own book as Professor Snape spoke loudly in the same dull tone from in front of the class.

"I expect to see a well produced shrinking solution on my desk from each of you by Friday."

Another sea of groans from the students as everyone began to collect their belongings, getting up and exiting the class room.

I picked up my bag and smiled at Seamus once more, "See you in Transfigurations." I said brightly as he wiped his face with his robes and nodded, "See ya Briley."

I jumped off my stool and made my to the door. Thank goodness I had caught on fairly quickly in my studies. I had been thrust into my third year of Hogwarts due to my adoptive parents dying in a fatal car crash. The thought still made my mind drift into a sea of unpleasant memories. Only a week after they passed, did the Headmaster, Dumbledore, had arrived on my doorstep instructing me I needed to come with him and attend Hogwarts for my special talents. I had known since the age of nine that I was adopted, and what I was. My parents had told me everything. I had refused to attend Hogwarts at the age of eleven, when, as my parents explained, should have been my first year at the school. I did not want to believe the things they had told me were true. When they explained everything to me shortly after my 9th birthday, due to the amount of unexplainable things that had happened, they seemed to think it was time to fill me in before I began to ask questions or worse, someone else did. I had locked myself in my room for days on end. I cried more due to the fact they said my father was in the wizarding prison, Azkaban, for a horrible crime against Muggles, than the unbelievable fact that I was a witch. My mother, a young Muggle named Alexis, died shortly after my birth due to complications during labor. My father, Sirius Black's, escape from Azkaban had been all over the Daily Prophet, and even the Muggle news was reporting his escape, though carefully not mentioning where he had escaped from. I had almost been embarrassed when people found out I was his daughter, but I paid no mind to anyone's comments anymore. At first, I had gotten into quite a few fights with numerous classmates over snide comments they whispered in the hallways. Spending so much time in detention had been what had helped my fast catching up for the two years I had missed. I was being tutored by Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter's friend. We did not like each other much, for what reason, I do not know. She had taken a disliking to me the first day she saw me at the Weasley's home, where I stayed outside of Hogwarts, during the summer and all holiday breaks. I did not question her motive of dislike, I merely accepted it and returned it. Though Hermione's dislike for me, Harry and Ron had become two of my very best friends. It had even come to the point where it wasn't too difficult anymore when all four of us hung out in the common room, Hermione and I naturally ignoring each other unless it was absolutely neccesary.

I made my way into the corridor, I heard a familiar voice call my name. I turned around to see Harry dash through the crowd of people behind me and make his way to my side.

"Briley," he said, out of breath, "When do you have to serve your detention with Snape?"

"This evening I assume," I said, looking over at him as we strolled up the steps from the dungeon.

"Ok great," he said cheerfully, "You wont have to miss Quidditch practice."I beamed at him.

Thanks to Harry's help and the massive amounts of books the twins, Fred and George, had piled upon me, I had discovered my love and talent on the Quidditch pitch. I had tried out for the house team, despite Ron's attempts to make me reconsider since I had honestly never played anymore than a handful of games in his backyard over the few days I had been at the Weasley home before coming to Hogwarts. I had snagged the position of Chaser, with no problem, despite my tough competition of classmates that had far more experience than me.

We walked into the Great Hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table. Halfway across the hall I heard someone say quite loudly, "Oi, White! Killed any muggles lately? Following in the footsteps of your father?"

I whirled around to see Malfoy stalking behind us, coming to a stop when I turned to face him. Harry had turned around also when he heard Malfoy's comment.

"Shove it, you slimy git. Your just jealous my father is acknowledge for something more than his cowardliness, unlike your retched father. I see he still hasn't taught you what shampoo is." I retorted eyeing his slicked back, greasy looking hair. I heard Harry snort as he tried to suppress his laughter.

Malfoy snarled and focused in on him, "What's so funny Potter? Seen another dementor?" Malfoy pretended to faint as I heard a eruption of laughter come from the Slytherin table.  
I lunged for him, but as I did I was jerked back by the collar of my robes.

"Cool it," said a familiar voice, "Your temper is much like your fathers, Miss White."

I looked around to see who had stopped me from laying a good punch on Malfoy. Professor McGonagall stood there, her face was stern and her eyes were fixated on Malfoy.  
"Sorry Professor," I murmured, but she paid me no mind.

"Mister Malfoy, I expect you to keep your snide comments to yourself or next time I might conviently miss Miss White's robes when she lunges to attack you."

Malfoy snarled again and turned at once and made his way to his back to his table as McGonagall turned to me, "Briley, your temper is going to get the best of you, I'm afraid. Just like your father."

"I know, I need to cool it. Seems that's all I ever hear," I said.

She smiled slightly as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "Try to stay out of trouble." With that she turned and walked up the long table that stretched across the front of the Great Hall, taking her place beside Professor Dumbledore's empty chair.

"Blast that git, mark my words I'll get a hold of him one day!" I said angrily as we continued to our table.  
We sat down across from Ron and Hermione. I immediately began to fill my plate.

"Hungry, aye?" came a voice loudly in my ear. I jumped and gasped, I had not seen him coming.

"Fred!" I shouted as I picked up the news paper lying in the middle of the table between Ron and I and slapped him with it as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, "Your gonna gimme a paper cut one of these days!"

"Good!" I said as I laid the paper back down on the table and returned to filling my plate,

"And yes, I'm hungry. I skipped breakfast this morning considering _someone _took the liberty to place a Dungbomb in my bag!"

He looked at me curiously for a moment and then began to laugh, "That was George I swear!"

"Oh really?" I said, raising my eyebrow and leaning forward to eye George who sat a short ways down from where we sat. He waved and beamed at me before giving me a wink and a thumbs up. I mouthed the words _'I'll get you'_ to him. I smiled brightly and waved, delighted to see his smile of triumph dilute slowly. The twins knew I was one not to mess with. They had learnt this the hard way.

When I first arrived at the Weasley's home, Ron had kindly warned me to watch out for their trickery, even though Fred and I became friends instantly. 'Sly those two are' I recalled Ron saying. Within our first month at Hogwarts, I had entered the common room through the hole in the wall, chatting avidly with my friends Emily Coleman and Anna Harper. As soon as we crossed the threshold, a bucket of brightly colored substance came pouring down upon us. The twins had erupted in laughter, falling out of their seats followed by the whole common room joining in with their laughter. The substance had stained our skin for over twenty four hours, so needless to say the three of us walked around looking like a big rainbow. That's when I began plotting. I decided to include Emily and Anna in my scheme to get back at the two, needless to say they were happy to assist. We decided it was best to laugh along with them, acting like we could care less about the trick they pulled and the laughs we got when we walked through the Great Hall, shining brightly of our rainbow hues, we had merely giggled giving thumbs up to everyone who was laughing and pretended to model the lovely colors. So, after careful planning over the next few weeks, we decided it was time to mount our attack. Revenge was bitter sweet for the three of us. I had got Oliver Wood in on our little trick, so he could help us lure the twins down into the common room so no one else would get what we intended for them. We woke up early the day we planned to spring our attack. We crept down into the common room and set up the booby traps: a bucket of Hairy Solution at the boys dormitory entrance, marbles, a bucket of caramel and two pillows full of feathers. Oliver had crept down the stairs to see if we had the thumbs up to get the twins. He retreated back up the stairs to get them as we waited patiently, already trying to suppress our giggles. As they stalked down the stairs, muttering how early it was to Oliver, I had looked over and smiled at Anna who was holding the string attached to the bucket of caramel. The twins set off the trigger for the Hairy Solution, it dumped out onto them as they stepped onto the marbles. They slid forward as their hair began to grow at a rapid speed. I had almost not been able to contain my laughter to shout "Now!" to Anna, as she tugged the string she held onto and they slid straight into the dumping caramel. The twins screamed as the carmel splattered over them, as they continued to side on the massive amount of marbles across the common room floor. When they slid close enough, Emily and I pelted each of them with the pillows as heard as we could, bursting them open as feathers flew in every direction. The other students had been woken up and a few of them had made their way down the stairs in time to see the feathers flying in every direction. Emily, Anna, Oliver and I had already hit the ground laughing so hard, before being joined in our laughter by the rest of the approaching Gryffindors. Needless to say, the twins never pulled a prank on me again, without full knowledge that I would get even.

I looked over at Fred and smiled, "So, accomplished anything today Fred?"

I picked up my fork and shoveled some mashed potatoes in my mouth. My stomach happily stopped growling as I fed its calls of hunger.

"Hmm, let's see. Dungbombed the boys loo and nearly gave Filch a heart attack when we set off the fireworks in the hall way going towards the Astronomy tower, all before lunch. I'd say today has been quite productive thus far." Fred said with a bright smile.

I heard Harry laughing beside of me as I laughed through my mouthful of food. I attempted to swallow my food and almost choked.

I spoke once I had successfully swallowed, "Brilliant!"I gave him a high five as he continued to chuckle.

He clapped me on the back, "See ya, Bri. My accomplice beckons me."

"See ya, Fred. Don't get into too much trouble." I replied, not looking up from my plate.

"Why do you encourage them?" Hermione snapped, once Fred was out of ear shot.

"Oh, Hermione don't get your knickers in a twist. They're having, as normal people say, fun." I said, waving my fork sarcastically, "Making life a bit more interesting, you see?"

She gave a fake laugh and buried her nose back into her book. Ron smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I shook my head and resumed eating.

"Ready for the match?" Ron said, a few moments later.

He accidentally spit a bit of food out of his mouth as he spoke, landing on Harry's arm. He brushed it off quickly as Ron muttered his apologies, his mouth still packed with food.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"It'll be a good match, that new chaser they have this year has been doing them well, I hate to say," Ron replied, raising his eyebrow.

"We'll smash them," I said, with a grin.

"Of course we will!" Harry proclaimed.

I took my last bite of chicken and pushed my plate away. I grabbed my bag and stood up, flinging my leg over the bench.

"Where are you going?" Harry said, looking up at me.

"Oh, I wanted to visit Hagrid," I said as I pulled my other leg from the bench.

"I'll come with you, if you don't mind," he said, as he started to get up.

"Ok," I said as I began to walk down the aisle. Harry followed, quickly catching up and walking up beside walked quietly down the front steps and out into the breath taking cold air. It felt as though the cold penetrated right down to your bones. There was a soft gust of chilling air, not helping the cause. I shivered as I pulled my scarf out of my bag and wrapped it around my neck.

"Oooh, I wish it would hurry up and warm up! I'm over this stinking cold!" I said, teeth chattering slightly.

"Me too," Harry stuttered, his bottom lip quivering slightly. In the distance I spotted movement along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I stopped to watch it more carefully, trying to make out what was happening in the distance.

Once Harry realized I had stooped, he did the same. Turning to me, he spoke, "What it is, Bri?"

I didn't take my eyes off the tree line as I answered him, "There's something at the edge of the forest, just over there."

I pointed in the direction in which I was looking, not daring to take my eyes off it, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was moving about. Suddenly, as if answering my curiosity, Crookshanks ginger squashed face and bottle brush tail leapt out from the darkness of the forest.

"See, its just Crookshanks," Harry said, gesturing toward the cat.

"No, no there was something else. I could have swore whatever I glimpsed was big and black…"

Harry looked back at me quickly, as if shocked by what I had just said.

"I must be imagining things." I said, shaking my head continued to stare at me for a moment, the expression on his face was unrecognizable. It seemed to be a mixture of shock and fear.

"Everything alright?" I asked, taking a few steps toward him, closing the gap between us. I raised my hair and felt his forehead, "You look as though you've seen a ghost."

He shook his head quickly and replied, "I'm fine."

He started to turn to resume heading toward Hagrid's, but I caught his arm.

"Harry, I wanted to tell you something. I know we haven't discussed it, but I just wanted to say I know I've never met my father, and I know it might sound crazy but I don't believe what they say is true. I don't believe he's out to kill you. And I hope you know, that I would do anything in my power to protect you if I was wrong." I said, staring into his bright green eyes as I smiled as I finished, staring at him curiously waiting for his response.

I had kept my thoughts to myself since I had learned from Ron that Harry had overheard his parents talking, saying my father was out to kill Harry. I didn't want Harry to think any differently of me because of what was being said about my father. I held my breath, scared he was going to unleash some hidden anger towards smiled and looked down for a moment. The wind began to blow with some force, I shuttered slightly as I felt the cold blowing my brown curls around in the air. The silence was almost as chilling as the air around us. My heart began to sink a little as he looked at the ground. As it sank, it began beating faster and faster, I was terrified of what he was going to say and the anticipation was killing me. After a few moments of silence, he turned a leaf that lay in between us over with his foot before he looked back up at me.

"I know you would Briley. You're a good friend, and I'm glad I met you. As for you father, I hope your right." He said as he reached over and grabbed my hand, "Please don't think I think of you any differently."

I smiled as I flung myself toward him and hugged him, "Thank you, thank you! I was so scared you'd hate me!"

He wrapped his arms around me, "I could never hate you, Briley."

I pulled away, he wore a smile on his face as I looked up at him."Ready?" I asked.

He dropped his arms from around me and nodded. We began walking towards Hagrid's hut once more. I stared off in the distance, watching the Whomping Willow's limbs move dangerous in the air. I began to skip merrily down the path ahead of Harry. I twirled around a couple times before stopping, facing Harry and walking backwards. I smiled at him, his bright green eyes seemed to sparkle as he smiled back.

"This place is beautiful," I called, continuing to skip down the path. I was now able to see the small hut ahead. Smoke billowed out from the chimney, as I heard Fang's howl as he saw us we reached the garden next to his hut, I ran up to the door and knocked. I heard his heavy footsteps approaching as Harry stopped on the step behind me.

"Harry! Briley! What brings ya 'ere?" Hagrid said, opening the door. "Come in!"

"We wanted to pay our favorite teacher a visit!" I said brightly as I skipped in the doorway.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said, cheerfully, entering the hut behind me.

I felt the warmth from the friendly crackling fire as I made my way over to the large seat by the table and jumped up in it, pulling my bag from around my neck and sitting it down beside me. Harry laughed as he sat down in one of the chairs, looking at me.

"What?" I asked, not understanding what he was laughing at. I looked behind me, there's was nothing hanging on the wall or anything that seemed comical at all for that matter. The only thing I saw was a shelf, holding numerous sized kettles and cauldrons. I turned back as I heard Hagrid's deep laugh.

"What?" I said again, a bit louder than before.

"You look so small in that chair," Harry laughed, "And the fact you basically had to climb up was quite funny."

"Cracking on me because I'm short?" I said, putting my hands on my hips, "I see how you are." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, turning my face away from him.

"Aw, come on now. You know I'm not making fun of you." Harry said, still laughing slightly, "But seriously, how tall are you?"

"Five foot even, thank you." I said in a matter of fact tone. He stared at me blankly, I could tell he was trying to suppress his laughter.

"Oh, ha ha ha! Laugh it up!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Aw, don't be like that!" Harry said, looking over at Hagrid as if pleading for some help with the situation.

"I'm just kidding, I enjoy being short, thank you! I'm fun size," I said, smiling. Hagrid chuckled at my comment. I smiled at him and spoke again, "How have you been?"

"Alrigh' I reckon. Cant stop thinking bou' poor Beaky. Been enjoying the classes?" he asked, stalking over the the corner of the room, "Care for some tea?"

"Yes, please. And we've enjoyed them greatly, I've been learning loads!" I said brightly, taking the cup of tea Hagrid held out for me to take. I sipped it quietly as he offered one to Harry, taking it  
gladly.

"I've been looking up stuff to try to help you Hagrid, I promise. Hermione has too. They simply can't do anything to him!" I said.

He gave me a soft smile, "I know you's are doin' every' thing you can."

Over the next half hour, we chatted avidly with Hagrid about his classes, trying to tip toe over the topic of Buckbeak, seeing as I saw Hagrid's eyes welled with tears at the mere mention of his name. After we finished our tea, Hagrid shooed us off so we weren't late to our next class, Divinations. As we said our farewells and made our way back to the castle, Harry laughed as I began to skip up the path again.

"You are one interesting person," Harry chuckled as I almost tripped over a rock I hadn't noticed as I was skipping ahead of him.

I regained my balance before I spoke."Why thank you," I said laughing, "I try my best."

We entered the warmth of the entrance hall and began up the marble staircase. On our way to Divination, Ron caught up with us, huffing and puffing from the long walk.

"How is Hagrid?" he asked, jogging up the last few stairs to come to our side.

"Fine," I said, not looking over at him as we rounded the corner, "Oh blimey! How far do they have to make us walk?!"

I was beginning to become very irritated, my knees were starting to hurt from having to lift them over the few thousand stairs we had already climbed and another flight or two of stairs loomed ahead of us. I groaned and stomped my feet angrily and began up the them. Finally we heard voices ahead of us, spotting a couple classmates ahead I made my way up the narrow staircase into the Astronomy tower, and climbed up the ladder that descended down from the trap door.

The class went by slower than usual. The minutes seemed like hours and Harry had had to nudge me numerous times as I had began to nod off with boredom. I pushed him playfully as he woke me up once more, scaring me slightly causing me to jump, almost knocking off book the table. I caught it just in time, as I saw Professor Trelawny glide over towards me.

"Something wrong, Miss White?" Professor Trelawny said, in her misty voice. She stared at me quizzically, her eyes magnified to several times their size through her thick glasses. I stifled a laugh, every time I looked at her I thought of an abnormally large bug.

"Uh, no ma'am, just dozed off," I said, shaking my head a bit trying to wake myself up a bit more.

"Well, why don't you tell us, Mr. Potter, what you see on Miss White's hand ," she said. I stuck my hand out as took it, holding it up close to his face once more and peered down at it.

"Um, yeah," he said, clearing his throat, "I see… uh, well, I see a…" He squinted looking at my palm, trying to attempt to see something, "Ok, let's be honest. I don't see a thing except lines!"

The class erupted in laughter as Professor Trewlawny came a bit closer to me.

"See," I began, "We cant interpret this ruddy stuff! A bunch of lines on my palm! They mean my hand is liney!"

Our classmates laughter got even louder, all except Lavender and Parvati, who looked quite taken back by my comment.

"Miss White, you and Mr. Potter have to open your Inner Eye. Free yourself to explore the future," she began.

"Please, take no offense Professor, but I can barely keep my own two eyes open right about now, let alone attempt to open my Inner Eye," I said, wiggling my fingers as I mentioned my inner eye.

Seamus laughed hysterically a couple tables away accompanied by Ron and Dean.

"You're not trying," she said dully as she held out her hand for me to place mine in hers. I huffed as I stuck my hand out for her to take. She tilted her head curiously and then looked back at me. Her expression became blank as she stared at me. Professor Trelawny had never paid this much attention to me, she seemed to usually tend to ignore me. For what reason I do not know, but I was particularly grateful for it.

"My dear," she began.

"Oh, bloody hell, what now?" I said without even thinking, "Wait, don't answer that. Let me take a wild stab… will I soon be facing grave peril? Or maybe something I have been dreading for oh so long will happen when? Let me guess, June 15th! Maybe a blast ended skrewt will be the end of my short life? I can honestly say I have had my life flash before my eyes while dealing with one, so that would come as no shock to me if I found myself dead after a loud bang from one of those retched things."

The class began to laugh again as Professor Trelawny shook her head.

"I need to speak to you after class," she said sitting my cup back down on the table in front of me and returned to her desk and addressed the class.

"I expect a foot of parchment on the art of palmistry. I hope you try harder to open your minds, without doing so it is hopeless." she said, darting her magnified eye towards Harry and me. There was a collection of groans and the sounds of people packing away their belongings.

I picked up my book and shoved it in my bag, rolling my eyes.

"Miss White," she said as the students began to file out of the classroom, "A word please."

I huffed and said goodbye to Harry as he and Ron made their way out of the room and on to Transfigurations.

"Yes, Professor," I said, sitting down in the chair across from her desk.

"My dear, from reading your palm, I see you have sustained a horrible loss recently, your parents I believe?" she said, her magnified eyes staring at me, blinking curiously.

"Yes, but I'd rather not discuss this if you don't mind," I said as I began to get up.

"Please sit, I don't wish to speak of your loss, which I am very sorry for. I wish to speak of something else, you have an incredible aura around you. I believe you have the true and very rare gift of a  
Seer, my dear." she said, calmly.

"Me? A Seer? I'm sorry, you must be mistaken." I said, laughing lightly.

"No, my dear I'm not. I encourage you to please try to open yourself up to the possibilities and allow your Inner Eye to be opened so you may see your true potential, I daresay you will be quite shocked at your abilities. Would you be interested in some extra lessons?" she asked, her facial expression seemed eager, "I must admit, you are one of very few students I have offered this to over the fourteen years I have taught here, only offering it to the handful of students I see with the most potential in this art."

"Um, well, as long as it didn't interfere with Quidditch I suppose," I said, regretfully. I did not care for this subject at all, but the look on her face was full of joy, I just couldn't say no.

"Wonderful, my darling! How does Thursdays around eight sound to you?" she said, clapping her hands together, her bangles clinking wildly.

"Sounds good," I said with a forced smile.

"Good! I shall see you next Thursday! Now run on, tell Professor McGonagall I'm very sorry to keep you."

With that I made my way down the ladder and walked rather slowly to Transfigurations. I kicked a random pebble lying on the stairs. _Of all subjects! WHY!? Why Divinations?_ I thought to myself as I plopped down each step. When I finally entered the classroom, Professor McGonagall quickly began to jump my case over being late before I explained what had happened. She ushered me to take my seat and I made my way to sit down by Harry, who had as usual picked the seat as far as he could towards the back of the room. Normally I was partnered with Seamus, but I was glad to be with Harry. The class drug by almost as slowly as Divinations had. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to speed by or not, only thing there was to look forward to this evening was detention in the miserable dungeon with my least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Finally we exited the class room. As I walked down the corridor with Harry and Ron, seeing as Hermione had rushed off looking frazzled with her bag full of books muttering something about the library, I heard a voice call my name. I stopped and looked around to see Oliver Wood pushing through the crowded hall towards me.

"Hello, Briley," he said with a smile.

"Hey Oliver," I said, smiling back at him, "What's up?"

"Here," he said as he handed me a book, "I figured you'd want to look at this since you were talking about getting a new broom soon since you don't like your Clean Sweep." He smiled, then noticed  
Harry next to me, "Oh, Harry! Have you got your Firebolt back?"

"No, not yet." he said, gloomily.

"Oh," Wood's happiness seemed to be sucked out of his like there was a dementor floating about, "Hopefully it'll be done by the match. You can look in that too Harry, for another broom til you get the  
Firebolt back. We'll see you tomorrow at practice," he hugged me and took off down the hall.

I stood there for a moment, crinkling my forehead and stared at Ron and Harry curiously.

I shrugged my shoulders, "What was that about, you suppose?"

Harry ignored me as we started walking towards the common room, Ron shrugged his shoulders and raised his eyebrows, "Reckon he fancies you?"

"Oh, please Ron!" I laughed rather loudly as we made our way up the stairs, "Wood? Fancy me? That's a joke!"

"How is that a joke?" Ron asked, "OW!" Ron jerked around and looked at Harry who was staring at him with an expression that almost resembled anger on his face.

"Bloody hell, alright!" Ron exhausted, as we resumed walking.

"Did I miss something?" I said, looking between the both of them.

"No," Harry answered flatly without even looking over at me as we reached the portrait hole. Sir Cadogen was still filling in for the Fat Lady since the attack she endured on Halloween from my father  
when she refused to let him in without a password. That incident had only fueled the fire of Malfoy's annoying taunts, but as always I ignored him with a smile and a quick witted response, unless he hit a nerve, then I tried to lunge for his throat.

"Pull out your swords, you yellow-bellied cowards!"

"Oh, cram it!" I said hostilely, "Oddwodikins."

The portrait swung open and we climbed in and entered the common room. I threw my bag down and plopped in the vacant seat next to George, as Ron and Harry made their way to the chess board in the corner. Ron glared at Harry, muttering something. Harry shot him another daring look causing Ron's muttering to cease.

"Oi Briley!" George said brightly.

"Hello George" I said, looking over at him, smiling.

"How are you on this lovely day?" he said, gesturing towards the window.

"Ruddy horrible! Professor Trelawny thinks I'm a Seer so now I have to take extra lessons and I have detention with Snape!" I proclaimed, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Aw, that's terrible! A Seer, you say? Maybe you can see if we're going to win the Quidditch Cup!" he said, his expression changing when he reached his conclusion.

I stared at him blankly, "No."

"Why not?!"

"Cause I'm not a bloody Seer!" I was not at all happy about this, but George sure seemed to be.

"Ah, have a go at it though! For me?" he said, clasping his hands together and pleading.

"Oh, alright!" I said finally, once he had finally got down on his knees and I couldn't ignore him any longer.

"What's that?" he asked as I pulled out the book Oliver had lent me.

"_Which Broomstick_," I said, opening it up and beginning to sift through it, "Oliver let me borrow it."

"Oh, I see," he said, exagurating his words and leaned back.

"What?" I asked, putting the book down in my lap.

"Oh, nothing," he got up and walked away to join Fred in the corner, pouring over what I'm sure was not homework. He looked back at me and smiled.

I shook my head and began reading again. I had lost track of time reading intently about each broomstick, weighting the pros and cons of each of them. Finally, frowning, I snapped the book shut. I was no closer to a decision than I had been before I opened the book. I looked up to realize there was only a few students left in the common room. I looked around curiously, had I really been reading that long? I stood up and stretched, noting that how stiff my legs were answered my question that I had been reading for quite some time. I started towards the portrait hole to make my way down to dinner when I heard Ron yell, "Oi! Wait for us!"

I turned to see him and Harry descending down the last few stairs from the boys dormitories. I waited for them to get within a reasonable distance and began toward my destination once again. I climbed through, followed by Harry, then Ron. As we made our way down the stairs, I heard a cackling laugh from behind us. I turned around in time to see Peeves hurling towards us. I ducked and let out a yelp of rage.

I jumped back up quickly, "PEEVES!"

He continued on without paying no mind to my cursing, laughing still. I could hear the echoes of his laughter for quite sometime, almost all the way to the Great Hall.

"Blimey, I hope there is something good. I'm starving," Ron moaned as we entered, holding his stomach and pouting as if he hadn't ate for days.

"Ron, you act like you never get fed." I muttered as we made our way towards the Gryffindor table.

We sat down across from Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi Briley," Ginny said, smiling.

"Hey, Ginny" I said as I reached for the roasted potatoes, "How're you?"

"Fine," she said, her cheeks turning slightly red. I could see she was blushing over Harry being so close to her. She was smitten with him, I could tell that almost immediately after he arrived at the  
Weasley's the day after I had. I thought it was rather cute how she'd blush every time he was present. I smiled at her, shifting my eyes over towards Harry who was chatting with Ron about his Firebolt. Her eyes widened slightly. Ginny being so bashful wasn't much of a conversation holder, and neither of course was Hermione who sat with her nose buried in another book, as usual, tilting it down every so often to get a bit of food from her plate. I looked beside me and realized the person next to me was Percy. I decided right then I would continue to eat in silence. I did not care to hold a conversation with Percy in the least. Every now and then I'd casually look around at the other students who chatted avidly with their friends sitting nearby.

Hermione left the table first, not even looking up from her book as she did. I glanced up at the teacher's table, lined across the front of the hall. Professor Snape's usual seat was empty. I looked back at my empty plate and sighed. I knew I should go ahead and get it over with. I stood up, saying my solemn farewells to Ginny, Ron and Harry and made my way to the dungeon.  
Peeve's had made it a point to try to dive bomb me again, I yelled and chucked my shoe at him. It fell with a clunk at the bottom of the stairs I had started down, the last flight to the dungeon.  
I cursed under my breath as I trotted down the remainder of the stairs, not bothering looking where I was going. I looked up as I reached the bottom just in time to see nothing but black before my eyes.

"Owf!"

I ran into someone and fell backwards. I groaned and looked up to see Snape standing there, the usual blank expression on his face, holding my shoe I had thrown.

I sighed as I got up and he spoke, "Please try to keep your shoes on Miss White."

He held out my shoe for me to take. I took it and slipped it back on and followed him into his classroom to find Seamus was already there. I smiled at him and waved as I made my way over and took a seat next to him.

Snape made us clean his cauldron's, caked with a crusty brown film I had no desire to find out what it was. I gagged and coughed for most of the proceeding hour before Snape stood up and instructed us to get out because he was tired of hearing my complaining. We hurried quickly out of the room and up the stairs before he could change his mind.

"Bloody hell," I said as I made a gagging noise again.

"You got that right," Seamus said, as we made our way up the marble staircase toward Gryffindor tower. We rounded the second to last corner before reaching the portrait hole when I heard hushed voices. I stopped to listen, Seamus followed in my lead.

"Oh get a grip on yourself! There's a four year age difference!" I heard the first voice say.

"Doesn't seem to bother you when your ogling her!" the other voice hissed back.

"What does it matter to you one way or another?" the first retorted.

"Nothing, just never mind." the second snapped back, followed by footsteps.

I started to walk casually toward the portrait hole again, trying to act like I hadn't overheard anything, Seamus following my lead. I didn't know who it was or what they had been talking about until  
Seamus and I rounded the next corner and saw Fred and Oliver making their way to the same destination, looking quite infuriated and a good distance from each other.

I smiled as we stopped in front of the portrait ("Halt! Who goes there?!").

"Hey Oliver, hey Fred."

Seamus smiled at them before muttering the password.

"Hey," Fred said dully, as he reached where I stood as Seamus climbed in. I looked at him curiously and crawled through the hole and into the common room. He marched past me and straight up into  
the boys dormitory. I looked back, Oliver was walking in as the portrait hole snapped shut.

"Hey Briley," he said, giving me a feebly smile. He crossed the room and sat down in an arm chair next to Alicia Spinnett. I didn't understand what had just happened, but I shrugged it off and made my way up to the girls dormitory to get some shut eye.


	2. Gryffindor vs Slytherin and Heartbreak

**author note **; i want to thank ChibiFuu Malfoy, for the very flattering review [your the best! :D] hope everyone is enjoying! please r/r :)

There was no change in the bitterly cold weather as January slowly turned into February. I was completely exhausted, Wood had been so anxious about the match against Ravenclaw he had been working us to death at practices five days a week. On top of the tedious practices, I now had extra lessons with Professor Trelawny, that I was regretting even more than when I had said yes. I was no where near closer to showing her "my true abilities" than being able to conjure up a way to go to Hogsmeade unless I decided to slip through the secret passageway the Marauder's Map ingeniously showed with Harry into the cellar of Honeyduke's. The last Thursday evening before the match against Ravenclaw came around, as Harry and I said our goodbyes to Ron and made our way out of the portrait hole.

"Hello, fair lady!" Sir Cadogan said, bowing deeply, too deeply as he stumbled and almost fell head first onto the ground.

"Yeah, yeah, hey," I said dully. I looked over at Harry and smiled, "Guess I'll see you later. Good luck with Lupin."

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I'll do my best. Just try not to give Trelawny too hard of a time."

I grinned a grin that was quite like Fred and George's when they were up to no good, which was usually always.

"I think I might be able to manage that," I said as I began up the stairs.

The corridors were quiet and deserted as they always were on my way toward the heavy perfumed room. I walked as slowly as I could, not wanting to deal with this anymore. I regretted saying yes more than ever as I thought about the common room and my friends and everything I could be doing right now instead of walking along the corridors as if I was striding along to my own death.  
Finally, after what seemed like forever, I made my way up the ladder and through the trap door.

Professor Trelawny greeted me with her usual misty voice, "Hello, Briley."

I nodded and didn't return the greeting as I sat down at the chair across from her. A crystal ball sat on the table between us. I looked at it curiously as I watched the silvery mist swirl around the inside of the Orb.

"The fates have instructed me that I should allow you to start gazing into the Orb a bit sooner than the rest of the students. Seeing how I can sense your abilities, but you still have yet to master opening and cleansing your Inner Eye, I don't expect today to be must of a success. But naturally, I do not test the fates." she said, breezily. "If you will, peer into the Orb. Concentrate on the Orb and relax your mind. Allow yourself to be open."

I scooted to the edge of my seat and peered into the Orb. The swirling mist looked like nothing but a dense fog to me as it whipped around aimlessly. I tried with all my might to empty my thoughts. This was very hard to do with the match being so close, but nevertheless, I gave it my best effort.

"Anything, my dear?" she asked, watching my intently.

I shook my head slightly, not taking my eyes off the Orb. I squinted a bit more, desperate to try to see anything that resembled something more than fog. All of a sudden, I saw something. I jumped back a bit, startled.

"What is it?" she asked, scooting to the edge of her seat now, watching me intently.

"I see a man..." I said, softly, gazing into the Orb again, "It's.... its my father, I believe. I've only seen him in his picture in the prophet but he looks different, healthier."

"Go on, what is he doing?" she encouraged me to continue.

"He's, he's walking across a grassy field it looks like." I squinted harder, trying to see it better. I watched the silvery shape of my father closely. I had never met or spoke to him, and even with all the terrible things people had said about him, I desired so much to stand in front of him. To see him, in real life, to know that he was real; to speak to him and see if he even knew my name.

"He's walking towards a tree. It's branches are moving like its very windy... but his hair isn't blowi- it's the Whomping Willow!" I proclaimed, noticing the branches weren't blowing in a huge gust of wind, but moving at their own accord, swinging madly and viciously through the air. I watched as he slowly made his way to the tree. He stopped just outside the reach of the dangerous limbs and stood their for a moment explaining the tree. I wished I could see his face more clearly. As suddenly as I saw the figures, they disappeared. I stared blankly at the Orb for a moment, as if it was going to start again but it didn't. The silvery mist swirled aimlessly around as it had before.

I looked up at Professor Trelawny, "He just walked up to it, stopped and was observing it. Then everything vanished, I couldn't see anymore."

She stared at me quizzically for a moment before she spoke, "Does this mean anything to you?"

"No," I said flatly, "I've never even met my father and I don't think I've ever even been that close to the Whomping Willow."  
She tilted her head as she stared at me.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"My dear, you must interpret what you see," she said, mistily.

"What?" I said, loudly, "I actually see something, and it makes no bloody sense and you tell me I must figure it out."  
I had no idea what had made me so angry, maybe it was the fact I saw my father and had thought I was going to get some kind of information about him. I had long desired for any scrap of details anyone could tell me about the man I never knew. And it seemed to have hit a nerve.

"I'm done, my head hurts," I said as I stood up and made my way to the trap door. I kicked it open with a loud bang and began down the ladder.

I stalked along the corridors not even paying attention to where I was going. _Why had I finally see something, my father of all things, and not know what it mean?_ So many thoughts swirled through my mind, I felt like it was going to overload on me. I didn't know what to make of what I had seen in the Orb. And on top of that, my desire to find out more about my father was like someone had dumped gasoline over the small flame and it was now a roaring fire.

I stopped a short ways from the portrait hole that lead into Gryffindor tower and sat down on the stairs, burying my head in my hands. I wasn't ready to deal with anyone just yet, my mind was still filled with my confusing thoughts. I sat there quietly, for what seemed like forever; trapped inside my mind as the many questions sped through my mind. I raised my head and looked around the corridor. The paintings occupants were chatting away with one another as I sat there.

My mind wandered from the image of my father in the orb, to the picture I had seen of Harry's parents wedding, where my father was the best man, laughing and happy. He didn't even look like the same man in the picture of the Prophet. _Does he even care about me? Did he pick out my name or my mum? _  
My head began to hurt as I put my head back into my hands, I wanted to slow down my thoughts but no matter how hard I tried, they seemed to speed up instead. _Was he happy when my mum told him she was pregnant?_ I felt my eyes fill with tears. There was so many questions I wanted answers to and I had no idea if I would ever get them. I had always thought about these things when my adoptive parents were alive, but not nearly as much, seeing as I had them. They were all I'd ever known. I had never realized how alone I felt, til now. Tear after tear slid down my cheeks and plopped onto the step below the one I sat upon. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I hadn't even heard the footsteps approaching me.

"Briley? Are you ok?" Harry's voice said, as he put his hand on my shoulder. I jumped when I heard him, looking up at him.

"Why are you crying? What's wrong?" he said as he sat down on the step beside me, wrapping his arm around me.

I sighed, embarrassed he had caught me crying alone in the corridor. I should have remembered he'd be coming from Lupin's office back to the dormitory. I had lost track of time.

"Professor Trelawny started me on the crystal ball. At first I didn't see anything, then I saw him. My dad. Walking around on the grounds, toward the Whomping Willow. And he stopped and looked at it, just staring at it. Then it was all gone." I looked over at Harry as I wiped the tears off my face and making sure my makeup hadn't ran. I thought he would think I was crazy for crying over something so silly.

"Do you know what it meant?" he asked, calmly.

"No, I have no idea." I sighed.

He looked at me for a moment before he pushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Don't cry. Everything will be alright."

He pulled me into a hug, I laid my head on his shoulder, "Thanks, Harry."

Friday dragged by slowly, I was aggravated by this as I kept watching the clock, muttering my snide comments on how I wished we had a fast forward button. The whole school was anxious about the match the following day. It seemed as if Ron and Hermione would never speak again. While Harry and I were talking in the corridor, Ron had found, to his dismay, blood on his bedsheets and Scabbers missing. Of course, the natural suspect was Crookshanks, I couldn't even deny the cat had it out for Scabbers. Alas, Hermione was determined not to hear a word against her cat, it seemed. So, to add to the anticipation, there was also the war of silence and dirty looks between the two that Harry and I had to put up with.

Harry had tried to make Hermione see reason in the situation, since she was only fueling Ron's anger by suggesting they search under the beds and such in the boy's dormitory. Hermione lost her temper with him also, yelling how she knew he'd side with Ron.

"Want to go with us to practice? You can have a go on the Firebolt." Harry suggested to Ron at the table during supper, trying to take his mind off Scabbers' untimely murder.

"YEAH!" he proclaimed joyfully.

Harry's plan was successful, Ron began chatting merrily about the Firebolt.

"Ugh!" I groaned as I stared blankly at my plate. I wasn't even sure if I was hungry.

"Eat something," Wood said as he sat down next to me.

"I'm not all that hungry," I said, pushing my plate away, glaring at it.

"C'mon, Bri," he said, putting his hand on my shoulder, "You need to eat."

I smiled just as Emily and Anna came scrambling up behind us, looking like they were about to burst with excitement.

"We need to talk to you!" Emily said, gleefully.

I turned at looked at them; Anna was bouncing on the spot with her fist in front of her mouth as if trying to keep from blurting something out.

"Ok, talk," I said, not at all understanding what was going on.

Emily grabbed my arm and tugged, "Alone." She glared at me, raising her eyebrows.

"Um, ok." I said getting up.

"Try to not be late," Wood called as Emily began dragging me rather quickly down the aisle.

I turned back to look at him and give him a thumbs up. Emily drug me out into the deserted entrance hall. Anna followed behind me and made sure the door closed behind her.

"Over here," Emily said, darting to an empty closet to the side.

"What is going on?" I said, as they snapped the door shut, engulfing us in darkness.

"Lumos," Anna said, as her wand illuminated the tiny closet we were crammed in.

"Ok, so we overheard Wood and Davie McManus in the library earlier," Anna began, looking over at Emily who smiled.

"And they were talking about you," Emily finished her sentence.

"Can we not do the back and forth thing?" I said, crinkling my forehead, "What does it matter if they were talking about me? Oliver and I are friends, friends discuss friends."  
A very sly smile crept across both of their faces.

"What?" I asked.

"Shall I?" Emily asked, looking at Anna.

"Go for it," she answered with a smile.

"Get on with it!!" I said loudly. I was beginning to get very irritated with them.

"Ok, ok! At first we just heard them talking about the match tomorrow, then it turned into you. Wood was talking about how good of a flier you are. Then Davie said something along the lines of him fancying you, with the way he was always going on about you." Emily said, I gestured for her to hurry and continue her story, "Well, then Wood said he does fancies you! But the only thing he's worried about is since he's a seventh year and you're only third year."

Emily had began bouncing and beaming as she finished her story. I looked confusingly at the two of them, who seemed to be unable to contain their excitement.

"You drug me into a dusty closet to tell me Wood fancies me? I'm sure you misunderstood," I said as I began to laugh.

The smile faded from Emily face, "Briley! I know what I heard, Anna heard it too! He likes you!"

"You two are going mental, Wood doesn't like me as nothing more than a friend, and teammate" I said.

Anna groaned and leaned back against the wall, "I told you she wouldn't believe us! She didn't believe us when we told her that fifth year from Ravenclaw liked her!"

Emily's eyes narrowed, "Fine. Don't believe us, but we know what he said. And just remember, we were right about Gregory being smitten with you, so we'll see if we get two for two!"

She huffed and opened the closet door and quickly exited. Anna shrugged and muttered 'Nox' as the light at the tip of her wand diminished and followed her out. I stood there in the dusty old closet for a moment thinking about what they had just said. I started laughing silently to myself, Wood_ like me? That's just crazy! _I shook my head and walked out, making my way out the front entrance and onto the grounds. My mind had still not completely wrapped around the information Emily had excitedly dropped upon me. I was sure she was wrong, very very wrong. Wood was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, I was merely a third year! I laughed again to myself and shook my head. Emily must have been dreaming. I smiled as I was able to see the Quidditch pitch ahead. I felt the jolt of anticipation to get on a broom fill every inch of me. I broke out in a run for the pitch.

As I walked out onto the pitch, holding the Nimbus Two Thousand-One I had convinced Emily's brother, Abe, to let me borrow, I realized I was the last to arrive.  
Madam Hooch, who was still over seeing the practices due to the high security issues, stood admiring Harry's new Firebolt.

"You order a new broom?" Wood asked as I drew near.

I shook my head, "It's Emily's brother Abe's. He's letting me borrow it."

I almost felt awkward around him now, with the voice of Emily ringing in the back of my mind. I shook it off and decided to not let her silly nonsense get to me.

"Excellent!" he beamed. He turned to look at Madam Hooch who was still admiring the Firebolt in her hands, "Er – Madam Hooch? We need to practice." He spoke quietly, as if scared she was going to snap at him.

"Oh, yes. Right." she said, handing the broom to Harry and turning to make her way to the stadium, Ron following behind her.

"I found out who's playing Seeker for Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, she's a fourth year. She's pretty good but her Comet Two Sixty will be no match for the Firebolt of course. Ok, let's go."

Finally we mounted our brooms and took flight. I rather liked the Nimbus Two Thousand-One, a lot more than the ruddy Comet Two Sixty I had been using.  
The practice was the best we'd had all year. Harry blazed by everyone, catching the snitch numerous times within minutes. Each time he did, the team roared with applause. It seemed the Firebolt gave everyone a sense of pride, everyone was flying to their best ability.  
As we touched down, grinning broadly, Wood addressed the team.

"I think tomorrow will be great! Harry, you've sorted out the dementor issue, right?"

He nodded to Wood.

"Great! Let's get back to the tower, everyone needs to get some rest," he smiled brightly. No one had seen Oliver in such good spirits the whole year.

"I'm gonna stay here a bit, promised Ron he could have a go." Harry said.

"Ok," Wood smiled.

Back in the common room, I sat with Fred, George and Wood discussing strategies for the match.

"I mean, we'll be bloody untouchable with that Firebolt!" Fred proclaimed.

"We have the best team, no doubt about it. Ravenclaw is good, but not that good." I said.

Wood smiled, "Of course we do!"

I looked over to see Emily and Anna sitting in the corner, holding a magazine they had been flipping through, though abandoned because they were watching us intently. I narrowed my eyes at them as Emily raised her eyebrows and gestured to Wood sitting next to me. They were going to make this absolutely uncomfortable for me. I shook my head and turned back to the twins and Wood.

A few moments later, Harry and Ron emerged from the portrait hole, Ron grinning broadly.

"Bloody brilliant, that thing is!" he said as he sat on the arm of the couch by George.

Harry took a seat on the arm next to me and smiled.

We didn't have much time for talking, because just a short while after Harry and Ron's arrival Wood stood up and said, "Best be turning in, we need to get a good nights rest." Before he turned to find Angelina and Katie and shouted, "Team! Bed!"

With that we got up and I made my way to the girls dormitory, not feeling a bit tired in the least.

The next morning, we made our way down the the Great Hall for breakfast. As we entered the hall, there was quite a commotion over Harry's new broomstick.

"Look at the look on Malfoy's face!" I said, nudging Harry, "He looks as if someone kicked him in the shins!"

We took our seat at the table, Wood instructing Harry to carefully place the Firebolt in the center, as people gathered around to congratulate Harry and get a good look at it for themselves.  
Even Cedric Diggory, from the Hufflepuff team made his way over to have a look and congratulate Harry.  
Wood kept encouraging the team members to eat something, while he touched nothing himself.

"Eat Briley!" he said, getting rather frustrated with me.

"Fine!" I shoved a bit of toast and jam in my mouth, chewing rather hastily and swallowed, "Mmm."

He narrowed his eyes, "A bit of toast isn't eating."

"Sure it is, here. Just to make you happy," I said as I picked up the rest of the toast and began nibbling on it.

He sighed and shook his head, "Your impossible."

"Tell her something she doesn't already know," George laughed, shoveling a heap of eggs into his mouth.

I eyed him as I swallowed my food, "You do realize I still owe you for that Dungbomb in my bag, right?"

His smile vanished, "On the other hand, she's quite a gem, you know?" He said hastily to Wood, who laughed.

"That's what I thought," I smiled slyly at me, shoving more toast into my mouth.

A bit before eleven, the team made their way down to the pitch. The weather was ideal for a match which was quite a relief for the Gryffindor's.  
We entered the locker room and began changing into our scarlet robes. I smiled as Harry sat next to me, taking is wand out and shoving it into the T-shirt he was going to wear.

"Don't be so fretful, Harry. The dementors won't show up, you know Dumbledore would go postal!" I whispered to him, noticing the anxiety in his actions.

He looked over at me and smiled as he pulled his shirt on, "I hope your right."

I finished lacing up my shoes as Wood began his last minute pep talk. I could hear the rest of the school moving into the stadium and taking their seats.  
"Ok, so everyone knows what we have to do to. You know what's at stake, if we lose, we're out of the running for the Cup. Just fly like you did in yesterday's practice, and they won't have a chance!" Wood exclaimed, "Let's go!"

As we walked out onto the pitch, there was a roar of applause. I smiled as I scanned the stadium, looking for familiar faces. I saw Anna and Emily screaming and jumping with their scarlet shirts on and waving their Gryffindor flags excitedly.

As we approached the Ravenclaw team I spotted Cho Chang. She was the only girl on the team. She was fairly taller than me, then again so was most people, unless they were 7 years old. Her long dark hair flowed in the gentle breeze. I looked over at Harry who was blushing slightly as he noticed her. I laughed and shook my head as Madam Hooch instructed Wood and Davies to shake hands. When they did, we kicked off.

We took a fairly quick lead in the game, Katie scoring the first goal within minutes of kick off.  
Alicia snatched the Quaffle and began towards the Ravenclaw post. Quickly, a Ravenclaw Beater smack the Bludger toward her and she veered off course, tossing me the Quaffle.

"White in possession for Gryffindor, heading for the goal" Jordan's voice boomed.  
I streaked past a blur of yellow, as they began tailing me in pursuit of the Quaffle. I heard Harry yell, "Watch out!" as I turned to see a Bludger heading straight towards me. I veered upwards, out of it's path, not loosing a bit of momentum.

"SCORE!! Gryffindor leads eighty to thirty!" Jordan announced as there was a roar of applause.

"Good flying," Fred smiled as he darted past, heading towards the Bludger that was now aiming for Katie.

I saw Harry accelerate towards the Gryffindor goal posts. I zoomed forward, trying to watch two things at once; the Ravenclaw that had possession of the Quaffle and Harry streaking towards the Snitch he had obviously spotted. Just then, Cho darted in front of him, blocking his path. He swerved to avoid running into her. I got close enough to see Cho grinning at Harry. I eyed her maliciously as

I bolted forward, seeing the Quaffle in the arms of her team mate just beyond her. She didn't notice me streaking towards her, so I took full advantage of the situation. I zoomed by her as fast as I could, clipping her broom, knocking her off balance and seized the Quaffle. I turned on the spot and bolted by her again, as she struggled to keep ahold of her broom and regain her balance. I snarled at her as I passed, if anyone would have asked 'accidentally' nicking her broom once more. She almost fell off her broom, cutting me a very unpleasing look.

"HARRY!" I heard Wood scream, "TAKE NOTES FROM BRILEY! DON'T STOP, JUST HIT HER!"

I streaked by a Ravenclaw and noticed a Bludger heading for me again. I swerved to get out of its path and tossed the Quaffle to Katie who had a clear shot.

"SCORE!" Jordan bellowed as there was another round of applause.

"Good work, Briley!" Wood screamed. I gave a small bow towards him as he laughed.

About that time I saw Harry accelerate once more, a look of determination on his face. I saw Cho a few feet below him take off in the same direction. About that time, Cho directed her attention to the ground where three hooded figures stood looking up at Harry. At once, I noticed they were not dementors. I wheeled around and took off towards them as fast as I could. As I approached, I reached out and snagged the top of the tallest one's hood and jerked, sending them flying for a few feet before they fell to the ground as I heard Harry shout.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he bellowed as a silvery figured blast out of his wand, shooting towards the figures.

I laughed hysterically at them as the two that remained standing tried to scatter. Harry had not broke his concentration in the least as I saw him throw his fist into the air and the crowd went wild.

"YEEESSSS!!!" I screamed, pumping my fist in the air and flying toward him. I grabbed him and hugged his tightly. "That was brilliant Harry! Your patronus was perfect! AND YOU GOT THE SNITCH!"  
He smiled and hugged me tightly as the rest of the team made there way over.

"That a boy!" Oliver said, clapping him on the back. He yelled in triumph as we made our way to the ground.  
The crowd was making its way onto the pitch.

"That was some brilliant flying, Bri." Oliver said to me as I dismounted my broom.

I smiled, as he hugged me tightly and flung me around in the air, "Thanks!"

As he sat me down, the twins approached me, hugging me as well. Emily and Anna appeared out of nowhere, screaming in delight.

"That was great how you showed up Cho!" Emily said smiling.

I looked over to see Cho glaring at me, obviously still upset I had almost knocked her off twice.  
I smiled brightly at her and waved. She turned at once and made her way off the pitch as Emily and Anna began to laughing.

"Don't be such a sore loser, Chang!" Emily screamed. Cho turned around and shot her a look also, as Emily smiled back, looking rather pleased with herself.

Harry touched my shoulder, I turned to face him as he was about to speak but Hagrid gave bustling over, cutting him off.

"Good job, Harry!" he bellowed hugging him, before turning to me, "You too, Briley!"

I hugged him and thanked him as Professor Lupin made his way to Harry.

"That was a mighty fine, Patronus." he beamed at Harry.

"They didn't even effect me!" he said, shockingly.

"That's because those weren't real dementors silly!" I laughed.

"What?" Harry said, puzzled.

"Come," Lupin said, as we followed him, Emily and Anna tagging behind us.

We approached the edge of the field to see Professor McGonagall shouting furiously at the heaps on the ground. There was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint all with looks of terror on there faces as they were fighting to jerk off their robes.I began laughing uncontrollably, leaning on my broom for support to keep me standing.

Harry laughed as well, as Professor McGonagall shouted they all were to receive detention and points taken from Slytherin.  
Harry smiled broadly at Lupin, who was laughing as well.

"C'mon guys!" George said as he ran over to the four of us, "Party, in the Gryffindor common room!"

The festivities lasted well into the night. Fred and George had made a special trip to supply the party with bottles of butterbeer and loads of candy from Honeydukes. The music blared as the Gryffindors cheered in victory.

I sat with Emily and Anna, who was still chatting happily about showing up Cho.

"Oh! The look on her face when you zoomed by the second time was priceless!" Anna said, laughing.

Harry and Ron came over and joined us.

"Oi," Ron said with a smile as he plopped down on the sofa beside Emily, "What were you all talking about?"

"How great it was when Briley showed up Cho!" Emily exclaimed.

"That was brilliant, nicking her twice!" Ron said, giving me a high five.

The hours ticked back as we sat jabbering away, laughing and celebrating our victory. After an hour or so of discussing the Firebolt's contribution to the game, we started laughing about the trick the Slytherin's tried to play but failed miserably. Wood walked up to us, smiling.

"Can I have a word?" Wood whispered in my ear.

I nodded, trying not to let my confusion as to what about be seen on my face. I looked back at Harry and Ron; Ron was still laughing about Malfoy but Harry's face had turned into a blank expression,  
"I'll be back."

I followed Wood over towards the small walkway that led to the portrait hole, which was abandoned.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to tell you something. I know you've probably heard this before, but I wanted to tell you also," he hesitated as he looked down nervously, "You're really beautiful."

I almost choked, "Oh! Um, thank you Oliver. That's really flattering."

"Your welcome," he said, quietly, "Listen, I'm sorry if this makes you feel awkward but I just had to tell you. I really like you."

Before I could get a word out, he leaned forward, putting his hand on the back of my head and kissed me.

A moment later, I heard someone yell, "GO WOOD!"

We pulled apart and looked over to see George standing on a table, smiling and holding up his butterbeer as if toasting him. The whole crowd had turned when he spoke and began cheering. I felt my face get hot as I looked at everyone staring back at us.

"Sorry," Oliver muttered, "I didn't think anyone would be paying attention." His face was slightly red also.

"It's ok," I said, smiling slightly.

I saw Anna and Emily staring in shock. I attempted to make my way back to Harry and Ron but was stopped numerous times by girls asking me how that happened or what he had said to me. I shook my head, telling them it was nothing, and excusing myself. I could feel my face was bright red by this point, as I finally reached where I had been before.

"Where's Harry?" I asked, as I noticed only Ron sitting on the sofa. I looked around for him, not catching sight of his untidy black hair anywhere.

"He took off to the dormitory, said something about not feeling well," Ron shrugged, "What happened over there? What did Wood say?"

"Nothing," I lied, looking towards the boys dormitory.

About that time, Emily and Anna pushed a first year out of the way, causing her to spill her drink all over herself as they made their way to me. Emily's smile was smug as she reached me, "I told you!"

"Told her what?" Ron asked, looking at Emily rather amused.

"Nothing," I said quickly, shooting her a look.

"Oh! Don't be silly Briley! It's not like everyone didn't just see you and him snogging!"

"We weren't – UGH!" I shook my head.

"Anna and I overheard Wood telling Davie McManus how he fancied Briley in the library," she told Ron.

"I told you just a few days ago I thought he fancied you!" Ron said, nudging me.

"No, you said 'Reckon he fancies you?'. A question, not a statement. Can we please drop it?" I asked desperately.

"Fine," Anna said, "We'll drop it. But just you remember! We're two for two now!"

"Two for two?" Ron looked curiously at Anna.

"Yes, we told her Gregory Harkins from Ravenclaw fancied her ages ago and she didn't believe us until he sent her sweets!"

"That's who sent you those sweets!" Ron said, looking at me as if I hadn't told him a bit of vital information.

"Yes," I said, quietly.

He laughed sloshing a bit of butterbeer from his bottle, "Oh, sorry. I'm gonna go check on Harry."

He took off towards the boys dormitory and vanished from sight, leaving me with Emily and Anna, still wearing their smug smiles.

"Oh, stop!" I proclaimed desperately.  
They both grinned, shaking their heads as George came over.  
Anna blushed and almost dropped her bottle, quickly trying to act like nothing had happened.

"I -" George began but I cut him off.

"Just to inform you, your repayment for the Dungbomb just quadrupled for that." I huffed crossing my arms, peering at him sternly.

"Oh, c'mon Bri! You got a round of applause for snogging Wood!" he smiled.

The portrait hole swung open as Professor McGonagall climbed through donning her night attire, her hair up in a net.  
"Now really! You lot act like we've already won the cup! I'm very glad we won also, but it's one in the morning! Get to your dormitories!" she yelled.

The crowd groaned and began scattering, making their way up the stairs to their dormitories.

"Night, Mrs. Wood," George said, taking off in a sprint towards the boys dormitory. I chucked my empty bottle at him and scoffed.

I climbed the stairs with Anna and Emily excitedly talking about my kiss. I groaned, ignoring them as I climbed into my four poster bed and jerked my hangings closed with a snap. I buried my head under my pillow so I couldn't hear them whispering and drifted off to sleep.

"AARRRGGGHHH!!!!"

I sat up straight in my bed. I looked around in the darkness wildly. I heard the other girls rustling about as I jerked my covers off me and pulled the hangings to the side and got up.

"What was that?" Lavender said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know it sounded like it came from the boys dormitory," I said, yawning as I walked toward the stairs and made my way down them. I heard more shouts as I descended the stairs, realizing it was Ron and Percy who were screaming. The other girls followed me, as I stepped down the last stair and into the common room. I saw Professor McGonagall bustling through the portrait hole, looking rather irate.

"This is ridiculous! Percy, I expected more from you then this! I told you hours ago to get to bed!" she shouted.

"PERCE! I'm serious!" Ron screamed, "IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE! Professor, Sirius Black! In our dormitory, with a knife! Standing over me! He ripped down my hangings!"

Everyone got very quiet, fear spread quickly like a wild fire.  
A couple people turned and looked at me, as if I had something to do with it.

"Don't look at me, you idiots!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Miss White. Ron, you must be mistaken, how on earth could he have gotten in?" McGonagall said, calmly as if trying to reason with Ron.

"Ask him!" Ron screamed, pointing to the portrait hole she had just climbed in.

She stared at him for a moment then turned and made her way out of the hole and vanished from sight. Everyone stood quietly, trying to make out what the two were saying. Only a moment later she returned through the hole looking more irate than the first time she had scrambled through.

"What blubbering idiot wrote down a whole weeks worth of passwords and left it lying about!!!" she screamed.

The crowd in the common room looked around at each other. Neville put his hand up slowly, shaking like a leaf.

"NO ONE IS TO TELL MISTER LONGBOTTOM THE PASSWORD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!" she screamed, "YOU CAN SIT IN THE CORRIDORS FOR HOURS IF THAT'S WHAT IT TAKES FOR SOMEONE TO ARRIVE TO LET YOU IN!"

Neville began trembling worse than to begin with, it looked as though he was going to shake himself to death. And by the look on his round face, I was sure that's what he was hoping for right about now.

"Everyone stay in here!" she yelled.

She turned and stormed back through the portrait hole to alert the other teachers.  
No one but Neville returned to the dormitories that night. We sat crowded in the common room, waiting patiently to hear if the search had rendered any results.

I sat at the end of the couch, my legs lazily laid across Fred's lap. Harry, Ron, Wood and I laughed at Fred who was in a heated argument with George.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say Briley was slipping her father information!" a tart looking sixth year said loudly.

I jumped up from the couch, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! How else would he have gotten Neville's passwords!" she yelled, staring at me fiercely.

I felt anger flood through every inch of me as I lunged for her, knocking her to the ground along with the in table that went with us. I hit her as hard as I could across the jaw, rearing back to hit her again and again.

"OI!" Fred screamed as he picked me up off her, still swinging wildly. I struggled against his grip, trying to get loose.

"LET GO OF ME FRED!! THAT STUPID GIT DESERVES IT!!!" I screamed, wriggling harder.

"Calm down! And you," he screamed, looking down at the girl who's face was scarlet from the blood pouring from her nose, his arms still wrapped around me tightly, "You'll do well to shut your mouth! If you had any damn sense you'd know Briley hasn't ever met her father!"

"How do you know that!" she screamed, trying to sit up.

I jerked my elbow back as hard as I could, accidentally hitting Fred in the gut. He groaned and doubled over, as I streaked for her again. I knocked her back down onto the ground and began punching her with both fists as hard and as fast as I could.

"BRILEY!" This time it was Wood who screamed, he grabbed me and flung me over his shoulders.

"PUT ME DOWN OLIVER! NOW!!!" I screamed, hitting him on the back.

"OW! Calm down, I know she crossed the line but by the looks of it you've already done her in!" He yelled, walking over to the couch and plopped me down in Fred's vacant seat next to Harry.

He sat down on the coffee table in front of me, "Look at me."

I huffed as I attempted to get my curls out of my face so I could see properly. I paid Wood no mind, my heart was still racing as the anger pumped through my veins. I looked over at the girl as her friends helped her up. Her face was soaked with blood as it dripped down onto the front of her shirt.

"Look at me," he said again, sterner this time.

"What?" I said sharply, turning to look at him.

"Calm down, just breathe. I know your mad, but trust me, I think she has the point to keep her mouth shut now."

Fred walked over slowly, holding the spot where I had hit him, "Blimey, Bri."

"Sorry Fred," I muttered, feeling bad I had hit him, "And sorry Oliver."

"It's ok." Fred said, taking a seat on the arm of the couch, "I know next time not to try to pull you off someone!"

After a half hour of sitting in silence, still fuming and eyeing the girl feircly, the portrait hole swung open as Professor McGonagall came in looking very ill, "Well, he's escaped again. I daresay – What on earth happened, Miss Graves!" She rushed over to the girl who was now holding a blood soaked rag to her nose, that seemed to be a bit crooked now.  
the girl narrowed her eyes and pointed at me.

"Miss White! Explain yourself!" McGonagall said harshly, turning to face me.

"She started yelling about how if she didn't know any better that it was me who was slipping information to my father!" I screamed.

McGonagall snapped her head back to look at the girl, "Did you say that Ashley?"

"Yes, how else would he have gotten Neville's passwords! She could have nicked them and slipped it to him!" she said, her voice muffled by the large rag.

I jumped up again, Fred and Oliver standing up too, each grabbing one of my arms and holding on tightly.

"Sit down, Miss White. I believe you've done your damage. Come Miss Grave's, I'll escort you to hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

"But wait," she said as she stood up, "Doesn't she get detention or something!"

Professor McGonagall turned around and looked at her. Her expression was blank as she spoke, "No, she won't. Because this is your lesson to watch what you say. I can't believe you'd accuse her of such a thing, especially when Harry is one of her good friends! From now on I hope you'll learn to think before you speak and point fingers!"

She turned again and marched towards the portrait hole. Ashley shot me a nasty look. I smiled and gestured for her to move along. She snarled and stalked away.

Fred laughed, "Well, well. You got lucky, and even shooed her away. Did you see that?"

I smiled and winked, "She shouldn't have said that about me."


	3. Polyjuice Potion

**author note: **I've been catching up on my hp ff reading, and I have to say, I feel like quite an underdog. There are some absolutely astonishing proficient writers :) I feel very third grade right now. Well, regardless, I hope you enjoy. please r/r, if you see an error or anything, like I've said I'm open to constructive criticism :D

**disclaimer;** sorry forgot to add this to the previous chapters [told ya I was a bit rusty!] I own nothing, the wonderful J.K. Rowling is the inspiration for this. If you don't recognize anything from her books, then you can credit me :) this goes for the whole story, so I won't be including the disclaimer on any other chapters :) kthx!

Even for a Monday the day went by painstakingly slowly; all around the castle showed more signs of tighter security than before seeing how my father had managed to obtain Neville Longbottom's week's worth of passwords and entering the Gryffindor dormitories and slip back out of the castle completely undetected. Filch could be seen through out the castle boarding up nooks and crannies. I spent most of the morning with my nose buried in a book; Harry had be a foul mood, not speaking to me when I had sat down next to him and asked him what he was doing. A moment after I had taken a seat beside him he snapped his book shut without a word and got up, walking over to a arm chair by the fireplace and settled down, opening his book once more. I shrugged it off and resumed my reading of _Which Broomstick_, desperate to make my mind up about which broom I was to purchase.

The word had spread quickly around the school and everyone was chatting about the nights events. I had made quite a few enemies, actually only Ashley Grave's friends. The group of three sixth years that had swarmed around her to help her up after our tussle passed by where I sat reading, the dark haired one that passed by first knocked my book out of my hand. I looked up and smiled as I stuck my leg out and tripped the girl behind her, sending them into a heap on the floor. They quickly got up, sneering at me as they strolled out of the common room. I continued to smile at them, waving and shouting, "Bye girls! See you later!" I found it rather amusing that they thought something as silly as knocking a book out of my hand was going to get my stirred up. It actually had made me quite angry, but I decided to not give into what they wanted; and that was to set me off so I would wind up in trouble. Ron had instantly become somewhat of a celebrity and was taking full advantage of the attention he was getting. He had spent hours in the common room, telling and retelling his story to anyone who showed the slightest bit of interest in knowing about the event.

I sat down next to Harry at lunch.

"Hey Harry," I smiled as I took my seat next to him, twirling around so my feet landed on the other side of the bench.

He nodded dully, not looking up from his plate.

I saw Ron across the table talking to a group of girls who were gushing for his tale, which he had told at least fifty times by now.

"...and there he was! Standing over me with a knife! And when I yelled, he took off!" he recounted, as the girls 'ooohh'ed and 'ahhhh'ed. I rolled my eyes and helped myself to some chicken pot pie.

"Blimey, he's really soaking this up, isn't he?" I whispered to Harry.

He nodded again but didn't speak.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said without even looking at me again.

I stared at him blankly for a moment before I shook my head and began eating.  
I couldn't understand what was going on with him, with his odd behavior in the common room and barely speaking to me now. But as always, you could never know what was going on in Harry's mind. He'd rather leave everyone in the dark and pretend he was fine than admitting he was upset about something.

I sat and ate my lunch quietly.  
Anna and Emily finally came over to join me. I smiled as they sat down, "Hey guys."

"Hey Bri, are you ok?" Emily asked, running her fingers through my hair, looking quite concerned.

"I'm fine," I said, now concentrating on my food.

"Bri, you know you can talk to us," Anna said, looking across Emily to me. Her face was riddled with concern also. I knew they were only trying to help and be there for me, but I honestly didn't feel like  
talking about what I felt. They were good friends, but not quite who I'd confide my deepest desires and feelings to. Nothing against them, I honestly didn't know who I would feel comfortable telling my thoughts about my father to.

"I'm fine," I repeated.

Anna sighed and looked at Emily.

"Guys, I'm serious. I'm fine, ok?" I said, looking at them intently.

"Ok. We believe you, we just wanted to make sure and let you know you could talk to us." Anna said, smiling feebly at me. I could tell they didn't believe me but as long as it held them off, it was fine with me.

"So," Emily said, a smile creeping across her face, "Have you talked to Oliver?"

"What?" I choked, dropping my fork.

"Where you going, Harry? Emily immediately asked, before my fork even stopped clinging on the table. I turned to look at him, but he was already a few feet down the aisle, making his way out of the hall. I glanced at his plate that was still over half full of food.

I turned to Emily and Anna who had the same quizzical look on their faces.

"What's wrong with Harry?" Anna asked me.

"I have no idea. I've spoke to him all day today and he just nods or says 'yeah'." I said, "What do you think?"

"I have no idea," Emily said, "But anyways, so have you?"

"Oh for Christ's sake, Em!" I proclaimed, "No! I mean in the common room this morning but I haven't seen him since."

"Did you talk about last night?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows; her eyes bright in eager anticipation for my reply.

"No, we haven't. Can we please drop this?" I said pleadingly.

"Fine. Fine!" Emily said, throwing up her hands, "I don't understand why your making such a fuss when a very good looking seventh year fancies you!"

"Uggghhhh!" I groaned as I got up.

"Where are you going now?!" Emily called. I didn't feel like dealing with it anymore so I simply threw my hand up as I continued out of the Hall.

My hair fluttered in the wind as I walked out onto the grounds. I paused momentarily, looking around me in search of somewhere to retreat for a while. I spotted a rather large tree at the edge of the forest, casting a fair amount of shade and looked like a nice place to sit for a while. _Yes, that will do _the voice in my head decided for me. I began walking over to it, not even paying attention to my surroundings as I did. As I reached the tree, I sat down and leaned up against the unusually large trunk. I watched as the octopus in the lake lazily floated across the surface. The air was still a bit chilly, but fairly nice. I slipped my ballerina style slippers off and laid my head against the trunk also, closing my eyes.

My mind lazily wondered into the thoughts of my father again. I thought of the misty figure I had seen of him in the Orb in Professor Trelawny's office. I closed my eyes tighter, trying to see if I could recall any detail about him I might have miss. This seemed rather foolish, trying to retract details of him from a memory of what I had seen in a Orb, so needless to say but nothing came to mind. I sighed desperately. I felt angry with myself that I hadn't been able to see more details of him. I had only caught a moments glance at a picture of him, Harry's parent's wedding photo. I was too embarrassed to ask to see it to study his laughing face. The thought of my mother crossed my mind, I could feel my heart drop as if someone dropped an anvil into it. I had never seen her, not even a picture. The only thing I knew about her was that she was a Muggle and her name was Alexis. I felt the sting in my heart, I desired to see her. Did I look like her? Or more like my father?  
Knowing nothing at all was agony. Would I ever find out anything about them? Didn't someone know anything and willing to tell me? I didn't even have the slightest idea who to even turn to to divulge such desires to. I was more worried about the horrible things they might say about him than the embarrassment of asking someone to tell me all they knew about my father.

"Lovely day," I heard a smooth voice say. I opened my eyes quickly to see Professor Lupin standing before me.

"Hello, Professor Lupin," I said quietly, directing my attention toward the lake hoping he didn't see my tear glazed eyes.

"How are you?" he asked as he took a few steps towards me and sat down next to me.

"Fine," I lied.

He looked at me, his tired face wore a a feeble smile and the look of solicitude.

"I know you have to be wondering about your father," he said tranquilly.

I turned my head quickly to look at him. I didn't answer.

He proceeded, "I knew Sirius in school, as you know. He was one of my best friends."

"He was?" I inquired, now interested in hearing more from him. I knew Lupin had known my father at Hogwarts, but never that they were good friends.

"Yes. Him and Harry's father, James, were two of my best friends." he said.

"What was he like?" I said quickly.

"Your father was a lot like you. Him and James were quite popular in school; we were quite a rebellious group," he said, smiling joyfully at me as he raised his eyebrows slightly.

"So he wasn't always.. well.. how everyone makes him out to be?" I asked timidly.

He laughed breezily, "No, Sirius was a good friend and a good person. At least that's what I thought."

My heart sank as he finished his sentence. I didn't want people to think so negatively about him, it killed me to know no one cared about him but me. I never admitted to anyone I longed to meet him. I knew what he had done, murdering all those people, but something told me not to hate him. I just couldn't do it. Maybe I just had too much faith or hope into believing he wasn't the monster people made him out to be.

"Did you know my mum?"

"Yes, I knew Alexis. Not as long as I knew Sirius but I knew her. She was a very pretty woman." he said, "She was a childhood friend of Lily's, Harry's mother."

"What? Really?" I could feel the excitement rush over me and turned my whole body around to face him, "What did she look like?"

He gave me a pitiful smile, that made me feel quite lamentable, "You've never seen your mother?"  
I shook my head.

"She was a little taller than you; shoulder-length, curly auburn hair, like yours. She always had a smile on her face." He said.

"Really!?" I exclaimed, my expression changing immediately, reaching up and twirled a bit of hair in my fingers, not taking my eyes off him, intent on hearing more. It overjoyed me knowing I had something like my mother.

"Your father was rapturous when he found out about you." he said, gazing at the lake as he spoke, "I never saw him happier than when he told me."

"He was?" I smiled abundantly knowing my father had wanted me. I had always thought he never cared much for me. I guess because everyone portrayed him as such an cold-hearted person. I couldn't stop smiling, playing and replaying the words Lupin had said in my mind.

"Yes." he said, smiling at me.

My mind was racing faster than it had when I had no answers at all. The feeling of joy washed over me; knowing my parents had actually wanted me was the greatest feeling I had ever experienced in my whole life.

"I always thought they never wanted me," I said, looking down at the ground, almost embarrassed I had confided something so silly to one of my father's friends.

"You are mistaken, they were overjoyed. Poor Alexis just couldn't handle it after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She fell to pieces, blaming herself, no matter how much reasoning everyone did with her. She wouldn't budge. She was beyond fascinated with magic, almost jealous of Sirius cause she couldn't do it." Lupin spoke in a solemn tone.

I couldn't help but try to picture my mother in my mind. It was a silly thing to try, seeing how I only knew, with my newly discovered information about her, her hair color and roughly how tall she was.

"She liked magic?" I looked at him, imploring for him to continue telling me about them. I yearned for him to tell me every detail he could ever remember about my parents.

"Oh yes. She would always watch Sirius with the most amusing look on her face. She would ask him to do her favorite spell, Orchideous, over and over again."

I looked down at my wand, picking it up I muttered, "Orchideous"

A bunch of flowers appeared from nowhere; the soft pink tiger lilies landed on my lap. I dropped my wand and picked them up, staring at them intently. I turned to look at Lupin who wore a soft smile on his face.

"Those are the exact flowers your father would conjure, they were your mother's favorite," he said.

"Mine too," I said, smelling them and smiling radiantly, "I know you probably don't but do you know who picked out my name?"

He shook his head, "I only know who picked out your middle name, your mother. As for Briley, I don't know who chose that."

"I wonder why Ireland," I said, speaking more to myself than Lupin, still staring at the flowers, holding them tightly.

"I thought it would be obvious, it's where you mother was from." he said, watching me smell the flowers once more.

"She was? I never knew anything about my mother other than her name was Alexis before you told me all this. I don't even know the rest of her name." I sighed, folding my legs up Indian style and  
laying the flowers on my lap.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," Lupin began, "I didn't know you knew so little. She was born in Dublin, Ireland, her family moved to England when she was, I'm guessing, five."

He got up, dusting himself off, "Come, I have somethings to show you."

I snatched my wand and flowers, quickly slipped on my shoes and began towards the castle with him.

We walked in silence. I couldn't believe Lupin had known so much about my family and had never told me.  
I began to get even more excited (if that was even possible) as we walked into the entrance hall. I saw Harry as we began up the marble staircase.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said.

"Hello Professor," he said, as he passed us.

I turned to look at him as I continued up the stairs. He stopped a few steps from the bottom and watched us; his face was riddled with anguish. He neither waved nor smiled as I reached the top step.  
With that, he turned and made his way out onto the grounds. I longed to run after him and ask him what was wrong, but I didn't want to walk away from a chance of maybe, just maybe, hearing more  
about parents. We advanced through the corridors, meeting no one else on the way to the second floor where Professor Lupin's office was. He opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I thanked him and walked in.

"Sit," he said, pulling out a chair across from his desk for me, "Care for some tea?"

"Please," I said, laying my flowers down beside the chair.

He walked over to the fireplace and tapped the kettle with his wand as it promptly began to hiss and steam. He clinked and clattered the small cups as he prepared the tea, "You take sugar, I presume?"

"Yes, please," I said, anxious for him to sit down.

He strolled over and passed me my cup, I thanked him again as he took his seat.

Taking a sip before he sat his glass down, he pulled open a drawer from his desk and dug about, "Like I said, I didn't know you knew so little. If I had, I would have showed you this sooner. I had presumed you knew something, but I apologize for not inquiring earlier. Ah ha, here we are." He pulled out a couple items, laying them down in front of him. I leaned forward, sitting my tea cup down upon his desk.

"Here is your mother and father," he said handing me a photo.

I took the photograph from his hand. There stood my mother and father, hand in hand, smiling and waving. My mother was rather short, just like me. Her long auburn curls hung well below her shoulders, flowing elegantly in the breeze; her complexion was shockingly similar to my own; fawn. I smiled to see she was built like me, I looked down at my short frame, comparing our features. I had so many similarities to my mother and had never known about any of them. Her illuminating smile seemed contagious. I glanced at my father; he was tall and handsome. He looked like a completely different person than the man I had saw on the cover of the Prophet. His features were very prominent and distinguished; a strong jawline and hearfilled smile, he wore adoringly as he looked at my mother. His dark hair and eyes gave him a sense of enigma. The shape of my eyes were like his, almond shaped. I reached up and touched my face.

I looked up at Lupin, my smile hadn't reduced in the least, "They look so happy."

"They were," he said, smiling back at me, "And as you can," he pointed to the back of the photograph in my hands as he spoke, "Her last name was D'liah-Raliegh."

I turned the photograph over and saw the names 'Alexis D'liah-Raliegh and Sirius Black' written in an elegant script. I ran my fingers across the words; she had wrote this.

"Thank you for showing me this," I said happily, holding out the picture for him to take.

"Keep it," he said, waving towards me.

"No, I couldn't. This is yours." I said, holding it out further in front of me.

"I insist; That is your parents, I want you to have it. I'm sure Alexis would forgive me for getting rid of a photo she gave me, she would want you to have it." he smiled, "And here." He picked up a piece of paper he had retrieved from his drawer.

He handed it to me. I gave him an inquisitive look as I took it from him.

I saw a different handwriting this time; a slender script.

__

Remus,

_ I hope your doing well. I've been enjoying watching Alexis get bigger and bigger.  
The other day, the baby kicked! I couldn't believe it when I felt it. It was amazing. Looks_

_ like Harry will have a playmate soon! Alexis included a picture. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Sirius_

_P.S.  
I need to speak to you about a matter I'd rather do in person. (Don't get so  
uptight, it's nothing bad. Don't loose any fur over it.)_

I met Lupin's eyes once more. He smiled, "I want to believe Sirius isn't the man he became."

My smile diluted momentarily, "I hope so."

I read and reread the letter. He made his t's and w's like I did. I laid it back down on Lupin's desk, picking up my tea cup and taking a sip.

The next morning, I lazily crawled out of bed, groaning. Walking to the end of my four poster bed, I swung open my truck with a loud thud and pulled out my bag and picked out my clothes, throwing them on my bed and slamming it back shut.

"Do you mind?" Lavender spat from her bed.

"Cram it, just cause you don't care what you strut around here looking like, doesn't mean we all have to follow in your footsteps." I retorted, jumping on my bed and pulling my makeup bag out from under it.

"You – uuuggghhhh!" she started to say something then stopped, throwing her pillow over her face.

"Precisely," I muttered, applying my makeup in silence as the other girls began getting ready.

As I slipped my shoes on, I glanced at the picture I had gotten from Professor Lupin. My parents smiled and waved eagerly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I grabbed the picture and put it in my bag as I stood up; I glanced out the window, the weather seemed to be quite lovely outside. I hoped it had warmed up a bit more.

As I made my way down the stairs and into the common room, I heard a familiar "Hello."  
I looked over to see Fred striding over to me.

"Morning Fred," I said, beaming at him.

We walked over to the portrait hole which he swung open and gave a deep bow, "My lady."

I laughed and crawled through; Fred following as it snapped back shut.

"Morning," the Fat Lady said lazily from her portrait. I smiled and waved at her; I was rather pleased she was back. Sir Cadogan had been fired and taken back to his desolate place on the seventh floor. The Fat Lady had been repaired almost to near perfection, but due to her qualm about returning to her post, there were two trolls guarding her outside at all time. They glared callously at the students as they passed them quickly, hastily climbing in or out of the portrait hole and scurrying away from them as quickly as possible. I had to admit, they were quite ugly creatures, but I wasn't nowhere near scared of them. I merely stared at them vaguely.

We walked into the hall, strolling towards our table. I took my usual seat next to Harry and without even remembering the previous day, I beamed and said, "Morning Harry."

No response. I looked over at him; a vexatious look upon his face as he stabbed his eggs with quite some force and shoved them into his mouth.

I didn't know whether to attempt to speak to him again or leave him alone. I sat there feeling eminently disconsolate; what had I done? The question seemed to be sending me into a deranged state of mind. I rummaged my mind again and again as I filled my plate with eggs, toast and jam and a helping of oatmeal. An answer is all I wanted, justification for his actions toward me. Was it really that hard? I sighed profoundly and began eating my breakfast, chatting merrily with Fred.

After what happened at breakfast Monday morning, I decided I was going to simulate Harry's actions instead of feeling dismal over something I had no idea how to fix. I had found solace in Fred; I sat with him breakfast, lunch and dinner, in the common room and even at Quidditch practices. We had always been friends but we had seemed to drift apart over the last few months. It was an amenity knowing I still had him to turn to. I was quite ecstatic when I found out that afternoon the next Hogsmeade visit was the following weekend; I chatted happily with Emily and Anna about what all we could do until Emily dropped the bomb. "_Wait, how are you going to sneak to Hogsmeade if Harry's not speaking to you?_" I recalled her saying. I hadn't thought about how I would go without Harry. I knew how to get into the passageway just fine without him, but I wasn't in possession of the fabulous and very profitable Invisibility Cloak. My spirits felt like a bubble someone had just burst.

The week drug by, with no hopes of going to Hogsmeade. George, Fred and I sat in the evening in the common room huddled up thinking of plans for me to slip in, undetected. Each one being shot down as quickly as the other. By the Wednesday evening I was getting rather annoyed. We had been pouring over our pieces of parchment we held; Fred having one and I having the other. We had made a list of possibilities throughout the day, seeing as how we didn't have any on the same classes together, and discussed them in the common room. One by one I scratched off all my possibilities fiercely, finally ripping the parchment on accident and splotching my jeans with ink. I yelp with rage and threw it into the fire. Fred and George had stared at me, without their usual mischievous grins, looking rather down and out.

Thursday rolled around, when it felt as if a light bulb had gone off in my mind. I ran at full speed from the third floor, through the corridors from Professor Flitwick's class. My curls swinging madly behind me as I pushed my way through a group of first years, accidentally tripping one. Not slowing down to help them up, I screamed, "My bad!" and kept going. I burst through the doors of the Great Hall, rounded the last turn to make my way down the gap between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables towards Fred and George. I skidded sideways trying to stop myself, which failed miserably as I passed them by a few feet and lost my balance. I grabbed ahold of Seamus' cloak as I started to fall and luckily caught my balance.

"Oi!" he shouted, as I almost jerked him backwards off the bench.

"Sorry, sorry!" I huffed, out of breath as I hurried over to the twins' who were laughing hysterically at me.

"I've got it!" I exclaimed as I plopped down in between them, throwing my bag on the floor.

"Got what? A mad disease?" George said, still chuckling.

"Did someone put something in your pumpkin juice this morning?" Fred asked, taking my wrist as if checking my pulse and put the back on his other hand on my forehead.

I smacked his hands away, still trying to catch my breath, "NO! I meant," I looked around at the other students at the table, lowering my voice, "I know how I'm going to slip into Hogsmeade."

"Oh!" George said, "Do tell."

They leaned in towards me in unison, I smiled widely and whispered, "Polyjuice Potion!"

I clapped my hand excitedly as if I had won an award. They leaned back, looking at one another.

"Oh c'mon!" I said, dropping my hands as my smile diluted, "It would work and you know it!"

They stared at each other a few moments longer, then both held their hands up with identical mischievous grins.

"Yayyyyy!" I squealed and gave them both high fives at the same time.

"So," Fred shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth, "Who yoo gonna get ta do dis?" He said through his mouthful.

"I was gonna ask Anna or Emily," I said, now doubting my plan.

George tilted his head as if deep in thought, "Yes. Yes, I do believe that could work."

I threw my arms up, "Yess!"

I grabbed my bag and bolted up.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked, dropping his fork on his plate.

"Emily," I called, not looking back as I strolled down the aisle.

As I reached the door I heard snickering from the Slytherin table. I glanced over in time to see Malfoy walking over accompanied by Pansy Parkins.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy, but I honestly don't have the time or desire to try to explain the benefits of shampoo to you at this moment. I'm sure Pa-.... nevermind," I said sarcastically as I eyed Pansy's hair.

"You need to watch who your talking to," she snarled.

"What? A pompous twit like yourself? I do believe what I said was reasonable for such a person," I smiled at her.

"You'd do well to keep your mouth shut you-" Malfoy stopped as he shifted his eyes. I looked over to see Fred walking up.

"You what?" he said sternly, stopping when he reached my side.

"I see you have your Muggle loving family to back you up," Malfoy snarled.

"Yeah, I guess I do. A lot better than what you'd call back up," I looked at Pansy, "If that's the worst insult you can come up with, Muggle loving, I'd say your getting a bit rusty, don't you think Malfoy?"  
I continued to wear my arrogant smile as I spoke.

She began to take a step towards me, but Malfoy put his arm out to stop her.

"Calm down killer," I said dramatically, "I'm sure we could step outside if you'd like to settle this, Pansy." I raised my eyebrows; her face fumed with hatred.

"No," Malfoy said, "You and I will settle this on the Quidditch pitch."

"Lovely, I'll see you there," I turned to walk away, but stopped and turned back around, "Oh, and Pansy."

She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around, her brows furrowed with anger.

I continued, "When you go over to your little friends and say my name as your talking about me, choke on it." She pursed her lips; I smiled joyfully and turned around again and made my way out of the Hall.

"You are one feisty little thing, aren't you?" Fred laughed, "I thought I was coming over to help, you clearly did not need it."

"Eh, what can I say? I don't take crap from people, I'll give it right back to them." I smiled at him, "You coming to the common room?"

"Yeah, is that where your headed?" he asked as we began up the stairs.

"Yup, I hope Emily's in there. I didn't see her at the table," I said, trotting up the stairs.

The walk from the Great Hall to the common room was quite a hike. My legs were still tired from rushing from making my way hastily from Charms'. As we reached the portrait hole, the trolls grunted and moved out of our way.

"Blimey, they stink," I said in a hushed voice, I dug in my bag and grabbed my perfume and spritzed the air behind them as they weren't paying attention, "Sheesh." I shoved the bottle back in my bag as Fred laughed and managed to get the password out.

The portrait hole sprung out and we climbed in. Sure enough, Emily sat in an armchair intently reading a magazine. I smiled and skipped over to her, Fred following.

She looked up and grinned, "Hey Bri, hey Fred."

"Hey, listen, I need to talk to you," I said as I sat down on the floor in front of her chair.

"Ok, shoot." she said, closing her magazine and laying it on her lap.

"Since I can't sneak to Hogsmeade with Harry, well, honestly I don't even know if he's going. But anyways, I've thought of a way for me to go... but I need your help." I said, nervously.

"Ok, how?" she asked.

"Polyjuice Potion," Fred said, with a grin.

"Poly- what? You go as me? But wouldn't that mean I couldn't go?" she said, in an astonished tone.

"No, not exactly. We just couldn't hang out, I guess." I gave her a look of pleading and desperation.

She didn't answer immediately, she sat pondering. It seemed like ages, but finally she spoke.

"Fine, but you should know I love you, and I wouldn't do it if I didn't. I was hoping we could go shopping a bit too," she said, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yay! Your the best Emily!" I exclaimed jumping up and giving her a huge hug.

After my last class of the day, a double Potions with Snape, I bolted out of the dungeon and up the marble staircase. I wheeled around the corner and hurled down the corridor. As I reached the staircase to the second floor I saw a familiar face beaming at me from the top of the stairs, "Hello Briley."

Oliver Wood stood there, smiling broadly, "Where are you heading?"

"Library," I said, stopping as I reached the top of the stairs, out of breath for the second time today. I felt my face begin to blush.

He smiled kindly at me, "In a hurry?"

"Eh, yeah kinda. I guess," I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

I shook my head and we headed down the corridor.

We walked in silence. Once we had made it to the third floor and we passed the statue of the humpback witch that concealed the hidden passageway to Hogsmeade. Finally Oliver spoke.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the other night," he said, stopping before we reached the stairwell to the fourth floor.

"It's fine," I said reassuringly, "You have nothing to apologize for."

He smiled, "Good. I was worried you were cross with me."

I laughed lightly, "Cross with you? Don't be silly."

His eyes seemed to light up, "So," he began as we resumed walking, turning and heading up the staircase, "What are you going to the library for?"

"Er, uh actually a book to sort of..." I glanced over at him, not sure if I should tell him. _Ah, hell go ahead_ the voice in my head reassure me.

"A book to make a Polyjuice Potion," I said feebly.

He shot me a quizzical look, "What for?"

"Well, I want to go to Hogsmeade, but can't. I have no parents to sign the permission slip, so I asked Emily if I could, well you know, borrow her identity so I could. We just can't be seen near each  
other obviously." I explained.

"I see. Clever plan, if I do say so myself." he said, shaking his head as if he agreed.

As we entered the library, I saw there were only a few people present. I walked up to the tart looking librarian, who was shuffling books about.

I cleared my throat softly, she turned immediately. Her face was stern and unfriendly, making me feel like as if I was an unwelcomed guest. She said nothing so I spoke.

"Um, I need this book from the restricted section," I began.

"Not without a note," she said hastily, turning back to the books she had been fumbling with.

"Uh, Madam, I do have a note," I said feebly.

Thanks to my cleverness I had successfully achieved convincing Professor Lupin to kindly write a note for the book I desired. It hadn't taken much, honestly, as I looked back on it.  
She turned around rather quickly and snatched the piece of paper from my hand, "_Moste Petente Potions._" she read aloud. Her eyes left the paper and returned to me, she huffed and walked away quickly, disappearing in the rows of books.

"Lovely, she is," I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Oliver said, leaning up against the shelf we stood near. He looked at me, his eyes seemed to be scanning me over. This made me rather uncomfortable, so I pretended to look about the room.

"Ready for the final?" he said suddenly. I turned back to face him.

"Oh, yeah. Got a nice little pep talk from Malfoy today," I said lazily.

"What did he say to you?" Oliver said, standing up straight now.

"You and I will settle this on the Quidditch pitch," I said, mocking Malfoy.

"Really? We'll see about that," he said, as the woman came back into view.

She walked over to me and shoved the book into my hand, as she kept walking back to the task she was fiddling with when we had come in.  
I crinkled my forehead and we walked out. We chatted about the match as we strolled along the corridors to the Gryffindor common room. I laughed at Oliver as he told me about his first time on a broom.

"Dreadful it was," he said, shaking his head, "Guess I was a little too enthusiastic."

"You think?" I said, still laughing.

We passed the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy as he stopped and turned to face me. I could feel my heart begin to race, I had no idea why and couldn't seem to stop it. He reached out and grabbed my hand. _Thump, thump, thump, thump. _I couldn't stop it, it seemed to be so loud I wondered if he could hear it.

With his other hand, he raised it up and slid it to the back of my neck as he leaned in and our lips met.  
My heart seemed to be out of control; I didn't know whether to stop or not. I don't even think my mind registered a decision but my lips seemed to as I kissed him back. I couldn't register a single thought; it was as if my mind was just buzzing through thoughts but never picking one to settle upon.

After what seemed like forever, I heard footsteps approaching and indistinct talking. We parted quickly, seconds later Ron, Harry and Neville rounded the corner. It took them a minute to finally realize we were there, giving us enough time to act casual and begin walking along the corridor in their direction.

"Hey," Oliver said to them as we approached. I watched Harry, his eyes never once meeting mine. Ron and Neville returned the greeting but, as expected, Harry said nothing. We continued on to the portrait of the Fat Lady and proceeded into the common room.

"There you are!" shouted Fred as I climbed in. He rushed over and grabbed me, not even bothering to say hello to Oliver.

"Sorry, I'll see you later," I said to Oliver as Fred drug me over to where he and George sat.

"Have you got it?" George said, scooting to the edge of his seat.

"Yes," I said tartly, almost offended they had any inkling of doubt in me.

I pulled the book from my bag and flipped it open, running my finger down the index.

"Ah ha!" I said in triumph and flipped directly to the page, "Lacewing flies, stewed for 21 days, damn! Leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, shredded boomslang skin, fluxweed picked at a full moon and a bit of the person," I read, looking up at them horrified, "This isn't going to work! How on earth am I suppose to get this stuff?!"

The twins smirked, "Leave it to us." they spoke in unison.

"Whoa, that was kinda creepy," I said, my eyes widening.

George clapped me on my shoulder, "Don't be frightened..."

"We're at your service, my lady," Fred said.

They immediately stood up and began towards the portrait hole. I sat looking bewildered, "Where are you going?"

"See you in a bit!" George called. And with that, they vanished from sight.

"What the bloody hell," I mumbled as I shoved the book back in my bag and made my way to the dormitory to get rid of my load.

I took my seat at the Gryffindor table, scanning the sea of black robes for two identical sets of red hair. I frowned when I realized they were no where to be found. I had sat a good distance from Harry and Ron; what was the point in sitting next to someone who's not going to talk to you? I regretted this, as Luna sat down next to me. I sighed heavily as I dished a heaping portion of steak and kidney pie onto my plate.

"Hello Briley," came her misty voice.

"Low Loona," I managed to get out through my mouthful of food.

"Ooo, pudding," she exclaimed, reaching to dish some of the chocolate pudding onto her plate.

Neville sat down across from us.

"Hello Neville," I said, not really paying him much attention.

"Hey, oh I meant to ask you, do you have a copy of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ I could borrow. I seem to have lost mine." he said, as he helped himself to the variety of food along the  
table.

"Yeah," I said, nodding, "Just remind me in the common room, you know how I am, I'll forget."

"I suspect you haven't lost it, I'd say its the Wrackspurt," Luna said lazily.

I coughed as shot pumpkin juice down the front of my shirt. Sputtering and coughing, I grabbed a napkin and began tidying myself up, "The what?! Wackaspots?"

"Wrackspurt," she said calmly, "They're invisible and float in your ears and make your brain go fuzzy."

I stared at her with a blank expression on my face for a moment before I spoke, "I don't even know how to respond to that."

"See," she said, not even catching my sarcasm, "They must be effecting you too."

"Oh they're effecting someone at this table alright," I muttered under my breath as I shoved another bite of food in my mouth.

A few moments later, to my tremendous relief, I heard the twins.

"Oi!" I heard one of them call.

I turned around immediately to see Fred and George walking towards me with illuminating smiles.

"Thank goodness!" I called, scooting down the bench towards Luna dreadfully, making room for them.

As Fred sat down beside me I leaned over and whispered, "So?"

He turned and smiled brightly, not saying a word. I quickly finished my food and hurried the twins up, coaxing them to eat faster.

Finally after what seemed like ages, listening to Luna go on about Blobbery-ing Hum-something-er, I darted into the vacant girls' bathroom on the second floor. I peered back out and motioned for the twins to run in. A silly thing for me to do, checking to see if the bathroom was vacant, no one every used this bathroom on account of Moaning Myrtle.

"Ok," I said, kicking open a stall, "Ah, fabulous. You two are great." I smiled as I saw there was already a cauldron awaiting us.

They smiled and bowed in unison; I laughed.

"Who's there?" came a wispy voice.

"No one," I retorted as I flipped open _Moste Petente Potions_, searching for the correct page.

I jumped as Myrtle glided through the wall of the stall, "Sheesh! Ok ground rules, Myrtle. None of this floating through crap ok? Your gonna give me a heartattack!"

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"If I wanted you to know, I would have told you." I shot back, flipping the pages harder and harder, "Ah ha." I laid the book down at my feet and began reading to myself, the twins' and Myrtle  
watching me intently.


	4. Hogsmeade

**author note:** Ok, so I know a Polyjuice potion takes three days (correct?) to produce, but for the sake of the story, we're gonna go with it being done in just shy of two :/  
Please r/r, let me know how I'm doing :)

I was rather pleased with myself for thinking of the idea of Polyjuice Potion. On the other hand, I wasn't so sure when I saw the mud-like substance bubbling rather slowly in the cauldron; I crinkled my nose and made a gagging noise. Fred and George, now inducting me as their new partner in crime, had agreed to help check in on the potion every chance we got Friday, Fred and George naturally being able to check more often due to their well obtained sneaking abilities. Harry still wore a vexatious look upon his face every time he saw me, quickly darting in the opposite direction or simply pretending I didn't exist. I did the same, completely ignoring him. I could tell at breakfast that morning it exasperated him greatly when Ron began chatting with me about the upcoming match against Slytherin. He had jumped up after twenty minutes of silently listening to us talk, instructing Ron he needed his help with something in the common room before taking off. Even Hermione had noticed his behavior, leaning across the table after he left and whispered, "Why is Harry so cross with you?" I shrugged and simply replied, "I have no idea, he hasn't spoke to me in days."

For the first time in, well ever really, I held a conversation with Hermione. Since Ron and Harry weren't speaking to her since Scabber's death, I think she longed to speak to someone, anyone, and I naturally didn't mind. I had never had a problem with her, she had been the one who had taken the great disliking of me. We talked about the information she had gathered for Buckbeak's trial and I told her of the material I had handed to Hagrid also; both of us conveying our deep concerns for him and the hippogriff. My heart sank, I had completely forgot his trial was today in London; I hoped more than anything our research helped.

That afternoon before heading to Herbology, I dashed into the abandoned bathroom on the second floor. It was poorly lit, small stubs of candles hanging on the wall emitting very little light. I slipped into the stall and a smug smile of triumph stretched across my face as I peered into the cauldron. It seemed to be coming along quite well, especially considering potions were neither Fred, George nor I's strong point.

Myrtle glided through the wooden wall separating the stalls. I gasped and dropped my book.

"Damn Myrtle! What did I tell you?!" I said loudly, snatching my book up from the floor.

"Sorry," she said airily, "I just wanted to say hello."

"Well, say hello, don't give me heart failure!" I sighed, rubbing my forehead, and spoke again, calmly this time, "Hello, Myrtle, how are you?"

"Oh, miserable." she said, shrugging slightly.

"Ah, I see. The typical," I nodded, "Well I must be going or I'll be late."

"Goodbye, Briley," she said, "Will you be back to visit later?"

"Er," I said, stopping just before the door, "Yeah, I'll be back."

She smiled softly, I conveyed the smile and poked my head out to make sure the coast was clear. The corridor was empty so I hurried out of the bathroom quickly. I made my way down the stairs to the first floor and proceeded to the marble staircase and on out onto the grounds. The March air was quite pleasant as I walked along the path to the greenhouse.

"Briley!" I heard someone call.

I turned around to see Neville and Seamus making their way towards me.

I smiled, stopping to wait on them to catch up.

"Hey guys," I said, "Having a good day?"

Seamus shrugged, "Eh, it's alright."

I laughed, "Understandable."

"What about you?" Neville asked plesently.

"The usual," I replied.

We walked in the green house, murmuring my goodbyes as Neville and Seamus took their seats near the front of the class. Without paying much attention, I stalked over to the table I usually occupied.

As I approached, I glanced up to see Ron in my place beside Harry. I don't know why this came as a shock to me, I should have known he would do something like this. He glanced up, for the first time in quite some time, his eyes met mine. The smile diluted from his face, turning into a somber look. I fixated my eyes on him angrily before I rolled them and stalked past them and took a seat beside Hermione at the table behind them. I slammed my bag down at the edge of the table closest to Harry and Ron's backs, causing them to jump slightly.

They turned around, I smiled happily at Ron, "Hello Ron!"

"Hey Bri," he said, smiling back at me.

Harry turned back around quickly. I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, as Hermione suppressed a giggle. She leaned over and whispered, "I don't know what's gotten into him."

I shrugged, "Like I care, he can be mad all he wants. But its stupid to be cross and leave the other person in the blue as to what about."

I didn't bother to keep my voice down. I had been hurt by Harry ignoring me, but swapping partners seemed to have hit a nerve.  
Hermione's eyes widened, obviously scared Harry was about to turn around and yell at me. But he didn't, as expected, he acted like he didn't hear me. This made my blood boil.

We began working with a rather annoying plant, Puffapods. No one else seemed to think of them as annoying, but being quite clumsy, I had a difficult time not spilling the seeds. For the fifth time, I dropped a couple as Professor Sprout shouted, "Be careful, Miss White!" as the seeds immediately sprouted into flowers when they hit the ground. I saw Harry chuckle in front of me, my eyes narrowed as I picked up a few of the seeds I had managed not to spill in my hand and chucked them at the back of his head with as much force as I could muster.

"Ow!" he proclaimed, reaching up and grabbing the back of his head as he turned around. As soon as the seeds had left my hand, I had leaned over and acted as if I was asking Hermione something.

He stood glaring at me, I glanced over casually acting surprised to see him looking at me, "Can I help you with something?"

I smiled at him, as he muttered, "No."

I gasped and touched Hermione's arm, "Oh my! He can speak! Did you hear that?!"

She struggled to keep in her laughter, trying to busy herself with her Puffapod.

He cut me an unmistakably malevolent look, opened his mouth to say something before shutting it back quickly.

I smiled even broader, "Ooop, looks like cat's got his tongue again." I sighed and shook my head pitifully, "Must come and go, ya know?" I said looking at Hermione as if it was such a terrible thing.

He turned around and resumed ignoring me.

"Your only adding fuel to the flames," Hermione whispered.

"Oh, I know. If he wants to act like a git, I can too."

I laughed loudly as Fred made a face that evening at supper when he took a bite of the particularly nasty looking dish in front of us. He crinkled his forehead and gagged, grabbing a napkin and spitting out the bite he had put in his mouth.

"That was a lovely face, I tell ya," I chuckled.

"Why thank you," he said, acting as if he was flattered, his face suddenly turned serious as he spoke again, "I'm warning you, do not get any of that." He poked the remainder of the portion on his  
plate and shuttered.

I grimaced at it, "Your a true champ, taking one for the team and tasting that."

As we laughed, Harry took a seat next to Ginny across from us, accompanied by Ron. Her cheeks clashed horribly with her hair. I widened my eyes and nodded my head in his direction, causing her to blush even more.

"Hey Harry," Fred said.

Harry glanced over, and nodded, "Hello."

"He's in a right state, aye?" Fred said, nudging me.

"Tell me something I don't know already," I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" he asked, sitting down his fork.

"Yeah, let's go!" I replied merrily, getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" George questioned.

Fred and I both raised our eyebrows and glared at him.

"Oh! Right," he said, "I'll catch up with you later, I'm starving."

"That's your third helping," I said in a shocked tone.

"I'm aiming for five," he said through a mouthful of food.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Where are you two off to?" Ron asked, curiously, just noticing we were standing up to leave.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Fred shot at him.

I smiled at him and wiggled my eyebrows as we began down the aisle.

The Polyjuice Potion seemed to be coming along as well as it had earlier this afternoon. I stirred it counter-clockwise as the instructions indicated in _Monse Petente Potions_.

"I must admit," Fred began, "I believe we've nailed this."

"Don't jinx us!" I shot at him, widening my eyes.

"Oh ok, ok, sorry." he said.

Myrtle slid into the stall to have a peek at what was going on.

"You're not a very good listener are you Myrtle?" I said, after I had jumped only slightly, since I was beginning to get use to her gliding in and out as she pleased.

She smiled faintly, "Almost done?"

"Yes, just about it." I answered, not looking up from the cauldron.

"Will you come visit even when its done?" she said, a tinge of hopefulness in her tone.

I sighed, "Yeah, Myrtle, I will."

She smiled brightly, as she floated over to my ear, to whisper, "I have a secret to tell you when you come back.. alone."

Her cold aura made me shiver slightly. I turned to look at her curiously, "Ok?"

She smiled again and floated through the wall again and out of sight.

"Reckon you've made a new friend," Fred chuckled, gesturing with his thumb to the wall she disappeared through.

"Looks like it," I said dully. I sat down the stick I had been stirring with and sighed, "Looks like that's it til tomorrow."

I stood up and Fred followed, as we exited the stall. We made our way to the door of the poorly lit room, I cracked the door and peeked out.

"Coast is clear," I whispered, sliding out of the door quickly.

We made our way down the empty corridor, climbing the stairs to the third floor in pursuit of the common room.

"So," Fred began, breaking the silence between us, as we approached the top of the stairs and onto the fifth floor, "What's up with Harry?"

I shrugged, "Beats me. He hasn't talked to me since the last match."

"Hmm," Fred stared at me curiously, "That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

I shrugged again, "I guess so. I have no idea what I did to upset him."

Fred laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." he replied shaking his head.

We reached the portrait hole, muttered the password and slipped in.

"Hey Bri, hey Fred," Ron said merrily as we approached him and Harry.

"Hey, where's George?" I asked, sitting down across from them, Fred taking a seat next to me.

I propped my legs up across Fred's knees and stretched lazily.

"I dunno," he replied, shrugging.

"A bit odd," Fred muttered.

"That's the second time I've heard that come out of your mouth today," I pointed out.

"Ah, you're right. A bit odd, aye?" Fred replied.

I laughed and pushed him playfully.

Harry shot a frustrated look towards us as I leaned over to whisper to Fred about the whereabouts of Fred's twin.

Fred grinned at me as he noticed the look, "What's wrong Harry?" he asked.

"Nothing," he replied dully.

"Sure doesn't look like nothing, looks like your owl just died." Fred said, flatly.

"No, it's nothing, Fred," Harry said, closing the book in his hands.

"Ah, so you admit there's something, yet it's nothing." Fred said in a matter of fact tone.

"Wha- no, there's nothing wrong." Harry said, stumbling over his words slightly.

"But that's not what you just said," Fred corrected him.

"You're confusing me," Harry snapped.

"Well your confusing me as well, saying one thing then saying the complete opposite."

I started laughing, unable to suppress my giggles any longer. Ron joined in, "You know, Fred's got you there, mate."

Harry glanced at Ron, "Can we drop it?"

"Fine." Ron said hastily, throwing his hands up.

"Dropped," Fred said, still laughing along with me.

Harry stood up without another word and stalked off to the boys dormitories and vanished from sight.

"Blimey, he's in a foul mood, he is." Fred said, shaking his head.

"He has been quite high strung, hasn't he?" Ron agreed.

"You think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, you should know," Ron sighed.

"Oh, so he's told you why he's cross with me?" I asked, my curiosity spiking.

"No, I've asked him a couple times but he always says he doesn't want to talk about it," Ron shrugged.

"Figures," I rolled my eyes.

"So, I take it your not going to Hogsmeade?" Ron asked.

"Well," I said, smiling at Fred, who was grinning from ear to ear now, "Actually, I am."

Ron sat forward, eager for details, "How?"

"Polyjuice Potion," Fred and I said in unison.

"Blimey that was scary, you've been hanging around them far too long, Bri," Ron replied, his eyes widening slightly as he stared at me, "How is Polyjuice Potion going to get you into Hogsmeade?"

"I'm going to look like Emily, so we just have to keep our distance and everything will be fine. Just don't tell Harry, ok?" I explained, emphasizing my last sentence.

"Ok, I won't." he agreed, "That is quite a clever plan. Who came up with that?"

I smiled broadly, "Me!"

"Good job," Ron added with a smile.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun beaming in through my hangings. I groaned as I rolled over, stretching and yawning. _Hogsmeade_ I suddenly thought, bolting up immediately. I hurriedly pushed my hangings out of the way and made my way to my trunk. I sat down in front of it, yawning once more. Opening it, I drug around the mess, finally finding what I desired and pulled out my makeup bag and stood up, making my way to my cabinet. I picked out my clothes hastily, seeing as how I wasn't going to actually be seen in them long.

I crawled back onto my bed and glanced to my nightstand. I smiled as I saw the picture I had returned from my bag of my mother and father, waving and smiling brightly at me.  
Moments after I started getting ready, the other girls began to wake and stir about. Hermione mumbled hello as she got her things.

"Morning," I said, without looking up.

Without realizing it, Hermione made her way to my bed and sat down.

"Oh," I said, suddenly, "Didn't see you walking over."

"Sorry," she said, "I'll bring you back loads of sweets from Honeyduke's." Her voice sounded of pity, I stopped applying my eyeliner and looked up at her. She stared at me calmly. I smiled, it was oddly nice having Hermione to talk to and not having to pretend the other didn't exist. I hugged her, "Thanks Hermione."

She smiled as she got up and made her way back over to her bed to begin getting ready for the day.

I walked down into the common room, sporting my sweats and a t-shirt under my cloak I had gotten from my football team I had played on at my old school. I sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Harry, acting as if he wasn't even there.

"Oi!" I heard Fred call. He made his way down the last few stairs from the boys dormitories and walked over to me, taking the seat in between Harry and I, "Ready?"

"You know it," I whispered, with a smile.

George came down the stairs and walked over to us, "Why are you just sitting here?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We have breakfast to eat and things to take care of!" he hissed.

Harry looked curiously from George to Fred and I. I stood up, not even acknowledging I had seen him looking, followed by Fred and made our way to the portrait hole, slipping out. I started to shut it  
back behind me when I heard someone call, "OI! I'm here, you know!"

I stopped and looked back, to see Harry scrambling through.

I rolled my eyes and turned to follow the twins.

"Yeesss, oatmeal." I said, smacking my lips as I dished some onto my plate.

Fred chuckled, taking the bowl as I passed it to him.

"Right bummer you can't go today," Ron said, in a depressed tone, slipping a wink in when no one was watching.

I gave a feeble smile, "Yeah, I know." I stuck out my bottom lip as if I was pouting.

"Don't worry," Fred said, sticking his bottom lip out as well, "I'll bring you loads of sweets."

"Aw, thank you Fred," I said.

As we finished breakfast, I jogged up the marble staircase, stopping at the top to wave "goodbye" to everyone, "Bye guys! See you later!" I called. As I rounded the corner, heading to the second floor, I smiled mischievously. _Oh Ron's right, I am hanging out with Fred and George WAY too much._ I slipped in the bathroom and walked into the stall. I began changing into Emily's clothes.

"Ahh!" I screamed, as I tumbled over, luckily I caught my balance as I clung to the handle of the stall door. Myrtle had, once again, floated through the dividing wall with no notice. I had completely forgot about her being in here.

"Sorry," she said, feebly.

"You know I'm going to be haunting this place with you if you don't stop! And I'm trying to change, a little warning would have been fabulous, you know?" I shot, grabbing Emily's pants and pulling them  
up.

She floated there, silent. I took out a goblet from my bag and ladled some of the disgusting looking potion out of the cauldron, dumping it in. I grimaced, trying not to look at it. Even Myrtle looked at it with disgust.

"Here goes nothing," I said as I pinched my nose and pressed the goblet to my lips, tilting it back and swallowing as much as I could, trying to take as few gulps as I had to. I drained it in surprisingly only two large gulps and one small one. I shuttered, "Oh Merlin's beard!" I hurriedly dug in my bag and pulled out a small flask I had filled with pumpkin juice. Before I could get the top unscrewed to remove the nasty after taste in my mouth I could feel my body changing. I shot upwards, at least six inches, my feet growing to fit Emily's shoes perfectly. My hair shortened as it straightened out and lightened a few shades to match Emily's, a light brown.

"Ooh, your friend is pretty too," Myrtle said as she watched me transform.

Once the transformation stopped, I quickly pressed the flask containing the pumpkin juice to my lips and chugged.

"I'll make sure to tell her," I smiled, "Ah, how on earth does she deal with these skis for feet!" I stuck one leg out and wiggled my foot as I looked at it, "Sheesh!"

I grabbed two empty flasks out of my bag and filled them with the Polyjuice Potion, just to be safe.

"Remember I told you I wanted to tell you a secret?" Myrtle began, as I grabbed my bag, shoving the flasks and my sweats in it.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Myrt, I'll be by later to see you, I gotta get going." I said, glancing up at her.

Her face fell as she bowed her head.

"Aw, Myrtle, I'll be back! Don't worry," I said reassuringly.

"Promise?" she asked feebly.

"Promise," I smiled, "I'll see you later Myrtle."

I dashed out of the bathroom and scurried up to the third floor. As I approached the humpbacked witch, I pulled out my wand and muttered, "_Dissendium._" I tossed my bag into the statue and climbed in.

"Ow!" I screamed as I heard someone shout the same. I had landed on top of someone; I hurried to my feet and muttered, "_Lumos._" Light emitted from the tip of my wand, illuminating the small passageway and Harry, getting up from the ground.

"Oh, my bad." I muttered, grabbing my bag quickly to get the flasks of potion out and shoving them into my cloak pocket before taking off down the passageway without another word.

"How did you know how to get in here?" he hissed.

I turned around immediately, "What?"

"I said," he said hastily as he shoved his Invisibility Cloak into his robe pocket, "how did you know how to get in here?"

I looked at him menacingly, then it dawned on me, he was seeing Emily, not me.

"None of your business," I shot and took off once more.

He groaned and muttered "_Lumos_" as I saw more light coming from behind me. I could hear his hasty footsteps as he jogged to catch up with me.

"Did Briley tell you how to get in?" he asked as he got to my side, "Why did you need to take this way into Hogsmeade?"

I didn't reply.

"Are you deaf?" he said sarcastically.

"No, selective hearing. Sound familiar?" I shot at him, not even glancing at him.

He sighed heavily, "Fine, I know your mad at me cause I haven't talked to Briley."

Again, I didn't reply.

"Are you really that mad at me?" he asked.

I stopped and turned quickly to face him, "It's me, you bloody idiot!"

"What?" he looked at me as if I was stupid.

I raised my eyebrows, widening my eyes.

"Briley?" he said softly, his face looked as if he didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, dumbshit." I said hostility and began walking again.

"What?" he took hold of my arm quickly before I could make it too far away from him, "Will you wait!" This time, he yelled.

"No!" I shouted and jerked my arm out of his.

"Listen, I kno-" he began.

"No, you listen! You've completely ignored me, acting as if I didn't exist and for what reason?! You know what! I don't even give a shit what your stupid reasoning is! Now, just leave me alone!" I shouted, turning and hastily walking away.

"Briley, I'm sorry!" Harry called, jogging once more to my side.

"Oh, you're sorry, oh so sorry!" I said mocking him, as I came to a stop once more, "Should have thought about that before you started acting like a git for no reason!"

"Just please listen to me," he said pleadingly.

"No," I spat, "You haven't had time for me and now I'm a bit busy, see I have to meet Fred and George, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll be going."

I heard him sigh heavily, and his hasty footsteps did not echo through the passageway this time. I almost regretted not hearing him out, but I shook it off. He had been hateful and ignored me, not acknowledging my feelings, so why couldn't I give him a taste of his own medicine?

I reached the incline, steadily making my way up. Once I climbed the thousands of stairs I reached the small trap door, I turned to see Harry a short distance behind me. I listened carefully, once a couple moments had passed without a sound I slowly pushed it open. As I began to crawl out, Harry put his hand up to hold the door for me.

"I don't need your help, thank you very much." I snapped.

"Fine," I heard him mumble as I began towards the stairs. I heard the trap door close as I ascended the flight of stairs. Once I reached the top, I pressed my ear against the door and listened carefully.  
I cracked the door and peered out. _Oh I hope Emily listened to me and didn't come here til later._ I bolted out and quickly slipped into the crowd, not quite as smoothly as I hoped as I almost tripped. _Damn her big feet!_ I looked around me in amazement, I had never seen somewhere with so many sweets; anything you could desire, it was there, barrels upon barrels of Every Flavored Beans, Fizzing Whizbees, honey color toffees, any shade of chocolate your heart, or rather stomach, desired. Since Emily was quite a bit taller than I was, I could see over most people's heads that normally I couldn't, so I spotted Fred and George rather quickly. I pushed through the crowd of students, making my way over to them.

"Blimey! I thought you were caught!" Fred said, when he saw me.

"Shhh!" I hissed, "I fell onto Harry as I entered the passageway."

"Oh, still being a prick I take it?" George said, picking up a handful of Puking Pasties.

"He tried to make nice, but I yelled instead of listening." I answered.

"Nice work," Fred said, grinning.

"Oh, that looks good!" I said, grabbing a sugar spun quill.

"Best load up," Fred said with a smile.

We spent a good part of the next half hour grabbing any sweets that caught our eye. I smiled as we slipped out of Honeyduke's, my pockets considerably lighter in the sense of money, but loaded down with sweets. We walked down the High Street, as I dug in my pocket and took out a slab of peppermint white chocolate and broke off a bit.

"Care to have a look at the Shrieking Shack?" George asked.

"Mmhmm," I nodded, unable to speak through my mouthful of chocolate.

We continued up the winding path, leading out of Hogsmeade, into the outskirts. I could see the boarded up building drawing near. As we approached I shuttered slightly, even in the daylight, it seemed rather creepy. All the windows were boarded up and the unkempt lawn stood taller than I was when I wasn't pretending to be Emily.

"We tried to get in before, ever entrance is sealed shut," George said gloomily.

"Good," I said, looking at the house as if something was going to jump out.

"AHH!" Fred yelped, grabbing my sides and causing me to jump a foot in the air and scream.

"AHH, damn you, Fred!!" I yelled, smacking his arm repeatedly, "Don't do that!"

The twins' roared with laughter, George sticking his hand up as Fred gave him a high five.

"Ohh, you two kill me!" I fumed, turning and walking back down the path toward the village.

"Where are you going?" Fred called.

"I fancy a butterbeer, at least you can't frighten me with one of those!" I replied.

The twins' hastily made their way to my side as we continued down the path. I dug in my bag and pulled out one of the flasks filled with Polyjuice Potion, I grimaced at it.

"Oh, that's gross," George said, staring at the flask in my hand.

"Tell me about it," I said as I plugged my nose and drank it quickly, "Bloody hell, let's make it to The Three Broomsticks soon before this crud comes back up!"

Shortly down the way, we spotted someone heading towards us, seemingly alone.

"Is that Ron?" George asked, squinting slightly.

"Like you can't see that hair," I said.

"Oh ha ha ha!" he retorted.

"Shall we mess with him?" Fred asked, looking over to George with his mischievous grin.

I glanced over to George who wore one identical to his twin's, "It's like you read my mind."

Immediately they took off, darting into the bushes. I laughed lightly, shaking my head as I kept walking, trying to make it as casual as possible. As I drew nearer to Ron, I saw Harry appear as he slipped off his Invisibility Cloak. _Damn! _ I kept walking towards them, though.

"Hey Br- Emily!" Ron corrected himself quickly, shooting a cautious look towards Harry.

"Hey Ron. And the git knows," I said, drawing nearer.

I looked down curiously as I saw small spherical objects roll across the ground towards Ron and Harry.  
Suddenly, the objects exploded loudly.

"Ahh!" I screamed and jumped slightly, before I remembered Fred and George's plan of action. I took a few steps back, just to be safe. You never knew if that was all the twins' had planned.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron screamed, jumping and looking around wildly.

"Briley, what the hell is going on?" Harry yelled, as the explosions continued.

I shrugged, trying to suppress my laughter as the twins' popped out of the bushes, laughing hysterically.  
I joined them as they emerged, doubling over as I laughed uncontrollably.

"Damn, I should have known you two!" Ron shouted.

"You should have seen your face!" George said through his laughs.

"His face!" Fred laughed, "Did you see how big Harry's eyes got!"

"You even scared me at first," I chuckled.

"Yeah, the look on your face was priceless too!" Fred said, wrapping an arm around me momentarily, "It's shame, we came ill prepared today, or you would have got a lot worse."

"Well, we'll be off. You supplied us with a good laugh, should hold us over for," George looked at his wrist as if peering at a watch, "about an hour or so."

"Cheers," Fred smiled as we began down the path once more.

Harry grabbed my arm as I passed. I paused and turned back long enough to glare at him and jerk my arm out of his hand before turning back around and skipping to Fred who had stopped to wait on me.

"He's trying hard now, isn't he?" Fred said softly, rounding the corner and back into view of the shops.

"Well, he can keep at it. It's not working," I said dully.

I stopped Fred before he and George entered The Three Broomsticks, "Reckon you ought to check and make sure Emily isn't in there?" I whispered.

"Right, I'll go in and have a look then," George nodded and went in.

Fred glanced over at me, as his twin disappeared, "You really not going to talk to Harry?"

"Yes," I replied.

"He is one of your best mates, you know?" Fred said.

I huffed, "I will eventually, but you know just as well as I do he deserves a taste of his own medicine. At least for a bit."

Fred nodded, "Rightly so."

I turned around as I looked along the village, to my dismay my eyes laid upon a poster. After noticing the one, I noticed the lot of them. My father's picture plastered to them with the words WANTED printed across the top. It felt as if my heart had come to a stand still. I walked over to the one nearest, just beside the entrance of the The Three Broomsticks. The man in the picture only faintly resembled the one in the photograph Professor Lupin had given me. His face was lost of all the cheer I had witnessed as he stood next to my mother, dark circles around his eyes and a dark matted tangle of hair rested upon his shoulders. A smaller notice was posted below: "_By Order of The Ministry of Magic. Customers are reminded that until further notice, dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown. This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black. It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall._" If at all possible, my despondency increased, jerking on the stings of my heart, dragging it further and further downwards. I felt Fred's hand rest upon my shoulder,

"It's ok, Bri. Don't get so down, everything'll turn out fine. Just wait and see."

I knew he was lying, only trying to cheer me up, but the words of comfort from him seemed to lighten my anguish, though only slightly. I turned and smiled at him weakly, "I hope your right."

George's head peered out from around the corner, "C'mon then."

We walked the tavern; "This way," he said, gesturing us to follow.  
We made our way past the tables filled with Hogwarts students to a small deserted one in the far corner.

"Thought this screamed_ 'sit at me'"_ George said with a smile as we took our seats.

"Hello," the pretty barmaid said brightly as she came over to our table.

"Three butterbeers, please," I said, smiling at her.

"Of course," she said, leaving at once.

"We spent our lot at Honeyduke's," George snapped at me.

"And?" I shot back, "You'll take your butterbeer, drink it and enjoy it!"

Fred laughed lightly, "Told ya she was a feisty thing, didn't I? Should have been there to see the show she gave Malfoy."

I grinned, "Don't be so flattering, Fred."

The barmaid came back with our butterbeers and sat them down on the table, "Anything else dears?"

"No ma'am, not right now. Thank you," I replied, picking up my glass instantly and taking a rather large gulp, "Thank god, I could still taste that bloody potion."

We finished our butterbeers, and another round before paying and walking out. I glanced around every so often checking for sights of Emily. I said my temporary goodbyes to Fred and George, agreeing to meet them in the common room shortly and made my way into Honeyduke's. I slipped back into the door leading into the cellar and descended down the trap door. The walk back to the entrance into Hogwarts seemed to not take nearly as long as the previous. As I reached the exit, I peeked out to make sure no one was around before I shoved my bag out and followed it. _That bloody map would be a lot of help right now!_ I decided I'd keep my promise to Myrtle and make a quick visit. I descended down the stairs and onto the second floor.

"Myrtle?" I called quietly as I slipped into the poorly lit room.

"Hello!" she said cheerfully as she appeared through the wall, "I didn't think you were actually going to come."

"I promised you I would. I wouldn't promise if I wasn't going to keep it," I replied jumping up on the sink and taking a seat. I didn't mention that it would also be wise to sit in here til I turned back into myself.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to," she said, her cheer leaving her voice.

"Don't be so down and out, Myrtle," I said, "You can always talk to me."

"Really?" she asked, "Like a friend?" Her last comment almost sheepishly.

"Well, of course." I replied, "Like a friend."

"I never really had friends," she said, bowing her head.

"Well, they must have been a rotten lot," I said, smiling at her. A smiled stretched across her transparent face.

"Want to know the secret I told you about?"

"Yeah, sure." I said, not sure if I honestly wanted to know.

"Someone's going to ask you to go out with them," she said, grinning.

"What?" I said, looking at her as though she was mental.

"I was lying in my cubicle the other day, when I heard someone come in talking. It was a boy, I thought they had gotten the wrong room, first years do that occasionally. Then I heard another voice.  
They mentioned your name, Briley. The first said they were going to ask you out before someone else beat them to the punch. The other said they were mad. Before I could float through my cubicle to see who it was, they were gone." she explained.

I chuckled, "I'm sure you heard wrong."

"No, they said your name. Unless there's another Briley." she replied.

I thought about it, I had never heard anyone with the name Briley at Hogwarts, but then again it was a rather large school, and I for sure didn't know everybody. I decided not to put a damper on Myrtle's excitement about her information so I smiled at her.

"Thanks for telling me that Myrtle. I wonder who it could be," I lied.

"Me too!" she said excitedly, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see who, I thought they'd stay longer but it seems like just came in here to tell the other without being overheard."

I pondered momentarily, it seemed logical but Moaning Myrtle's bathroom of all places? Very unlikely, but I continued to play along.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask my friends to do some spying for me, maybe I can figure out who. OH!" I jumped slightly. I turned around to look in the mirror, my features were bubbling as if I was boiling. I gasped at the sight, I hadn't watched myself transform the last time. I saw my complexion as it began to lighten up. My hair darkening and growing, curling as it did and resuming my sloppy looking ponytail I had thrown it up into this morning. I looked down to see my legs shortening, my hands shrinking slightly. I stared in amazement. _I love magic._ After everything stopped, I jumped down and pulled my bag off my shoulders and dug in it, taking out my clothes.

"Er, I'm going to change real quick Myrtle," I said, as I began to one of the stalls. She smiled and nodded as I closed the door. I slipped back into my sweats and t-shirt, shoving Emily's clothes into my bag before I took her clunky shoes off my tiny feet and slipped mine on.

"You look like a Muggle," Myrtle said, tilting her head slightly as I appeared from the stall.

"I was raised with Muggles, what do you expect?" I shrugged.

"Well, I'm starving. I'm going to get get a bite to eat, care if I come visit tomorrow?" I asked, slipping my cloak on and putting my bag back onto my shoulder.

She smiled brightly, "Really? You'd come back even after your done making your potion in here?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why wouldn't I? I told you we were friends, are we not?"

Her smiled spread even further across her face, "Yes, we are."

"Good," I said, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

I walked slowly to the common room, the image of my father on the notice from the Ministry loomed heavily in my thoughts. I paid no attention to where I was going, my eyes only seeing his face.

"There you are!" I heard Hermione say hastily.

I jumped, unaware anyone was around. I looked up quickly to see her sprinting towards me, noticing I was on the fifth floor.

Her eyes glazed with tears, lips trembling, "Here." She shoved a bit of parchment into my hands.

I looked at it, tear stained and read:  
_  
Dear Hermione,  
We lost. I'm allowed to bring him back to Hogwarts.  
Execution date to be fixed.  
Beaky has enjoyed London.  
I won't forget all the help you gave us.  
Hagrid_

_P.S. Please let Briley know. Thank her for her help as well._

"They can't!" I yelled, looking at her in shock, "They simply can't!"

"I know, there will be an appeal," she said, her voice shaking like her lip.

I had already felt as if my spirits had been shot, but now this. I felt my eyes fill with tears. _Poor Hagrid._

"Do you know where Ron and Harry are?" she choked out.

"No, have you checked the common room?" I asked, as tears slipped down my cheeks.

She shook her head, unable to speak anymore, tears streaking down her face.

I hugged her, "It'll be ok, we'll figure something out. Let's go."

We took off down the corridor, jogging up the stairs to the sixth floor. Hurrying down the corridor, we didn't say a word to one another. Tears silently streaking down our faces.

"Where could they be?" she said, exasperated.

We rounded the corner on the seventh floor as the security trolls came into view, Harry and Ron stalking just ahead.

"Ron," I called.

He turned around, "What's a matter?" he asked, noting the look of solitude on our tear stained faces and hurrying over to us.

Hermione thrust the letter into his hand without a word as we drew close enough.

"That's impossible! They can't do this!" Harry said leaning over and reading it over Ron's shoulder, "Buckbeak isn't dangerous!"

"We know, Harry," Hermione said quietly, "Malfoy's dad must have frightened the Committee into it. They'll be an appeal, but I don't see much hope."

Her lip began quivering once more, I put my arm around her and hugged her.

"Of course there's hope!" Ron said fiercely, "I'll help you lot out."

Hermione flung herself towards Ron and engulfed him in a hug, sobbing. His eyes widened, glancing at Harry and I, looking quite terrified. He slowly wrapped his arms around her to hug her, unsure of what to do.

She pulled away, still sobbing, "I'm really sorry about Scabber's."

"Well, he was ancient," he said calmly, "Maybe I'll get an owl now."

Harry glanced at me, as if hopeful I was going to follow in Hermione and Ron's footsteps and fling my arms around him, muttering my forgiveness.

I looked over at Hermione, "I got to go see Fred and George before they think I've gotten lost or in trouble, care to go to the library tomorrow and do some more research?"

Hermione nodded, wiping her eyes. I smiled and said farewell to Ron, not glancing at Harry as I passed and slipped into the portrait hole.


	5. The Quidditch Cup

**author note: **I want to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites or story alerts :) I hope your enjoying it! And of course a thanks to ChibiFuu Malfoy, for her always oh so loving reviews! Please R/R and let me know how I'm doing! :D

"Briley," a soliciting voice said softly, "Please, I beg you."

"No," I replied automatically.

My hands were trembling, although I couldn't quite understand why. The halcyon air seemed as if it was reticent; nothing could be heard except my rapid heartbeat and uneasy breathing. I looked at the man that had spoken to me. He stood just before me, his dark mangled hair resting upon his shoulders, dark sullen eyes fixated on me, he wore a pleading look upon his troubled face. I shook my head slowly.

"Please, just listen to what I have to say," the man said, taking a step forward.

I instantly took a few steps backwards, still shaking my head, "No. I know what you did."  
_  
Thump, thump, thump, thump. _My heart was beating so fast it felt as though it was about to jump out of my chest. I wondered if he could hear it also.

The man's expression fell, lucid in misery. He bowed his head, "You don't know the whole story." He spoke softly, barely audible.

"I don't need to know the whole story," I replied, my voice trembling almost as much as my hands were.

"But you do, you deserve to know the truth." he said, looking up at me once more. His dark eyes glazed with tears.

I gasped as I woke with a start, sitting straight up. My breathing was as rapid as it had been, my heart racing in fear, drenched in sweat. I looked around wildly, unable to determine where I was and if what had just happened was a dream or not as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. I saw my covers, my hangings, my four poster bed. _Your in your bed. It was just a dream. _Though I had determined it had been a dream, my heart continued to thump along, sounding like a drum inside my chest beating along in a steady rhythm.

"Briley? Are you alright?" Hermione's voice called sleepily.

My hangings divided to see her standing there in her night gown, the moonlight illuminating a curious and worrisome look upon her face. I glanced at her blankly for a moment, still trying to control my breathing. I could see the window behind her, it was still dark outside.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I finally replied, wiping the beads of sweat off my forehead.

"Are you sure? You were tossing and turning and talking in your sleep," she said, taking a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Yeah. Just a dream," I answered, not looking at her. I put my heads in my hands.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked, yawning slightly.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, you need to sleep. Thanks though Hermione," I answered, my voice muffled by my hands.

"Ok," she replied, standing up, "If you decide to, you know you can talk to me."

"Thanks Hermione, I appreciate it." I smiled faintly at her as she closed my hangings back.

I plopped down on my bed staring blankly at the ceiling. _What had it meant? _I had never had a dream about my father before. _I'm sure its because I been holding in my troubles. Yes, that's it. _I reassured myself numerous times. I sighed heavily.  
I rolled over, closing my eyes and attempted to drift back to sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione and I made our way to the library, Ron promising to catch up with us in a while. We spent a good part of the next five hours, books upon books piled around us, jotting notes. After my seventeenth book, _Hippogriffs and Their Behaviors_, I had slammed it shut, causing Ron who had fallen asleep holding the book he pretended to read to awake with a start and told Hermione I couldn't handle looking at another book, my head was pounding. I checked out an arm full of books (_Trials of the Fourth Century _by Fieldista Hoggleton, _The Beauty of Hippogriffs_ by Piper LockeKey, to name a few) and said my goodbyes, making my way to the common room to dump my load of reading materials in my trunk. I sat with Fred and George for quite sometime, not talking much, just listening silently to them planning new pranks against people.

I made sure to keep it a secret from George that I did still remember I was suppose to get even with him for placing the Dungbomb in my bag, mentally taking notes from their scheming. I had honestly almost forgotten all about it, my mind seemed like there was already too much to handle, kindly discarding minor facts such as this. I stretched out across the couch, laying my legs across Fred's as I always did and drifted into a lazy sleep.

With the safety measures in place, it made it impossible for Ron, Hermione, Harry and I to pay Hagrid a visit the next day or in the evenings that followed. After supper Sunday, I slipped into the dimly lit bathroom to visit Myrtle, as promised, Hermione tagging along to say hello also. I hadn't quite determined if she honestly wanted to pay Myrtle a visit with me, or simply just keeping me company since the nights events. We spent at least an hour in the bleak bathroom, chatting about random things from Myrtle's times here at Hogwarts to Hagrid's predicament. The days passed slowly, I was anxious to get to Hagrid's hut to see how he was holding up. His well being loomed in my mind every waking second, along with the image of my father from my dream, pleading me to hear him out.

I had to excuse myself numerous times from classes, the common room or even the Gryffindor table, stalking into a secluded bathroom to silently let my tears fall until I could control them and reemerge. I was still giving Harry the cold shoulder, snapping at him viciously whenever he tried to talk to me. It seemed the more and more my anguish increased, the shorter my temper got towards him. I felt bad that I was more or less taking out my anger on him, but I let it slide, justifying my actions by telling myself he had had no regard for my emotions before, therefore I had the right to give him it right back. We walked along the path leading to Hagrid's hut on Wednesday in silence.

Ever since Saturday night when I had the dream of my father, my mood had instantly changed. Hermione and Ron had noticed my doleful and reserved disposition and had barely spoken to me the past couple days. They had obviously warned Harry of my temperament, fore he had abandoned his attempts to make me hear his apologies. The only people I had spoken to, except when needed to teachers, was Fred and George. They had made it their number one priority to constantly try to make me smile, only managing on a handful of occasions to crack a smile upon my face. Fred had sat with me almost every evening, arm around my shoulders in the seclusion of the second floor bathroom, telling me everything was going to be alright as I wept. I had never had a dream about my father before, and the thought of standing before him as I had, had sent me into a pool of despair. I longed so much for the dream to be reality, whether he spoke to me as he had in my dream or not. I wanted to meet the man I had never gotten to know.

"Hi Hagrid," I said softly once we reached his hut, "How are you holding up?"

"Eh, 'lright I reckon. 's all my fault. I got all tongue-tied standin there, wif all the committee watchin me." he said, his head bowed in regret.

"Oh, Hagrid, no it's not!" Hermione protested, "There will be an appeal!"

"'s no good. Lucius Lafoy's got 'em in his pocket. Scared I 'uppose," he said miserably, "Bes' get class started."

With that we excused ourselves from his company, taking our places with the rest of our classmates. Hagrid's demeanor showed in his lesson. Instructing us to simply read out of our snapping textbooks. After the long hour went by, we headed back to the castle. Ahead of us strolled Malfoy, accompanied by his usual dimwitted crew of Crabbe and Goyle.

"Did you see him blubbering?" he laughed, not attempting to keep his voice down, "I could see him now. ''e's not 'armful, 'o-'o-'onest!'"

Instantly, I felt my blood boiling with anger.

"MALFOY!" I screamed, accompanied by Hermione. I glanced over at her, her face consumed with anger as I'm sure mine was.

He whirled around, grinning maliciously at the sight of us, "What is it Granger? White? Upset about the fate of that retched creature?"

As we approached him, instantly I dropped my book and hit him as hard as I could across the face, Hermione hitting him at the exact same time. The double blow knocked him to the ground, blood tricking from his nose. He stammered up, looking utterly shocked.

Ron grabbed Hermione's arm as she flung it back again.

"Get off of me Ron!" she yelled, pushing him off her.

"Let me tell you something Malfoy," I said, taking a few steps to enclose the gap between us, my face inches from his, "Your going to keep talking shit, and I'm seriously going to hurt you."

He glared at me, eyes fixated on me, "Is that a threat, White?"

A small devilish grin spread across my face, "No, it's a damn promise."

With that, I reared back once again and hit him across his jaw, causing him to stumble once more.

"Keep it up, grease ball." I said grabbing my book quickly from the ground, bumping my shoulder into him as I passed. I heard Hermione shouting her insults before they came trotting up behind me.

"You just wait til my father hears about this!" he shouted as we began into the large oak doors.

I whirled around, "Oh boo hoo hoo! Run to daddy you pathetic little twit, it's sad when I can stand up for myself without my father and you can't seem to do anything without having him fight your  
battles for you, you coward!"

I turned around and stalked in the entrance hall.

"Bloody hell you two! That was brilliant!" Ron said, smiling.

"We better hurry, we're going to be late for Charms," Harry said, not even acknowledging Ron's remark. We hurried up the marble staircase and hastily made our way to the third floor without another word and into Flitwick's classroom just in time. My blood still boiling with rage as we entered.

"Your pushing time, you three." Professor Flitwick squeaked as we made our way to our seats.

I realized he had said three instead of four as I sat down and looked around to realize Hermione was nowhere to be found. I glanced back at Ron curiously as he shrugged his shoulders. I had swore Hermione was right behind us the whole time.

"Wands out, today we're going over Cheering Charms," Flitwick said to the class.

I was forced to be partnered with Dean Thomas due to Hermione's absence and Harry's partner swapping. I had hoped Anna or Emily would give up being paired together so I could be with one of them, but they never even bothered to pay me any mind. I was particularly happy I hadn't had to be with Seamus, bless him, I would hate to have seen what would have happened to me. Then I did, poor Parvati got a blast to the face when Seamus didn't flick his wand correctly. I laughed hysterically; the Cheering Charm did me well, for the first time in days, other than the feeble smiles the twins' had managed to squeeze out of me, I was smiling broadly.

As we made our way to lunch, I sat with the twins' since it had become my new routine. Fred immediately pointed out the smile I was wearing.

"Don't get too happy," I told him as I reached for the pumpkin juice, "It's just a Cheering Charm."

"Oh," he replied, gloomily, "I was hoping you were feeling better."

"You and me both," I replied, sitting the pitcher back down.

He smiled at me feebly.

I ate rather quickly so I could make it back to the common room in time to dig through my trunk to locate my misplaced Divination book. I hurried down the corridors, Fred complaining how I was walking to fast as he attempted to keep up. I darted past the security trolls and into the common room to hear Hermione complaining about how she missed Charms.

"I can't believe it!" she proclaimed, gathering up her piles of papers and books scattered in front of her.

"How could you have missed it? You were right behind us!" Ron asked.

"I got to go!" she responded quickly, dashing through the portrait hole and out of sight.

I made my way across the room and up the stairs to the girls dormitory. I sat down in front of my truck, opening it with it's loud creaking, and began digging around the mess.

"No," I muttered shoving a Sneakoscope the twins' had given me for my birthday out of the way, "No. No. No. No, again. And finally no. Damn!"

I jerked my hand quickly out of the trunk to see scarlet dripping from my finger.

"Ow!" I mumbled as I wiped the blood from my fingertip, peering down into the mess to find the culprit.

I saw it immediately, a old shard of glass from a small compact mirror I had broken ages ago and clearly not gotten out all of its pieces. I frowned and chucked it on the floor, hearing a hissing noise. I glanced over to see Crookshanks glaring at me, eyes fixated and hissing.

"Oh, shut up," I said hatefully to the squashed faced cat and resumed my search once more.

As I peered into the trunk once more, I noticed a glistening of something from where I had extracted the shard of glass from. I pushed aside a old scrap of parchment to see the glisten had come from a small necklace. I picked it up curiously, I had never seen this before. It was a silver thin chain and on it hung a small silver pendant, rimmed with dazzling pink diamonds. In the center of the pendant was words in a beautiful script. _To my beautiful Irish angel, I love you. _I tilted my head and stared at it curiously.

"Briley," I heard Lavender call from the stairs.

"Yeah?" I replied, not looking up from the necklace.

"Harry said you were looking for _Unfogging the Future_, I found it this morning in the common room," she said topping the stairs, "Oooh, that's a pretty necklace!"

"Yeah it is, I found it in my trunk. I've never seen it before, do you know if anybody is missing a necklace?" I asked, directing my attention up to her as she stopped next to me, handing me my missing book.

"No, no one has said anything. But I'll ask," she said, a puzzled look upon her face.

"Ok, thanks Lav, I'll ask around too." I said smiling, turning back to the necklace once more.

"See you in Divination," she said, walking back down the stairs.

I stood up, carrying the dainty necklace in my hand and walked down the stairs.

"Ron," I said as I entered the common room.

"Yeah?" he replied, strolling over to me from the couch he had been sitting on with Harry, who also stood up and made his way over.

"Do you know if this is Hermione or Ginny's?" I asked, holding my hand out to show him the necklace.

"No, I know it's know it's not Ginny's, I don't think it's Hermione's either," he said shaking his head.

Harry leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear before Ron spoke again, "Where did you find it?"

"My trunk when I was looking for my book," I replied.

"That's weird. We better get going or we'll be late," he said, walking over and grabbing his books.

I nodded and walked by Harry, not glancing him as usual, grabbing my bag off the couch were he and Ron had been sitting and followed Ron out of the portrait hole.

We walked hastily to the seventh floor and up the descending ladder into the hot, stifling room. I took a seat at a small table alone, as Ron and Harry sat down at the table next to me.

The other classmates began appearing through the trap door, making their way to their usual seats. Finally a hassled looking Hermione, weighed down by the tremendous amount of books in her bag staggered in. She bustled over and took a seat next to me.

"Oh, Professor Flitwick hinted the Cheering Charm would be on the examinations!" she exasperated, "I can't believe I missed class!"

"How on earth did you manage to miss the class? You were right there with us." I asked, looking at her curiously.

She ignored me as she dug about her bag, pretending she hadn't heard me. I sighed softly and shook my head as Professor Trelawny addressed the class.

"I thought we were to start the crystal orb a bit later, but the fates have informed me your examinations will include this, therefore I believe it best to start now since it is a very refined art." she said in her misty voice, peering over her magnified spectacles.

Hermione and I snorted, trying to stifle our laughter. Lavender and Parvati shot us looks of hatred from the table beside Harry and Ron, looking as if they were thoroughly offended.

"What?" I hissed at them, "She makes the exams! 'The fates told her'... that's bollocks and you know it!"

"Miss White," she said, "Is there something wrong?"

I cleared my throat as I turned to her, "No, nothing at all."

"Well then, if nothing is wrong, I'll ask all of you to begin to peer into your crystal balls. Please remember to allow your Inner Eye to be opened." she instructed.

I glanced at Hermione, who wore the same irritated and unamused look on her face that I felt. I rolled my eyes and looked into the Orb, Hermione doing the same.

"See anything?" I heard Harry whisper to Ron.

"Yeah, someone spilled their candle. Look, a burn mark on the table." Ron replied.

I had to force myself not to laugh loudly, trying to concentrate on the misty silver fog in the Orb in front of me. Ever since seeing my father in the Orb that one Thursday evening, I had developed a even firmer hate for the subject and a resentment against Professor Trelawny for not being able to provide answers to the one thing I had desired to know about but seemed to know everything else. She had noted my frustration in class and our lessons, trying desperately to light a fire of interest in the subject. She was failing miserably and made it a point to let me know I was wasting a perfectly good talent.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, do you see anything?" her misty voice called as she approached their table.

"No," Ron answered flatly.

She leaned over and peered into the crystal ball before then. A moment later she spoke, "There's something there... oh, my – it's the G-"

"Oh for goodness sake! Not the stupid Grim again!" Hermione shouted so loudly it caused me to jump slightly, turning to her, eyes wide in shock.

"My dear, ever since you entered the room I could tell you were a very close minded person, you do not possess the qualities needed for the refined art of Divination." she said calmly to Hermione.

"Fine!" she screamed, "I could be doing something more productive with my time than looking in a bleeding crystal ball." She snatched her heavy bag from the floor, slapping the Orb off the table, and stomping to the trap door opening it with a loud bang and descending down the ladder. I covered my mouth quickly to try to suppress my laughter and force myself not to start clapping in applause for Hermione's wonderful show.

"Oooohhh!" Lavender squealed, "You said ages ago one would leave us forever, remember?"

Trelawny nodded, "Yes, I knew Miss Granger would be leaving us, the Inner Eye can be a burden sometime."

I began to laugh, unable to keep it in any longer.

"What is so funny, Miss White?" Professor Trelawny asked, turning to me now.

I suppressed my laughter long enough to answer, "That was bloody brilliant, that was!" I pointed in the direction of the trap door and the crystal ball that had finally come to a rest at the opposite end of the room.

She stared at me for a moment, as if taken aback, "Briley, if you feel the same maybe you should folllow her."

I shrugged, "Alright, cool. I could never see the point in this rubbish anyhow, and the one time I see something you can't even explain it. Go figures right, just a ruddy liar I suppose."

I snatched my bag also and made my way to the trap door. Once I reached it, I stopped and turned around, "Oh and by the way. Clearly your Inner Eye needs some cleansing because you predicted ONE person will leave this class forever. Wrong, it's two." I winked and descended down the ladder as I heard a roar of laughter from the students.

__

Thank Merlin! No more extra lessons! I thought as I walked towards the common room wearing a broad smile. As I entered the portrait hole, I saw Hermione, Fred and George.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book.

"Oh, I started laughing when she started talking about how the Inner Eye was a burden after Lavender mention her predicting someone leaving around Easter," I said, tossing my bag to the floor and  
sitting down next to Fred.

"So she made you leave?" Fred asked.

"No, she said if I feel the same as Hermione then maybe I should leave also and I said fine. Oh, and then I told her she had gotten her prediction wrong cause she said only one would leave and in actuality it was two," I replied, shrugging my shoulders.

"Brilliant!" George proclaimed putting his hand up for me to give him a high five.

"That class is ridiculous!" Hermione exasperated, shaking her head and returning to her book.

"Yeah, I also insulted her by saying when I had saw something she couldn't even explain what it was. I called her a ruddy liar." I said.

"Fabulous! Oh, I'm so proud of you," Fred said, giving me a hug, "George, we've taught her well. She's all grown up now!" He began acting as if he was about to cry.

"Oh, pull yourself together mate!" I laughed, shoving him playfully, "I was perfectly well off without you two... you just helped me along and taught me some useful skills."

"Damn right we did." George replied proudly, "She is all grown up isn't she?" He turned to Fred and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Oh, quit you two." I chuckled, "Wait, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"Yeah, well, we decided to take a break," Fred explained, propping his feet up on the small table in front of us.

"Understandable," I said, shrugging again, "Oh, Hermione."

She reemerged from behind her book, "Yeah?"

"Is this yours or anyone you know of? I asked Ron and he said no, but well, you can't always go by what Ron says," I asked, pulling the necklace I had found out of my pocket and handing it to her.

"No, why?" she replied after she glanced and reached out to return it.

"I found it in my trunk when I was looking for my Divination book," I explained, stuffing it back into my pocket, "I figured it might have been yours or Ginny's and somehow got in my things when we left  
the Burrow."

"No, not mine," she answered, "That's strange."

"It's gotta be somebody's. How else would a random necklace get in my trunk?" I shrugged.

"Lemme see it," Fred said, holding out his hand. I retrieved it from my pocket once more and handed it to him.

"To my beautiful Irish angel, I love you. Well that's simple, just ask everyone if their Irish or not," Fred suggested.

"Oh, that will work," I replied trenchantly.

"Aren't you Irish?" George asked.

"Yeah," I said, "What of it?"

"Well, duh. It says Irish angel, are you sure it's not yours?" George said.

"I think I'd remember if it was mine," I laughed.

George reached out for Fred to hand him the necklace, "Hmm," he said as he examined it, "There's a crest on the back."

"Oh, I didn't even look at the back." I replied, standing up and walking around to look over his shoulder.

Gracefully carved in the back of the pendant was indeed a crest, in the shield was three birds. Two located at the top and one lone one placed at the bottom.

"That's neat," I said, still examining the necklace in George's hand.

The days drifted into the Easter holidays, with no luck in finding the necklace's owner. I had opted to wear it until I could find its rightful owner, seeing as how it was a very pretty necklace. The third years had never been so bombarded with such a heavy work load. Neville seemed as if he was going to crack under the pressure, fretting about his work. I too felt extremely over worked, but no one had as much work as Hermione did. Not a minute of the holidays was there not a book before her face, papers scattered around her. I had no idea how she was managing to do it, better her than me I thought. In what little spare time I had, between poring over my studies, research for Buckbeak's appeal and tedious Quidditch practices, I occupied my time by assisting the twins' in their mischievous activities or lounging outside by the lake as Fred and George pulled pranks and cracked jokes as I soaked in the suns rays.

The atmosphere in the castle became more strained than ever, between the third years cramming for their exams and fifth and seventh years preparing for O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, the upcoming match between Gryffindor and Slytherin caused a full out war. Scuffles broke out more than a handful of times through of the corridors, sending numerous students to the hospital wing with things ranging from leaks from their ears, growths on their arms and even sprouting wings once. Wood had instructed everyone to keep a close eye and not leave Harry alone, in case the Slytherins tried to do something to cause him not to be able to play. Emily and Anna chatted avidly with me about the match, seeming more enthused about it than I was. I desired nothing more than to beat Malfoy in front of the whole school, just as Harry did. Shortly after the holidays had begun, Emily had started asking constantly when I was going to finally talk to Harry. I found this very strange that she had instantly taken such a interest in the battle of silence between Harry and I, especially since she had typically consumed her time with gossip and trying to convince me to start talking to Wood more often.

Eventually I had found out thanks to Fred and George's excellent snooping skills that Emily had been talking to Harry. He had been getting her to try to convince me to give in and hear out his apologies. I'm not sure exactly why it hit such a nerve, but as the twins' told me about it, it infuriated me knowing one of my best friends was, in my opinion, basically fraternizing with the enemy. Between the Quidditch practices, studying, researching information to help Hagrid and Buckbeak, and the anguish that still lingered over me ever since I had the dream of my father, I eventually snapped on Emily. One day at the lunch table she had leaned across the table after I had spotted her giving a nod to Harry just down the table before she did, she asked me why I was being so stubborn about talking to him. I had had enough. I grabbed my glass of pumpkin juice and dumped it on her before getting up and telling her to mind her own. The twins roared with laughter as I stalked down the aisle. As I passed Harry, I stopped to give him some of my anger as well, instructing him to give up and stop badgering people into telling me I was being stubborn for not talking to someone who had been nothing but a git to me. With that I walked out of the Great Hall, the twins still rolling with laughter, Harry's face in complete shock and hoots and hollers from the Slytherin table.

From that point on, Emily avoided me at all costs. If I was in the common room, she was in the dormitory and vise versa. She sat on the complete opposite side of the classrooms as I did and refused to even glance in my direction. I laughed it off, calling "Looks like you've recruited someone else to be a git towards me! At least this time they have an excuse for it!"across the common room one evening when I spotted her and Harry talking in the corner. Fred and George found the situation rather amusing, sporting Team Briley badges one day just for laughs. Harry had obviously been hurt by this, causing the twins' to sit down and tell him they didn't mean it, they just thought it would be funny. Then Fred kindly let him know he was deserving what he got for acting the way he had to me. Anna had refused to take mine or Emily's side and still sat with me occasionally (more like when Emily and Harry had their heads together, whispering) and coming to watch the Quidditch practices with Emily when Madam Hooch would permit it. I was glad she hadn't, and I made sure to let her know I wouldn't drag her in the middle of anything that was going on between Emily and I.

With all the Gryffindor/Slytherin tension in the air, as expected I eventually got caught in the middle of a scuffle in the corridors one afternoon, I knew it was only a matter of time before the Slytherins directed their focus in on me. Pansy had jotted by me, nudging me with great force with her shoulder as she did causing me to drop my books. I snarled as I picked them up, attempting to hold my calm. She stopped and turned around as I straightened up from retrieving my book from the ground. She smiled maliciously, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle wearing identical smiles behind her as I saw her reach for her wand. I quickly grabbed mine out of my pocket before she even had a firm grip on hers and shouted "_Densaugeo!_" Her teeth began to grow at an alarming rate, the smiles from all their faces had vanished as Draco angrily reached for his wand as well. I aimed mine at him immediately as Fred and George pulled theirs out as well and shouted, "Furnunculus!" as I heard the twins' shout "Stupefy!" hitting Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy screamed as boils began to pop up all over him.

We had spent three long hours in what Professor McGonagall called our "punishment" but rather we found it quite entertaining; sitting in the kitchen with the house elves as they served us anything we fancied. She had burst in Snape's office, instructing him that she was our head of house and she would administer our punishment, not him. We were thoroughly relieved when she had, expecting a gruesome punishment from her but instead she smiled and told us we needed to "help" the house elves. If I didn't know any better, and the twins' too, I would have thought she was actually pleased by what we had done. I had argued with Fred and George on the way to Snape's office, telling them they didn't have to step in like they had. The twins' stated they were not going just stand there, it was their responsibility to look after me. Whatever that was suppose to mean.

Finally the Saturday after the Easter holidays arrived, the air seemed to even stand still as if holding its breath in anticipation of the upcoming match. Breakfast was a chattering event, people gossiping and chatting avidly, staring at their watches every so often hopefully as if the next hour or so would have flown by in the two minutes since they had last checked. As usual, Oliver encouraged everyone to eat while touching nothing himself. The usual argument between us broke out when I told him I wasn't hungry.

"Stop trying to act like my father, Oliver," I snapped, "I'm perfectly capable of determining when I'm hungry and when I'm not. Why don't you pile some grub on your plate!"

"I'm not hungry," Oliver replied.

"Ah ha! See! Now stop badgering me to eat if your not either!" I said triumphantly.

"You are impossibly stubborn," he said shaking his head.

"I've been told a time or two," I snapped, flipping a piece of egg Fred had chucked at me towards him.

He narrowed his eyes as he plucked the bit of egg off his robes.

After what seemed like ages of endless talking and the mini food fight between the twins', Oliver and I it was time to head down to the pitch. Harry tagged along behind Fred and I as we made our way across the grounds, students cheering and wishing us a good game as we went. I smiled as Colin Creevy bolted up to Fred and I, donning a scarlet sweater shaking our hands vigorously and wishing us well.

"Thanks Colin," I said politely.

His eyes widened as if shocked I had spoken to him.

"Colin? You alright, mate?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he squeaked and took off to catch up with his friends.

"That was creepy," I said, watching him dash across the crowd.

"Where on earth is Abe?" I said, scanning the crowd. As if he heard my calls, he appeared streaking towards me holding his Nimbus Two-Thousand One.

"Here," he panted, handing it to me and hugging me, "Good luck!"

"I'm surprised Emily let you allow me to borrow this," I said.

"Psh, she tried to convince me but I told her she was being ridiculous and that you were my friend and I could make up my own mind," he smiled, "Kick their asses, girl!"

He winked and dashed off towards his friends who waited for him at the entrance as I called "Thanks!".

Fred chuckled as we made our way into the locker rooms. I walked over to take a seat next to George as Fred followed, passing my usual seat next to Harry.

"Bri," he said softly as I passed. I held up my hand, shaking my head and continued on.

"Access denied!" George laughed softly, sitting down.

I pulled off my robe and tossed it onto the bench as I reached for my scarlet robes and t-shirt I was going to wear.

"I wish he'd take a hint," I mumbled, taking off my top shirt and pulling on the old t-shirt. I stuffed my wand into my pocket and sat down.

Fred laughed as he too changed shirts, "Doesn't look like he is." He nodded towards Harry. I turned to look as I pulled on my shoes; Harry sat, shoes untie and abandoned staring pitifully in my  
direction. As soon as I glanced over, he quickly returned to tying his shoes, acting as if he had just glanced over. I chuckled softly and rolled my eyes as I turned back to Fred, George now laughing too.

I stuck out my bottom lip, "Aw, I think I've hurt his feewings." I said sarcastically, pretending to sniffle.

The twins laughed as Oliver addressed the team, "Ok, so everyone knows what's at stake here. Remember Harry, do not catch the Snitch unless were more than fifty points ahead."

"I know, Oliver. You've only said it a million times," Harry replied dully.

"Lets go out there and show them how to play Quidditch," Oliver smiled feebly. You could see the look of anticipation and the nervousness he felt consuming him. I stood up and walked over to him as the team slowly made their way to the door that lead out onto the pitch. The roar of cheers echoing loudly as Lee Jordan's voice bellowed, "And here comes Gryffindor!"

"Don't be so nervous, we'll do just fine." I smiled as we slowly walked towards the door.

He smiled feebly once more and before I knew it planted his lips on mine, "Thanks Bri." He said as he pulled away and hugged me quickly.

I didn't even have to shake it off this time, I had almost gotten somewhat use to Wood randomly kissing me by now. I know I should tell him he shouldn't, but.. I just couldn't do it for some odd reason. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it as I stepped out into the sunlight.

"Potter, Bell, Johnson, Wealsey, Weasley, White and Wood!" Jordan yelled as we walked out onto the pitch, "The best team we've seen in many years here at Hogwarts!"

The roars of cheering and chanting coming from the sea of scarlet donning students was unreal as it drowned out the barely audible 'boos' from the two hundred or so emerald robed group behind the Slytherin goal post. As always I scanned the crowd for Emily and Anna, well particularly just Anna this time. I spotted her close to the commentary box, waving feverishly as she jumped up and down cheering. Emily turned her head when she spotted me waving towards Anna. I could see Abe's dark curly hair next to her, waving and smiling also. I rolled my eyes, not that anyone could see and gave Anna a thumbs up.

We filed across the center of the pitch as Madam Hooch instructed the captains to shake hands. The grip Oliver and Marcus had on each others hands looked as if they were trying to break the others'. I glared maliciously at Draco who stood across from Harry. He glanced in my direction, a sinister grin spreading across his face. I returned it as Madam Hooch yelled, "Mount you brooms!"

I swung my leg over the Nimbus as she blew her whistle and we took flight.

Immediately Angelina had possession, she soared towards the Slytherin goal post, I trailed behind her trying to divert anyone who intended to try to sabotage our pursuit. Warrington from the Slytherlin team streaked out of nowhere from the right and intercepted her, gaining the Quaffle.

"Oh no! Slytherin now has possession – heading towards the Gryffindor post – YES! Nice work by Fred Weasley, Bludger taking out Warrington who has dropped the Quaffle, Bell now in possession – SCORE! Gryffindor ten to zero!" Jordan screamed.

Katie screamed in victory as she lapped around the post.

"OUCH!" she screamed as a Slytherin ran directly into her, almost knocking her off her broom followed by a round of applause from the Slytherin supporters.

"Sorry! Didn't see her," the boy called to Madam Hooch who was screaming from the ground.

Seconds later a Bludger soared through the air, hitting the boy and causing him to smash his face on the handle of his broom, blood gushing as he sat up.  
"Penalty shot for Gryffindor for deliberate attack on their chaser! Penalty for Slytherin for deliberate retaliation on their chaser!" Madam Hooch yelled.

A sea of moans and boos came from the crowd as Fred, George and I screamed, "THAT'S RUBBISH!"

Katie flew forward to take the penalty shot, silence for the first time consuming the crowd.

"YES! SHE SCORES! Twenty to zero, Gryffindor!" Lee yelled as the Slytherin flew forward to take his.

Oliver floated in front of the goal posts, eyes fixated and jaw clenched in anger.

"He's saved it! Wood is a superb Keeper, never doubted it for a minute!" Lee screamed, barely audible over the cheers.

Another penalty followed minutes later when a Slytherin attempted to "pretend" to accidentally mistake Angelina's head for the Quaffle. She did well and scored another goal for Gryffindor, bringing us up to thirty to zero. I saw Harry bolt towards the Slytherin end of the pitch as I tailed Montague in the opposite direction, snatching the Quaffle and wheeled around to head towards the Slytherin post. Two Bludgers barley missed Harry as he dived, my heart seemed to stop in anticipation, hoping he honestly wasn't going for it. All of a sudden he bolted upwards, sending the two Beaters colliding.

"HAHAH! TAKE THAT!" Jordan screamed, "White still in possession, heading for the goal – Flint alongside her – kick him off his broom!! Sorry Professor. Oh no! Flint now in possession pursuing the Gryffindor post, come on Wood!"

But Flint had scored.

Lee swore so loudly Professor McGonagall tried to swipe the magical microphone from his hands.

"No no!" he screamed, jerking it back, "Won't happen again! Thirty to ten, Gryffindor in possession..."

The dirty game continued, as a Slytherin beater hit me in the head and tried to convince Madam Hooch he had thought I was a Bludger. George had dived towards him as he tried to make his case to her and swapped him across the back of the head as hard as he could. Two more penalties were awarded, I managed to score, bringing the score to forty to ten as Wood pulled off another spectacular save as I flew forward to hug him with joy. Harry hovered high over the field, in search of the Snitch, awaiting the moment we were at least fifty points ahead, Malfoy tailing him...

Katie Bell scored, pumping her fist in the air as Fred and George circled her in case the Slytherin's attempted to retaliate. The two Slytherin beaters took full advantage of Fred and George's occupied time and smacked both Bludgers towards Wood, hitting him square in the stomach, rolling over on his broom. I eyed them maliciously as Madam Hooch, who was beside herself in anger screamed at them, awarding Gryffindor another penalty. I took the shot and scored again. Only moments later one of the twins' pelted a Slytherin Chaser, causing him to drop the Quaffle as Angelina grabbed it and scored. The crowd roared with cheers. I saw Harry streak upwards towards a shimmer, the Snitch. Malfoy darted after him, throwing himself forward and grabbing a hold of the Firebolt, Harry wheeled around to see why he was slowing down as Madam Hooch roared with anger.

"PENALTY!" she screamed.

"YOU FILTHY CHEATING B-" Jordan bellowed. Professor McGonagall didn't even stop his swearing this time, she glared angrily at Malfoy.

Angelina took the shot but missed.

"Gryffindor in possession, Johnson with the Quaffle..."

The sea of emerald robes soared towards her, only Malfoy wasn't present as they attempted to block her. Harry turned sharply away from Malfoy who was so close he was bumping knees and streaked  
towards them as they screamed and scattered. Katie had a clear shot now and scored.

"Eight to twenty!"

I screamed and pumped my fist in the air as I caught sight of Malfoy diving, smiling broadly. I turned quickly screaming for the broom to go. Harry had seen it to and streaked toward Malfoy, gaining on him very quickly. As I approached I veered in front of Malfoy who was forced to quickly swerve to miss me as Harry whizzed by. He pulled out of the dive with his hand raise in the air.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!!" Jordan screamed.

The crowd went wild. I pumped my fist in the air once more just as Malfoy turned around quickly and barreled towards me, running into me as hard as he could causing me to fall off my broom. I screamed as I fell off, managing to keep a hold of the broom with one hand, swinging dangerously above the ground. I could feel my fingers slipping as a collective gasp from the crowd filled my ears. I tried to swing my other arm upwards to grab a hold of the handle, but as I did the movement from me swinging caused my grip on the handle to slip loose. I screamed as I began to fall towards the earth, closing my eyes in fear.

Just in time, I felt someone catch me by my waist, holding onto me as tightly. I opened my eyes to see Fred as he slowly descended to the ground. The crowd went wild as they charged onto the pitch. I saw Professor McGonagall stalking towards Malfoy, her face riddled with a mixture of anger and happiness, tears streaming down her face. I hugged Fred tightly as my feet touched the ground.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I screamed, squeezing him with all the strength I had in me.

"Your welcome, you think I'd really let you fall?" he chuckled, hugging me back.

"Well, you never know." I joked.

He smiled at me before he screamed, "We won the cup!"

I jumped up and down in excitement as Wood and the rest of the team came running over.

"Brilliant Fred," Oliver said, eyes filled with tears as clapped him on the back, "I'm glad you were as close as you were, I knew I couldn't make it to her in time. Are you ok?" He grabbed my shoulders as he asked.

"I'm fine," I smiled as he pulled me into a hug.

As he pulled away, Harry came over, smiling feebly, "Thanks Bri."

I nodded without saying a word. Oliver kept one arm around my shoulders as he pumped his fist in the air and screamed through his sobs of joy followed by Fred, George and I with the rest of the team screaming also. Professor McGonagall came over after she had tended to Malfoy, sobbing, if possible, harder than Wood. She hugged each of us and congratulated us as Dumbledore made his way to us, holding the giant Quidditch Cup. He handed it to Wood who held it up as the crowd screamed. He passed it to Harry who cheered as he held it up high, many eager hands clapping him on the back with joy.


	6. Exculpation and The Prisoner

**authors note: **Enjoy! :]

The days following the match were just as filled with elation just as that Saturday had. I felt as if I had won the most coveted award in the world. Although, in my little world at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was the most coveted. Therefore, I walked around smiling broadly, hiding the abysmal agony inside me. Despite my exterior euphoria, the dream had began to come to me on a regular basis, causing my nights to restless and agonizing. I had gotten to the point where I didn't even attempt to sleep, fore I had no desire to shut my eyes; I would only awaken to them filled with tears. I knew this seemed quite hypocritical. I wanted to see my father more than anyone could fathom, but for the price of misery I had to pay to see such short glimpses of him in my dreams was not worth the torture. I couldn't seem to slow my mind down with the racing thoughts. What did it mean? Or was it simply my desires taunting me? This, along with many other things, I could not be sure of.

I had become quite cross with Hermione shortly after the Quidditch match. She had took it upon herself to tell Harry of my dreams, that now awoke her nightly. He had approached me after Herbology one afternoon, grabbing my hand as we made our way back to the castle. He spoke quickly as if scared he didn't have much time to plead his case before I stalked off. This was true, as I opened my mouth to utter my smart remarks I quickly closed it as soon as I heard the words '_Hermione _' and '_dream _', I had to hear the rest. "...I'm concerned about you. I think you should talk to Dumbledore about it," He declared. I glared at him blankly as he spoke. Once he was finished, he released his grip and stared longingly. "Save your concern and pass the message along to Hermione to keep her nose in her books where they belong," I huffed, my hair flinging as I turned sharply and took off. Hermione had stared at me with the most apologetic look I had ever seen upon someone's face that evening at supper. Once I had cut her a look of anger, I ignored her, talking avidly to Fred and George as if it didn't bother me in the least.

Therefore, what little I had spoken to Hermione and Ron through my temperament after the first dream occurrence, was diminished to nonexistent. Making my friend loss to tally four now. I shook it off, I mean I still had Fred, George and Anna, right? The lack of sleep I was getting, alongside the exams looming dangerously close was almost more than my head could handle. I kept my troubles to myself, with the exception of the few breakdowns I had in front of Fred, who had so graciously listened to every word I ever had to say and had done nothing but try to make everything alright.

"Bri, did you not sleep again?" Fred whispered as I sat down beside him that evening in the common room.

"Is that a book in your hand? And it's open?!" I exclaimed, ignoring his comment. I reached up and felt his forehead, "Who are you and what have you done with Fred Weasley?"

He chuckled as he shrugged lightly, "O.. But seriously, answer me. Did you not sleep again?"

"I slept a little," I lied, opening _Intermediate Transfigurations_, searching for my desired page of interest._  
_  
"You're bloody lying to me," Fred snapped.

I quickly glanced over at him, shocked to see he had called my bluff so suddenly. When my eyes rested upon his face, I saw what almost resembled anger had replaced his usual whimsical expression. I sighed and snapped my book back shut, angry at myself that I could not slip a single lie past Fred.

"Fine, ok. I didn't sleep."

"Bloody hell, Briley! That's four nights in a roll now, that you've told me of! I can see it taking a toll on you! You have to sleep." Fred said sternly.

"Shh, keep your voice down! You sound like a megaphone! I know, ok, trust me. Try studying all freaking day and not sleeping for this long!" I hissed.

"Briley, maybe I should take you to the hospital wing. Maybe Madam Pomphrey can give you a sleeping potion to help you." Fred suggested.

"No." I replied firmly, "I don't want everyone else knowing ok? It's bad enough Hermione is running and telling Harry! And Merlin only knows who's he's blabbed to."

Fred sighed, "You're really worrying me."

The serious look upon his face told me he meant what he said. I smiled feebly and threw my arms around him.

"Thanks for caring Fred," I whispered as I hugged him tightly.

"Anytime, Bri." he replied, hugging me back.

"Now," I said, as I pulled away, "I'm concerned about you."

"Why is that?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

I grabbed the book from his hand, "Look at this! It's never even been opened before now!"

He chuckled and snatched it back, "Yeah, yeah I know."

"Look, you even snatched a book back! Oh Merlin, this is more serious than I thought." I sighed as I leaned up against his arm and stretched my legs out across the remainder of the seat and began  
reading.

"Briley! Fred, wake up!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I groaned and closed my eyes tighter. The silence that followed was reassuring.  
_  
POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!_

"Ahhhh!" I screamed, jumping up and looking around wildly.

I saw the smoke emitting from the Exploding Snaps as I realized I was in the common room, my _Intermediate Transfigurations _book lie sprawled across the floor from where I had jumped so quickly,  
accompanied by a copy of _Standard Book of Spells Grade Five_. In front of me stood Ron, George, Ginny, Harry and Hermione.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked sharply, snatching up my book.

"Your hair looks rather nice," George chuckled.

"I bet it does look quite lovely," I yawned, looking over at Fred who looked as if he was still half asleep, rubbing his eyes in mid yawn. "How long did we doze off for? What time is it? And what the hell  
was all the explosions for?" I asked.

"It's eight o'clock sleeping beauty," Ron chuckled.

"And the explosions were necessary since you two logs wouldn't get up! Everyone's gone to breakfast except us." George pointed out.

"Breakfast? EIGHT IN THE MORNING?!" I gasped.

"Ah bloody hell," Fred groaned.

I stared at George in shock. How did I manage to sleep the whole night without a single dream?

"C'mon you two lazy sods! Get up!" George yelled, grabbing mine and Fred's arm and jerking.

"Alright, alright. I got this," Fred mumbled as he stood up and stretched.

"You lot better go get ready," George said, "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, I'm starving."

With that he headed towards the portrait hole. I yawned once more and stretched, glancing over at Fred. He smiled as he leaned over, "You slept!"

I pretended to be shocked, "WOW! I sure did."

He chuckled as he clapped me on my shoulder lightly, "I'll be back in a minute."

He headed towards the boys dormitory as I turned around to grab my book I had sat down on the couch after I had retrieved it from the floor. Without a glance at Ron, Hermione, Ginny or Harry, I  
headed up to the girls dormitory to get ready quickly.

As I opened my trunk I heard a door shut behind me causing me to jump. As I turned around, I saw Hermione.

"Merlin, you scared me! I didn't even hear you behind me." I said, turning back around.

She didn't respond, only her soft footsteps could be heard as she approached me. I caught a glimpse of her as she reached me, sitting down upon the floor beside me. I attempted to pretend I didn't notice her until she spoke.

"Listen, Briley I'm sorry," she began, "I never meant to make you feel like I was betraying you. Harry overheard Lavender talking about how she hadn't slept good because of you having nightmares. So  
he asked me..."

I began to roll my eyes and speak but she cut me off, "... he wasn't trying to be nosy, Briley! He's concerned about you!"

I looked at her blankly for a moment, "I'm sorry I got so snappy with you, I'm just still really mad at Harry for what he did to me. And I honestly just don't want him to know anything that's going on with me."

She hurled forward and hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

When she pulled away she spoke again, "Now, I'm not being nosy, but when are you ever going to talk to Harry again?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, when I feel I've given him enough hell."

She gave a feeble smile that was filled with disapproval, "Alright. I'll see you at breakfast."

I hurriedly got ready, not taking any time for details. I whipped my hair up quickly into a loose messy ponytail and threw on my clothes. I jogged down the stairs and into the common room to see Fred leaned up against the wall near the portrait hole.

"You didn't have to wait on me," I said as I approached him.

"Eh, it's alright." he said, starting to yawn again.

"Oh stop," I yawned, "You're making me yawn."

He chuckled as we slipped out of the hole and down the stairs.

We walked in a sleepy silence to the Great Hall, not a single student in sight.

"Oatmeal, your favorite," Fred said nudging me as we walked along the aisle to where George sat. He glanced up, cheeks puffed out with a mouthful of food.

"Ooowtt ime" he struggled to make even the faintest noises.

"I'm sorry, you seem to have a baby animal in your mouth," I said sarcastically, "Try that again."

He glared at me as he swallowed, "Bout time."

"Ah, see now I could understand that." I smiled as I helped myself to some oatmeal.

"You kill me. Anyways, what's your first exam?" he asked, spooning another large helping into his mouth.

"Uhhh," I pulled out my slip of paper where I had jotted down the exams, "Ugh! Transfigurations."

"Sucks for you," Fred mumbled, "Isn't that what you were reading up on last night?"

"Yeah, this is not going to be good." I replied shaking my head.

Breakfast seemed to fly by all too quickly. As I said my dull goodbyes to Fred and George as we left the Great Hall and parted ways, I began up the stairs to Transfigurations.  
I groaned slightly as I walked as slowly as I could. I was quite pleased I had got some sleep, but it still jerked at my curiosity as to how I had managed to elude a whole night without a single stir. My mind pondered over this, until I forced it to stop, scared I might jinx myself by questioning my good fortune. My pace seemed to have reached it's absolute low point, until I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione's voices approach from behind me. I quickened my pace, but it was too late. I had been spotted.

"Briley," Hermione called.

I turned around slowly, "Yeah?"

She jogged up to me as I came to a stop, "Hagrid sent a letter this morning. Buckbeak's appeal is on the sixth."

"Thanks for letting me know Hermione," I replied, shaking my head at the thought of Hagrid.

"I just figured I'd tell you... before someone else tried to." she replied, shifting her eyes towards Harry and Ron as they drew near.

"Right, thanks." I said as I took off into the classroom before they approached.

I felt bad ignoring Ron, who hadn't done anything to me. But he was constantly with Harry every time I saw him, making it quite difficult to speak to him without having to be rude to Harry. Although I had been enjoying delivering him his payback, I tried to make it simply a war of silence.

We settled into our seats, Luna sitting down next to me as I groaned quietly. I liked Luna, don't get me wrong, I just couldn't figure out how to hold a conversation with her without being completely bewildered or in fear of saying something somewhat rude due to it... not that she'd catch on.

The exam consisted of us attempting, yes attempting, to transform a tea pot into a tortoise. Many of the students had ended up being decently successful, though minor details were the issues. Harry's  
had ended up keeping the willow pattern from the tea pot in the tortoises shell, Ron's having a spout for a tail and poor Seamus' kept steaming. I had managed, to my great pleasure, to produce a very decent tortoise. I was quite impressed with myself, until Professor McGonagall pointed out the tail was curled like a spout. I groaned in dismay. As we made our way out of the classroom, Hermione asked if I thought her perfectly produced tortoise resembled a turtle.

I looked at her with the dullest look on my face I could muster, "Hermione, it was a freaking tortoise. Chill, you got a good mark, at least it wasn't like mine and Ron's! Ron's still had the spout and mine's tail curled like one!"

"Oh, I know I know! I'm just worried she wi-" she began.

"Will what? Fail you? Be realistic Hermione," I said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't poke fun at my tortoise," Ron said sheepishly.

My eyes widened at the fact he had spoken to me as I replied, "Ah, It'll be alright. Nothing wrong, I mean, you did better than Neville, the poor tea pot only gave a feeble shake.."

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, true."

Harry glanced over, his eyes meeting mine. I quickly looked away, just in time to spot Fred and George in the entrance hall, making their way to lunch.

"Oh! See you later!" I called as I took off towards them.

"Hey!" I said as I skidded to a stop beside them.

"Oi! How'd it go?" Fred asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Pretty good, my tortoise only had a tail curled up like a spout. Counts for something, right?" I shrugged.

"Awesome!" George replied, giving me a high five as we entered the Great Hall. As we made our way to the Gryffindor table, I spotted Malfoy, eying me as if hopefully his looks could kill. I smiled at him  
as we passed.

"Oh, thank Merlin!" I exasperated as we took our seats and I immediately began piling the roasted chicken I loved so much onto my plate. It was my favorite Hogwarts special.

"What do you have next?" Fred asked, taking the dish from my hand when I was done.

"Charms," I mumbled through my mouthful.

"Eh," Fred said, "I have History of Magic."

"Haha, Sucks for you," I replied.

We hastily finished our meal and headed to the common room, not to relax as we all groaned about how we wished we could, but to cram for the next exams.  
George, Fred and I took our usual seats, I still gave looks of amazement as the twins' opened their books.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" George said when he noticed I was staring at him.

"I just can't get over this," I said shaking my head and turning to look at Fred.

"Over what?" George asked.

"You two with books!" I exclaimed.

George and Fred laughed lightly as they began to read; I shook my head and opened my Charms book as Harry, Ron and Hermione emerged through the portrait hole.

Hermione had been right when she had said Professor Flitwick had hinted the Cheering Charms would be on the exams. I felt surprisingly quite confident, Charms was one of my best subjects and I had mastered the Cheering Charm. I had ended up being partnered with Dean. I had over did mine just a bit, causing Dean to laugh at everything I did after I cast the charm.

"Dean! C'mon get on with it," I said, getting irritated as he giggled uncontrollably when I tripped over my robe.

"Alright, alright," he managed to get out.

Thank heavens Dean had managed to produce a decent Cheering Charm, I was in need of a lightened spirit. I walked down the corridors to supper that evening accompanied by Dean and Seamus, talking about the exam.

"I think you did well, Dean. I mean, look at me, I'm as happy as a lark!" I told him.

"Thanks, Bri. I sure hope so! I bet you got good marks, yours was about perfect! Almost a good as Hermione's!" he replied.

I laughed, "That's how they should use the upper grading scale. 'Was it as good as Hermione's?' Check."

We all laughed as we entered the Great Hall.

Immediately I saw Fred and George, Fred standing toe to toe with Malfoy wearing a look of utter anger.

I muttered "Bye" to Seamus and Dean and hurried over to them.

"Ah and here she is now!" Malfoy snarled as I approached.

Fred's eyes never left Malfoy as he spoke, "You say another word and you're gonna regret it."

"Oh, am I Weasley?" he retorted, shifting his malicious eyes back to Fred.

"Yeah, you will." Fred reassured.

I put my hand up, gently pushing back on Fred's chest. He reached up and pushed it away, still not looking away from Malfoy's face. My eyes widened slightly, Fred had never in any way been hostile towards me nor had I ever seen such anger across his face. I glanced at George, his jaw clenched and eyes fixated on Malfoy as well.

"Anything else, Draco?" George asked.

"No, that'll be all... for today." he replied, smiling as he turned and retreated to his place at his table.

Fred turned and headed towards the Gryffindor table without even acknowledging me. George on the other hand, spoke, "Hey Briley, sorry about that."

"What happened? I've never seen you two mad, Fred is really fuming." I asked as I walked beside him. I watched Fred as he stalked to his seat.

"Malfoy came up to us and.. well he made a comment about how..."

But Fred stopped him as we took our seats next to him, "Don't say anymore or I swear I will go back over there and hit him."

His cheeks matched his hair as he sat fuming, not touching a bit of food in front of him.

"But I want to know," I said, catching a warning look from George who shook his head lightly, "...But I mean, it doesn't matter. Malfoy is just a stupid git, no one really cares what he has to say. Can't  
be anything interesting or well thought out coming outta that pea sized brain." I replied quickly. George winked and gave me a thumbs up for the graceful recovery.

"That pea sized brain of his won't be working much longer if he keeps it up," Fred snapped.

"I'm sorry you're upset Fred, don't let him get to you," I said, throwing my arm over his shoulder.

He turned to me and smiled feebly, "Yeah, you're right. But he really pushed it."

"Letting him get under your skin only means you're letting him win, you know?" I replied.

"So, does that mean he's constantly winning in the battle against you?" Fred asked, "Cause you're always going postal on him."

"Ah, you have a valid point," I said, nodding my head, "But no, it's my intolerance for bullshit that overcomes me."

Fred laughed as George gave a double thumbs up behind his back, "If that's what you want to call it. I would have said more along the lines of that Irish temper of yours."

I laughed lightly and shrugged, "Very true, also a good point."

As the exams kept coming, everyone around the castle felt as if their brains were going to turn to mush. I for one was convinced mine already had as we approached our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. The day was bright and sunny, the wind blowing ever so gingerly. It whipped my curls around as we made our way across the grounds to where Professor Lupin stood. Since our colloquy, Lupin had expected me as a regular guest. I would stay after classes and talk, yearning for him to say something about my parents he hadn't before. I'm not sure if he actually enjoyed talking to me or felt pity and merely tolerated me. Whichever it was, I was determined not to stop going until he said so. Yet every time I knocked on his door, he answered with a smile and a warm welcome. As we approached him in the radiant sunlight, I noticed it appeared to be an obstacle course. It was the most awkward exam, and yet one of the easiest I thought.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Lupin said, looking around at the class.

"I'll have a go," I said after a few moments of silence.

"Excellent, Briley. Step right up, first you'll be wadding through the small pond here with grindylow... the rest I expect you'll figure out, aye?" he said with a nod of assurance.

I nodded and started my way into the pond.

I made it through with success, the Red Caps in the pot holes in the next obstacle seemed like a piece of cake. I smiled triumphantly as I entered the patch of marsh ahead.

As I slipped through silently, I heard a faint popping noise. I looked around to finally catch sight of hinkypunk.

"Ahha, you won't fool me!" I muttered under my breath.

The noises of the hinkypunk followed me until I emerged from the other end of the marsh.

"Excellent," Lupin said with a smile, "Now, into the trunk."

I took a deep breath in, preparing myself to face the boggart, which would inevitably turn into gigantic snake.

Moments later, I stepped back out, a smile illuminating my face as Lupin clapped his hands, "Fantastic Briley! Full marks!"

He hugged me and I said my goodbyes, making my way back to the castle so I could go ahead to lunch.

Everyone chatted happily at lunch, the end of the exams that afternoon was in sight and the bliss was overwhelming.

Fred still shot Malfoy ornery looks every time we passed the Slytherin table. I had yet to snatch George alone to ask what had happened, for fear of refueling Fred's anger if I mentioned it in front of him.

I praised Merlin for not having to accompany Harry and Ron to the Divination exam after lunch. So, Fred, George and I made our way out onto the grounds to soak in some of the rays and enjoy a pitched of iced-pumpkin juice they had acquired from a visit to the kitchens.

"Pretty day," Fred said as we walked towards the lake.

"Yeah, it is," I smiled, pulling my loose curls up into a sloppy ponytail.

"Nice shades by the way," George laughed, almost splashing some of the pumpkin juice from the pitcher he carried.

"Why thank you," I grinned, "Very Jackie O, don't you think?" I acted as if I was modeling them.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Oh, right. Nevermind, forgot I was raised by Muggles," I laughed.

Fred laughed as we reached the edge of the lake, throwing a blanket down.

I threw my bag down beside it and sat down.

"Pumpkin juice, my lady?" George said, bowing slightly as he handed me a glass.

"Why thank you, dear sir." I replied, giggling.

He laughed as he poured another and sat down the pitcher, "You can get your own."

"That's hostile," Fred snapped, grabbing the pitcher and pouring himself a glass.

I took a sip and sat the glass down beside me. The octopus floated lazily across the surface of the lake, intent on enjoying the sunlight as we were.

"So, excited about coming to the Burrow for holidays?" George asked. He gestured towards me with his glass as he spoke, sloshing some onto his pants, "Damn."

I laughed lightly, "Yeah, really excited!"

"It'll be nice having an extra mind and set of hands to torture Ron," Fred added, smiling maliciously as he pressed his glass to his lips.

"Ooh, yeah!" George exclaimed, sitting down his glass, "That will make things so much easier! I thought twice the man power was fabulous, now we'll be three deep!"

I chuckled and shook my head at how excited the twins got at making Ron's life hell.

"You really wanna know what Malfoy said the other day?" Fred said. I turned my head quickly, noticing George had snapped his head to look at Fred also. Fred didn't look at me, he stared blankly at the  
lake in front of us.

"Only if you want to tell me," I replied wearily.

"When we walked into the Great Hall, he walked over to us and said, 'So which one of you is the one tainting the Black family even more than Briley's father did with that filthy mother of hers? Fred?  
You and White going to live happily ever after in a dump like your parents house? I didn't think Sirius Black's daughter could stoop any lower than what was passed down to her from her father, but Muggle-lovers?' And I just snapped. I don't even care what he had to say about my family, I know we're better people than his family could ever imagine being. So what if we're poor? We're happy. But I couldn't stand hearing him talk about you and your family like that. So I threatened him, told him if he ever said another word about you, he'd regret it." Fred said.

I sat there for a moment, absorbing everything he had said. Not sure if I should be angry at Malfoy for what he said about my parents and the Weasleys, who I considered my family, or flattered that Fred had stuck up for me or even what I should feel about the fact Malfoy had thought I was dating one of the twins. Finally after a moment of silence, I flung my arms around Fred and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Fred," I said as I squeezed him.

He smiled and hugged me back, "No problem, I wasn't going to let him talk about you like that."

"You two are the best. I love you guys. And I'll get even with Malfoy for saying that about my parents. Oh well, though, I know even if my father was a murderer, at least he was still a better person than Lucius." I shrugged, smiling at the two of them.

"You got that right," George chuckled, "Oh, look. It's Wonny-kins."

I glanced over to see Hermione, Ron and Harry making their way towards us. The look on Hermione's face, even from the distance, told me she was bursting to share some acquired information.

"Oh," I said suddenly, looking back to Fred, "I want a wrap around porch."

"What?" he asked.

"Well, we're going to live happily ever after, right? I want a wrap around porch." I explained.

His face twisted into a smile, "Done."

"Promise?" I asked, nudging him.

"Promise." he smiled.

"Promise what?" Ron asked as he approached us.

"I had to promise I'll make sure our house has a wrap around porch when we get married," Fred laughed.

"What?!" the three of the said in unison.

I laughed, "Yeah, you heard him."

"Oh calm down Wonny, we're only yanking your wand," George said.

Fred and I laughed before Hermione spoke, "Anyways, we saw the executioner and the Minister after we left the Defense Against the Dark Arts exam."

"What? They've already brought the executioner?!" I shouted, "That's not justice!"

"I know," Hermione said quietly, "It's not fair."

Ron sat down on the edge of the blanket in front of me, Harry taking a step forward and sat down close to me. I rolled my eyes behind my sunglasses.

"I can't believe this," I said shaking my head and picking up my pumpkin juice that sat in between Harry and I.

"Regardless of the outcome, we want to go visit Hagrid tonight. Do you want to come with us Briley? We're going to sneak under the Invisibility Cloak, we simply can't let Hagrid be alone." Hermione said, finally taking a seat as well.

"Yeah, I want to come," I replied, nodding.

"Ok," she said, nodding.

At that, Harry and Ron stood up as they said their goodbyes.

"See ya, Mrs. Weasley," Ron laughed, waving.

"Bye brother-in-law," I chuckled.

I turned back to Fred and George as we all laughed lightly.

"I feel horrible for Hagrid, bless his heart..." I shook my head.

"I know, that's a damn shame," George replied, shaking his head, "That animal did humanity a favor by attacking Malfoy and they want to put it down! The thing should be given a metal of honor!"

"Precisely! Buckbeak should be named Hippogriff of the year!" I chimed in.

Fred smiled and raised his glass, "To Buckbeak."

"To Buckbeak," George and I said, clinking our glasses against Fred's.

I pressed my glass to my lips and took another sip.

We spent the rest of the evening in the sun. The twins chatted away; bouncing ideas off the other would be the complete opposite way to describe what they were doing. I lay there, eyes shut as I hoped the sun would darken my Irish complexion, laughing internally as they literally finished each others sentences. I was use to this, naturally but I found it so amusing that one would start a sentence about an idea they had just thought of and the other would finish it.

"Alright there, wifey?" I heard one of them say.

Without opening my eyes, I replied, "You're not my husband, Fred is."

"Wow, can't get one by you for nothing!"

I opened my eyes to see the pair wearing looks of amazement.

I smiled, "I know you two."

"Clearly," George replied, "Even our Mum can't tell us apart that easily!"

We all chuckled.

"Best get going," Fred said, raising his eyebrows and nodding towards the slowly sinking sun.

Shortly after, we gathered our things and began towards the common room to drop our things off before dinner.

We entered the common room, I immediately opened my mouth to speak until I saw the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces.

Ron handed me a letter, "Hagrid sent this."

_  
Lost the appeal. Execution is set for sunset. Don't come, I don't want you to see.  
Hagrid_

"Where's Harry?" she asked as I looked up from the letter and back at her.

"Like I'd know? This is outrageous!" I said, shaking the letter as I handed it back to Ron.

"I know, oh! There he is!"

I turned around to see Harry slipping through the portrait hole, eyes wide.

"I've got to talk to you lot," he said hurriedly before pausing, "What's wrong?"

Ron handed him the letter from Hagrid. Harry sighed and sunk onto the couch.

I left the three of them to talk as I walked up to the dormitory to drop off my belongings before returning to meet the twins.

Harry stood up as I entered the common room and walked over to me, "Will you please at least listen to me? You don't have to talk to me."

His green eyes and his voice dripped with a pleading tone; I sighed and slightly rolled my eyes, "Fine."

I glanced at the twins and raised my eyebrows; they nodded in unison and headed to dinner without me. When I looked back at Harry he gave a weary smile and took my arm and led me out of the portrait hole after them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He turned around, wearing a smile on his face, "I just didn't want to be in the common room."

He stopped as we rounded the corner into a deserted corridor.

"Ok, plead your case," I said, crossing my arms.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I treated you horribly and I should have talked to you instead of ignoring you and hurting you. I never intended to hurt you.. but I won't lie it was satisfying to see you hurt as  
much as you had hurt me." he began.

"How?" I snapped, "How did I hurt you?"

He bowed his head as he sighed, "I guess I ignored you because I couldn't bring myself to tell you this and admit why I was upset and hurt..."

He looked up at me, his expression told me he felt timorous. He let out a long sigh before he spoke again, "I like you Briley."

"I liked you too until you ignored me. You were my best fri-"

"No, I mean... Damn it. I mean, I really like you." He blurted.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, "You what?"

"Damn, see. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget it," he spoke quickly and started to walk away.

I grabbed his arm, "Wait. No, I'm glad you told me. But I still don't understand how I hurt you."

"After the match against Ravenclaw, when I saw you snogging Wood. I don't know – It just hurt." he said, looking down the corridor.

"This is what all this was over? Wood snogging me?" I asked.

He nodded as he stared blankly ahead of him. My anger for Harry seemed to crack like ice and break away.

He turned to me, "I'm sorry."

I stood for a moment, looking at his face. He turned to look at me finally; His black untidy hair covering his scar, his bright green eyes staring into mine. I raised my hand from his arm I had grabbed and touched his cheek as I leaned in and kissed him. He pressed his lips firmly against mine.

After a moment, I pulled away to say something. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, Harry pressed his lips against mine again.

"I'm sorry," he repeated as we parted.

I smiled faintly, "Apology accepted."

"We better go," he said suddenly.

"Oh, yeah. Hermione's probably having a heart attack." I replied.

He smiled again as he took my hand and led me down the corridor. I smiled to myself as I looked over at him. He didn't look back at me, but he wore the same smile I did. I felt strangely whole again. How this made sense was beyond me but it's what I felt. My heart seemed to be able to beat again, to smile. Now, I guess I owed Emily an apology, I thought to myself. She had only had my best interest in heart, now that I knew. I felt ashamed I had been so vindictive. At the time it seemed right. The feeling of betrayal and hurt I had felt was unlike anything I had ever felt before in my life. Next to the horror of my adoptive parents dying, it was the second worst feeling ever. I shuttered slightly at the thought of them; it had been so long since they had crossed my mind in a dismal way. I wasn't bitter anymore, I wasn't angry that they had been taken away form me. As I looked around the castle everyday I had come to the terms that everything had happened for a reason. They were taken for a reason... so my eyes could be opened to this world I had dismissed for so long. The world I now felt I belonged. I had never quite had that feeling before; the world I was use to seemed to think of me as disdained. Now that I knew what I did now, I found this quite amusing. I had always known I was different, even before I was told of what I was. I longed to be normal though, just average. I concluded this to be my reasoning for not accepting this unknown world.

"There you are!" Hermione shouted as she emerged from the Great Hall after Ron, "We've got to go."

I groaned silently, the smell of the food from the hall blew by me in a breeze as the doors closed behind them.

"We have to put on the cloak. Do you think we'll all fit?"

"'Course we will, it's only pip squeak we're adding under it," Ron chimed.

I frowned and hit him in the arm, "This pip squeak has ears you know."

He chuckled as he rubbed the place where I had hit him, "Yeah, I know. Wasn't anything bad!"

"Quick," Hermione said, looking around anxiously.

Harry fumbled in his robe pocket and pulled out the cloak, throwing it around Hermione and I as Ron caught it and pulled it around himself on the other end.

"I can't believe we all fit," she said as we slipped out the great wooden doors.

We slipped out into the setting sun. The grounds were quiet and the air stood still as if it was paying its respects to Buckbeak. I felt Harry slip his hand into mine as we walked in silence. He tightened his grip as I intertwined my fingers into his; The warmth from his palms was imminence. No one spoke as we made our way to Hagrid's hut that now loomed in the distance. There were no words, at least none that I could think to voice.

We approached his hut and climbed the steps ever so carefully as harry reached out and knocked.  
Hagrid's booming footsteps could be heard as he made his way to the door and opened it.

"It's us," Harry whispered.

"Blimey," Hagrid hissed, "Get in here. I thought I told you lot not to come!"

He shut the door behind us with as snap as Harry pulled the cloak off.

"We couldn't let you go through this alone," Hermione protested.

"I don't want you lot ter see! Dumbledore's comin'; great man 'e is, sent me a letter this afternoon sayin' he wanted to be with me and Bucky." Hagrid said as he looked out the window towards the  
castle, his expression seemed distant.

"I'm sorry Hagrid, we just wanted to be here for you," I said timidly.

He turned around to face the four of us, forcing a smile, "Thank you guys."

He took a step forward, enclosing the gap between us easily and bent down to hug me. I wrapped my arms around him as far as I could, "It'll be ok Hagrid, I promise."

He pulled away, still wearing the faint smile and hugged the others.

"Care for some tea?" he asked. The helplessness aura around him broke my heart.

I nodded, "Sit down Hagrid, I got it."

I walked over to the cupboard and pulled down the glasses before fetching the kettle from the fire as they sat down around the table.

I didn't listen to anything that was being said; the dull misery seemed to consume my mind and thoughts. I didn't dare look out the window into the pumpkin patch to see Buckbeak for one last time. I  
knew if I did I would start crying and this would not help Hagrid at all.

I sighed and opened another cabinet door to retrieve the milk, shocked I let out a scream.

"What is it?" Harry said, jumping up from the table.

"I- Oh my! It's Scabbers!" I gasped. Ron, gaping, jumped up and ran to the cupboard and retrieved his rat. He looked dreadful; skinnier and more patchy than ever. He struggled wildly against Ron's  
grip as he cooed the rat, reassuring him no cats were around.

A rapid knock came from the door; all of us turned immediately.

"That'll be them!" he hissed, "Go out the back door! Mind you, stay hidden! Don't watch!"

He scurried us to the door and pushed us gently out as Harry whipped the cloak over us, disappearing from sight.

"Hello, Hagrid," I heard Dumbledore's voice say as the squeak of the front door being opened filled the silence.

"Quick, let's go! I can't bear to be around!" I hissed.

We quickly made our way up the lawn towards the castle as the sun sank quickly below the horizon.

"Ron! Stop fussing with that bloody rat! I don't want to be -" I hissed.

"OW! Scabber's stop! It's me!" Ron protested, struggling to keep the rat in his pocket, "Shut up! Everyone will hear!"

The rat wriggled madly, squeaking in fear.

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Harry hissed.

Over the squeaks of the rat came a dull swish and thud of a axe hitting a stump.  
Hermione and I gasped; the four of us stood transfixed on the spot, unable to speak.  
I turned to go back as I heard Hagrid's wails, but Harry seized my arm.

"We can't," he said.

"I can't believe-" Hermione managed to say.

"Scabber's stop!" Ron hissed angrily.

"I'm about to PUNCH THAT RAT!" I said angrily, reaching across Hermione to make a swipe for the petrified animal.

"I don't know what's wrong with him!" Ron growled, jerking away from my attempts to snatch the rat for myself.

"I do," Harry said, looking ahead of him.

Hermione turned immediately, "Crookshanks! NO!"

But it was too late, Scabber's bit Ron who let out a yelp of pain and the rat was free. He scampered across the lawn still squeaking madly; Ron took off after him.

"Ron no!" Hermione moaned.

"Damn it!" I hissed, darting out from under the Invisibility Cloak as well and running after him, "I'm going to kill that rat!"

I could hear Harry and Hermione running behind me as I barreled after Ron. I saw his ginger hair streak towards the ground as the sun slid behind the horizon, the bloody glow it had been emitting across the ground disappearing. I skidded to a halt beside him.

"Do you have the damn thing under control?" I said angrily.

"Yes!" Ron snapped, standing up. The quivering lump in his pocket squeaking timidly.

"Quick! Get the -" Hermione started, but stopped abruptly.

I had heard it too; soft thuds as if an animal was running towards us. I whirled around wildly to see a gigantic black dogs hurling towards us.  
I quickly reached for my wand but it was no use, the dog took one leap and hit Harry in the chest, knocking him down. The dog skidded off him and rounded for another go. I pointed my wand at the dog and opened my mouth to shout but I felt a hand on my arm followed by it pushing me. I tumbled over as the black dog latched its teeth onto Ron's arm he had pushed me with.

"Ron!" I screamed, getting to me feet as quickly as I could.

The dog drug him across the ground like he was as light as a feather.

I began to run towards Ron in attempt to save him but out of nowhere something hit me as hard as ever across my torso, knocking the wind out of me as I fell to the ground.

"Briley!" I heard Harry scream before two yells of pain echoed through the air.

I struggled to get up, holding my side as it gushed blood.

I saw Ron's leg from the tree root just in time to hear the sickening crack and then him vanish from sight.

"Briley, are you ok?" Harry said, his face covered in blood as he stumbled over to me followed by Hermione who's shoulder bled from the blow she substained.

I nodded as I turned to look at the Wheeping Willow, the branches flailing madly in the air.

"We've got to help him!" Hermione said desperately.

"How are we going to get past that?" I asked, not glancing at her.

Crookshanks bound past us, slinking through the dangerous branches and to the tree root where Ron had vanished. He place his paw gingerly on the root and suddenly the tree stopped moving.

"How- How did he- ?" Hermione gasped.

"He's friends with the dog. I've seen them before," Harry said.

"C'mon, lets go!" I yelped, taking off towards the tree.

As we approached, I saw a glimpse of Crookshanks tail as he disappeared down the opening.

I bent down to crawl in but Harry grabbed my shoulder, "No, let me go first."

I shook my head, "No time to try to be a gentlemen!" I spoke so quickly I was unsure if he even understood what I had said before I crawled in and slid down the slope and hit the ground. I jumped up  
quickly, grabbing my side in pain as I moved out of the way in time as Harry appeared followed by Hermione.

"This way," Harry said catching a glimpse of Crookshanks golden eyes.

"Lumos," I said silently as we began down the winding path. The others had to bend back to fit in the low tunnel, but I fit perfectly. I ran as quickly as I could, trying to keep up with Crookshanks who bobbed in and out of view.

"Where does this go?" Hermione asked.

"No idea, it's on the Maraduer's Map but it doesn't show where it leads to," Harry replied hastily.

The tunnel raised just before it ended, a soft glow emitting from just beyond. I raised my wand as the others came to my side.

Hermione gasped, "I think we're in the Shrieking Shack!"

I paid her no mind as I began inching forward. The others followed. I felt Harry grasp my hand, clenching tightly. The dust was more than an inch thick, it looked as if someone had ripped the place to shreds. A trail of disturbed dust told us where to find Ron.

"Ghosts did not do this," Hermione whispered.

"Nox," I whispered as the light went out.

The others did the same as we reached the unstable looking staircase. I glanced over at Harry and Hermione, who nodded and we began up the stairs quietly. Only one door on the landing was slightly open. We exchanged looks and silently agreed as we crept forward. We heard a low moan come form the room as we approached. Harry kicked the door open as we burst in, wands held high. On a four poster bed sat Crookshanks, purring contently, Ron a heap on the floor beside it.

Harry ran for him immediately as we followed. I crouched down beside him, "Are you ok?"

Before he could answer Harry spoke, "Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog, it's him," Ron groaned through clenched teeth, "He's an Animagus! It's a trap!"

Ron stared sheepishly behind us. My heart stopped as I whirled around in time to see the door we had entered shut with a snap, revealing the man in the shadows beyond it.

"Expelliarums!" he croaked hoarsely as the wand I had pointed directly at him flew out of my hand, along with Harry and Hermione's, shot into the air and he caught them.

The horror consumed me yet thrill flooded through my veins at the same time as I stared at the man. His matted hair, sullen eyes barely visible in the shadows around them. My heart raced wildly, my breathing was uneven and rapid as my chest rose and fell.

"I knew you'd come to help your friend," he said, "Your father would have done the same for me. I'm grateful, this will make things easy."

I felt Harry begin to tremble next to me. He made a sudden movement forward but I grasped his arm tightly and shoved myself in front of him.

"If you try to kill him, you'll kill me as well!" I shrieked, my voice cracking.

I was shaking so fiercely I was sure I was about to fall to my knees that now felt like someone had cast a Jell-Legs spell on me.

"Briley?" the man said, his voice not hoarse or harsh anymore but soft, drenched in amazement, "My Irish angel."


	7. The Great Escape

**author note: **Thank you, thank you, thank you for the review & to all the people who have added It's a Love That has No Past to their favorites and/or Story Alerts! Enjoy loves!

Trepidation filled my body and the air as I struggled to control my breathing. The mangled haired man stood, eyes fixated upon me, as soon as he took a step closer. Harry immediately grabbed my side with one hand and pulled me back a step when he did. The bit of happiness that had came across his face when he spoke my name now fell as I moved back with Harry.

"Please, love" he said softly, "Listen to me."

As if my mind wasn't racing enough as it was, the images of the dream went through my head, swirling as the echoes of his voice consumed me.

I shook my head, "There's nothing to listen to. You want to kill Harry, you'll kill me first."

"You'll have to kill all of us!" Ron shouted as he stumbled up.

"Sit," Black said hoarsely, "You're going to damage that leg even more."

"Did you not hear me?" Ron shouted again, ignoring Black's comment. He swayed slightly, his face scrunched up in agony.

"There will be only one murder tonight," Black replied calmly.

"What do you care?" Harry spat, "You didn't care last time, murdering all those Muggles! Why would it be a fuss to kill us all, huh?"

Black's expression hardened, the anger that I had been accustom to seeing upon his face reemerged.

"Harry, please," Hermione whispered.

"NO!" he bellowed, flinging her arm she had placed on his off of him, "HE KILLED MY PARENTS!"

Without warning he pushed me aside and bounded for Black.

"NOOO!" I screamed as I flew forward once I caught my balance, hearing Hermione and Ron shouting from behind me.

Harry's hand grasped his wrist holding our wands and shoved it to the side as his other swung madly for his face. A blast erupted from the wands as the pair hit the floor; Harry's free hand still balled up and punching viciously. I panicked, I had no idea what to do. I knew how retched my father was but I couldn't bring myself to hit him. Hermione picked up my slack; she bound forward past me and kicked at him, as he rolled over and groaned in pain. I dived for our wands that had slipped from his grasp and were rolling across the floor. I tossed Hermione hers, Ron scooting across the floor towards the four poster bed again as Harry stumbled up. He took a step towards me and yanked his own from my hand. His eyes wild with anger as he wheeled back around to face Black. It almost scared me to see Harry like this.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" he said, voice as dull as ever, "If you'd only listen. I promise, you'll regret it if you don't."

"There's nothing to regret! I UNDERSTAND COMPLETELY! You sold my parents out! YOU GOT THEM KILLED!" he screamed. His voice shaking as was he, though his wand didn't twitch as it pointed straight for his chest.

"I might as well have killed them," Black said solemly.

A flash of ginger swooshed by as Crookshanks leapt onto Black chest and nestled down as if protecting him. I felt dizzy and as if I couldn't or nor feel my legs anymore. This man that sat on the floor before us had done horrible things, killing all those innocent people. But as I stood there, not a single ounce of hatred could be found inside me. I was more hurt by the fact he did such a thing without caring about me, his daughter. I should have been going through his mind, my mother. If he cared about us at all, why would he do such a thing? Instantly my eyes welled with tears as I stared at the sight before me.

Black sighed and turned to look at me, "My angel, don't cry. I want nothing more than for you to know the truth," he turned to look at Harry, "Both of you."

I heard Harry draw in a deep breath as he spoke to him, his jaw clenching. He shifted his eyes over to me ever so slightly.

Muffled footsteps could be heard in the distance.

"WE'RE UP HERE! SIRIUS BLACK!" Hermione screamed as the footsteps grew louder and louder.

The door burst open and Professor Lupin barreled in. His face was white, bloodless as he glanced around quickly to each of us then down to Black, a heap in the floor. He raised his wand quickly and shouted, "Expelliarums!" The wand Harry held, Hermione's and my own and Ron's flew from our hands and landed gracefully into Lupin's. He fixated his glare into Black before he spoke, "Where is he, Sirius?"

Black didn't speak. His sulken eyes almost sparkled in glee, that someone was on his side. The rage I had been missing, to my astonishment, was now present as I looked at Lupin. [i]How could Lupin have lied to me? He had been talking to my father all along![/i] Without a word, Black glanced over to Ron and pointed at him.

"What?" Ron squeaked.

"But, if it – It can't be. Why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless – [i]you switched[/i] – and never told me?" Lupin ran through his thoughts.

Black's eyes never left Lupin's face once they had returned from glancing at Ron. He nodded.

A moment of silence consumed them before Lupin took a step towards Black, outstretching his arm. Black took it as Lupin helped him up and hugged him.

"What the hell is going on!?" I screamed.

"YOU!" Hermione shrieked, pointing at Lupin, "I'VE COVERED FOR YOU! And you've been helping him all along!"

"No, Hermione – listen," Lupin began.

"NO! Don't listen to him Harry! He's a werewolf! He's been helping Black into the castle!" Hermione screamed.

"Actually, only the werewolf part is true." Lupin said, a slight shutter could be seen as he spoke.

Ron attempted to stand, but fell back with a whimper of pain. Lupin, looking concerned made towards him but Ron scooted backwards and shouted, "Don't come near me, werewolf!"

A look of hurt consumed his face. He turned to face Hermione, "How long?"

"Since the essay Snape set," she replied.

"He'll be pleased, I'm sure," Lupin said dully.

"He knew?" I asked, turning to look at Hermione now, "You knew?"

"Yes, the whole staff does," Lupin replied, "They seemed to think Dumbledore was mad for trusting me.."

"AND THEY WERE RIGHT!" Harry bellowed, shaking fiercely.

"You don't understand Harry. I believed the same as you do right now, until tonight. When I saw the map," Lupin explained.

"The -" Harry began, but stopped.

"Here," Lupin said. He tossed each of us our wands and returned his own to his belt, "You're armed, we're not. Now will you listen? You deserve to understand. You both need to hear this."

He glanced at me wearily as Harry's wand raised slowly. I walked over to him and put my hand atop it, pushing it down. He jerked his head over to look at me with astonishment. I don't know what made me do it, I could still feel the anger inside me flowing through my veins but something about the way Lupin looked at me when he spoke, told me I needed to hear this. Maybe it was my imagination and I just longed for there to be hope that my father wasn't bad and Lupin hadn't betrayed us.

"Thank you," Lupin said, "I had a feeling you lot would try to visit Hagrid this evening. So I sat studying the map..."

"How do you know how to work the map?" Harry said through gritted teeth. I could sense his anger towards me for lowering his wand, but right now, only thing that mattered was possibly getting the truth.

"I should, I helped make it." he replied, "I'm Moony, or at least that was my nickname is school. As you can now assume why."

Harry and I opened our mouths to speak but he waved a inpatient hand, "Not important, I'll tell you later. I assumed you'd be under the Invisibility Cloak.."

"How -"

"How did I know? Because of the number of times I watched James disappear under it. Once again, later. I watched you walk into Hagrid's and twenty minutes later, leave. But this time, accompanied by another." Lupin contnued.

"No one was with us," Hermione said.

He ignored this and continued, "I couldn't believe what was before me! The dot was labeled Peter Pettigrew. I was sure there was an error, but the map never lies! As I watched you cross the grounds, another dot approached you labeled Sirius Black. I watched as the dot drug two of you into the Willow -"

"One -" Ron corrected.

"No, Ron, two." Lupin said, "May I see your rat?"

"What's my rat got to do with this?!" he shouted.

"Everything," Lupin replied, holding out his hand.

Ron shot a glanced towards us; I nodded hoping he'd take my advice. He did as he reached into his pocket and fetch the squeaking and thrashing rat. Lupin snatched it by its tail in order to keep it from escaping.

"I don't understand..." Ron said.

"This is not a rat," Lupin began, holding it in the air, "This is a wizard. An Animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

"You're mental!" Ron shouted.

I tilted my head curiously as I stared at the flailing rat that dangled from Lupin's hand.

"Pettigrew is dead!" Harry shouted, "He killed him!" He pointed to Black.

"I meant to," he snarled, "But the bastard got the best of me! But not this time!"

He lunged toward Lupin who jerked his arm outwards and tried to push Black back.

"SIRIUS! NO!" he shouted, as the rat squeaked in fear, "We must explain! There are even things I'm unsure of at this point!"

"We can explain later Remus!" Sirius growled as he attempted to claw at the rat.

"This was Ron's pet! You owe Harry answers! You owe your daughter answers!" Lupin shouted, trying to reason with him.

Black instantly stopped. He slowly moved away from Lupin and turned to look at me before he spoke, "You're right."

I stood eagerly waiting to hear how this all made sense to the two of them who seemed to be convinced Ron's rat was the man my father had killed.

Finally Lupin spoke, as he handed Ron back Scabber's so he could contain him, "I told you the Whomping Willow was planted here the year I came to school. The truth is, it was because I came here. Dumbledore accepted me when no other school would. The tunnel leading here was made for my use and the tree planted on top of the entrance so no one came across me. Each month I was placed here to change. The village heard the screams of pain from me transforming and since I had nothing to bite, I bit myself. Dumbledore encouraged the rumors of the shack being haunted to increase the safety. I was never happier, for the first time I had friends. Sirius," he motioned to him, "Petter Pettigrew and of course, James, your father, Harry. Like Hermione, they worked out what I was though I tried my best to keep it hidden, making up all sorts of lies, terrified they would desert me if they knew the truth. But they didn't. James and Sirius were two of the cleverest students, and luckily so, they three of them decided to become Animagus. It took the better part of three years, until our fifth year when they could fully transform into an animal at will. Each month, Peter, being the smallest, would slip under the branches and prod the knot and they would slip into the shack to keep me company."

"Um, Mr. Black?" Hermione said suddenly.

He jumped slightly at the sound of being addressed like this and turned to face her.

"How do you figure this rat is indeed Pettigrew?" she asked.

"This," he answered, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Lupin first.

"How -"

"Fudge." he replied as if he knew what he was about to ask, "Came into my cell last year.

When I looked at the front page, there he was. I saw where it said this boy went to school at Hogwarts, same year as Harry and Briley."

"How did you know I was going here?" I asked, shocked.

"I assumed you had been since eleven," he answered, "Once I had escaped, I found out this was your first year here. And I'm very proud of you. I watched you take your Defense Against the Dark Arts exam."

I smiled faintly at the sound of joy that emitted from his usual harsh tone he spoke in; if I wasn't mistaken I saw a small sparkle from his dark eyes.

"How ingenious, his front paw!" Lupin said nodding to the picture before passing it to Hermione.

Ron looked quizzically at the two of them.

Black answered his confusion, "Did you never hear all they ever found of Pettigrew was his finger?"

"Cut it off himself before he disappeared," Lupin said calmly before he sighed, "I have been battling my inner demons on whether or not to tell Dumbledore Black was an Animagus, but I couldn't bring myself to. It would mean I had to admit to betraying him and leading three students to become illegal Animagus. I just couldn't. I was convinced Sirius was getting into the castle by dark magic, but I suppose Snape was right about me all along..."

"What does Snape have to do with this?" Black snarled.

"He's here," Lupin sighed, "He teaches here as well."

He redirected his attention back to us before speaking again, "Snape went to school with us, the same year. He was keen on knowing where I disappeared to. He was also quite jealous of James. So, he spotted Madam Pomfrey leading me to the tree one evening. Sirius thought it would be funny to tell him all he had to do was prod the knot on the tree and he could follow me in. Naturally, he did. James heard about it and ran in after him, catching him just before he got to the shack where I was. James got him out safety, I shutter at the thought of what could have happened if he hadn't. But Severus got a glimpse of me before James could get him. Dumbledore ordered him not to tell anyone but regardless from that day on he knew what I was."

"Serves him right," Black snarled.

"So that's why he doesn't like you?" I asked, "All because he thought you were in on the joke?"

"Yes," a cool voice came from behind Lupin.

The Invisibility Cloak dropped to the floor to reveal Snape, wand pointed directly at Lupin, "I found this at the base of the tree. Thank you Potter, very useful indeed."

Snape glared maliciously at Black. I scowled at Snape, I had never like him and for good reasons. I now knew his "reasoning" for hating me as well, but the way he stared at my father made my hate for him only multiply.

"Severus, you haven't heard anything -" Lupin began.

"Silence!" he shouted as a blast erupted form his wand. Tangles of cords shot at Lupin and bound around his arms, legs and mouth as he hit the floor.

Black roared with rage and started towards Snape. He jerked his wand up and pointed it directly between Black's eyes as he stopped suddenly. It was hard to tell who's face carried more hate and disgust.

"Give me one good reason," Snape snarled, pressing the wand harder against him.

I felt my mind unhinge. I gave one short glance towards Hermione who stared at me briefly. I looked back at Snape and shouted, "EXPELLIARMUS!"

My words were duplicated, Hermione had shouted it too. The double hit sent Snape flying into the wall, so hard it shook the floor. He slid to the ground, unconscious as blood trickled from the back of his head.

"We attacked a teacher," Hermione whimpered.

Black quickly bent down to Lupin side and began untying him. He sat up and rubbed the gashes in his arms where the ropes had dug in.

"You shouldn't have done that," Black said, turning to us as he stood.

"Who are you to tell me what I should and shouldn't do!" I snapped.

He glared at me blankly for a moment before he spoke, "You're right. I'm not one to talk."

This answer caught me off guard.

"A temper just like your mothers," he continued. I ignored this, not sure of what to say.

"Now you deserve to see some proof," Lupin said, standing up as he rubbed his arms where the cords had gashed them open, "Ron hand me that rat."

Ron shook slightly as he clutched Scabber's, "Come off you, you lot!"

"Ron, I'm only going to persuade him to show himself. If he's truly just a rat, it won't hurt him at all." Lupin reasoned.

Ron shot looks of uncertainty at us before nodding slightly and handed him over.

"Together then?" Lupin asked Black as he held the thrashing rat as it squeaked madly trying with all its might to get loose.

"Yes," he replied.

"On three then. One.... Two... Three." A blast of blue light emitted from both the wands, Lupin's and Snape's that Black now held.

The rat squealed as Ron yelled; it hung in midair for a moment, suspended as if invisible strings were holding it up. Then suddenly it hit the ground. I couldn't believe what I saw before my eyes; the rat upon the ground began to transform, shooting upwards. Within seconds, a small man stood before us. He was very mouse like in his features. A short man, who you could tell was above average sized before loosing quite some weight. The patches Scabber's had donned matched the balding hair upon his head. His black beady eyes stared around wildly.

"Why hello, Peter," Lupin said calmly.

"S-Sirius.. R-Remus," he squeaked.

I looked at my father, who stood before me. His sulken eyes fixated angrily on the man in front of him, his chest rising and falling unevenly.

"We were just having a chat about the night Lily and James died. You might have missed the finer points of it while you were down there squealing about..." Lupin began.

"You don't believe this madness, do you Remus?" he squeaked, shaking like a leaf.

"There's some things we'd like to clear up," he continued, without acknowledging the man had spoken.

"Clear up! He's come to kill me Remus! Just like he did Lily and James! I've been hiding for twelve years!" Pettigrew shouted.

"Hiding from me?!" Black shouted in rage, "You've been hiding from Voldemort's supporters! They feel they've been double crossed by the double-crosser! I've heard them screaming things in their sleep, Peter! You have far more serious things to worry about than myself! I know I might as well have handed them over to Voldemort myself by suggesting a worthless friend like yourself! It's haunted me for the last twelve years! You cost Harry his PARENTS! You denied him of ever meeting them! And you denied me of seeing my daughter until today! How am I ever suppose to make up for that?!"

Peter was shaking harder than ever, sweat dripping down his face. He raised his arm to wipe it upon his sleeve shakily as he muttered under his breath.

"The only things that kept me alive and somewhat in my right mind in Azkaban was being an Animagus, knowing I was innocent and the thought that maybe one day I could get out to see what my little girl looked like!" he roared, shaking madly now too.

Hearing the words escape his lips made me tremble. My eyes welled with tears as I looked at him, staring at the man I now knew was the reason for all of Harry's hurt and my own. The realization of this fact sent a pulse of hatred through my veins as I felt my heart racing, pumping it through my entire being.

Pettigrew shuttered, so violently it looked as though he was about to topple over at any moment.

Black turned enough to face Harry and I, "Briley, please, love. Forgive me for not being there for you. I would have given anything to see you and be the father I should have been. I apologize for the way things ended up. And Harry, believe me. I never betrayed Lily and James. I would have rather died than betray my friends."

Harry stared at him for a moment before finally he nodded. My father turned to look at me this time, his eyes seemed to be pleading for me to answer.

I took a step towards him, enclosing the short distance between us and threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I love you," he whispered as he hugged me back, "Forgive me."

"Not your fault," I replied, "I love you too."

He pulled away, his eyes glazed with tears.

"No!" Peter shouted. He flung himself to the ground and shuffled towards my father, "Sirius, please. It's me, Peter. Your old friend..."

"You are no friend of mine," he snarled, kicking out towards him.

He staggered backwards and turned to Ron, "Ron, you wouldn't let them kill me! I was your pet!"

"I let you sleep in my bed!" he shouted. The realization of his rat truly being the man that betrayed Harry's parents, seemed to be taken as a personal insult. He glared angrily at the mousy man.

This time he turned to Hermione, "Little girl, you wouldn't -" he reached for her robes but Hermione jerked them back.

His beady eyes landed upon Harry, "Harry, you look just like James..."

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM!" Sirius roared.

"You're father wouldn't have wanted them to kill me!" he squeaked in mercy, ignoring my fathers shouts.

Harry glared at him with immense anger.

"Dear girl," he said to me, "You can't let your father do this to me."

He shuffled a few inches closer but my father took a step forward and pressed his wand to Pettigrew's temple, "You don't come an inch closer to my daughter! IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD BE BEGGING FOR THEIR MERCY! It shames me to know Alexis caught on to your true self when I didn't! She warned me and like a fool I didn't listen! I didn't want to believe it!"

I stared fixated at the man. I felt my father's hand touch my arm as he lightly nudged me backwards. I followed his lead and stepped back as he whispered, "Close your eyes, love."

"Shall we kill him together, then?" Lupin asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Black replied.

I covered my ears and turned my head.

"One.. Two..."

"No!" Harry shouted. I wheeled around at the same time Hermione, Lupin and my father did, looking floored.

"What?!" I yelped.

He stepped forward and placed himself between their wands and Pettigrew, "You can't."

"Are you serious?! Harry MOVE!" I shouted, "He's the reason you have no parents!"

"I know," Harry replied, not looking at me but staring at Black and Lupin, "We take him to the castle, let the dementors have him."

I stared at him in awe, completely shocked. It may have sounded sick or twisted to others, but I wanted this man to die. He deserved it above all things. He ruined my life. He ruined Harry's life, costing his parents their lives and my father twelve of his and denying me the father I should have grown up knowing.

Lupin and my father looked at one another, before lowering their wands.

"Thank you!" Pettigrew squealed, throwing himself at Harry's feet.

Harry jerked back in disgust, "It's not for you. I don't reckon my father would want his friends becoming murderers over something like you."

My father sighed heavily, "You're the only one who has the right to decide, Harry. But just think about what he's done."

"I know what he's done. If anyone deserves Azkaban, it's him." he replied.

I huffed angrily, shaking my head. My father looked back at me with a look of apology on his face. I nodded to assure him it was not him I was upset with him.

Lupin spoke, "Move Harry."

Excitement jeered my insides, then diminished when he spoke once more, "I'm only going to tie him up, I promise."

Harry nodded and moved out of the way, he made his way back to my side as Lupin's wand emitted the same cords Snape had bound him with.

Harry stared at me silently for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I just don't think my parents would have..."

"It's ok," I replied, nodding before he could finish.

I respected Harry for his decision, admiring his thoughtfulness and lack of vengeance but that didn't mean I could rap my mind around it. I suppose this showed that Harry was a better person than I was, fore if I would have had it my way, my wand would have been pointed at the man that now lie bound upon the floor.

"Come," Lupin said as he whipped his wand and Pettigrew began floating in midair.

Black huffed and whipped Snape's, sending his unconscious body hovering over the ground as well.

We nodded and followed them out of the room, Harry and Hermione taking Ron by either side to help him along.

We walked silently along the passageway for a moment. Lupin and Pettigrew leading the way, followed by Snape hovering along hitting his head frequently as my father paid no mind to where he was steering his unconscious body. Next was my father and I, Hermione, Harry and Ron taking up the rear.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day," he said almost inaudible.

I glanced over at him and smiled, "Me too."

A smile spread across his face, "You know what this means?"

"What?" I asked.

"I'll be a free man," he replied with a smile and turned to look at Harry as he walked, "I don't know if anyone ever told you, but James and Lily named me your godfather."

He nodded, "I knew."

My father smiled, "If you wanted, that is, to leave the Weasley's and the Dursley's, of course you would be more than welcome to come live with me."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly, as I smiled broadly and flung my arms around him, "Of course I would!"

He hugged me tightly. As he pulled away he looked at Harry, "What do you think?"

"Leave the Dursley's," Harry replied, "Yes!"

Black chuckled, the happiness seemed permanently plastered across his face that the two that stood before him just earlier, daughter and godson alike, with looks of hatred and utter anger now joyfully accepted him.

"I see you got the necklace I sent you," my father said, nodding towards me.

"What?" I asked quickly.

"The necklace," he said again, pointing to the necklace around my neck. I reached up and touched it, the very same one I had searched for months trying to find the true owner of it.

"I didn't know," I replied.

"I knew you wouldn't know," he replied, "But I wanted you to have it. Your mother bought that for you to give to you when you got older as soon as we found out you were a girl. Once I found out about Peter, I took it to my vault at Gringott's. I'm surprised you didn't see it when you entered."

"Entered? I've never been in-"

"But you have. The key Dumbledore gave you is actually your mother's key to our vault, I made sure Alexis put your name was on there as well so you could access it when everything got worse." The pain in his voice was prominent as he said my mother's name, "You look like her, you know? And you Harry, it's as if I'm standing before my best friend all over again. I couldn't believe it when I watched you walking out to the Quidditch pitch, for a moment I thought you were Alexis."

His voice cracked ever so slightly as he spoke. I could feel my own heart breaking at the sound of his sorrow as he spoke of them. The agony showed in everything about him; his voice, his actions, his expression.

Though he continued, "After Crookshanks, is that what you called him? After I befriended him, I asked him to take the necklace to you. I had no idea if I would ever actually get to see you and even if I did, I wasn't sure if you'd forgive me and accept it. So I thought it was the best way."

"Thank you, I've been looking for the owner for ages thinking it was someone else's that they'd lost. I had no idea I looked like her until Professor Lupin showed me a picture," I answered. I knew it hurt him speaking of her, but I desired to hear of her from him, just a bit more.

"You had never seen your mother?" he asked in shock.

"No," I replied.

Lupin spoke without turning around, "I gave her the picture Alexis had sent me."

"Ah, good. Thank you, Moony." Black replied, "My love, I'm so sorry for all this."

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault." I said smiling, "Everything happens for a reason."

"You sound just like your mother," he said shaking his head slightly.

We reached the incline as we began slipping out one by one. As I emerged from the hole at the base of the trunk, my father's hand appeared before me. I smiled as I took it. The sky was dark, seemingly moonless. The air was still as I stood up; clutching my side that still pained me from the thrash I had taken from the willow. Nothing seemed to be moving, it was an eerie silence across the grounds. I shuttered slightly, for what reason, it was beyond me.

"Ready, love?" my father said to me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I nodded as we began to walk towards the castle. Not more than a few steps, Lupin suddenly stopped.

"Harry!" Hermione said fearfully.

I heard a panicked gasp from my father as he whirled around glancing high in the sky. The cloud had drifted to the side in the midnight blue sky, as the light from the moon began slipping from underneath it. Again, everything went still, but this time in fear.

I looked back at Lupin. He stood fixated as his breathing begin to speed up, his features becoming more rigid as he glared at the moon.

"No! Remus, my friend, have you taken your potion?" My father screamed as he ran over to him, "Remus, look at me! This is who you truly are! This heart, Remus, this heart is who you truly are!"

But Lupin was in no state to hear my father's pleading words. His eyes became a sickening blood red as I felt the blood flood from my face.

My father turned to look quickly at us and say "Run, darling!"

"NO!" I screamed.

"NOW!" he bellowed, just before transforming into the large black dog.

Lupin's face had lengthened along with his body. His back hunched slightly as his hands curled into enormous paws. When they did, his wand fell to the ground. At that moment, Peter dived for it.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" I shouted, pointing my wand at him with a casual flick.

The wand soared from his hand, his expression filled with shock as I pointed my wand at his chest.

"A-"

"NOO!" Harry shouted, as Peter gave a malicious smile before he too, transformed.

A small rat scurried from the pile of clothes he left behind and darted for the forest. I took in a deep breath and began to bolt forward but Harry caught me.

"No, we have to run!" He said sternly.

Lupin howled, sending shivers down my spine as he wheeled around to look at us.I stood in rigid shock, Harry's hand still upon my arm, holding it tightly.A black blur flew across and hit Lupin directly in the chest, followed by rapid snarling and yelping. The two took off into the edge of the forest.

I jerked my hand from Harry's grip and ran after them.

"BRILEY STOP!" He bellowed.

I paid no mind as I ran at full speed. Nothing crossed my mind except my father, not my well-being, not what could happen, not that this was foolish to run after a full grown werewolf, only him. I came to a halt a short ways in to find Lupin, standing tall and menacing, staring at me as I heard the whimpers of a hurt dog.

"Oh, no. Oh no," I whispered to myself, my heartbeat increasing. Now, I was at the full realization of the foolishness of my action. I pointed my wand at him as he stepped closer, Harry now screeching to a halt beside me, out of breath.

"Get behind me," he said quickly, shoving himself in front of me.

I didn't argue out of fear, though normally I would have not obeyed. But my mind wasn't working properly right now. I did not lower my wand, Harry now holding his out too. Lupin took a few more steps closer, snarling. I had never given much thought on how I was going to die. But now, if the face of death, it lingered in my mind. _This is the end._

A loud howl could be heard from deep within the forest. At first, I thought it had been Lupin. But as I saw him jerk his head in the direction of the howl, I knew it hadn't been. He looked back at us for a moment before the howl pierced my ears again. With that, he took off.

"Dad," I said breathlessly, running for the sound of whimpering.

He wasn't far, as I emerged through the last of the forest and in sight of the lake. The cold and despair filled every inch of me. There they were; hundreds of dementors floating above him as he crouched on all fours, hand over his head. I could see blood gushing from a wound on his back. Again, without thinking, I set off at a run towards him.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" I shouted as I ran, "Expect Patronum! Expecto –"

I skidded to his side and placed my hand on his back as I continued to scream, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

_You're father will be free. You'll be able to live with him. He loves you._

I could now hear faint shouts behind me. What they were, I have no idea.  
My father sat up briefly and slung his arm over me, pulling me down. He covered me as best he could.  
I could barely here him as he spoke. My vision began to blur, my hearing began to seem like echoes in my mind.

"You shouldn't have come." He whispered quickly, "I love you."

Everything went black.


	8. Time is an enthralling thing

_  
She stepped into a home she had never seen before. The tall narrow walls were bleak; there was nothing special about this place, though it meant the world to her. A smile stretched across her perfectly rounded face._

"It's not much," a man said.

She looked beside her, smile still upon her face, at her father as he looked around.

"It's beautiful," she replied.

He looked down at her, smiling. The warmth of his smile radiated all around her.

"I'm so glad you're here, love." He said, "I've wanted this for over twelve years now."

"Me too," she said happily. The thought of a home, a proper home, with her true father made her heart flutter within her chest. She would finally have the chance to get to know him, to be his daughter.

"Shall I show you your room?" he said, picking up her bag and nodding towards the stairwell.

"Please," she exclaimed.

My eyes fluttered open. A sickening nauseated feeling swept over me as I was hurled back into reality. The dark room slowly began to come into focus. _The hospital wing._ I sat up straight and looked around wildly as the realization of where I was sat in. To my left, Ron lie with his broken leg bandaged up, with a look of pain still etched across his face. To my right were Harry and Hermione. The door burst open as Dumbledore bound in.

"Professor, where is my father?" I shouted immediately as I jumped from my bed and rushed over to him.

He ignored what I had said and spoke, "I've just spoken to Sirius, is this true?"

"Yes, Scabber's, Ron's rat, was Pettigrew. He's an animagus," Harry said, as he reached my side, placing his hand on the back of my arm.

"We know the truth, Professor. They can't kill him," I begged, my eyes welling with tears.

Dumbledore's face looked of concern and in deep concentration. Like Harry, it was impossible to even fathom a guess as to what was going through their minds, but unlike Harry, Dumbledore did not wear his heart on his sleeve.

He turned to Hermione who had joined us, "Time is a funny thing. We cannot undo what has been done, but that doesn't mean we can't tempt the fates. Three turns should do it Miss Granger. I am locking you in; in three hours time you must be at the door as I pass. With any luck, we shall save two innocent lives tonight."  
With that, he turned and wisped back out the door with a click, telling us we were locked in.

Hermione immediately dug under her shirt collar and fetched a tiny object at the end of a chain, "Quick."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her and flung the chain around my neck, then Harry's.

She shot a glance at Ron, "I'm sorry, you can't come since your leg."

She turned the curious object over, once, twice…

"Hermione, what the bloo-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she clicked it over for the third time and I fell silent in shock.  
The scene around us blurred and seemed to be in rewind. People going back and forth, in and out of the hospital wing, the night sky lightening as it turned into evening once more. The sun was out, but barely as it hung low in the horizon.

"What the hell is going on?" I shot quickly before anything else could happen.

"Hermione, what is that?" Harry said, staring at the necklace as she grabbed the chain from around our necks and tucked it back in her shirt.

"Time-Turner, it's how I've been getting to my studies all year. Come on, let's go!" she answered hurriedly before taking off towards the door.

Harry and I shot quizzical glances at each other before we took off after her.  
As we quickly descended toward the entrance hall, Hermione glanced about and darted for the broom cupboard just beyond the great oak doors.

"In here," she said, gesturing for us to hurry in.

Once in, she closed it with a soft snap and pressed her ear against the door.

"Hermione, you have to explain a bit better. This is rubbish," I said.

"Shhh," she hissed, "We've went back in time. At anytime now, we should be coming down the stairs and making our way to Hagrid's."

I glanced at Harry in shock, "Back in time?"

"Yes," she replied hastily, "Shhh, here we come!"

As soon as she hissed this I could hear distant voices.

"That's me!" I proclaimed as I heard my own voice from beyond the door.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed once more, "We mustn't be seen or heard. If we are; I don't even want to think of what could happen!"

She pressed her ear against the door once more, "Come on, we're gone. We have to hurry."

She pushed the door open and we bound out of it and made our way through the oak doors and onto the grounds. The sky was exactly as I had remembered it, the silent grounds, and the smell of the air. It was quite strange; revisiting a time we had just emerged from. It almost seemed unreal, which in truth, it truly was. I couldn't quite seem to wrap my mind around it.

"Hurry," Harry said breathlessly as he grabbed my hand, pulling me faster across the lawn.

We slid behind the huge pumpkins in Hagrid's garden and crouched down, waiting.

"Hermione I don't understand what we're suppose to do," I said, peeking over the orange pumpkin. I could see myself reaching in the cabinet, as I had when I was fixing the tea. I stared in amazement as I heard my own shriek, telling us I had just stumbled upon Peter.

I made a sudden movement but Harry was quicker. He snatched the back of my shirt and jerked as hard as he could, pulling me backwards as I landed on my back on the ground in front of him.

"What the hell?" I hissed, as I scurried up.

"You can't!" Hermione said, "If we bound in there, we'd think we had gone mad!"

"I have enough sense to understand and step aside and trust myself, I think!" I scoffed, eyeing the hut angrily.

"Did you just hear what you said?" Harry said, eyeing me.

"It made sense to me and that's exactly how the me in that hut would interoperate things!" I snapped.

"Briley, I know you want your father to be free, I honestly do. And I wish things hadn't happened like this, but we can't alter time. Horrible things could happen if we do." Hermione explained.

The irritation of being back in time and no able to save my father and set him free tugged at my heart. I felt like it was almost pointless to be here. But then the image of my father waiting to be taken to the dementors; it sent a shudder down my spine.

"Well what about Buckbeak?" I said desperately.

Hermione gave a small gasp, "That's what Dumbledore meant! Two innocent lives!"

"Even I caught on to that," I replied, talking more to myself than her.

"Why aren't we leaving?" Hermione said, watching the hut.

Harry stared at himself in the window and suddenly grabbed something from the ground and chucked it as hard  
as he could. The smash of the jar on the table could be heard echo from within. Hermione glanced at him for a moment, as if a light bulb had went off in her mind. She grabbed another small stone and threw it.

"OW!" I heard the Harry in the hut say.

"That really hurt, you know?" Harry said, glancing at Hermione.

"Sorry," she said.

I heard voices in the distance. I turned to look towards the castle to see Fudge, Dumbledore and the executioner walking along the path. I felt someone grasp my arm and jerk.

I looked around to see Harry, crouched down and nodding his head to follow him around the pumpkin so as they approached, we wouldn't be seen. I crawled around, following Hermione.

"Such a pity," I heard the Minister say, clicking his tongue.

"It's too late, how will we get him now?" I sighed.

"No, it's good. They have to see him tied up or they'd think Hagrid freed him," Hermione whispered.

I sighed heavily; I felt a hand slip into mine, the fingers intertwining around my own. I grasped Harry's hand tightly, without looking away from the hut. There was a knock on the door as I watched as the backdoor of the hut opened and the four of us exit before disappearing under the cloak.

"Ok, get ready." Hermione said getting to her feet but staying hidden behind the oversized pumpkin.

Harry squeezed my hand; I glanced over at him.

"Ready?" he asked, looking me in my eyes.

I nodded; this was a lie. I was nowhere near ready for what was to come. I felt my insides lurch in an odd way.

"C'mon!" Hermione hissed as the door snapped closed. We jumped up and rushed through the patch towards Buckbeak. Harry and I stood before him and bowed; we waited patiently awaiting Buckbeak's approval. He nodded. As soon as he did I began to untie him as fast as I could. Hermione had run to snatch a few dead ferrets hanging nearby. As I loosened him from the tie-down, Harry snatched the rope quickly and began leading him away. He hesitated, only taking a few steps before stopping.

"C'mon Buckbeak," I pleaded, grabbing the rope and tugging along with Harry. Hermione dangled a ferret in front of him. This did the trick; he immediately began forward towards he after it. She threw one as he caught it with his enormous beak and happily consumed it. We rushed towards the woods, Hermione dangling a ferret every so often to bait him in. We walked a good ways in, hoping to keep hidden.

As we came to a stop I looked around. The silence of the forest was eerie. It felt as if everything knew what was going to happen that night except us. As if it held its breath, scared to disturb the fates.

"What now?" Harry asked.

"We need to get closer to the Whomping Willow," Hermione said after a moment.

We nodded and began along the forest. We walked in silence; there were no words to be said. Between Harry's anguish, losing his one chance to escape the dreaded Dursley's and my misery of the loss of the father I had been long eluded from, Hermione seemed to be scared to say something in fear it might be the wrong thing or inappropriate; or maybe, she just didn't know how to console us. Whatever the case may have been, the silence made things worse in my opinion.

"What's the plan?" I said as the Whomping Willow came into sight.

"Whatever we do, we cannot change anything that's already happened." Hermione said, shooting me a look of pity as she spoke, "I know it's going to be hard but please, please try to."

I nodded, looking over at harry who was nodding also.

"For now, we wait." Hermione said.

I heard a yell as Ron appeared from nowhere, chasing after Scabbers. The yell had been me, screaming about how I was going to kill the rat. Little did I know exactly how much I honestly disliked this rat. My hands balled into angry fists; I would have given anything to jump out of the forest and catch himself. I saw myself appear from thin air and run after Ron, shouting as Harry and Hermione appeared after me. The low growl of the black dog filled my ears.

"Sirius," Harry whispered.

I saw him, running at full speed across the lawn towards us. He leapt hitting Harry in the chest as he skidded and whirled around for his second attack. I saw Harry touch his chest beside me. Ron shouted as he threw his arm out in attempt to stop the dog from getting me. He screamed in pain as the dog's teeth locked around his extended limb and began dragging him.

The screams from us filled the air as the snap of Ron's leg crackled like a whip.

"God, this is gonna hurt just watching," I said, as I watched the willows large vicious branch swing towards me without knowing. It hit me across my side and slung me at least five foot through the air before I landed.  
We watched in silence after my comment, the tension and desire to run out and stop what was unfolding before our eyes was thick and hung heavy in the air.

Crookshanks bound across and prodded the knot as we ran forward and disappeared from view.

"Ok," I said suddenly as soon as we were out of sight, "What happened as soon as we came out?"

"We started towards the castle, then the moon came out," Harry answered.

"Right," I said, not looking at him as I sat down upon the ground.

I saw Hermione shoot Harry a look; what it meant, I don't know. But he obviously knew, as he sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around me.

I could hear singing in the distance as I looked across the grounds for the source; it was Hagrid. Sloshing his drink in hand and singing merrily of Buckbeak's glorious escape. This put a smile on my face momentarily to see him so happy at the outcome. The satisfaction that we had saved Hagrid of his sorrow lightened my heavy heart.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered.

I nodded; I didn't want to speak, I knew it was only words of comfort, there was no truth behind them.

The minutes ticked by slowly as the night grew darker and darker. It angered me as I watched the night sky; no moon could be seen anywhere as we sat waiting. _Why couldn't it have waited? Why did it have to appear from behind the cloud as soon as we came out? _It was pointless to question my horrid luck, I was use to it by now, or at least I should have been.

Finally, after a long and silent wait, I saw Lupin appear from the trunk, followed by Pettigrew in his human form. We filed out; the look of happiness upon Harry, my father and I's face was illuminating. The family we had desired for so long, standing before us. Only to be ripped away in mere seconds. I could see it beginning to light up as the cloud slowly began to shift. I stood up quickly, as did Harry.

Hermione was already standing when she finally spoke, "Ok, get ready."

The internal instinct to pull my wand out and shout the spell I knew would fix everything pulsed through me, with the rush of a mighty river. But I couldn't. How unfair it seemed to sit on the sidelines, powerless.  
I heard my father's shout as he made his way to Lupin, "Remus!"

"Here we go," I said barely audible. I gave Harry's hand a squeeze; he looked at me briefly mouthing the words "I'm sorry" before he leaned over and kissed me softly on my cheek. We parted quickly as I heard myself screaming "NO!"

I watched my father transform into his Animagus form as Peter leapt for Lupin's wand.

"I shouldn't have hesitated," I whispered to myself. I knew I was no murderer, but at this point in time, I wished more than anything I had been.

Moments later I saw myself run after Lupin and my father.

"Oh no!" Hermione shouted, "C'mon we have to move, they're running towards us!"  
Harry snatched the rope binding Buckbeak and we took off as fast our feet could carry us.

"Where are we going?" I said breathlessly as we ran along the forest.

"Hagrid's! It's empty now!" Harry answered.

The cabin came into view as we hurried into it, snapping the door shut behind us.

"Shhh, Fang!" I hissed at the howling dog.

"How are we going to know when it's time if were in here?" I asked as I peered out the window.

"Oh no, I hadn't thought of that," Hermione said exasperated.

"I'll go," I said, turning the knob on the door.

"Bri-" she began.

"I knew Hermione, don't interfere. I got it," I said with a sigh.

"Be careful," she said softly, "There's a werewolf out there."

I nodded as Harry spoke, "I'm going with you."

"Harry," I began.

"Briley, don't argue." He snapped.

"Fine," I said pulling the door open and walking out into the night. I began towards the edge of the lake.

We walked in silence for a short ways. As it had before, the night was calm and still. It pained me to know my father was out there somewhere. I wanted to know what he was thinking. I felt horrible for him. A moment of bliss, the thought of being a free man for the first time in years to be taken away as suddenly as it had appeared before him,

"Listen, Bri." Harry said suddenly as the lake came into view, grabbing my arm. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry for stopping them," he said, bowing his head, "If I would have known.."

"Don't apologize," I said, cutting him off, "I admire what you did Harry. It only goes to show you are a much better person than I am, cause I wouldn't have done anything to spare the person that cost me what he did you." I leaned forward and kissed him quickly; the sound of storming footsteps could be heard, drawing near.

"DAD!" I heard the other me scream.

"Let's go!" Harry shouted, grabbing my arm once more as we broke out into a run toward the edge of the lake.

As we approached I felt the temperature around us drop abruptly, what little joy was still within me seemed to be sucked out of me instantly. I could see the other me, as odd as it was, scream and run for my father who sat just as I had seen him before; on the ground, his hands over his head begging.

"Don't worry, my dad will be here any minute," Harry said, staring around in search for him.

"What?" I gasped, "Harry, I know you want it to be your dad, but that's just mad!"

"I know what I saw!" he snapped.

We watched as our feeble attempts of a Patronus emitted only silver mists, never forming. I saw my father raise up and protect me, huddling over me in his attempts to save my life before his own. Harry ran down the bank towards us, shouting as the silvery mists erupted from his wand. As he approached us, he knelt down beside me. I had no recollection of this; I had already passed out. He interlocked his arm in mine, hovering over my other side as he gave one last feeble attempt to produce a Patronus, before collapsing himself.

"Harry," I said, "no one is coming."

He began to tremble slightly as he watched. Suddenly he ran forward and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A full formed Patronus wisped from the tip of his wand; a large animal, resembling a horse. It galloped away from us as I stepped forward and took Harry's arm as we watched. As it approached the dementors, they fled.  
It turned around and made its way elegantly back across the lake towards us.

"Oh my god, Harry," I gasped as it drew near.

"_Prongs_," he said in amazement.

I smiled brightly at him; the astonishment in his eyes made them sparkle in awe. He reached out towards the stag as it vanished; leaving his arm outstretched.

"What did you do?!?" Hermione snapped as she came running towards us; Buckbeak clabbering behind her.

"Saved our lives," Harry answered, "I'll explain later."

"Harry look," I said, not minding what Hermione had said. I pointed towards the lake we're our unconscious bodies lie. Snape had appeared a stretcher that Ron lie upon already floating beside him, as he whipped his wand and conjured more. With another casual flick, our bodies rose and landed on each stretcher and he took off towards the castle.

"C'mon, we have to go," Hermione said.

We began through the edge of the forest towards the Astronomy tower when Hermione stopped.

"Someone's coming out of the castle," she said, pointing, "It's MacNair! The executioner! He's gone to get the dementors, we have to hurry!"

We took off at a run, Buckbeak galloping behind.

"Forget this! Just get on him!" I screamed as I skidded to a halt.

Harry immediately bent down and gave me a leg up, then Hermione before pushing himself up onto Buckbeak with the help of a nearby low-lying branch.

"Hold on tight!" he said.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his center as Hermione did the same to me. Harry nudged Buckbeak's side and he immediately soared upwards, straight into the night sky. Harry steered him with the make-shift reigns; flying towards the tower.

I could hear Hermione muttering and shaking behind me, her head buried in my back.

"He's in there!" Harry shouted as we reached the window.

I saw my father look up and his jaw drop. He rushed over and attempted to open the window with no success, it was locked.

"Stand back!" I called, pulling my wand out, "_Alohomora_!"

The window sprang open as Harry veered Buckbeak to get closer.

"How –" my father began.

"Later! We don't have much time, c'mon!" Harry said.

He slipped through the window, bracing each side of it and flung himself onto Buckbeak's back. As soon as he was on, Harry nudged Buckbeak, urging him to soar upwards once more.

We quickly landed at the top of the tower and clamored off of Buckbeak's back.

"How did you manage this?" my father said.

"We'll have to explain some other time, you have to go!" Harry said.

"They'll be up to Flitwick's office any minute and see you've gone." Hermione said, her voice trembling like her legs, still clearly shaken from the flight.

"How can I thank you?" he said.

"By going!" I said quickly.

He sprung forward and hugged me quickly, "I love you, I'll see you as soon as possible."

He turned to Harry and hugged him as well, "You truly are James' son."

With that he climbed onto Buckbeak's back and smiled, saying his thank yous again, nodding to Hermione and  
a final "I love you" to me before he took off into the night.

We watched for a moment as they became smaller and smaller in the distance, before Hermione spoke.

"We have to go!"

We slipped into the door just beyond them and descended down the spiral staircase. As they approached the bottom, Harry flung his arm out to stop us as he flattened himself against the wall, placing his finger over his mouth.

Voices could be heard, accompanied by their footsteps.

"… hope Dumbledore doesn't make a mess of this." Snape's cool voice spoke, "The kiss will be performed immediately?"

"Yes," Fudge replied, "As soon as Macnair returns with the dementors. I will be glad to report to the Prophet that this whole Black affair is done and over with; highly embarrassing this whole ordeal has been. I suspect they will want an interview with you, Snape. Along with the children, once they've come back into their right minds."

My jaw clenched as their footsteps died. The halls passed by in a blur as we ran for the hospital wing.

"Three minutes," Hermione hissed as we ran.

We skidded to the end of the corridor of the hospital wing and waited silently for only a moment before  
Dumbledore's back appeared as the door opened. We heard him repeat the instructions we had already heard once before as he snapped the door shut and pulled out his wand.

We bound for him; as he heard our footsteps he turned to us and smiled, "Well?"

"We've done it," I said breathlessly.

"Excellent," he said softly, pressing his ear to the door, "Yes, I believe you've gone. Come now, inside. I'll lock you in."

He opened the door and we filed in as it snapped back shut with a click of the lock. The look on Ron's face with priceless.

"How-?" he started.

"Not now," Harry said in a hushed voice as we made our way to our beds and climbed in, "We'll explain everything later."

Madam Pomfrey appeared from her office, "Has he gone? I take it I can tend to my patients now!"

She spoke in a tart bitter voice as she scurried over to us, passing us a piece of chocolate each.

"Eat!" she instructed sternly.

The three of us sat in our beds, nibbling on the slabs of chocolate, our nerves a wreck as we waited patiently.

As Madam Profrey approached my bed trying to give me third piece of chocolate I waved it away, "I can't handle anymore! If I eat another piece I'll go-"

A roar of fury could be heard as it echoed through the corridors. We all looked at the door immediately.

"What was that?" Madam Pomfrey snapped, hurrying angrily to the door. Before she could reached it it burst open as Snape, Fudge and Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore looked cool and collected, Fudge furious, but Snape was beside himself in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he snapped, hurrying over to the end of our beds, "OUT WITH IT YOU LOT!"

"Professor Snape!" Madam Profrey exclaimed, "Control yourself!"

"I KNOW THEY HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS MINISTER!" he bellowed pointing to us as he whirled around to face the Minister.

"Be reasonable, Severus." Fudge replied cooly, "They've been locked up in this room the whole time."

"MINISTER! YOU DON'T KNOW THIS LOT LIKE I DO!" he shouted.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, "They have been in here to whole time. Unless you're suggesting these children can be in two places at once, I see no point in troubling them any further. And they've been accompanied by  
Madam Pomfrey; Madam, have you seen these children leave their beds?"

"No!" she answered, "I would have heard them!"

"There you have it Severus," Dumbledore said, nodding to Snape.

He whirled around and shot us a look of utter hatred before taking off out of the room.

"Right unbalanced he is, Dumbledore," Fudge said with a sigh, "I'd keep an eye on him."

"No, just sustained a great loss," he replied with a smile.

"I can't believe this," Fudge said with another sigh, heavier this time, "The Prophet is going to have a field day with this one, Albus."

"And the dementors?" Dumbledore asked.

"They'll go." Fudge replied.

They both began for the door, Dumbledore turning to smile as he shut the door behind him.  
Madam Pomfrey rushed to it and locked it behind them, muttering angrily under her breath as she stormed into her office.

A groan from beside me came from Ron, "What the bloody hell is going on? What's happened?"

I glanced over at Harry and Hermione with a smile, "Hermione, this is your area of expertise."

"Yeah, you have a go," Harry said through a mouthful of chocolate.


	9. Love, Family and Going Home

The sun hung high in the sky, illuminating the beautiful scenery around Hogwarts. There was a slight breeze, just enough to make the tree branches flutter in it as it wisped through them. I sat just beyond the lake, glaring out onto its shimmering surface as it reflected the glorious sunshine. I directed my attention to the sky. I looked longingly in the direction I had watched my father disappear in the distance on Buckbeak's back.

I couldn't help but wonder where he was right now. There had been no word of his capture, or whereabouts; I took this as a joyful sign, meaning he had eluded and gone into hiding. Was he thinking about me? My mind wandered unpleasantly into a sea of despair.

I sighed as I closed my eyes and lay back onto my towel, slipping my sunglasses over my eyes. I had decided to head down the lake and lounge alone for a bit before Harry, Ron and Hermione came to join. We had decided earlier that morning a lake side trip would be pleasant, opting not to go to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students, naturally Harry and I having to slip through the hidden passage behind the hump backed witch and into the cellar of Honeydukes. They were in the common room, talking about, Merlin knows what by now. I had blocked them out completely all morning, except the conversation of what the plans were for the day. I had no desire to talk to them; nothing against them, I just didn't know what to say.

I should be beside myself with joy; I got to meet my father, the desire I had longed for, for what seemed like eternity, know he wasn't the monster he was made out to be, hear him speak so fondly of my mother, the sorrow drenched in his voice as he spoke of her told me exactly how much she had meant to him, hear him say he loved me and regretted not being able to be the father he should have and he had escaped. But, selfish me, dwelled over what had slipped through my fingers, right before my eyes.

I did not blame him nor feel bitter anymore about my twist of horrid fate. I felt sorrier for him than I did myself; I had been placed with the best substitute for parents I could have ever dreamed of, though bless their souls, I would have given anything to have been with my real father. Maybe, just maybe, if all this hadn't have happened, my mother wouldn't have died. As I looked back upon what Lupin had said, "_Poor Alexis just couldn't handle it after Sirius was sent to Azkaban. She fell to pieces, blaming herself, no matter how much reasoning everyone did with her. She wouldn't budge._" I couldn't help but think she died of a broken heart. The photo Lupin had given me, that sat upon my nightstand in the girls' dormitories or carried around with me everywhere I went, showed an unimaginable love between them. I couldn't even fathom the glorious life I could have had, the one that was torn away from me before I even entered this world. I would have had a mother and a father, not adoptive ones. I would have grown up knowing they loved me; never guessing once. I could have heard my mother's voice; this I long for the most. I suppose that why Harry and I got along so well; we were both from broken families.

A shadow crept over me, blocking the sun. I had been so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't even heard anyone coming. I raised my sunglasses off my eyes to see Fred staring down at me with a smile.

"Hey Bri," he said, sitting down beside me.

"Hey Fred," I said, sitting up, "Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"Oh, I was. I came back 'cause I wanted to hang out with you. And I brought you something," he said, digging in his pocket.

He pulled out a slab of peppermint white-chocolate and stuck it out for me to take with a smile, "Your favorite."

I clapped my hands excitedly; smiling, I took it, throwing my arms around him, "Thanks Fred!"

"Anything for you," he smiled as we pulled apart, "I was hoping it would cheer you up a bit."

"You know me all too well," I mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate.

"You're my best mate, of course I know you well." This time there wasn't much of a smile on his face.

"You're my best mate too," I replied, looking away as he pulled out his own chocolate bar, "Lemme guess.. dark chocolate with almonds."

He chuckled, "You're good."  
I looked back at him to see a feeble smile on his face as he was opening his chocolate bar.

"Trying to work on your tan?" he said, biting off a rather large piece, raising his eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Yeah," I said glancing down at my bathing suit.

"I thought mine needed a bit evening up, don't you think?" he replied, stretching out his arm and flipping it over examining it as he chewed.

I laughed, "Yeah, you've got some tan lines."

He smiled as he lowered his arm. I laid my head down on his lap and stretched out, turning to look out along the lake once more, chocolate still in hand.

He ran his fingers through my curls for a moment before he spoke again, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. You make me not think about it, I like that about you. You always make me happy," I replied, without glancing at him, "But it is nice to know he's not who everyone thinks he is."

"Yeah," he said, still playing with my curls, "I told you everything would be alright, didn't I?"

I turned and looked up at him with a smile, remembering him standing behind me as I looked at the wanted poster of my father in the cold air in Hogsmeade, "Yeah, you did; you promised me everything would turn out to be ok."

"Didn't believe me, did you, now?" he joked.

"No, I honestly didn't," I chuckled, taking another bite of my chocolate.

"Bri, there's something I wanna tell you," Fred began. All the joking upon his face was gone; this was the second time I had seen him this serious since I had been having trouble sleeping.

"Ok, shoot," I mumbled.

"Well," he sighed, "I-"

"Hey babe!" I heard someone yell. I tilted my head backward to see the upside down figures of Harry, Hermione and Ron approaching; Harry smiling and waving at me.

"Hey!" I yelled back, waving at them. I sat up and flipped my hair behind my shoulders, "C'mere." I told Fred as I patted the spot next to me as Hermione threw down her towel next to mine.

He gave a feeble smile as Harry sat down next to me and threw his arm around me, "Nah, I gotta get going. Promised, well.. yeah, I'll see you at dinner."

"Oh," I frowned, "Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?"

He shook his head as he got up, "Not a second."

Without another word he made his way towards the castle. I watched him as Harry leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I glanced over at him and smiled as he spoke, "Where'd you get chocolate?"

"Fred," I said nodding in his direction, as he walked slowly, head down, towards the castle, "He brought it back from Hogsmeade for me. Wanna bite?"

I offered it to him; he smiled awkwardly as he looked across the grounds in the same direction I had been and took it, "Thanks."

"You ok?" he asked through his mouthful as he handed the bar back to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I replied.

Though this was a lie; as soon as Fred's awkward departure I could feel my mind wisp back into the uncontrollable swirling thoughts. I hated this feeling; Fred seemed to be the only person that could lift my spirits regardless of the position they were in. I had a strange feeling about his sudden departure. I couldn't quite understand why he had taken off so quickly. I shook this from my mind as Ron broken the silence.

"Wonder where they headed to?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards me.

"Its peppermint white chocolate," I relied offering it to him.

He crinkled his nose, then shrugged and took it as he spoke, "Chocolate is chocolate, I suppose."

I scoffed as he took it, "Forgot I was talking to the bottom-less-pit."

Hermione and Harry chuckled as Ron gave a fake laugh through his mouthful and handed it back.  
I turned once more to watch the sky; the brilliant blue was incredible. To any other person in the world, they would have looked about to the heavens in awe at it, transfixed, but not me. The sky held the last fleeting glance of my father; I had no idea if I was to see him again or not. I wished with all my might I would. But with his slim escape, I held my hopes as if it was sand within my hands, trying desperately not to lose a single grain. I wished Fred hadn't left so soon. I know if he had stayed I wouldn't be feeling this way.

Harry pulled me closer as I stared blankly beyond as he whispered, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I glanced at him with a half-hearted smile, "I know."

He smiled and kissed my forehead as again, a shadow crept over us.

"'here' you lot are!" Hagrid's voice came from behind as we all turned to look.

"Hey Hagrid," I smiled awkwardly as I felt the embarrassment of him coming up upon us, me donning my bathing suit. I quickly snatched a portion of the towel and covered myself the best I could.

"I s'pose you heard about Black escapin' 'gain las night," he said, with a smile on his face, "But you's will never guess!"

"What?" Hermione asked, fake curiosity drenching her voice.

"Beaky escaped!" Hagrid proclaimed with a clasp of his hands, "Dunno 'ow he did it! Bright thing he is; right under 'here noses!"

"Oh my! Hagrid, that's great!" I replied as Harry, Hermione and Ron proclaimed their fake but well-covered surprised answered.

"Been celebratin' all night ya know," he said, "Was worried, too though. Scared 'e mighta met Professor Lupin on the grounds."

"What?" all of us shot quickly.

"'Aven't ya heard?" Hagrid asked, confused. He looked around as if someone might be approaching, even though the grounds were deserted, "Professor Snape tol' all the Slytherins 'his mornin' that he's a werewolf. Though ya'd have heard by now. 'E's packin.."

"Packing?" Harry and I gasped together; Hermione clasping her hand over her mouth that was open with shock.

"They can't sack him!" Ron yelped.

"'here not, 'e resigned," Hagrid said, "Says 'e could't risk it 'appenin again."

I scrambled to my feet quickly, grabbing my t-shirt and shorts and throwing my shoes upon my feet as Harry jumped up as well.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"See Lupin," I said without a glance at any of them as I took off towards the castle.

The walk to Lupin's office seemed like a funeral march; he had been above and beyond my favorite teacher and I had developed a close relationship with him, as Harry had, since he was a good friend of our parents. It broke my heart to think of him leaving. Maybe next year Defense Against the Dark Arts wouldn't be one of my favorite subjects after all.  
As we approached his door, I knocked rapidly upon it.

"Come in, Briley, Harry," his voice called from within.

Harry turned the knob and we crossed over the threshold. Stepping into his almost bare office made my heart sink even further.

"How did you know it was us?" Harry asked curiously, as I walked directly to Lupin.

Lupin smiled and held up the Marauder's Map; Harry nodded. As I reached him, my eyes welling with tears, I hugged him tightly.

"You can't leave!" I said desperately.

"But I must; I wish I didn't either. But after last night, I –" he gave a slight shutter and didn't continue. He pulled away from my hug and resumed emptying his drawers without another word.

"You're the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've had!" Harry complained; I could see him desperately thinking of arguments so he would stop unpacking at once.

Though he stopped and turned to us once more, "The owls will be arriving soon. I have no choice. But I can say, I leave here very pleased with the occurrences. You saved a lot of lives last night; changed many."

He smiled feebly at us before continuing, "Tell me about your Patronus."

Harry smiled as he began to recall what happened just the night before. Once he was done, the feeble smile on Lupin's face had twisted into one much larger and full of pride.

"I'm pleased you learnt so much and I had the honor to teach you," he said, nodding to him, "And Briley, I was hoping I could catch you before I left, there's a matter I need to speak to you about."

"Ok, what is it?"I replied, sitting down in the chair across from his table.

"I believe it is something to do in private," he said, glancing in Harry's direction briefly as he walked up behind the chair I sat in and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's just Harry, Professor. You can't tell me anything in front of him." I said, nodding at him as to encourage him to go on.

He sighed, "That's your decision. Do you remember the note I let you read from your father?"  
He casually flicked his wand as the items on top of his desk levitated and filed to a trunk, neatly organizing themselves in one by one.

"Yes, I remember," I replied.

"Do you remember what it said?" he asked, sitting down and staring at me intently.

"_Remus,_ _I hope you're doing well. I've been enjoying watching Alexis get bigger and bigger.  
The other day, the baby kicked! I couldn't believe it when I felt it. It was amazing. Looks  
like Harry will have a playmate soon! Alexis included a picture. Hope to hear from you soon!  
Sirius P.S.I need to speak to you about a matter I'd rather do in person. (Don't get so  
uptight, it's nothing bad. Don't lose any fur over it.)_" I recited.

"An excellent memory," he said with a casual laugh, "Just like your mother."

He pulled a piece of paper from his robe pocket and stared at it as he began to speak once more, "The matter in the postscript he was talking about was over you."

I stared at him curiously and I felt Harry shift his weight, clearly eager to hear what he meant.

Lupin sighed, still staring at the note, "I went to your parents' home shortly after receiving this to discuss it with him. He confided in me that with the war going on, his concern of your well-being if something was to happen to Alexis and him…" His voice had trailed off as he went along. I scooted to the edge of my seat as I waited patiently for him to continue.

He glanced up from the paper, a solemn look upon his face, "He had asked James to be your godfather and Lily, being Alexis' childhood friend, naturally the godmother. He was terrified since they had gone into hiding; we all were doomed to a horrid fate, so he asked me a favor."

A moment of silence consumed the room; yet it was so loud within my ears, the anticipation was killing me. It seemed as if a million people stood around me, screaming at the top of their lungs. I looked at him eagerly, as he wore the same solemn look. There felt as if there was no oxygen in those few minutes of silence.

"He asked me if anything was to happen to him, Alexis, James and Lily, if I would also be your godfather." He said, noticeably quieter than he had been speaking earlier.

My mouth gaped open a bit, in shock it took me a minute to reply, but finally, when my voice came back to me I replied, "Really?!"

"Yes, I hesitantly said yes. I argued to no end with him, telling him my condition rendered me by no means suitable to raise a child of any age; he wouldn't take no for an answer." He said, glancing back down at the paper.

I was speechless; Harry's hand had gripped my shoulder a bit tighter.

"That's amazing!" I finally said.

Lupin looked up quickly from the piece of paper my father's handwriting scribbled upon. He looked shocked by my answer; as if it wasn't the one he had been anticipating.

I glanced over to Harry as I beamed. He was smiling back at me, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Lupin bowed his head, "You have a proper family to take care of you. Dumbledore contacted me when he learnt of your adoptive parents' fate, asking me to take you since I was rightfully your next legal guardian. But I refused; nothing against you. With my condition, that was no way to force a child to live, in fear of their life. The person caring for you should be able to protect you not put you in further harm's way. I met with Dumbledore at Arthur and Molly's to discuss them taking you in. I explained to them the reasons I didn't feel I was suitable. Naturally, being the kind hearted people they are, they agreed."

I looked down for a moment, absorbing everything he had just spoken.

With a glance back up at him, I spoke, "You would have done fine. And I'm proud to be able to say you're my godfather." I smiled brightly at him.

"If I wasn't what I am, I would have taken you in. I'm sorry," he said, "And Harry, here."

He folded the map but that lay sprawled open across his desk and tapped it muttering "_Mischief Managed_" and turned around to retrieve something. When he turned back around he handed Harry the map and his Invisibility Cloak, "I recovered this from the Shrieking Shack and since I am no longer your teacher, I have no hard feelings about handing the map back to you. I daresay James would have been highly disappointed if his son hadn't managed to get his hands on it and learn the secrets he unlocked while his time here."

Harry beamed as he took the items from Lupin's outstretched hands and thanked him. A light rapid knock came from the door. Harry and I exchanged awkward looks as Harry shoved the map into his robe pocket before Lupin answered quietly, "It's only Dumbledore, I could see him walking this way."

"Come in," he called calmly.

Dumbledore opened the door and glided in, glancing over his half moon spectacles with a kind smile on his face.  
"Ah, Miss White, Professor Flitwick would like a word with you in his office; Remus, your carriage a waits you at the gates."

I nodded to Dumbledore and stood up, hugging Harry then making my way to Professor Lupin. I hugged him tightly.

"I'll see you around, godfather," I said brightly with a smile.

He smiled, "Be good; it's a must to say to Sirius Black's daughter."

I shrugged with a enthusiastic smile and turned to make my way out of the room, waving bye to Harry.

"He's waiting for you," Dumbledore said as I met Dumbledore halfway through the room, as he was heading to Lupin's desk, "I'm very proud of your endeavors, and as I'm sure, your father is as well."

I nodded to him and said my thank yous before closing the door behind me with a snap, leaving Dumbledore, Lupin and Harry within his office, as the remainder of Lupin's belongings floated around towards their destinations.

"What'd Flitwick want to talk to you about?" Harry mumbled, looking over at me. I almost hadn't heard him, the chatter around us at the Gryffindor table was quite loud this evening.

I looked over at him, "Hmm?"

"Flitwick," he repeated.

"Oh, wanted to talk to me about my exams. He said he wanted to congratulate me on doing such a good job, especially since this is technically my first year and I caught up how I did. He awarded Gryffindor fifty points for it," I said with a shrug as I stabbed my fork into my steak and kidney pie.

"That's great, babe," he replied with a smile, "You about done?"

I crinkled my nose up at the plate and nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you were. You've been jabbin' it for quite some time," he said as he began to rise from his seat, "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" I asked, turning around in my seat. As I did I caught a glimpse of Fred; he looked rather perturbed.

"Surprise," he said with a smile, extending his hand out to me.

I returned it and took his hand and got up, following him out of the Great Hall. We turned and made our way down the corridor towards the Hufflepuffs common room.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked, as he led me by my hand he held.

He slowed down, as he turned and smile, "Just go with it."

I laughed lightly, "Ok"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we continued on down the corridor. We walked in silence as Harry led me along the twists and turns I had never yet been before. I did my best to try to remember key items, so maybe I could remember this portion of the castle, though; with as big as this place way, it seemed highly impossible if you didn't travel the path daily. I was almost tempted a time or two to ask him to let me see the map, but I decided against it.

"Almost there," Harry said with a silly grin in rebuttal to the soft groan I gave when we rounded yet another corner.

I was at this point, hopelessly lost. After the first five turns I would have been fine. But now in cooperating the stairs and a few more turns, I wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Ah, here" Harry said at once as we approached a small door on the left of the corridor we had turned down, "Almost thought I was lost for a minute."

He jiggled the handle and it didn't give way. He frowned and jiggled it a bit harder this time. I contained my laughter, trying my best not to smile as I rolled my eyes and pulled out my wand and whispered "_Alohomora_"

"Ahha, there. Must've been stuck," he said as he turned to look at me. His smile washed away as he saw he stuffing my wand behind my ear.

"Forget you can do magic?" I said smugly.

"C'mon," he chuckled, pushing the door open.

I followed him into the scarcely lit room. There was nothing in it, completely bland and nothing special. I looked at him curiously; as if he knew what I was thinking he nodded for me to follow as he grasped my hand. We walked around a pillar in the middle of the room to see something large covered in draping. I tilted my head as I noticed the object.

"I found this my first year, Dumbledore moved it once he found out I knew of it. But," he turned to me and winked, "I found it again. I know Dumbledore told me we shouldn't dwell on our pasts and forget to live; I believe that's how he put it. But I don't use it to dwell, I use this to see what I've always wanted."

He smiled at me and turned to pull the draping off of the object. It revealed a large mirror; the magnificient bronze was detailed elegantly around its large frame. But on the outside besides its features there was nothing special about it really. I stood just a bit off from it and squinted to read the inscription at the top, carved into the wood.  
_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. _

I looked at Harry curiously, "Hon, what is this? What does that say?"

"Come here," he motioned for me to come to him, as he stood in front of the mirror, "Tell me what you see, then I'll explain."

I felt like it was a trick, of course I'd see Harry and me standing in front of it! But I didn't argue; he took my hand as I approached and I turned and faced the mirror. To my surprise, I stood there, plain as day. Yet Harry was nowhere to be seen and there were two others in the mirror. I glanced briefly over to see if Harry had slipped on the invisibility cloak; he hadn't. I let go of his hand and stepped forward; my mother stood there, barely taller than me, beaming radiantly and waving to me. Our hair was almost identical; though mine was a bit darker. A smile stretched across my face like never before. There she was, as if she could step right out of the mirror and hug me. Oh how I wished she could. With a hand on my shoulder and an arm tightly around my mother's waist, I saw my father, much than younger as I had seen him. He too was smiling. This is what could have been, this is what my life would have looked like. I stood in awe for a moment before I turned around to look at Harry. He stood there, arms crossed and propped up against the pillar, smiling broadly.

"What is this?" I said breathlessly.

He pushed himself off the pillar and walked over to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before he spoke, "Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore told me it shows you're hearts true desire, you deepest desire of all."

I looked back over at the mirror without speaking. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing to show me. I know I could have sat down in front of it all day, just to see my broken little family. My what-could-have-been.

"You see yours too?" I said, finally.

Harry nodded. I smiled and hugged him, "Thanks for showing me this. The closest thing I'll ever see to my mum."

"You don't have to thank me. You deserve to get to see her, and not just a picture," he said, his voice muffled by his facing being in my hair by my neck.

I pulled away and smiled gently at him; I glanced back over at the mirror just before he spoke again, "C'mon lets go."

With that we made our way out of the bland room containing the mirror that showed everything I dreamt of. I wished I would have been able to remember our path on the way there, but I opted to try to remember our journey back. Harry's hand slid into mine, fingerings intertwining as he grasped it tightly.

The corridors were silent; all the students seemed to still be in the Great Hall. We were perfectly alone; not a noise could be heard other than our echoing footsteps. A little girl in a portrait along the wall smiled and waved to me; her lovely blonde hair bounced as she waved excitedly. I returned the greeting with a huge smile. Of all the things in the magical world I had been thrust upon, the photographs were among my favorite things.

Just beyond the portrait of the small girl, Harry stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" I asked, looking around curiously.

"Bri," Harry said, turning to look at me as he took my other hand as well, "I wanted to talk to you."

"Ok," I nodded.

"You know, I really like you," he began, his voice low and slightly shaky.

"Yeah," I replied, with a small grin, "I like you too Harry."

He sighed and paused momentarily before regaining his voice, "Will you go out with me?"  
When he spoke, it was in the same low tone yet he spoke very fast.

I raised my eyebrow at him, "I'm sorry. I didn't catch that."

He sighed again, heavier this time, "Will you go out with me?"

I felt my cheeks flush as I smiled brightly at him, "Yes."

His face illuminated and he pulled me forward and his lips touched mine.

The remainders of the days at Hogwarts were glorious and filled with sunshine. The students, oblivious to what had truly happened that night, gossiped in hushed voices along the corridors, the common rooms and the Great Hall. Naturally, I'm assuming a Slytherin, started saying it had been me who freed my father. When Malfoy had approached me, snarling his feeble attempts of ridicule I had simply smiled and replied, "Oh yeah, don't you wish you were that clever?"

Since the exams were over we spent most of our days along the lake, watching the octopus flailing his tentacles lazily as he glided across the surface, enjoying the sunshine just as we did from the shore. Fred and George had joined us on numerous occasions, to discuss the upcoming Quidditch World Cup. The excitement had reached its breaking point within me to finally see a match beyond the Hogwarts grounds. Ron and the twins described the different teams to me, giving me the details and status of every player; who was good, who was rubbish, who they rooted for, etc. We had made many plans for the summer; I was thrilled to be staying with the Weasley's. Though I felt horrible planning all the fun events in front of Harry, who's destination for the holidays were far from pleasant. "No, don't worry about me," He had said. But I could see it still hurt him, whether he wanted to admit it or not. Harry was always hiding his emotions, though his heart was always upon his sleeve. I had been able to decipher many of the signs for his different moods, but alas, I could never know what was going on inside his mind.

Finally the last day arrived. We walked along the platform, trunks lugging behind towards the scarlet steam engine that emitted a cloud of smoke that flittered through the warm air and disappeared. The students all around clambered about, heaving their heavy luggage into the compartments, leaving only their carry-ons in hand before they entered the train to select a compartment for the journey.

The teachers filed around, saying goodbyes to the students and bidding their fairwells and well-wishes to the students who would not be returning for another year.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked up to Hagrid, who was easily spotted amongst the crowd.

"'here you four are," he said with a smile, "Thought yous was gonna leave without sayin' g'bye."

"Never," I replied with a smile.

I hugged him to my best ability, backing away so the others could say their farewells.

"Bye Hagrid," Ron said.

"You lot stay outta trouble, ya hear?" Hagrid chuckled.

"We'll try," I smiled as we began to the train.

As we walked along the corridor, Harry pointed to an empty compartment he explained was the one they typically occupied on the journeys. I sat my bag down beside my feet as Harry took a seat beside me; Ron and Hermione situating themselves across from us.

"Blimey, I wish the cart was coming already," Ron sighed.

I rolled my eyes, as I dug in my bag, "You really are a bottom-less pit."  
I threw him three cauldron cakes as his eyes lit up.

"How'd you get these?" he asked.

"Your brothers," I replied, offering the assortment of treats to the others, "They showed me the kitchens and we stocked up. Bless those little elves, hearts of gold they have."

Ron muttered his thanks through a mouthful, blessing his brothers for their wittiness.

The train pulled out of the station, the last few glimpses of the tallest towers of Hogwarts began to shrink in the distance. I was eager for the holidays and all the activities Fred, George and I had planned, along with the World Cup, but I felt like I was leaving a part of me. Hogwarts had enchanted me and held so many memories and emotions, all in one year, I felt like it was my home, in an odd way. I guess this feeling was due to not feeling quite as comfortable at the Weasley's since I had only spent a little less than two weeks there before coming to Hogwarts. A strange feeling of sadness washed over me as the top most peaks of the towers vanished in the horizon. I turned and glanced around the compartment; Hermione, as usual, had her nose stuck in a book, Ron, digging in my bag looking for more sweets and Harry, smiling at me fondly.

"You'll miss it," he said softly.

"I already do," I replied, glancing back to the window, "OH!"

When my eyes fell upon the glass, a small owl, if that's what you'd call it, was beating his wings as fast as they could go, trying to keep up with the steam train. I watched as he rolled over in the air, darting back a few feet from the loss of control and zoomed back to the window of our compartment, pecking quickly on the glass. He carried two envelopes bigger than he was; I jumped up as Ron and Hermione noticed this small animal and opened the window as he zoomed in. He flittered and zipped around merrily, hooting repeatedly before landing in my vacant seat. I snapped the glass back closed and bent down. He was moving about so much I could barely get a hold of the twine to undo the envelopes. Once received, I noticed the handwriting at once that read _Briley White. _Harry had sat forward eagerly, his eyes wide with excitement.

"It's from my dad!" I said excitedly, looking at the other envelope. This once, in the same handwriting, read _Harry Potter, _"This one's for you, babe."

I handed him the letter and he began to open it immediately, I shooed the bird out of my seat and sat down opening my own. The small owl whizzed over to the other side of the compartment, still hooting excitedly and perched himself at the back of the seat beside Ron.

"Bloody bird is mental," he said, eyeing it.

_  
My darling daughter,_

I don't even know where to start. The joy of finally seeing you was all I've desired for the past twelve  
years in that cell in Azkaban. Seeing you was like seeing your mother all over again. She would be so  
proud of you. I wish you could have met her.  
I won't say my location in case the owls get intercepted. Just know I'm safe and in hope I will see you  
again soon. I'm planning on letting some Muggles glimpse me soon, naturally far away from where I  
am located.  
I'm so sorry, my darling, that I have not been the father you deserved to have. That is my  
greatest regret. The thought of you and the fact of knowing I was an innocent man was all that kept my  
heart beating within that place. I hope you can forgive me.  
I've enclosed something in this that might make your fourth year at Hogwarts a little easier and more  
enjoyable. Also, I wrote to Harry, as I'm sure you know and told him the owl can stay with Ron, seeing  
as how it is my fault he no longer has a rat. I would have gotten a better one for him, but this one was the  
only one I came across and seemed very eager for the job. I hope this makes it to you, he looked pretty  
weighted down.  
Be safe, Briley and take care. I know Molly and Arthur will look after you like you were their own. I won't  
even bother saying stay out of trouble; you're my daughter, it's in your blood.

_I love you,  
Sirius_

_P.S. You will receive a parcel within the next few days at the Burrow. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but please consider it as thirteen years worth of birthdays and Christmases I have been unable to grant you with.  
_

I glanced up once I finished reading it, a smile on my face. I looked over at Harry, who wore the same smile as he finished his as well.

"Well, the owl is yours," he said, nodding to Ron.

"What?" he choked on his Chocolate Frog.

"Yeah, he told me too. He said he wished he could have gotten a better one for you but he's all he could come across," I said.

Ron turned and looked at the small owl. After examining him for a moment, he reached for the bird to pick him up, yet the bird hopped into his hand happily, hooting in delight. Ron tilted his head, examining him a bit further before holding the small bird out in front of Crookshanks face, who sat upon Hermione's lap. My eyes widened as he did this.

"What do you think, bottle brush?" he asked the cat.

Crookshanks sniffed the bird.

"Fair enough," he said, pulling the hooting owl away, "He's a keeper."

We all laughed as Harry handed me his letter from my father, "Read the post script."

I looked at him curiously as I took it from him and read: "_Oh and Harry please don't break my daughter's heart. Take care of her. And if you're wondering why I'm saying this, let's just say I'm not blind."_

I looked at him and laughed, "A mild way of threatening, aye?"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so."

I picked up the enveloped that had my name written across it and pulled out the other piece of paper.

_I, Sirius Black, give permission for my daughter, Briley White, to attend Hogsmeade Village on the  
weekends and all other scheduled trips._

"Yay! No more sneaking," I said, clapping my hands.

"Me too," Harry said with a smile, waving his slip as well.

"I love my dad," I sighed.

A steady rain began to splash against the glass as the train hurled along towards its destination. Within a matter of a hour or so, I'd be unloading my trunk from the scarlet train to be greeted by Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and head home. My mind swirled with the thoughts of all the activities and adventures that were to come…


	10. The Burrow

The sweltering summer heat had been constant the couple weeks or so of the holidays. I enjoyed this greatly; I was more of a summer person than anything. I had spent most of my time with Fred and George, contemplating practical jokes and keeping an eye on a new concoction for their joke shop dreams. They seemed to be quite happy to have a third wheel in their endeavors; "_The more minds the better"_, Fred had stated. If not in their room, plotting and planning, I was outside soaking in the rays with a game of Quidditch here and there. Ginny had been somewhat frigid towards me since learning about Harry and I; she had refused to speak to me or even glance in my direction. I felt horrible that she was upset with me; I had completely forgotten her infatuation with him. But what was I suppose to do? I had to be honest; I had never thought of Harry as much more than a friend. Sure, his eyes captivated me in a way I couldn't even dream of putting into words and he was very good looking to top it all off; his untidy hair gave him a rugged look; I liked that. His modesty was something I admired greatly, along with his undying loyalty and bravery. To me, there was no one braver. And what made it the best of all was he was one of my dearest friends. I guess this lack of thinking of him as much more, and never even dreaming of him thinking of me that way, is why I would have never even considered the reasoning for his anger the previous year having anything to do with Wood snogging me. Harry had been keen to admit his glee that Oliver was leaving, seeing as how last year had been his seventh and final year at Hogwarts. I hadn't found this surprising in the least, yet George found this hilarious and Fred seemed rather quiet on the subject, saying he had no opinion. Harry had written me every chance he got; being locked up at the Dursley's made it impossible to talk as often as we wanted to.

I had received his plea for food when he learnt that his aunt was putting his hefty Uncle and cousin on a diet; Mrs. Weasley and I had spent a whole day cooking an assortment of treats and mailed them to him. When his birthday came around we had another baking spree. On top of the gifts we sent, me sending him a copy of _Seekers Throughout The Centuries_, I insisted I make a cake of my own to send along with the enormous one Mrs. Weasley had planned on preparing, so he had plenty of sweets. This overjoyed Harry, receiving the largest thank you; literally it was a piece of parchment covered in nothing but the large words "THANK YOU!!" Unlike Harry, I was lucky to still have someone that understood me around. Just like Harry, Fred was in tune with everything about me. Though, in my opinion, Fred knew me a bit better than Harry. This was only due to the long stint of Harry and me not talking. Fred had comforted me and been my shoulder to cry on during that time; he was, after all, my best friend in the world. Fred could tell if I was upset even if I was convincing myself I wasn't. "_Spill it Bri,"_ he would say. I loved that. However, when I didn't want to talk about things, it annoyed me greatly that I couldn't slip a single lie past Fred; even the tiniest white lie. He knew I was going to lie even before I opened my mouth anymore. He said he could tell it by my eyes and the way I would slightly crinkle my nose. I didn't even know I did this; I tried to perfect this flaw, but he could even tell when I was trying to cover these signs up.

I yawned and stretched as the bright summer sunshine streamed into my room, illuminating it.  
I could smell the aroma of breakfast lingering in from outside my closed door as my stomach gave a rumble of hunger; I decided at once to abide its calls and get up. I rolled out of bed and walked across my small room and to my closet; glancing out the window to see another lovely summer day as I did. I opened it up and picked out one of the sundresses I had asked Mrs. Weasley to make for me my first day home and changed into it. _Home_, I thought; that still sounded so funny to me.  
I sat down on my bed, make up bag dumped out in front of me and began to get ready for the day.  
After a short time, I made my way out of my room and down the steps. I always held my breath as I traveled along them; I deemed them unsafe from my first time upon them, though I knew they had to be held up by magic. There was no other way possible for these to still be intact.

"Good morning," Mrs. Weasley chimed as I entered the kitchen, "That dress turned out well, it looks good on you."

"Mornin," I said brightly, walking over to her as she whipped her wand casually and the assortment of food levitated and made its way to the table.

I kissed her cheek, "Thank you for making it for me."

"You're welcome, darling." She said hugging me.

"Oi," George said as I took a seat beside him.

"Mornin' loser," I said, without looking at him. I grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice and began to pour me a glass.

He scoffed, throwing his hand over his heart, "Ouch that hurt!"

A smile cracked across my face, "I say it with love."

"Now, that makes everything better." He replied sarcastically, passing me the bowl of eggs.

"What's on the agenda today?" he asked.

I shrugged, "I dunno. Where's Fred?" I glanced at his vacant seat next to George.

"Still asleep, when I came down," He mumbled, "Was up all night, annoyed the hell outta me."

I tilted my head curiously, crinkling my forehead as Mr. Weasley walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Weasleys!" he said merrily, kissing Mrs. Weasley on her cheek and taking his seat.

I smiled at him and said, "Good morning."

"Morning, Briley," he said with a smile, "Well, I've got good news."

He turned and looked at everyone along the table now, "I was informed late last night that I have acquired the tickets for this Monday's match for Ireland verses Bulgaria."

"YESSSSSSS!!!!" George and Ron bellowed.

"Yay!" I squealed and clapped my hands.

Ginny smiled broadly until she caught my eye and turned sour once more.

"I suspect we'll need to contact Harry's Muggle relatives and pretend to ask permission to come get him," he said with a nod and a great wide smile at the pleasure he brought to all of us, "Molly, will you take care of that today?"

I chuckled at the fact he said "pretend to ask permission."

"Yes, dear," she said with a nod, "Briley, would you care to assist me? I do not know how Muggle mail works."

"Of course," I said, smiling at her.

"Speaking of mail," Mr. Weasley said, nodding to the window, "It's here."

I looked over in the direction he stared at. Four specs could be seen flying towards the Burrow, one with a rather large load. The birds grew larger and larger until they became quite visible, even in the blinding sunlight. One, white and fluffy, was no doubt, Hedwig. My heart jumped with joy knowing Harry had managed to slip another letter out to me; I had eagerly been waiting four days now. Another I recognized was Errol, the Wealey's old and ancient owl. The others, I did not know who they belonged to as they swooped in the open window; the one with the large package having quite some difficulty. He had tried to follow the others in, but the package being too long caught each side of the window and he shot forward into the kitchen, the twine holding the package to him snapping and leaving the package behind as it clunked to the ground.

"Crickey," I shook my head as Hedwig hooted merrily as she landed in front of me, "Hello, Hedwig."

George laughed and stood up to retrieve the package as Errol clumsily landed on his side in front of Mrs. Wealsey, not even bothering to get up.

The owl that had lost his package, landed beside me also, carrying a letter. I finished untying my letter from Harry and looked at the bird curiously. He was a large tawny owl; he fluffed his feathers and hooted superiorly. I looked at the letter before reaching for it; my name scribbled in my father's handwriting across it. Another leap of joy filled me.

"Wonder what this is..." George said, looking at the package as he carried it over.

The fourth and final owl had landed in George's seat; he noticed as he approached, his eyes widening.

"What have you got, George?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Um," he stammered.

"It's for me as well," I blurted. He gave me a quick glance of relief, obviously not wanting to hear his mother's yells of their endeavors to produce a joke shop.

"You're a popular little bird today," she said, spooning a bit of jam onto her toast.

I chuckled as I untied the letter from the fourth owl, George handing it a treat and sent it on its way.

"Well, open it." George chimed.

"Yeah, get one with it," Ron said through his usual mouthful of food.

I grabbed one end of the package as George did the other and began to rip off the wrappings. George and I gasped in delight. There were numerous things within the parcel, but the one that caught our eye was the largest, a Firebolt.

"Goodness!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed as she saw the contents.

"Let me touch it!" George shot quickly.

"Touch it," I said hastily, grabbing and ogling it a moment before handing it to him and looking about the rest of the items. There was an assortment of sweets, a book, _Firebolts: The Broom of the Century _by Clemintine Dagda, a broomstick servicing kit and a rather large wooden jewelry box, beautifully decorated with pearls and citrines with my name carved in cursive on the lid. I picked it up as even Ginny turned to notice it.

I examined it for a moment before I opened it. Within the box was a necklace, a tiny bracelet, a note and a photograph. I decided to save the best for last and started with the necklace; it was a single thin strand of white gold. Hung upon the small chain was a small crystal ball; upon examining it further, I noticed within it contained a tiny green four leaf clover. I smiled, knowing this had to do something with my mom. Next I picked up the bracelet; it was an assortment of colorful gems, linked by the same white gold as the necklace. It was so tiny it looked as if it belonged on a baby doll.

Picking up the note, I opened it to see my mother's handwriting.

_To my beautiful daughter,_

_I fear I won't be around to give you these things when I desired to. I hope you enjoy the necklace; I'm sure it will go with your complexion beautifully. My mother gave it to me on my 16__th__ birthday. And your baby bracelet; I had it made for you months before your birth.  
I hope you can forgive me for not being strong enough to keep going; my heart and mind are heavy with despair and self-blame. Just know this, my darling. I love you with all my heart._

_Love,  
Mum_

I looked up from the note; Mrs. Weasley quickly looking away. I fought back the tears, tracing my finger over the words _I love you with all my heart_ before moving along. This letter was my proof to what I had thought since speaking to Lupin by the forest that day; my mother died of a broken and grief-stricken heart. I sighed heavily, picking up the photograph next.

There was my mother, her face was tired looking and weary yet donning the largest smile upon it. In her arms was a small baby with a few brown curls atop its head. It poked its arm up out of its blanket, revealing the same bracelet within my jewelry box. I smiled brightly as I watched my mother wave to me. She was holding me. I flipped the picture over and read: _Briley Ireland Black, one day old._

"Are you ok?" George asked quietly, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to him and nodded, handing him the photograph as I reached for the letter from my father. He smiled as he looked at it and chuckled, "Same curls."

"About time you got up!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. George and I looked up as Fred stalked into the kitchen, yawning and running his hand over his hair.

"Yeah, morning to you too, Mum," he said sleepily.

He sat down next to George quietly and began pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice; George and I sat staring at him blankly for a moment before he moved suddenly, sloshing juice everywhere as Mrs. Weasley yelped in rage. His head snapped over towards us, eyes fixated on the broom, "Is that…"

"A Firebolt," George and I said together in a dreamy tone.

Fred continued to ignore Mrs. Weasley's enraged barking, whipping her wand out to tidy his mess, as he snatched it out of George's hand and began examining it thoroughly.

"I call first go after you, Bri." He said not looking up from it, running his hand over the handle.

"What?" George snapped, "You laze around all morning and you think you can just come down and call shots! No good sir, that's not how this works. You see, I got up, came downstairs to have breakfast at a normal time, retrieved the package after the bird collapsed... see you knew nothing of this poor birds mishap because you were asleep, AND helped Bri unwrap it."

"Helped her unwrap it?" Fred asked blankly and sarcastically, "Wow that makes you the what? The best assistant unwrapper in the world?"

George narrowed his eyes at his twin, clenching his jaw, and then turned to me, "Bri, it's your broom. Your call. Who gets a go first?"

I sat there for a moment and thought before I spoke, "Ginny."

"WHAT??!" the twins' shouted in unison.

Ginny, finally cracking a smile in my direction laughed at them and stuck out her tongue.

George scoffed, picking up his fork and jabbing his eggs, "Just wait and see if I help you unwrap anything else."

I stuck out my bottom lip at him, "Oh no! How on earth will I manage without my assistant unwrapper! I guess my Christmas presents will remain wrapped forever."

George gave a forced fake laugh as I chuckled and opened my letter from my father; Ron deciding it was best to let Fred in on the World Cup news. I began to read the letter as I heard his shouts of joy.

_Briley,_

_I hope you enjoy your gifts. I know they do not make up for anything but I saw how you disliked your Comet when I would watch the matches from the forest and knew you would appreciate a proper broom. As for your other gifts, I know you'll be more interested in the jewelry box. I contacted Dumbledore shortly after reaching my destination and asked him to enter my vault at Gringott's to get the money to purchase your Firebolt. He notified me of the box he noticed within. I knew at once your mother had placed it there with intent of you getting it as soon as possible; I then asked him to retrieve it as well. I had a good idea what was within, knowing your mother so well. I hope these things are a constant reminder of your mother's love for you. I know she would be so proud of you.  
Buckbeak is doing fine; he's quite enjoying the fresh air out here. I hope you are doing well and enjoying your summer holidays.  
Enjoy the World Cup and be safe._

_All my love,  
Sirius_

_P.S. I realized you have no owl, so I acquired this one and wish for you to keep him. He's quite pleasant. He'll do you well._

I sat it down and reached for the treats and smiled at the bird, handing it to him. He hooted in thanks and took the treat before he swooped up from the table and landed upon the window sill and fluffed his feathers.

"Loves the sun, like you," Fred noted, sitting the Firebolt down beside him.

"Dad gave him to me," I replied, watching him on the sill, eating his treat merrily as he soaked in the summer suns' rays, "I think I'll call him Declan."

"Declan?" Ron said, crinkling his nose, "That sounds like rubbish."

I stuck my tongue out at him and snapped, "Better than Pigwidgeon!"

"Well family, I must be going," Mr. Weasley said, clearing his throat and getting up.

After we all said our farewells and he Apparted with a loud pop; Percy's presence was missed due to the fact he was already at the Ministry. Last but not least, I picked up the letter from Harry and opened it. I saw Ginny, out of the corner of my eye, cut me a look. Clearly, my attempt to make peace was only step one.

_Briley,_

_I hope you're having a good holiday. As usual, the Dursley's have me locked up, nothing new there. I wish I could be with you, I miss you. I can't wait to come to the Burrow. Have you heard any news about the World Cup? Thanks again for the sweets; I'm eating some now after our "healthy breakfast of a grapefruit".  
Fred and George treating you well? Knowing you, you're up to no good right along with them. Ron told me about the prank you pulled on him last week; he's still mad. (Good one!) Send everyone my best and I can't wait to see you again._

_With love,  
Harry_

I folded the note back and stuffed it into my pocket of my sundress and began to gather my things.

Fred swallowed his gulp of juice and stood, handing the Firebolt across the table to Ron so he and Ginny could take a look, "I'll help you."

I scooped up my jewelry box and some of the sweets as he grabbed the book and a handful of the sweets and followed me toward the stairs. I didn't understand why he thought I needed help; there wasn't that much stuff to where I needed help.

We entered my illuminated room, the rays of sun bouncing off the walls. I walked over to my dresser and sat down the jewelry box and dumped the sweets upon it; Fred following and sitting down his load as well. He looked over at me and smiled gingerly; I couldn't help but smile back when he did.

"You best change," he said nodding to my dress, "That wouldn't be good for flying."

I glanced down at it for a moment and shrugged, "I guess you're right."

He chuckled, crossing the room and flopped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He glanced at me with a look as if I had asked the silliest question, "Waiting for you to get ready. I wanna ride that Firebolt!"

I put my hands on my hips, "You have to get out."

He snapped his head to the ceiling once more and covered his eyes quickly, "Not looking."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I opened the closet door and pulled out a t-shirt, turning to my dresser and retrieving a pair of shorts and began changing. Once I was done, I walked over to the bed and smacked his leg, "Let's go."

He peeked through his fingers and smiled before jumping up from the bed and following me out of the room.

I hurriedly helped Mrs. Weasley prepare her letter to the Dursley's, Fred right beside me. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw the envelope she had already prepared for the delivery. It was covered, every inch of it, in stamps.

"Enough?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"I think about seventy-five too many," I replied.

"Oh," she said with a shrug, "At least it'll get there."

We spent the whole afternoon outside in the sun testing out the Firebolt. Ron had been the only one who had gotten a go on Harry's, so naturally I argued with him, insisting he go last. After twenty minutes of shouting with him, he finally caved; mainly because Fred and George had picked him up and held him down on the ground despite his shouts of rage, refusing to let him up until he gave in or they would shove a Puking Pastie down his throat. I thanked them as I passed the broom to Ginny, who took it without a smile or anything, and took off. None of us had even gone in for lunch when Mrs. Weasley shouted from the door that it was ready; we didn't want to stop playing. Since we had an odd number, we played two-on-two, making one person the referee for each match. This had gone well until Ginny was the ref as the sun began to sink in the horizon and kept calling free shots for George and Ron for fouls against me. I knew she was doing this to upset me, but I intended on it not working. Fred on the other hand was livid.

"You call that fair?!" he shouted, touching ground and stalking over to Ginny.

"Yes," she replied solemnly.

"That is not!" he screamed, "Briley didn't knock the Quaffle from Ron, he bloody dropped it, the butterfingered git!"

"Hey!" Ron bellowed as he made his way to the ground.

Fred turned to look at him as I walked over to his side, "No offense."

"He's just upset," I told Ron.

"Damn right I am!" he yelled, rounding on Ginny once more, "You're just pissed off Briley is dating Harry. GROW UP! You haven't called a single foul on anyone else this whole match! You think we're stupid and don't see that?!"

Ginny clenched her jaw at the mention of Harry and I.

"Fred, just drop it. It's just a game," I said touching his shoulder.

"Let him keep yelling!" she shouted at me, and looked Fred in the eyes and took a step closer, "Don't think I haven't heard what you've said as well!"

Fred's eye narrowed at her as he too, clenched his jaw, "Piss off."

With that, he turned and stalked to the house, tossing his broom to the side as he made his way up the stairs and out of view.

George walked to my side and looked at Ginny, who had now turned back to me and was giving me a look of utter hatred, "You were being bias."

"I was the ref, I can be what I want," she chimed, not taking her eyes off me.

George rolled his eyes and took my arm, "Let's go."

I grabbed Fred's broom as we trotted up the stairs. The aroma of supper filled our senses as we entered the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley turned at once when we walked in, Ginny pushing past me and stalking off towards the stairs.

"What in the name of Merlin is wrong with those two?" she snapped.

"Long story," George said rolling his eyes.

"Hermione will be here soon. You're father has gone to retrieve her from her Portkey then he'll be on his way; supper will be ready in just a few minutes, best get washed up," she instructed us.

I nodded as we exited the kitchen.

"Ignore those two," George said as we walked up the stairs.

"You really think Ginny can get under my skin?" I asked.

He raised his eyebrows, "Actually, no. That was silly of me to say."

"Exactly," I replied, entering my room and leaving him in the hallway.

I sat Fred's broom down on my bed. I propped my Firebolt up in the corner, giving it a gleeful smile before grabbing my discarded sundress from earlier and changing hastily back into it. On my way back out of my room I snatched up Fred's broom and walked to his door. I knocked; no answer. I guess George had been quicker than me.

"Fred?" I asked, hesitating for a moment before I turned the doorknob and entered.

I saw him lying upon his bed, pillow over his face. I sighed and propped the broom up by the doorway and walked over. I gently sat down on the edge of the bed. I placed my hand on top of his that lie on the pillow covering his face.

"Fred?" I repeated.

I took my hand off his as he moved the pillow from his face, "Yeah?"

I gave him a feeble smile, "I brought your broom in."

He glanced to the doorway, noting it and nodded, "Thanks."  
He slapped the pillow back over his face and sighed.

"It's just a game, silly." I said, "No need to get worked up about it."

"I'm pissed at Ginny, not the game," he mumbled through his pillow.

"Oh," I replied, "Don't let her get to you. She's just mad."

"She's gonna be mad, alright." He said sternly, removing the pillow once more.

I smiled at him, "What? Planning revenge already?"

"It's already planned," he said casually.

I chuckled, shaking my head as I stood up and extended my arm, "C'mon, let's go."

"Fine," he exasperated and took my hand as I jerked him up.

We walked down the unsafe stairs, my breath held as usual and into the kitchen. Ginny made sure to sit on the opposite side of the table as far away as possible from Fred and I.

"Whatever you're problem is Ginerva, you best drop it!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she sat down beside her.

She silently scoffed and rolled her eyes when her mother turned to George, "That goes for you too."

He wore a look of shock, "Crickey, woman! It's him! Not me! I can't believe you call yourself our mother!"

She gave a frustrated sigh, "Sorry George. Then, you! You drop it."

Fred answered without look up from pouring a glass of pumpkin juice and handing it to me, "Already dropped."

"See, Ginny! Even your brother has dropped whatever it is!" she snapped at Ginny.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean!" Fred shouted.

"Nothing dear," she replied casually as a loud pop could be heard from outside the house. Footsteps up the stairs could be heard just before the door opened, revealing Mr. Weasley, Percy and a shaken looking Hermione.

"Hello Wealsey's," he said with a smile.

"Goodness, what's a matter Hermione. You're as white as a sheet!" Mrs. Weasley said at once and jumped up to her.

"Just a bit shaken," Mr. Weasley replied, "First Portkey and Appartation at once. Would do it to anyone."

"Here here," Mrs. Weasley said taking her things, "Sit down, have some supper."

She whipped her wand and Hermione's things disappeared as she sat back down. Hermione took the vacant seat next to Ron, who gave her a smile. Percy walked superiorly to his seat and sat down. The twins' scowled at him; he took no notice. I never dreamed it possible to dislike a Weasley but he had proved me wrong. He was the most uptight and snobby person I had ever met; how he belonged to this family was beyond me. I had never gotten to meet Charlie and Bill yet, the oldest of the Weasley's, but I was sure I would like them.

"Hey Hermione," I said, "I take it Apparation and Portkey's are no good?"

She shook her head, "I prefer the Floo Network."  
**  
**I laughed and stabbed my chicken, shoving the bite into my mouth.

After supper I hurried up the stairs (breath held) and grabbed the quilted blanket hanging on my chair in the corner and made my way back into the hall and knocked on the twins' bedroom door.

"GO AWAY GINNY!" Fred bellowed.

"It's not Ginny," I replied.

"Oh, come in," he called.

I opened the door and entered; the twins' in their usual spot in the corner over the cauldron that was emitting a particularly nasty odor, heads together.

"Ready Fred?" I asked.

"I figured you'd be calling Harry," he snapped, not looking up.

"No," I replied shortly.

He looked up and gave a small smile, "Yeah."

He got up and crossed the room over to me.

"Be back," he said to George who nodded, not looking up from the cauldron as he stirred.

We walked out and closed the door, making our way down the stairs. It had been our "tradition", as we deemed it, after the first day of holidays to lie in the backyard and gaze at the stars while we just talked. I enjoyed this; it was honestly the highlight of my day, as silly as it sounded.

We walked across the backyard to our usual spot. Fred flicked the blanket and laid it down on the ground.

"My lady," he said with a bow.

I laughed and sat down on it as he followed. Laying down, I peered up at the stars. He stayed sitting up for a moment and looked over at me.

"You alright?" he asked, touching my hand.

"Yeah," I answered, "I should be asking you that with your blow-out on Ginny today."

Even in the dark I could tell he rolled his eyes, "We'll not be talking about that this evening."

"Why not?" I asked.

He laid down on the blanket, looking upwards before he replied, "We just won't. I saw your things from your Dad, are you sure you're ok? George told me about…"

"You can mention it, the picture and the note," I told him.

"He only mentioned the picture," he said with a shrug.

"Oh, well there was a note from my mum too," I said, "Said she knew she wouldn't be around to give me the jewelry box and everything."

It took him a moment to answer, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I told him, "Everything happens for a reason."

"Oh does it?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so, don't you?" I rolled over on my side to face him.

He turned his head to look at me and shook it, "No. I mean, if it does, I'm oblivious to what the hell it's supposed to mean for me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, crinkling my forehead.

"Nothing," he sighed, looking back up at the stars.

I reached out and touched his arm, "C'mon, talk to me. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know I can," he said without looking over at me, "It's what I want to tell you, I know I shouldn't."

"I don't understand," I said, sitting up and looking down at him.

He turned his head once more towards me, "Good. It's better that way."

"What?" I was completely confused by everything he had said.

"Nothing, Bri," he repeated. He reached out his hand and touched my arm, "C'mere."

I sighed, still completely bewildered and laid back down, resting my head on his shoulder and looked back up at the dark night sky. The stars shined brightly above us as we watched them twinkle. We remained there upon the quilted blanket with nothing but the sounds of the crickets chirping and the occasional hoot from Declan; nothing was said between us, for there wasn't much to say. I still couldn't wrap my mind around what Fred had meant, I guess I wouldn't be able to until he decided to tell me… I wasn't holding my breath on this happening though.

We only entered the house when Mrs. Weasley called from the door, telling us it was getting late. We fetched the blanket from the ground and made our way in.

Once atop the magically held up stairs, Fred kissed my forehead and said goodnight, disappearing into his room; George shouting, "It's about time!"

I shook my head and entered my room, taking my wand out and muttering, "_Lumos_", emitting light from its tip so I could find my way to my night stand and light the candle upon it. I muttered "_Nox_" once the candle was in full flame. A faint tapping noise could be heard, causing me to jump slightly. I glanced up to the window to see Declan sitting upon the sill; I smiled and opened it.

"You're a bright bird," I told him as he swooped in and perched himself on top of my dresser mirror.

I got up after shutting the window back and made my way to my desk to write my replies to my father and Harry before bed. I pulled out two pieces of parchment and the bottle of ink and my favorite quill.

On the first I began writing.

_Dad,  
Thank you so much for all the gifts! I loved them! Fred, George, Ginny and me spent the whole afternoon outside testing out the Firebolt; it's wicked fast! I can't wait to use it in the Qudditch games at Hogwarts… that is if I make the team again next year.  
I especially loved the jewelry box. I'm very glad Professor Dumbledore stumbled upon it. I wish I could have gotten to know her.  
I decided to name the owl you gave me (Thank you!) Declan. Ron says it's a rubbish name, but it's better than what he came up with! Pigwidgeon! He calls him 'Pig', the oddest name for such a tiny bird. But Declan is brilliant! He knew exactly where my room was and he loves the sun, just like me, Fred says.  
Mr. Weasley just told us today he got tickets for the Ireland and Bulgaria match this Monday. I can't wait! My first Quidditch World Cup!  
I hope this letter finds you and Buckbeak doing well. I miss you and I love you. Write back as soon as you can._

_Love,  
Briley_

_P.S. Sign the letters Dad, not Sirius._

I folded the letter and pushed it aside and began writing my reply to Harry now.

_Harry,  
I'm glad you're still enjoying your sweets! A grapefruit for breakfast! BLAH! That is no good at all! I bet Dudley is going crazy! He'll be raiding the neighbors' cupboards before long; wait and see!  
You'll never guess what Dad got me! He sent a huge package today with a Firebolt (Yay!), a jewelry box that had a note, a photograph and a necklace and my baby bracelet from my Mum, a ton of sweets, a copy of Firebolts: The Broom of the Century, a broom servicing kit AND I get to keep the owl! He's gorgeous; I named him Declan. Ron told me the name sounded like rubbish, but he's one to talk, huh?  
We spent the whole afternoon playing two-on-two (one of us being the ref since we have an odd number and all). Fred got really mad and yelled at Ginny because she kept calling fouls on me and no one else. She's really cross with me; now she and Fred aren't talking.  
I'm sure you'll be receiving good news soon! Mrs. Weasley has sent a letter to the Dursley's asking for you to come… Mr. Weasley told us this morning he got tickets for this Monday's match! Ireland vs. Bulgaria!  
Can't wait to see you! Start packing your trunk! You're Burrow-bound in just a matter of time!_

_Love,  
Briley_

I folded this note as well, jotting their names on the envelopes and turned to Declan, still perched upon my dresser mirror. He ruffled his feathers and gave a hoot of excitement as he fluttered down to my desk.

"Can you take these to Dad and Harry?" I asked him.

He hooted and nibbled at my finger. I smiled at him and reached for a piece of twine to tie the letters to his leg with. After I finished tying them to him, I gave him a treat and said farewell to him. He soared out of the window; I walked over to it as he swooped out. I watched him disappear into the night sky. I yawned, closing the window.

As I changed into my night clothes, I caught sight of the jewelry box. Once I was done, I walked over and opened it, extracting the photograph. I made my way to my bed and sat down; placing the picture next to the one of my Mum and Dad Lupin had given me. I smiled as I watched them wave happily at me.

"Goodnight," I said with a yawn and blew out my candle.


	11. The Manky Old Boot

The next few days till Harry's arrival on Sunday evening before the match were easily classified as some of the longest days of my life. I knew his days had to be unbearable than mine had seemed to be, after all, I did have friends around and he merely had his hateful relatives. Though mine were filled with activities to pass the time sufficiently for anyone, they were simply unbearable due to the anticipation of getting to see him after what seemed like forever and the upcoming World Cup. The weather outside of the Burrow had been better than ever. Though the sweltering summer heat still lingered with the prominent sunshine, the gentle breeze that flowed across the valley from the south gave it just the touch it needed to be bearable. Since Hermione's arrival at the Weasley household, we had been left one player down when it came to playing Quidditch. Ron had been spending most of his time with her; even though her nose was stuck squarely in a book almost every time I passed by her, only her bushy brown hair could be seen protruding for all four corners. She had been bunking with Ginny; I thanked Merlin for this. Although Hermione and I were on speaking terms for the first time ever, I still did not desire to share a room with her by any means. According to Ron, I was loud and noisy, just like the twins'; this made it quite apparent that we would have ended up not talking again if Mrs. Weasley had placed her with me. Along with Ron's absence in Quidditch, Ginny had also refused to be anywhere near Fred and I.

Bill and Charlie, the eldest of the Weasley's seven children, arrived three days before the World Cup. I had to admit, I had pictured Bill to be a bit like Percy, uptight and snobby since he had been Head Boy according to Fred and worked at Gringott's, but he was by far, the complete opposite. He had jumped up immediately from the table the morning of their arrival and shook my hand, pulling out a seat for me as he introduced himself.

"I'm Bill," he said politely as I sat down in the chair he offered me next to him, Fred taking the one on my other side.

"Briley," I said, smiling at him, "It's nice to meet you."

He was quite handsome; him, along with Charlie, were built a lot like the twins' shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were excessively tall and lanky. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytail revealing an earring that dangled from his ear that looked like a fang.

Charlie sat across from me; he smiled and stuck his hand out, "Charlie."

I took his hand and spoke, "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you two."

From the feel of his rough callused hands, it was apparent his work in Romania was hard. He was tanner than the rest of them from being outdoors so much, his arms were quite muscular and one donned a large burn mark upon it.

"Oh, that's not good," Bill said; his eyes widening slightly as he glanced in Charlie's direction.

"Nothing bad, don't worry," I said quickly with a smile.

"Oh, besides the fact their rule-breakers just like the identical mischief makers," Percy said from the end of the table, not looking up as he buttered his toast.

I picked up a piece of bacon from the plate in front of me as I caught Fred out of the corner of my eye opening his mouth to speak and chucked it at him, "Shut it Perce, no one asked for your two sense worth!"

Fred began to laugh immediately, "You beat me to it."

"I'm on top of my game this morning," I replied, helping myself to the bacon and shrugging, "What can I say?"

"Briley, that was uncalled for," Percy snapped, plucking the bacon strip from off the table beside him and tossing it carelessly in Crookshanks direction, "You should really consider who you associate with. I'm sure you're a bright girl, ending up like those two would be a terrible thing."

"Oh, Percy," Bill said, shaking his head as he looked over at him, "Lighten up, the girl is fine. You need to loosen your slacks a bit; have some fun."

"He wouldn't know the definition of fun if it was written on a Quaffle and it slapped him in the face," I mumbled through my mouthful.

"You fit in perfectly," Charlie chimed.

"Yes, she does," Bill said, patting me on the back, "It's official, you're a Weasley. I could get use to calling you my sister."

I chuckled as I dished out a helping of eggs onto my plate. Percy stood, his food barely touched and a rather annoyed look upon his face, and made his way out of the kitchen.

"Aw, I think we hurt his feelings," I said, sticking out my bottom lip.

"Who cares," George mumbled.

"Precisely my thought," Fred said with a smile.

"So, Quidditch today?" I asked, looking at Fred then to George.

"Duh," George said, with a look like I had done something ridiculously stupid.

"I call the Bolt first!" Fred said quickly.

"Why do you always do that?" George snapped, tossing down his fork down upon his plate with a clink.

"Now, Fred," I said sarcastically, placing a hand on Fred's arm, "Don't upset my assistant un-wrapper. What will I do when my birthday rolls around? Look at my gifts longingly?"

"Shove it, Bri," George replied.

I gasped and turned to look at him quickly, "You, my friend, are fired!"

He laughed and shook his head, "Fine, guess you will be longingly looking at your gifts and I, I shall be sitting beside you, pointing and laughing."

Charlie and Bill were now laughing at the three of us.

"You are so much like them it's scary," Bill said, shaking his head.

"Wait, did you say Bolt?" Charlie said finally, looking at Fred, "As in, Firebolt?"

"Yeah," Fred said wide eyed, "Briley's dad got her one."

"Are you three not gonna invite us to play?" Charlie said, raising his eyebrows at me.

"I figured you'd assume you were welcome," I smiled, "Wanna have a go on the Firebolt?"

"Now what kind of question is that?" Bill asked sarcastically with a smile that greatly resembled the one Fred and George wore when they were up to no good.

The problem of being two players down in Quidditch had now been resolved; Bill and Charlie happily joined us, desperately wanting a go on the Firebolt. We hurriedly finished our breakfast and made our way into the backyard. Though we were again at an odd number, we played as we had when Ginny and Ron had been among us, one person being the referee. I decided to referee the first couple matches so Bill and Charlie could have a go on the Firebolt first to Fred's dismay.

Naturally, since Ron was stuck to Hermione like glue and Ginny's utter hatred for me, this left Fred, George and I to get up to no good when we were not playing Quidditch with their older brothers.  
The following days were filled with the typical, besides the afternoon backyard Quidditch matches: pranks (on Ron, of course, with the occasional one on Percy), talking about the upcoming match and Fred and I's nightly tradition.

On Bill and Charlie's first night at The Burrow, Fred and I had dealt with only the beginning of quite an amount of teasing from the two of them. We had stalked down the stairs at eight o'clock, the quilt in my arms, heading towards the backyard as we had all summer. Mrs. Weasley paid us no mind as we began into the living room, not looking up from her knitting. The rest of the occupants at the Burrow were use to this by now. The eldest Weasley boys had curiously asked what we were doing. Upon telling them, Bill had replied snickering slightly, "Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend, Fred?" It then escaladed from that point on. Even though Fred had angrily shot back in a low mumble that I was dating Harry, the two chose to not take notice to this piece of information. I had now been deemed not their "adopted sister" as Charlie had branded me that morning, but now their "sister in law". Mrs. Weasley had jumped them, threatening to cut Bill's hair or make Charlie help clean the house but by Muggle manner, if they didn't stop. This only stopped them when she was around or at least in a loud enough voice so she could hear.  
I shrugged it off, laughing along with them when they did but Fred seemed to be quite irritated by their taunts.

By Saturday evening, Ron had become quite fed up with the twins' and I and our mischievous activities due to him finally setting off the trigger, dumping a load of Wembly's Nearly-Impossible-To-Remove Sticky Glue atop his head as he entered his room. ("YOU THREE ARE RUBBISH! Why me?!") For the next fifteen minutes, the three of us had laid on our sides in the hall outside his doorway, roaring with laughter, our eyes filled with tears, until Ron reemerged in the threshold, bearing his wand and a quite crazy glare in his eyes.

Through out the day, it had become a simple mission of mine to try to weasel out of Fred what he had meant that night after I received my Firebolt and the meaning of Ginny's comment, "Don't think I haven't heard what you've said," but he was stubborn. Normally, I tried not to dwell on things since I tended to over analyze the situation; but this was eating me alive. For what reason, I do not know. He refused to even give me any kind of hint as to what it pertained to, and naturally did not fall for any of my "beat-around-the-bush" tactics. This frustrated me like nothing had ever before. My curiosity was at its peak; only increasing every time I insisted on dropping hints as Fred gracefully changed the subject or pretended not to hear me at all.

His mood had shifted over the last few days; he became quieter, more reserved. This was very odd, seeing as how he was always jabbering away around me. I had been attempting to get him to spill why, but clearly I was not as good at getting him to talk as he was me.  
It aggravated me to no end that I could not get him to tell me; I told him everything, why couldn't he tell me this?

"Fred," I whispered, glancing at him out of the corner of my eye as we sat in the lawn that Sunday afternoon.

The sun beat down upon us; my back, exposed in my sundress, was now a shade of deep beige and my freckles were now more prominent than ever. I had finally acquired the tan I had been attempting to achieve. My Irish-inspired complexion had always been a source of annoyance to me during the summer months every year. Fred had laughed when he had noticed my freckles were now showing more, especially across my nose, saying we now matched.

Fred had decided not to go to retrieve Harry from the Dursley's, so that left only Mr. Weasley, George and Ron to make the trip. I was quite enthusiastic for their return, not only to see Harry, but to know if Harry's cousin, Dudley, would fall for George "accidently dropping" sweets which were really a creation of the twins, Ton-Tongue Toffees. We had been trying to recruit volunteers to try these out on but had been unsuccessful. Ron was even wise enough to know not to accept "sweets" from me when I tried to offer him one. He now was wary anytime I offered anything to him, which seemed to greatly depress him since he was always keen to snag my sweets.

"Yeah?" he replied, not looking over at me. His gaze stayed steady in front of us; the bright sunshine illuminated the summer colors all along the fields as the birds chirped happily from the tree tops surrounding us.

"Why won't you tell me?" I asked, plucking a dandelion from the grass in front of me and began to play with it, "I mean, I thought we were best friends. Best friends tell each other everything. Am I not yours?"

He sighed and looked over at me; I turned to look at him also, staring into his eyes hopefully that this would be the point where he finally came clean.

"Of course you're my best mate, Bri," he sighed and shook his head, looking back out beyond us, "That's exactly why I'm not telling you. I'm not going to ruin our friendship over something so silly."

Again, I was puzzled; my mind swirled with curiosity as I, for the millionth time, ran through the possibilities of what it could be.

"Fred," I said, scooting around to face him now and place my hand on his leg, "I don't understand how you think whatever it is will ruin our friendship. You should know I'll always be there for you. What in the name of Merlin would make us not be best mates?"

He chuckled breezily, shaking his head again, "Bri, please. I'll tell you if I ever feel like I can, ok? I promise."

I stared into his dark eyes as he spoke. This made probably the third time I had ever seen Fred actually serious. His eyes held something in them I just couldn't seem to decode; a puzzled mystery I was dying to unlock. And yet, all the signs and all the codes seemed to be in another language, a language I could not decipher. Finally I sighed and nodded, "Fine."

A crooked smile grew across his face as he held out his arm and touched my shoulder, nudging me slightly. This was always the sign for me to come closer. I laid my head down upon his lap and stretched out along the grass.

"Mum make you this one too?" he asked, absentmindedly playing with my curls as he always did.

"Yeah," I replied, still fiddling with the dandelion in my hand, "She's a genius when it comes to making dresses! With magic it takes no time, it used to take me a week to make one. She said she's gonna show me how one day."

"Like you don't already have enough," he chuckled, "You have like fifteen!"

"Maybe I want a hundred and fifteen," I said, looking up at him and smiling.

"You're impossible," he replied, looking down at me, "I don't understand how you're girly yet not, all at the same time."

"Yeah, I've been told I was impossible once or twice," I chuckled with a shrug, "I dunno, I guess that's just me. I can be girly, but I like sports and whatnot. Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all," he smiled, "Don't ever change, Bri."

"Ok," I said, as I twirled the flower between my fingers, "I promise I won't."

"Good," he said quietly.

"So, ready for the match tomorrow?" I asked, raising my eyebrows as I looked up at him.

"I can't wait," he answered excitedly.

"Me too!" I exclaimed, "First Quidditch World Cup!"

He opened his mouth to reply but shut it back quickly as a shout was heard from behind us. I crinkled my forehead curiously as he turned around to see who it had come from. He turned back around hastily and nudged me slightly as I sat up from his lap and he got to his feet. When I turned my attention to the source of call, I saw Harry was standing at the back door. As soon as he saw me a broad grin spread across his face and he headed down the stairs and across the yard quickly. I smiled as he approached, dropping my dandelion and getting up from the ground. He crossed the distance from the house to where we were hastily.

"I didn't know Harry was already here," I said, glancing over to Fred as I spoke.

But he was gone. I blinked and shook my head slightly, turning to look around me to see where he had made it off to so suddenly. I spotted him in the direction he has been gazing into, crossing the bright green lawn, my abandoned dandelion visible in his hand.

"Fred!" I shouted.

He didn't acknowledge me, instead he kept walking.

"Hey," Harry's voice came suddenly, as I felt his arms wrap around me. I turned to him quickly, flinging my arms around him.

"I've missed you!" I said, smiling brightly.

He wore a smile upon his face as his entrancing green eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Missed you too," he said, leaning in and kissing me upon my cheek, "Where's Fred going?"

"I don't know," I replied, glancing behind me; Fred was merely a speck in the distance now, "He didn't say."

Harry shrugged, "C'mon, I wanna talk to you."

We made our way into the house, hand in hand. As always the smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled my senses as we entered the kitchen; my mouth seemed to water as my stomach gave a small growl of hunger. The table within the small kitchen wasn't holding the dishes and cutlery like it typically did at this time. I looked at it curiously as Harry shut the door behind us with a snap. Mrs. Weasley was clambering around the kitchen, flourishing her wand rather hastily as pots and pans abided her unspoken desires. She seemed quite irritated by something, no doubt George's stunt of Ton-Tongue Toffees had worked, but immediately changed her attitude when noticing the two of us.

"Hope you're hungry dears," she said to us as she whipped her wand once more as several knifes made their way off the counter and began peeling the potatoes in the sink, "We'll be eating in the garden this evening. The kitchen is not big enough to hold twelve of us."

"I've been waiting all summer for your cooking Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied.

She turned to us and smiled brightly at him, "Bless you, dear. We'll get you fed up. Briley, I have to say those sundresses are very flattering on you, love."

"Thank you," I said, looking down at the pale yellow floral patterned dress, "I love them. I can't wait to know how to make them by magic myself!"

"We'll get to that when you return home from the World Cup, darling. You two best get washed up, supper will be ready any minute now," she smiled fondly at us.

I nodded to her and smiled as we made our way out of the kitchen. We entered the living room that seemed to be deserted until I caught sight of Ginny, lounging on the far corner of the couch. She scowled at me, not at all attempting to hide her hateful glare as we passed, Harry still holding my hand tightly as he led the way, not even glancing in her direction.

"See!" I hissed at Harry, once we began up the steps and I was sure as we were out of earshot, "Did you see the look she gave me! She's been doing that all holiday!"

He grinned and stopped halfway up the stairs, "She gave me the same when I arrived. Let her."

He leaned in and kissed me on the lips gently. I smiled broadly at him as we parted. He grinned and began leading the way once more up the unsafe stairway once more.

When we reached Ron's room, we entered to find it surprisingly tidy since Mrs. Weasley had shouted for him to organize it since Harry was arriving for the remainder of the holiday. The sloped ceilings were covered with his usual posters of the Chudley Cannons, excluding the one he had left for me, as they whizzed back and forth through the scenes. The extremely large frog in the fish tank by his windowsill croaked loudly, thankfully muffling the sounds of Ron's tiny gray owl, Pig, which fluttered madly within his cage. Ron was sprawled across his small bed staring blankly at the ceiling and as usual, Hermione was found hidden behind a book.

Immediately at the sound of our entrance, her book fell from her face as it dropped into her lap, "What did you want to talk about Harry?"

We sat down on the edge of Ron's bed, Ron sitting up to make room as Harry began to explain his dream to us.

"Harry!" Hermione hissed once he was done, her eyes wide with shock, "You must tell Dumbledore!"

"No," he shot quickly at her, "How ridiculous would that sound? _Dear Professor, My scar hurt and I had a weird dream. Nothing new, right? Sincerely yours, Harry Potter_."

She huffed impatiently as she rolled her eyes.

"He's right, Hermione," I shrugged, "I mean, he's had this sort of thing happen before. I agree that Dumbledore should be told but I could understand how silly it would feel telling someone that."

"Briley, this is serious!" Hermione said sternly at me, snapping her book closed rather hastily, "You don't understand!"

"What don't I understand Hermione? Hmm?" I said to her, raising my eyebrows and leaning forward a bit, "You can't tell me you wouldn't feel silly writing Dumbledore saying that if you were in his shoes! Give him some leeway ok?"

She ignored my remark and addressed Harry once more, "You don't remember who the other man was?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I've never seen him before. And I only caught a small glimpse of him. I wrote Sirius and told him, that should be good enough. If he thinks it's of any significance, he'll tell me."

I sighed, shaking my head slightly as I pondered, "I wonder what it meant. That is very strange."

"Exactly why Dumbledore needs to be told!" Hermione snapped.

I ignored her, something I had become quite skilled at, and looked at Harry, placing my hand on his that lie upon the bed beside him, "Are you ok?"

He smiled warmly at me, "Of course."

"Isn't that Declan?" Ron asked suddenly, tilting his head slightly as he peered across his room at his window.

The rest of us turned to look; a tawny dot that was growing larger in the horizon was approaching.

"Yes!" I exclaimed jumping up and making my way to the window, "Owf! Ron, how in the bloody hell do you open this window?!"

I heard him sigh from behind me as he got off his bed and walked over, "I got it." He jiggled the lock and it sprung open at once.

"Show off," I muttered as Declan fluttered onto the ledge and hooted merrily.

"Hey, Dec," I smiled at him as I ruffled his feathers gently before taking the letter from his foot, "Thanks!"

He hooted again before taking off into the room and landing upon Ron's bedpost.

I jumped with excitement when I realized it was from Emily, tearing it open.

_Bri,  
So, good news! I'll be seeing you in the morning! Dad is meeting up with Mr. Weasley and we're going to the match together! Exciting, huh? Sorry I haven't written that much this summer; my parents have been keeping me busy. (Pretty lame is you ask me.) I can't wait to see you and boy do I have a load of stuff to tell you (You'll never guess what I've heard!!)_

See ya tomorrow!  
Emmy

"Emily is going with us to the World Cup!" I proclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

"What about Anna?" Ron asked curiously.

I glanced up at him and crinkled my forehead slightly. It was odd he asked about her since they rarely talked.

"She's going to be there, I have to find her when we arrive," I said as I sat back down next to Harry, folding the note and tucking it in the pocket of my dress.

"Well, that's excellent news isn't it Ron?" Harry said, smiling at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," Ron shot quickly.

"Am I miss-" I started to ask, but was stopped abruptly. A loud bang on the door caused me to jump and gasp, along with Hermione, who dropped her book with a thud, before Ginny's shout could be heard from the other side, "SUPPER!!"

I had jumped so fiercely it startled Harry more than the banging causing him to jump slightly as well. Declan let out a screech and flew off the bed post and out the window.

"Hateful little…" Ron muttered under his breath as we stood from the bed.

"You've got that right," I said shaking my head as we made our way out of the bland room Ron called his own and down the stairs.

The evening drug by slowly. The atmosphere at the Burrow was filled with anticipation for the following day to arrive. The evening sky was a deep shade of blue and not a cloud in sight. The supper table was full of chattering and bets about who would win. No one listened as Percy blabbered on about his research for Mr. Crouch except Mr. Weasley who only seemed to be replying out of obligation; his answers were short and not detailed. Fred sat silently; he hadn't spoken to me since Harry's arrival. He had returned from his wondering without a word to anyone and after supper, though I sat next to him at the table as I always did, he jumped straight up and made off to his room. George had merely raised his eyebrows in response at me when I shot a glance at him that he clearly understood as "What is wrong with Fred?" Ginny's frigidness towards Harry and I was prominent, even Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could see it. She made no attempts to neither hide her snarls nor silence her snide remarks she had to anything pertaining to Harry or me.

After supper I laid across Ron's small bed, head on Harry's lap as I listened to Hermione's constant analyzing of his dream and attempts to persuade him to contact Dumbledore before receiving my father's reply. Harry had gracefully ignored her by chatting with me about the holidays. She finally became irritated and disappeared behind her book. After what seemed like forever, the small clock beside Ron's bed finally chimed, telling me it was eight o'clock. I stood up from Ron's bed and started towards the door, without a word.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Her and Fred's tradition," Ron answered before I could even turn fully around to face him.

"What?" he asked curiously, looking at Ron then to me.

"We always lie in the backyard every evening," I replied.

"Ok. Why?" he asked, a puzzled look upon his face.

"I dunno, just to talk. It's nice," I replied with a shrug, "I'll be back in a bit."

With that I made my way out of Ron's room, closing the door behind. As soon as the door latch snapped I immediately heard their whispers begin. I shook my head as I made my way down the stairs to the landing my room was on. I knocked on the twins' door and waited for an answer.  
The seconds ticked by with no acknowledgement; I knocked again.

"Who is it?" I heard one of them call.

"Briley," I replied.

"Oh, come in," the voice on the other side yelled.

I turned the knob and entered. George was, as usual, bent over the cauldron in the corner; Fred was sprawled across his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He seemed to do this a lot. His expression was as blank as his gaze.

"Oi," George said, waving for me to come to him as I shut the door behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked as I crossed the room and bent down beside him.

"What do you think?" he said, frowning down at the cauldron before he looked up at me.

I held my long curls back as I stuck my head over it and peered down into it. I almost choked from the fumes coming off it; the slime green liquid within it boiled slowly. I took the stick George was using from his hand and stirred it slowly; the thick liquid swirled within the cauldron as it emitted more toxic fumes into the air around us.

"I'd say a bit more belladonna," I replied, waving my hand in front of my face trying to shoo away the smell. I nodded for George to take the stick from my other hand.

"Ah ha! I told you Fred!" George proclaimed as he hugged me tightly, "You're brilliant, Bri!"

He let go of me quickly as I muttered, "Thank you". He sat the stick down beside the cauldron as he jumped up and made his way to a small cabinet nearby. He immediately began rummaging through it for the belladonna, muttering to himself as he shoved vile after vile to the side.

I shook my head and got up, making my way to Fred. I sat down on the edge of his bed and smiled at him. His dark brown eyes remained glued to the ceiling, not acknowledging my presence.

"You ready?" I asked softly.

"Didn't figure you'd stick with our tradition since Harry was here," he said blankly. No emotion could be heard in his voice, nor read from his face.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, crinkling my forehead slightly, "Just because he's here doesn't mean the world stops, ya know?"

He darted his eyes toward me once I finished and gave a small grin, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

As always, I couldn't help but smile back at him. His smiles were contagious to me.

I huffed and stood up, taking hold of his arm and jerking, "C'mon, be serious Fred. You know I want to, now let's go."

His smile spread across his face further, "Alright, alright."

He stood up and quickly snatched the quilt from the end of his bed. We proceeded to the door; Fred stopped as he took hold of the handle and opened his mouth to speak but George had beaten him to it.

"I know, you'll be back, blah blah blah…." George said from the corner, not peering up from the work before him as he dropped the belladonna into the cauldron. A loud hiss could be heard from the potion as he gagged slightly and shooed away the fumes from his face.

I struggled not to laugh as Fred shook his head and opened the door.

Our evening under the stars went as it always did; quiet, peaceful and the perfect end to my day.  
I couldn't imagine a better friend than Fred. How he understood everything about me was unreal. Not even my best friends from back home that I had grown up with never understood me like he did, not a one of them. My mood shifted as I thought of them. I had kept from writing them ever since I left. I didn't know how to use Muggle post from Hogwarts and the Burrow and certainly did not want to send an owl with a letter to them. I didn't think I could confide in them the truth, like they would even believe me if I had. Fred noticed my sudden change in mood.

"What's wrong?" he said, as he turned on his side to face me.

I looked over at him and smiled, "Oh, nothing. Just thought of my friends back home."

"Oh. That had to be hard leaving them and all. Have you talked to any of them lately?" Fred asked.

"No. I haven't talked to any of them since I left. I didn't even get to say goodbye. For all they know, I disappeared off the face of the Earth," I replied with a shrug.

"Why don't you write them?" he suggested.

"And tell them what?" I chuckled, "_Dear Isla, Sorry I haven't talked to you in ages. Look I'm not dead! By the way I made off to a magical school, literally. I can now whip up potions and have my very own wand. P.S. Send a reply back with this owl, he knows where I am_. They'd think I had gone mental! It's better to just leave it be."

Fred chuckled, "Yeah, they really would think you'd made it off the deep end for sure. I didn't think about it that way. I'm sorry."

"Eh, nothing to be sorry about," I said, rolling over on my side, "I've never been happier, plus I got you as my best mate now! You're loads better than any of them! They were rubbish friends…"

He smiled the one that was so contagious it made me smile regardless of my mood, "Good."

"Mrs. Weasley!" I heard Charlie yell, almost unable to get it out for snickering, "Fred! Let's go! Mum says you need to turn in, we gotta get up early for the match!"

"Comin'!" I shouted, trying to stifle my laughter.

Fred groaned and rolled his eyes as he sat up and got to his feet. He extended his arm to help me up. Once off the quilt, he fetched it from the ground and threw it over his shoulder.

"You really shouldn't play along, he'll only do it more," Fred said as we crossed the lawn. The wind began to blow, the trees rustled as it flowed through them. My curls flew in my face as I reached up to push them away and glance over at him. His face was once again absent of any expression. I came to a stop as I watched him take a few more steps before realizing I was no longer by his side. He turned and looked at me curiously; the wind making his shaggy red hair that he had been growing out since last year blow effortlessly.

"What's wrong, Bri?" he said, closing the gap between us and took my hand.

"Nothing," I said, a small lopsided grin was upon my face as I barely shook my head in dismissal, "It's really starting to annoy me that I can't seem to figure you out."

"I figured you'd see right through me," he said.

"Why is that?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, barely visible in the dark.

"I don't hide things well," he replied.

"Clearly you underestimate your ability," I chuckled, "You're the only person I have not been able to completely figure out within a few short hours. Ever."

"Good," he said as he began to lead me towards the house, still holding my hand, "I'll keep you around if I keep you interested."

"You'll always keep me interested and you'll never get rid of me, you're stuck with me Weasley," I said, nudging him playfully as we made our way up the stairs.

He hesitated slightly as he reached for the doorknob, "I'll never want rid of you Bri."

I smiled at him as he opened the door and held it open for me. We made our way into the deserted kitchen and on into the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat upon the couch; Charlie in the chair across from his father, talking about the plan for tomorrow's adventure.

"We'll be going by Portkey, of course," Mr. Weasley said to him.

"Ah, Briley, Fred, It's about time you came in!" Mrs. Weasley said as she noticed us walk in.

"We were only out there a few extra minutes," Fred said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Mum, let the two lo-"

"Cram it, Charlie!" Fred said quickly, snapping his head quickly to look at his brother.

"Oh, touchy Freddie." Charlie chuckled as he stood, "I'm off to bed, goodnight."

"Goodnight, son," Mr. Weasley told him, leaning back on the couch.

"Goodnight, darling," Mrs. Weasley said to him before directing her attention to us, "You two best follow, you'll be having an early start in the morning."

"Ok, goodnight Mrs. Weasley," I nodded and began across the living room, Fred following behind me, "Goodnight Mr. Weasley."

"Goodnight," he said, "Sleep well."

"Night Mum," Fred mumbled, "Night Dad."

We made our way up the stairs, not holding my breath for the first time. We passed the landing that our rooms were on. Since Charlie and Bills arrival our sleeping arrangements had been rearranged. Fred and George were bunking in Ron's room to give Charlie and Bill their own space. Mr. Weasley had mentioned me moving to Ginny's room but Mrs. Weasley had shot that down. I was beyond thankful for this, she had clearly noticed mine and Ginny's war of silence and hateful looks and did not wish to make things any worse. I thanked her that evening when everyone had retreated to bed, explaining the situation. She had smiled and patted my shoulder saying it was nothing to worry about. Finally we reached Ron's door and knocked.

"Why are you knocking?" Fred asked, reaching for the doorknob and turning it as Ron shouted, "Go away Ginny!"

"I didn't wanna just barge in," I said.

"Psh, It's just Ron," he said shaking his head dismissively, shoving the door open, "It's us dimwit."

"Oh," Ron muttered.

Ron was sprawled across his bed; Harry laying upon his that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for him as I noticed George lying in his at the foot of Harry's. Harry sat up and smiled, patting the spot beside him as he scooted over to make room for me. I heard Fred sigh as I left his side and crossed the room and laid down in the vacant spot, snuggling up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead, "Have fun?"

"Of course," I said with a yawn.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked suddenly.

I looked up to see Fred holding the doorknob, eyeing Ron, "S'more of your business, Ronald."

"I was just asking," Ron snapped, huffing.

"Bathroom, you nosy sod," Fred replied, snapping the door closed rather hard.

"Tired?" Harry asked, smiling as he looked down at me.

"Just a bit," I replied.

"Better get to bed then," he said, "You'll be dragging tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, "I need my beauty sleep."

I groaned as I sat up and gave Harry a kiss, "Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"Night," he said, "See you in the morning."  
From the end of the bed George began making kissing noises.  
"I love you Harry," he said in a high pitched voice.

"Night Bri," Ron said not looking over at me as I got up, rolling my eyes at George's remarks and headed for the door.

"Night, Ron," I replied.

As I approached the end of the bed, I bent down and smacked George across his head, "Shut it, Weasley."

"Ow!" he proclaimed, grabbing his head and looking up at me, "That's hostile, White!"

"I'll show you hostile," I said, narrowing my eyes and pointing at him threateningly.

He pretended to shutter and pulled his covers up to his nose, "I'm scared."

I turned the doorknob and began out as I called, "You better be."

I closed the door behind me and began down the stairs as I noticed Fred making his way up the slowly. He didn't notice me until I was right in front of him and I threw my arms around him. He jumped slightly.

"Oh, you scared me," he gasped.

"Sorry," I said, my voice muffled from my face being buried in his chest.

"It's ok," he chuckled, "Wow, it's weird you seeming tall. I don't like it, step down."

I laughed as I raised my head and let go of him, moving over so I could go down onto the same step he was on.

"Better," he smiled.

"Your silly," I shook my head, "Well, night Fred. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Bri," he replied.

"Sweet dreams," I said, beginning down the remainder of stairs.

I dashed into my room quickly, yawning. I shut my door quietly, unsure if Charlie and Bill were already asleep. I quickly changed into my pajamas and slipped between the sheets. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted to sleep.

It seemed like I had only shut my eyes when I felt Mrs. Weasley shaking me awake, "Come on, Briley. Get up, darling."

"Already?" I moaned sleepily as I let out a huge yawn and stretched.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she said. I could hear her making her way back to my bedroom door, clicking it back open before she spoke again, light pouring into the room as I groaned once more, pulling the covers over my head, "Breakfast will be ready in a moment."

"Kay," I mumbled from under my cover.

The snap of the door shutting and the darkness that followed told me she was gone. I groaned again as I kicked my covers off me hostilely and sat up. I was no morning person and this far surpassed my definition of morning. I glanced over toward the window as I sat on the edge of my bed, trying to convince myself to get up and get ready. The sight through my window was the pitch black night sky. This made the situation even worse. Finally after a few more minutes of sitting, I got up and slowly made my way to my closet where I pulled out a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt from the Muggle school I had attended and slipped them on lazily. I ever so slowly began to throw spare pairs of clothing into my backpack George had lent me. As I opened my dresser drawer, I glanced up to see my jewelry box. I smiled lazily at it before retrieving what I needed. I snatched my makeup bag from atop it and sighed, I was far too tired to fool with makeup, so I shoved it into the tattered backpack.

A loud pair of footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs as Mrs. Weasley knocked on my door and entered immediately, "Briley, it's time- Oh, you are up. Come on dear, breakfast is waiting."

I rubbed my eyes as I followed her out of the room, not answering her. She quickly scurried up the next flight of stairs and knocked on Ginny's door, barking orders for her and Hermione to get moving. I took each step on at a time, as slow as possible. I didn't think I could honestly move any faster than I was at this point. My mind was still stuck in my dreams, though I could not quite remember what they were. It was as if it didn't desire to leave the imaginary world of its own, trying desperately to slip back into them. I entered the kitchen which was already occupied by the boys and Mr. Weasley.

"Good morning, Briley!" Mr. Weasley called merrily, "I was just asking Harry how my Muggle attire looked, since we much go incognito." He spread his arms as if to model his gear; a pair of jeans, a size or two too big, held up by a thick leather belt and an oddly knitted sweater of beige and maroon.

"You'll blend right i-i-in," I said, unable to stifle a yawn as I sat down beside Harry who smiled lazily at me.

"Morning," he said, touching my back gingerly.

"Morning," I replied, dropping the backpack with a thud beside me and laying my head down immediately upon the table.

Mrs. Weasley hurried into the kitchen, followed by Hermione and Ginny who looked just as drowsy and pale faced as I felt right now.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny complained, making her way to the table.

"We have a bit of a walk," Mr. Weasley replied.

"What?" Harry said, "We're walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no," Mr. Weasley chuckled, "That's miles away. We have to a walk to the Portkey. So many wizards congregating like this would draw a lot of attention from Muggles so we must take some precautions to not raise curiosity."

George yawned and attempted to speak, "W-Wh-Where's Charlie, Bill and Perce?"

"They are having a bit of a lie in," Mrs. Weasley said, "They're Apparating."

"How unfair!" George shouted.

Mrs. Wealsey opened her mouth to reply, but I noticed her face suddenly became quite stern as I lifted my head off the table. Her eyes narrowed on George and she began to shout, "George! What is in your pocket?!"

"What?" he said, the innocent tone fooled no one.

"Turn them out!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "NOW! BOTH OF YOU!"

"But MUM!" George proclaimed, slamming his hands down upon the table.

"NOW!"

They hesitantly emptied their pockets. The vast amount of Ton-Tongue Toffees they revealed made it quite apparent they were trying to smuggle out as many as possible under her nose.

"I told you two to destroy all of those!" she yelped in rage.

"We spent over six months creating these!!" Fred shouted.

"A fine way to spend six months! Give me them all!" Mrs. Weasley's face was now matching her hair, "_Accio! Accio! Accio!_"

I had to stifle my laughter; the Summoning Charm reveled even more than the large pile the twins' had dumped onto the table from their pockets. Ton-Tongue Toffees were now flying from the most unlikely places; the turn ups of their jeans, the lining of George's shirt and from the confines of their socks. Mrs. Weasley angrily tossed the loot into the rubbish bin and proceeded in her ranting and raving about the two's lack of ambition. Mr. Weasley found this the perfect opportunity to hurry us all up and get on the way. As we exited the kitchen and out onto the lawn, the night sky was now slowly illuminating as the deep inky black slowly began to fade into a royal blue. There seemed to be no other creatures awake at this hour, for the silence consumed the still night air around us.

"Have a lovely time," Mrs. Weasley said, eyes still narrowed as Fred and George scowled and walked away without a word, "You two behave!"

They ignored her and kept trudging along. I said my farewells to her as harry took my hand and we began along the way.

"Where are we going Mr. Weasley?" I asked curiously, breaking the silence along the path we trailed upon.

"Stoatshead Hill," he replied, pointing just beyond us to a large figure of a hill that rose above the horizon which I knew was Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Oh, Merlin," I sighed, shaking my head.

We trudged along in silence along the clammy winding trail towards the village. The sky continued to lighten as we progressed; still no creature seemed to stir and the only noise that broke the silence was the collection of eight pairs of feet. Finally we reached the base of Stoatshead Hill. As we made our way up the slippery patches of grass, the huffs and puffs from everyone could be heard. The incline was treacherous and far too difficult for a morning walk. At long last, our feet found level ground and stopped to catch our breath.

"Whew," Mr. Weasley panted, wiping his glasses on his sweater, "Seems we've made good time. Now, everyone spread out, we need to find the Portkey. It won't be very big, so keep an eye out."

I turned to look behind me as I saw Hermione and Ginny coming over the crest of the hill behind us, panting and clutching their sides in agony. The sky was now blotched in inky dark spots, the stars still visible, as the luminous light shades of morning pinks and oranges attempted to break through. I felt a tug on my hand that was in Harry's and I abided the call, turning away from the view and following him in search of the Portkey.

After only a few short minutes a shout broke the silence, "Over here, Arthur! We've got it!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks to see where the shout had come from. Two silhouettes could be seen on the other side of the hilltop.

"Amos!" Mr. Weasley shouted, throwing his arms out, a smile upon his face as he strode over to the two.

We followed his lead and approached the two men, as Mr. Weasley shook one's hand. A short wizard with a ruddy-face, round glasses and an odd forest green hat smiled at him. He held a mangy old boot on the other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley said, "He works for the Department for the regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm sure you know his son, Cedric."

I remembered Cedric from the Quidditch match the previous year against Hufflepuff, he was the seeker and Captain. He was an extremely handsome boy, his shaggy dark hair fell effortless upon his forehead as he smiled and said hello, looking around. When his eyes fell upon me he spoke again.

"Hello, Briley," he said, nodding to me.

"Hi, Cedric," I replied.

I glanced over at Hermione and Ginny whose cheeks were pink and flushed as they stared dreamily at him; Ginny eyeing me with her typical look of hatred, which seemed to more intense than usual. I stifled my laughter. Fred was eyeing him maliciously as everyone said their hellos back except he and his twin who were still not in a kind mood and I was sure had not forgotten Gryffindor's loss at their hands.

"Have a long walk Arthur?" Amos asked, noting we were all still trying to catch our breaths.

"Not too awful," he replied, "Just live on the other side of the village. You?"

"We had to get up at two. I must say, I will be thankful when he passes his Apparition test, not complaining though. Wouldn't miss the World Cup for nothing. Are all these yours Arthur?" Amos asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

"No, only the redheads," Mr. Weasley replied, pointing to his children, "This is Hermione Granger, a friend of Ron's – Briley White, a friend of well, all my children. She is living with us while – er," He paused for a moment, trying to collect his story.

"My father is on business in the Ukraine," I said sticking my hand out. I saw Mr. Weasley shoot me a look of thanks as Mr. Diggory shook my hand.

"It's a pleasure dear," he said smiling at me.

"And this is Harry – another friend of R-"

"Merlin's beard! Harry Potter?" Mr. Diggory said, cutting Mr. Weasley off as his eyes widened and dropped my hand, focusing his attention to Harry now.

"Er – yeah," Harry said, as I felt him shift his weight uncomfortably beside me.

"Cedric has talked about you of course," Mr. Diggory said at once, "About playing against you in Quidditch last year, naturally. I told him it would be something to tell his grandchildren – how he beat Harry Potter!"

I crinkled my forehead and raised my eyebrows at him, as I caught sight of Fred and George now scowling quite fiercely from my side. Harry seemed to be stammering, looking for a reply to such a remark.

Cedric's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, "Dad, I told you – Harry fell off his broom. It was an accident."

"Nonetheless, Ced. He's modest our Cedric. Merely the best man won, I'm sure you'd say the same, eh, Harry?" Mr. Diggory chuckled, "One man falls off – one doesn't. It wouldn't take a giant to figure out who the better flier was!"

My mouth gapped open as I started to say something, but Harry squeezed my hand and I saw Mr. Weasley shoot me a daring look before he spoke, "About time, Amos. Are we waiting on anyone else?"

"No, no," Mr. Diggory replied, shaking his head, "The Lovegood's have been there for a week now and the Fawcett's couldn't obtain tickets."

"Ah, well, then we best get ready…" Mr. Weasley glanced to Harry and me, "You'll just need to touch the Portkey is all; simply a finger will do the trick. Gather around everyone."

With difficulty the ten of us gathered around the Portkey in Mr. Diggory's hand, our large backpacks and rucksacks making this quite a task and touched the Portkey. I glanced over at Harry, who had let go of my hand to be able to place his finger upon it. He gave me a nervous look and shrugged as Mr. Weasley spoke.

"Three.." he muttered, glancing down at his watch, "Two… One."

As soon as "one" escaped his lips, the odd sensation of a hook lassoing behind my naval gave a sickening jerk as I felt my feet leave the ground. I could feel Harry and Ron on either side of me, their shoulders hitting mine as we sped forward through what seemed like an endless tunnel of blurred colors and a howling wind. As suddenly as it had begun it stopped abruptly. My feet hit the ground and quickly left it again as I let out a groan and fell over, knocking Harry over as I went.

"OW!" I yelped as Ron landed and toppled over on top of my legs. I heard Harry groan when Ron hit my legs. I attempted the wiggle my legs out from underneath Ron while getting up off of Harry as I saw a hand appear in front of my eyes. I did not know who it belonged to but I took hold of it as they helped me up, freeing Harry. Once I was up I realized it was Cedric who had offered the help.

"Thanks," I said, brushing my clothes off and turning around to help Harry. When I did, I found him already clambering to his feet, adjusting his glasses. He glared at Cedric with easily the most malicious look upon his face I had ever seen.

"Stoatshead Hill, seven past five," A dull voice said for beyond.

I turned in the direction of the voice to see two very grumpy looking wizards dressed as Muggles; one was holding a watch, the other a large roll of parchment and a quill.

"Morning Basil," Mr. Weasley said as he and Mr. Diggory made his way over to the two.

"Alright, Briley?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you," I replied, smiling slightly and nodding.

"Come, come!" Mr. Weasley called, beckoning us to follow him.

"See ya," Cedric said as he made his way to his father, "See ya, Harry."

"Bye," I said as Harry took hold of my hand with some force and we walked over towards Mr. Weasley.

We trudged across the misty heath, the surrounding area was blurred about the vast amount of fog and mist. After about twenty minutes of walking, my pant legs now soaked from the dewed ground, we came upon a small cottage. The man standing in the small doorway was clearly the only Muggle within range. He stared curiously out at the vast amount of tents just beyond him; turning only when he heard out approaching footsteps.

"Good morning," he said.

"Morning!" Mr. Weasley said brightly, "Two tents booked just a few days ago, for Weasley."

"Aye," he nodded, turning to look at his list hanging upon the doorway, "You've got a spot just up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"Yes," Mr. Weasley nodded.

"You'll be paying now then?" the man asked.

"Ah, yes," he replied, fumbling in his pocket. He quickly motioned for Harry and me to come forward.

"Help me," he whispered as he pulled out a wad of Muggle money from his pocket, "This is a – ah, yes, a ten, I see the small numbers on it now. So, that makes this a – twenty?"

"No, a five," I corrected him, pointing at the small number five in the corner.

"Ah, yes, should have seen that.." he said shaking his head.

"Are you foreign?" the man asked.

Mr. Weasley looked up immediately, "Foreign?" He repeated curiously.

"I was just asking, you're not the first one with trouble with money this morning. Had a couple weirdos try to pay with great large gold coins earlier. Never seen so many people here, and they all seem to know each other. Some are quite strange, one man is walking about in a kilt and a poncho!" the man said, shaking his head.

I hastily took the money from Mr. Weasley and approached the man, "How much?"

"Sev-"

A loud pop startled me, causing me to jump slightly as I turned to see a man in a suit had appeared from nowhere. He raised his wand and pointed it at the man at the cottage in front of me, "_Obliviate!"_

As my attention went back to the Muggle I was his eyes slide out of focus, a dreamy gaze fell upon his face.

"A map for your campsite and your change," the man said blankly, handing me a brochure and couple coins.

"Er, thanks," I mumbled and walked back to Harry as we began off towards our camp site. The man in the suit followed us in and began chatting with Mr. Weasley about the events.

"What the hell happened to him?" I muttered to Harry once we were out of earshot from the cottage.

"He modified his memory," he whispered.

"Oh," I said, crinkling my forehead.

We walked along through the field between rows and rows of tents, the man in the suit Disapparating after a short while. Many of the tents looked typical; their owners had clearly tried to make them look as Muggle-fashioned as possible. But others, could not say the same. As we walked along, I saw some with chimney's atop them, and other unnatural things you would definitely not find on a tent in an ordinary situation. Some were so obviously magical, it was apparent the occupants had not even tried to blend in. Along the way, we passed one tent that was made of silk and resembled something that would not have been out of place in India, another was fashioned like a small house, complete with a porch, small garden and gazebo. It was no wonder the Muggle at the entrance had become suspicious. Not only were the tents an obvious sign, the wizards that occupied them had tried, well some, a bit too hard to dress like Muggles. I had become accustom to the fact that all wizards were completely out of base with what Muggles considered normal but as I passed a wizard wearing a pair of cowboy boots, navy blue windbreaker pants and a button up shirt with a tie, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, here we are," Mr. Weasley said as we reached the very edge of the wood. He stood before a small empty spot with a wooden post hammered into the ground that had "Weezly" written across it.

"Well, since no magic allowed, we'll be putting these tents up by hand. Harry, Briley, Hermione do you know how to do this?" he asked.

"No, I've never been camping," Harry replied.

"Nor have I," Hermione answered.

I sighed, "I have."

"Excellent!" Mr. Weasley said.

To my dismay, I had to conduct most of the preparations of the tents. I had managed to get the pegs and poles in the proper locations since Mr. Weasley was more of a hindrance than help, seeing as how he got a bit carried away with excitement when it came to anything Muggle related.  
Finally, after about thirty minutes, I pegged the last line down and looked up from my spot on the ground at the two shabby two-man tents. I tilted my head curiously at them before turning to look at the seven others behind me. I mentally counted in my mind how many the total would bring once the eldest Weasley's joined us: Eleven. I looked back at the tents and raised my eyebrows curiously. This did not seem sufficient.

Mr. Weasley smiled and dusted himself off as he approached the opening of the larger of the two and ducked down to enter, "It'll be a bit cramped, but not for long."

"A bit?" I repeated, looking at Harry as he shrugged, holding the flap open for me and I entered. As soon as I stood and looked around my mouth fell open. Inside was not four bland tent walls that came to a peak, but a multi-roomed flat, complete with a kitchen and loo. Four wooden bunk beds sat within what would be considered the bedroom; what would be the living room area was complete with furniture and all.

"Wow," I whispered in amazement as I looked around.

"Make yourselves at home," Mr. Weasley said tossing down his bag, "Ron, Harry would you mind going to fetch some water? Briley, you have the map to give them the Muggle handed you right?"

"Yeah," I said, putting my bag down and handing the map to Ron.

"Right, if you two will go get that, Fred, George and I will go fetch some wood for the fire," Mr. Weasley said, "Girls you can have a look at your tent."

"What?!" Ginny gasped in horror.

George began to chuckle manically from the kitchen table.

"I'm not –"

"What? Bunking with me?" I said, sarcastically, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Looks like we are, roomie."

She jerked away from me, snatching her bag and storming out of the tent.

Ron and Harry left the tent, chuckling. The twins roared with laughter from the table, unable to control themselves, tears streaming down their faces.

"It's not that funny," I chuckled, walking over and sitting down next to them.

"Yes, it is," George said breathlessly.

"You two, coming?" Mr, Weasley asked, as he began toward the door. Hermione picked up her backpack and made her way out to get settled in the girls' tent.

"Tell him in just a minute," I whispered, "I have something to show you."

"Yeah, give us just a minute," Fred said, still chuckling.

He nodded and disappeared from view. I quickly got up and fetched my backpack and hurried back over to the table.

"What is it?" George asked.

I removed my clothes and makeup back and turned the bag upside down. Hundreds of brightly colored Ton-Tongue Toffees dropped onto the table as the twins' eyes widened.

Fred jumped up and hugged me tightly, "You are the best ever!"

"How did you –" George said, but was unable to finish his sentence from shock.

Fred let go of me and began snagging them up as I spoke, "I knew you sods would get busted. So I stashed some away in my room and I knew she wouldn't suspect me of helping you lot out. So I smuggled some out for ya."

"We owe you so much!" George said, now helping his brother retrieve the brightly colored candies.

"You better go before he gets suspicious," I told them.

They quickly finished gathering the candies as I repacked my things and we headed for the door. Once outside, Fred and George departed with Mr. Weasley, now smiling broadly. I turned and looked at the smaller of the two tents that I would now be sharing with Hermione and Ginny. _This'll be fun_, I thought to myself, _Bunking with Ginny._ I shook my head slightly as I sighed and ducked down to enter the tent.


	12. The Quidditch World Cup

I stood beside my bed just beyond Hermione's. Naturally Ginny had chosen the bed furthest from mine. I sighed and sat down upon the uncomfortable mattress and looked hopelessly at my makeup bag. I wasn't sure if I honestly cared to fiddle with makeup; I was still incredibly sleepy. The sleeping arrangement with Ginny and Hermione was going to be a disaster. This I was sure of. Another thing I was now sure of was it was going to have nothing to do with Hermione. The look on her face resembled a constant fear as if she was sitting next to a Blast-Ended Skrewt, just waiting for it to back fire.

I fetched a book from my backpack and got up from the uncomfortable mattress and made my way to the mismatched armchair in what would be considered our sitting room. I sat down and curled my legs up and began to fiddle through the pages to find my place. _Bang._ I rolled my eyes as I heard the loud thud come from Ginny's end of the tent. When I had entered the tent, Ginny had begun to slam her things about out of rage for having to be confined to the same quarters as me. I was not happy either, but I refrained from throwing things and muttering things under my breath. Twenty long minutes of silence, not a one of us speaking to each other or even daring to look in their direction, passed. I wasn't sure if Hermione simply had nothing to say or was scared of setting one of us off. I attempted with everything in me to ignore Ginny until one last bang of her backpack seemed to have landed squarely on my last nerve.

"WILL YOU STOP YOUR BANGING?!?!" I screamed, tossing my book as hard as I could onto the floor and jumping up from my seat, looking at Ginny fiercely.

"NO I WON'T!" she shouted, whirling around.

"Listen here," I said, taking a deep breath trying to control my temper, "You really think I'm happy about having to be stuck in a damn tent with you when you're acting like a freaking child?! Guess again!"

She narrowed her eyes and took a few steps towards me; I raised my eyebrows and did the same, enclosing the gap between us so we were now face to face. Hermione stood a foot away from us, a look of shock and horror on her face. She seemed to be torn between what to do, unable to move or speak.

"I don't care if you're happy or not, Briley…" Ginny snarled.

"I don't know what your damage is Weasley but you serious need to get a grip and get over it. You know for a fact I have not done anything to deliberately hurt you and this petty silent treatment and evil looks is stupid. GROW UP! It needs to end, NOW!" I said sternly.

"Ginny…" Hermione said weakly.

"STAY OUT OF THIS HERMIONE!" Ginny yelled, not even looking over at her. She kept her eyes fixated on me.

Mine and Ginny's shouts of rage had clearly traveled and peaked interest as Harry, Ron and George entered our tent, all three wearing looks of curiosity.

"What's going...?" Ron said, stopping abruptly, "OH."

Hermione threw her hands up and shook her head at the three boys in the doorway, giving them a look of plea for help with the situation at hand. Harry immediately crossed the small tent and took hold of my arm. I wanted to jerk back and tell him to let go simply out of rage, but I knew it wasn't him I was mad at. George made his way over to us and came to my other side before he spoke.

"Ginny, seriously you're being ridiculous," said George, "You and Briley were friends and just because she's…"

"Just shut up George!" she snapped, eyeing him. She huffed and turned quickly, making her way out of the tent.

Hermione let out a sigh in relief as the flap of the doorway fluttered back closed once Ginny was out of sight, "Oh I was sure you were going to hit her, Briley."

"I wanted to but I wouldn't. I still consider her a friend no matter how much she hates me right now, I don't hate her." I said, rolling my eyes. I could still feel my heart racing with anger though.

Fred poked his head in the tent, "What did I miss? Ginny is fuming!"

"You missed them being face to face and yelling, that's about it," Harry said.

Fred narrowed his eyes and came in, "Ah. Oh, Dad wants you Ron."

"Why me?" Ron groaned as he got up from the seat he had taken.

"Because you're special," Fred said shrugging, "Just go."

Ron expired heavily and disappeared through the doorway as Fred beckoned George to follow him out. Knowing them, they were keen to get the Ton-Tongue Toffees I had cleverly managed to keep in hiding and smuggle out sold. Harry bent down and picked up my book and took a seat in the armchair I had deserted behind him. I turned around to see him, eyebrows raised and patting his lap. I smiled and sat down in his lap, laying my head upon his shoulder.

"When do you have to find Emily?" he asked, kissing my forehead.

"I dunno, whenever I go to look for her," I shrugged slightly, "No time soon though."

"Good," he chuckled.

"Why is that good?" I asked.

"The longer you're away from Emily, the more time I have you to myself. I know Emily; she won't shut up with the gossip. You've been away from her all holiday, there's no telling how much she's got backed up." he replied.

I leaned up and smiled at him, happy to hear he wanted to spend time with just me and partially amused that he knew Emily couldn't resist but jabber constantly about the things she had heard through the grapevine.

"Trust me, I miss Emily and all but not near as much as I've missed you. She can wait," I smiled, leaning in and kissing him on his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, "I missed you too and don't get me wrong, I like Emily and all but I'm not ready to hear her jabbering."

I laughed and laid my head back down on his shoulder, "So, did Dudley raid the neighbor's cabinets like I predicted?"

He chuckled, "Not that I know of, but I'm sure he cheated somewhere along the lines."

"Yeah, I'd be willing to put money on it," I agreed.

Ron poked his head in the doorway, "Harry can you light a fire?"

"I've never been camping mate," he replied.

"What about you, Bri?" Ron asked, raising his eyebrows.

I sighed, "Yeah."

"Ok, c'mon before Dad burns himself or worse," said Ron before vanishing from view once more.

"I'll be back," I said as I stood up from my place upon Harry's lap.

"I'll come with you," said Harry, getting up as well.

The sun was up now; witches and wizards were pouring out of their tents, stretching and yawning; some already up and chattering away with one another. Many were ignoring the "don't-use-magic" rule Mr. Weasley was keen to stick by, I'm assuming since he worked for the Ministry. I watched as a wizard, donned in a chocolate brown robe stretched as he appeared him his tent, lazily flicking his wand in the direction of a pile of acquired wood as it burst into a roaring fire. A couple tents down a witch with frizzy sandy-colored hair that poked out from the bottom of her pointed hat that made me think of Hermione's hair, was bent down beside her wood, looking hopelessly at a box of matches in her hand. Mr. Weasley sat upon the ground, the pile of wood they had gathered in front of him. The ground that surrounded him was littered with matches of his failed attempts. A match in one hand, the box in the other, he attempted to strike yet another. The match burst into flames as Mr. Weasley jumped and dropped it out of shock. I chuckled; letting go of Harry's hand, I walked over to him.

"Here Mr. Weasley," I said as I sat down beside him and held out my hand.

"Thank goodness we've got you Briley," he said shaking his head and handing me the box.

"I could say the same," I smiled at him as I opened the box and took out a match, "All you do is hold it firmly and whisk it across and wha-la." The match lit into a tiny flame as Mr. Weasley's eyes widened.

"Interesting," he said, "Now how does this tiny flame start a fire?"

"Well, actually you're going to need numerous matches," I shrugged as I stuck the match into the wood pile, "Is there any dried leaves or brush about? Or even grass?"

Mr. Weasley raised his eyebrows curiously, "For what?"

"To help the fire get going," I replied.

"Ah, I see. Hang on," he said. He got up and beckoned Ron to come along with him in search. Harry came over and took a seat next to me as I struck another match and placed it under the wood. He sat and watched me intently for a moment as I repeated the process. I leaned forward and blew on the fire gently, trying to get a small yet steady flame burning. I sat up after a moment of trying and opened the match box once more. I glanced over at him to see him still staring.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied, "Never would have imagined you being outdoorsy."

I laughed as I whisked the match across the box, "I'm not. My Mum and Dad use to take me and my cousin camping because they thought we enjoyed it. They were sadly mistaken."

"Here," said Ron as he appeared alongside me, a armful of dried leaves and brush, "What's this lot for?"

"To help the fire get burning," I replied, picking up some of it up from the ground where he tossed it and began sticking it into the fire's base.

"I don't understand…" he replied. Mr. Weasley came over and resumed his seat, watching intently as I worked. I felt awkward having an audience as I did this. I struck yet another match and stuck it into the dried brush, blowing gently on it as the flame began to grow. After thirty of so minutes, I had managed to get a considerably sufficient flame going.

"Amazing!" Mr. Weasley said as he looked at the flame before him.

I smiled at him and handed him the box of matches and stood, dusting my clothes off.

"Wanna go have a look around?" said Ron, gesturing toward the mass of tents beyond us.

"Yeah!" I proclaimed, "Let me go get Hermione."

After fetching Hermione from behind her book, we set off down the row. I had never been anywhere besides Diagon Alley with so many witches and wizards. I walked silently, gapping at the amazing scenes. We passed tent after tent and witches and wizards from all around the world. A couple of African wizards sat in front of their tent around a blazing fire which seemed to be cooking what looked like a rabbit. I crinkled my nose in disgust and looked away. Just beyond was a pyramid-shaped tent which three Arabic witches sat around in feverish conversation in a language I could not understand. To my left was a large spangled banner over a rather bland tent. Beneath the banner held a sign, "Salem Witches' Institute", which four American witches sat beneath, laughing and gossiping. I turned around to watch a wizard who passed, his long beard resembled Dumbledore's and his long robes were a shade of glimmering pearl. There was so much to see; I kept darting my attention is different directions as we walked along; trying to observe everything we passed. I heard a chuckle beside me and turned around to walk the right way once the wizard was out of view. Harry was walking a step or two ahead of me, smiling broadly at me.

"Amazing, huh?" he said, holding out his hand for me to take.

I smiled even more and took it, "Yeah, I've never seen this many witches and wizards. Is it silly I never even thought of there being others all over the world?"

"No, it's not silly, love," he said, pulling my hand so I came closer. He wrapped his arm around me as we continued along.

"WOW," Ron said suddenly, stopping, "Are my eyes playing tricks on me or did everything just go green?"

Ron was right; his eyes were not playing tricks on him. We had happened upon a large area of tents, covered in large decorations of shamrocks and small leprechauns. Not only were the tents covered in green, their occupants were donning green as well, beaming as they chatted happily with one another.

"You'll fit right in," Ron said to me, nodding towards a small statue of a leprechaun.

"Yeah, guess so," I chuckled.

Just then, from somewhere unknown beyond them, we heard our names being called.

"Harry! Ron! Briley! Hermione!"

We glanced around the grounds to finally lay eyes upon Seamus Finnigan. He sat in front of one of the large shamrock-colored tents, along with a sandy-haired woman who he greatly resembled, no doubt his mother, and Dean Thomas, another Gryffindor.

"Hey guys," he smiled as we approached.

"Hey Seamus. Hey Dean," I said brightly.

"Like the decorations?" said Seamus, grinning and glancing back at his tent.

"Yeah!" Harry and I said, nodding.

"Ministry isn't happy, but why shouldn't we show off our colors?" Mrs. Finnigan said.

"I know you'll be supporting Ireland, right Briley?" said Dean, "What about you three?"

Hermione, Ron and Harry nodded; reassuring them they too would be supporting Ireland as well. After a few short minutes of conversation, we said our goodbyes and set off once more.

"Let's have a look at the Bulgarian tents," Ron said, leading the way.

Just ahead the Bulgarian flag could be seen fluttering in the breeze, the drastic color change from bright green to white, green and red marked the division. As we drew near, I noticed the tents all donned the same large poster of a churlish faced boy, who didn't seem to be much older than Percy, with thick black eyebrows.

"Who is – "

"Krum," Ron said in a somewhat dreamy tone.

"Who?" Harry, Hermione and I said in unison.

"Krum! Viktor Krum! The Bulgarian Seeker!" Ron said impatiently, like we should have already known this bit of information.

"A bit grumpy looking, don't you think?" Hermione said, looking around at all the posters.

"Grumpy?" Ron exasperated, "What does it matter if he's grumpy looking?! He can be what he pleases! He's brilliant! Really young too, only eighteen or so."

"I'm getting hungry, we should head back," I said, my stomach giving a low rumble.

"Me too, let's go," Harry said, turning around and leading me back down the way towards our tent.

Along the way, we saw many more familiar faces. Cho Chang was the first we saw. She stood and began to wave feverishly until she spotted me on Harry's arm. She quickly sat back down and pretended to have been mistaken of who she saw.

Hermione was set into a fit of giggles when she witnessed this, "Clearly she's not over you almost knocking her off her broom."

"Obviously," I replied with a sly smile.

The next was Ernie Macmillian from Hufflepuff, followed by Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones just to name a few. Harry let out a groan as a familiar voice called my name, followed by his own. I turned in the direction of the voice to see Oliver Wood, waving and walking over. Ron's eyes widened slightly as he came to a stop.

"Hey Briley," Wood said, not acknowledging Harry's hand in mine and threw his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Um, hey Oliver," I stammered.

"Hey Harry," he said quickly as he pulled away from me, "How have you been?"

"Good, you?" I said, glancing over at Harry who wore a look of shock and disgust on his face.

"Really good, I just got signed to Puddlemere United!" he said excitedly.

"Oh wow! That's great!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, come," he said motioning us to follow him.

We followed him over to his tent, where he introduced us to his parents', particularly excited about Harry's presence, though the feeling was obviously not mutual. After the very awkward introduction, Harry quickly mentioned we should be on our way and we departed. Harry's mood was significantly more hostile since our encounter with Wood.

I nudged him slightly was we walked hand in hand, "You alright?"

"Yeah," he replied dully, "Just really don't like him."

I nodded and chose not to continue the conversation.

"Briley!" I heard a voice call. Immediately Ron tripped over his own two feet and hit the ground.

"Oh my, Ron!" I said, bending down to help him up, "What the bloody hell?"

"I'm fine," he said, his cheeks now matching his hair. Harry was snickering uncontrollably beside me as I saw Anna making her way over to me, smiling broadly. Hermione rolled her eyes and mumbled something like, "I'll see you later" and strolled off towards our tent.

"Shut up, Potter," Ron hissed as she approached. I squealed and hugged her.

"Hey Harry," she said as she pulled away from me, "Hey Ron."

Harry smiled brightly and said hello as he looked over at Ron. His cheeks were still as flaming as his hair as he stumbled over his words of greeting to her.

"How are you?" she asked, looking back at me, "Sorry I haven't written much, we've been away in Costa Rica for most of the holiday. Just came back for the World Cup."

"Wow! Costa Rica! Lucky you!" I gasped, "How was it?"

She smiled, "It was beautiful!"

She then twirled around a bit, "Like the tan?"

"Love it!" I said, "Wish I could have got a Costa Rican style tan! Mine's a backyard one."

"Very nice thought," she said, raising her eyebrows, "It's kinda weird seeing you with a tan, I'm use to the Irish complexion." She laughed as she noted my now prominent freckles, "You and Fred match now!"

I laughed, "Yeah, that's exactly what he said!"

"Where is he?" she asked, looking around.

I pointed down the way Hermione had headed, "Down at the tent, I suppose."

"Ah, I'll come say hi in a while, I'm starving and our lunch is almost done. I'll see you in a bit," she said, hugging me once more and skipping back to her tent.

After a few short moments we reached the tent; I glanced over at Ron.

"You like Anna don't you?" I asked.

He snapped his head over at me; his mouth gapped open as he stammered, trying to find an answer.

"I didn't tell her mate," Harry said at once.

"OH JUST THROW THE GNOME OUT OF THE BAG!" Ron hissed angrily, "I could have played that off, Potter!"

I began giggle uncontrollably, "Ron, if" I gapped my mouth open and widened my eyes in shock, "is your idea of playing it off, you have a few lessons to take."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "Fine."

"It's ok," I shrugged as we approached our tent, "Cause she likes you too."

"What?" said Ron.

I turned around and just smiled at him. He had stopped in his tracks, mouth agape again. Harry gave me a puzzled look, "She does?"

"Yeah," I replied, "She has since the beginning of last year."

"Don't do that Ron," George said, shaking his head in disapproval as he emerged from their tent, "You look like a blowfish."

Ron snapped his mouth closed and narrowed his eyes, "Shove it."

He hurried over to me as I bent down to pick up a pan and begin to cook some eggs. Hermione was already preparing the sausage.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"She asked me not to," I said as I cracked an egg on the side of the pan, "She's a bit shy, ya know?"

"Who is?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Anna," I replied without looking up.

"So what do I do?" Ron asked.

I turned to look at him curiously as I let another egg plop into the pan, "What? I don't know, ask Harry. All I know is I could talk to her, if you want."

"You'd do that for me?" he asked desperately.

"Of course," I chuckled.

He flung his arms around me almost knocking the pan off my lap, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," I said, patting him on the back awkwardly.

I finished compiling enough eggs to feed the lot of us into the pan and scrambled them up, placing the pan on the fire. Harry walked over as I crouched down over the fire, stirring the eggs. He leaned over and wrapped his arms around me as I worked, kissing my cheek every so often. I saw Hermione roll her eyes out of the corner of my own. Hermione had not been very keen on the fact of me and Harry dating; why I didn't know.

"They're here," Hermione said suddenly as I stood up, giving the eggs one last needed stir and taking the pan off the fire.

I looked up to see Charlie, Bill and Percy making their way from the woods towards us.

"We've just Apparated Dad," Percy said loudly, chest puffed in pride, "Excellent, lunch! What have you made, Briley? Hermione?"

"Eggs and sausage," Hermione replied.

Hermione and I helped distribute the food to everyone before making our own plates and sitting down to eat. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George chatted about their bets against the match through their mouthfuls of food. Ginny sat a good distance from many of us, a look of anger still upon her face as she ate silently. After a while of silent eating, I dropped my fork with a clink.

"Are you not gonna finish that?" Ron asked, pointing to my half eaten plate.

"No," I shook my head.

He held out his hand. I chuckled and passed him my plate. He sat his empty one down and began to finish mine.

"I swear, you are a bottomless pit," I said, shaking my head..

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of eggs, "I like to eat."

"One of these days, you're gonna get fat," I chuckled, "And I'm going to laugh."

"Thas 'ostile," he mumbled.

"Hey Bri!" Anna's voice came. I looked up to see her walking towards us; her deep tan she had got from Costa Rica complimented her beige tank top perfectly. Ron choked on his mouthful of eggs, coughing and sputtering. I shook my head and sighed. _Smooth Ron,_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Anna," I said, smiling.

She sat down beside Ron, whose face was once again flushed, clashing horribly with his hair.

"Hey Ron," she said, looking at him and smiling, "You ok?"

He coughed once more and cleared his throat, "Hey, uh yeah I'm fine. Just got choked…. Is all."

She laughed breezily before she looked back at me, "Have you seen Emily? She wrote me saying she'd be here and naturally she has a ton to tell me."

"I got the same letter," I said, "I haven't seen her yet though."

"Me either," she replied, looking back at the crowd of witches and wizards, "I'm sure she's searching everywhere for us. Bet she's busting at the seams ready to tell us all she's heard."

"Yeah, I'd say she is," Harry said, sitting down his empty plate.

Mr. Weasley walked over, sitting his plate by the fire and smiled, "Is this your friend Briley?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "This is Anna Harper. Anna, this is Ron's dad, Mr. Weasley."

"Pleasure," he said smiling at her, "Harper you say? Would your father happen to be..."

"Mickey," she finished his sentence, with a nod.

"Ah, yes. I know Mickey, good man he is; works in the Department of Mysteries, an Unspeakable. Are you here with him?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's just there," she said pointing over to her tent just a few down from ours.

"Ah, I'll have to go say hello in a few minutes," he nodded.

"Did you say Unspeakable, Mr. Weasley?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, "What is that?"

"Everyone who works in the Department of Mysteries is considered an Unspeakable. No one from there is allowed to speak of what they are working on; no one knows what they are up to. Hence the name," he explained.

"Weird," I said, looking at Anna curiously.

"Yeah, he never talks about work," Anna said, nodding in agreement.

"Ahoy there Arthur!" A booming voice called.

Everyone turned to look to see a rather large man, wearing a black and yellow striped Quidditch robe coming towards us. His chubby face, short blonde hair and rosy cheeks made him seem like a school boy that had chosen to never grow up. He smiled and stuck his hand out as he approached, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand feverishly.

"Good to see you Arthur!" the man said brightly.

"And you, Ludo!" he replied, smiling, "How are things going?"

"Excellent! Couldn't have asked for a better day! And a cloudless night to come! Not a thing for me to do! Everything is running smoothly!" he replied excitedly. I crinkled my forehead as I saw three Ministry wizards dash by looking rather stressed.

"Ow," Harry and I said in unison as Percy dashed between us, nicking both of us with his feet, arm outstretched to shake Ludo's.

"Freakin' twit," I mumbled, rubbing my leg. Harry rolled his eyes in Percy's direction as he moved closer to me and put his arm around me.

"Ah – yes," Mr. Weasley said, noticing Percy now, "this is my son Percy – just started at the Ministry."

Ludo took his hand and shook it, clearly unimpressed.

"And this my other sons, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie and Ron – my daughter, Ginny – Ron's friends, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter – and Briley White, who is staying with us while her father is on… business and her friend Anna Harper." said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "Everyone this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is. It's thanks to him we have such great seats for the match."

Mr. Bagman chuckled and waved his hand dismissively as if he thought nothing of it, "Fancy a venture on the match?" He eagerly jingled his pockets which sounded full of gold.

"Um, sure. A Galleon on Ireland," Mr. Weasley said, pulling out a gold piece from his pocket.

Mr. Bagman seemed quite disappointed but took the bet nonetheless, "Any other takers?"

"They're a bit young for gambling…" Mr. Wealsey said weakly.

"We'll bet," Fred and George said just as I said, "I'm in."

"Boys, Briley…." Mr. Weasley said stunned.

"Ah, what's life without a little risk?" I said with a shrug and began to dig in my pockets.

"Ah, that's the spirit darling!" Mr. Bagman said brightly.

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts," Fred said, holding his hand out for George to dump his share into his hands, "that Ireland wins, but Bulgaria gets the Snitch. Oh, and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"I'm sure Mr. Bagman will not want to be interested in such rubbish…" Percy said tartly.

But Percy was wrong. Mr. Bagman's eyes lit up with glee when Fred handed him their creation. He took it from Fred as it gave a loud squeak and turn into a rubber chicken.

Mr. Bagman began to laugh hysterically, "That was the most convincing one I have seen in years! I'd give seven Galleons for that!" Percy stood in shock.

"Boys… that's your savings…" Mr. Weasley said under his breath.

But the twins' ignored him as they took the slip of parchment from Mr. Bagman with a smile.

"And you darling?" he said as he turned to me.

"Nine Galleons," I replied, "On the same. Ireland takes it but Krum gets the Snitch."

"You're insane, Bri," Harry muttered.

"Ah, not a chance darling," Mr. Bagman said as he jotted down the wager on the bit of parchment in his hand and passed it to me, "Excellent odds, though. Boys, you'll do excellent with those wands! I'd love to see more!"

Fred and George grinned as they glanced at Mr. Weasley; the look of victory upon their faces.

Percy abandoned his look of horror and spoke up, "Would you care for some tea, Mr. Bagman?"

"Yes, dear boy," he said, making himself comfortable as he took a seat on the ground beside Mr. Weasley.

I snickered along with Anna, who sat by my side. Percy had always been a source of fun making for the two of us, along with Emily. Seeing him even more up tight than usual was quite amusing for us. I saw Ron out of the corner of my eye, on Anna's other side; a look of nervousness upon his face. I was sure he was worried I was whispering to Anna about him, not making fun of Percy.

"Have you heard anything about Bertha Jorkins?" Mr. Weasley asked Mr. Bagman.

"Not a peep," Mr. Bagman said without a care, "Mind you, she'll turn up. Lost, she is. Mark my words."

"Shouldn't someone be sent to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested hesitantly.

Mr. Bagman laughed as he took the cup of tea from Percy, "Barty keeps saying that. No no, she'll turn up. Speak of the devil – Barty!"

The man that had appeared suddenly that morning and modified the Muggle at the entrance's memory had appeared out of nowhere with a pop just a short distance from our campfire. He was the complete opposite of Mr. Bagman; he wore a suit and upon seeing him closer now, his hair was unnaturally neat, parted perfectly. His shoes were spotless and he wore a sense of arrogance about him. I could now see why Percy seemed to idolize him. At the mention of his presence Percy jumped to his feet. I snickered slightly, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Take a seat, Barty!" Mr. Bagman said before taking a sip of his tea.

"No thank you, Ludo," he said dismissively, "I've been looking everywhere for you. The Bulgarians want extra seats at the Top Box."

"Oh, is that what he was asking for?" Mr. Bagman coughed in surprise, "I thought he was asking for tweezers. Very strong accent, you know?"

"Mr. Crouch," Percy said in an almost dreamy manner, giving a nervous twitch that seemed to be his failed attempt of a bow, "Can I get you a cup of tea?"

"Oh, yes," he said, without even glancing in Percy's direction, "Thank you, Weatherby."

I choked on my sip of tea, spitting it everywhere as it even came out of my nose. Fred and George had choked on theirs as well, covering themselves with tea. I wiped myself clean as I crinkled my face up in attempt not to bust out in a hysterical fit of laughter. Fred and George seemed to be doing the same; their faces screwed up as well. Harry leaned over and hid his face behind my shoulder. Percy, now flushed as red as Ron had been earlier, busied himself with the kettle, preparing the tea.

"Goodness," Mr. Bagman said, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Yes," I coughed, wiping my face; Harry snickering uncontrollably beside me, "Allergies. They're a killer ya know?"

"Oh, Merlin," Mr. Bagman replied, shaking his head.

"Mr. Crouch," Percy said feebly.

Mr. Crouch didn't respond to him, he simply took the cup and continued his attention to the others.  
He began talking business with Mr. Weasley on a matter in his department. I tuned out at this point; glancing over at Anna who was still trying not to laugh.

"That was the best thing that could have ever happened," she whispered.

"I know right!" I chuckled, "That just made my day!"

I figured this would be a perfect opportunity to tell her about Ron; I beckoned her to lean in.

"Do you still have a thing for Ron?" I whispered in her ear.

She pulled away and looked at me curiously and nodded, "Why?"

"Shhh," I hissed, waving for her to come back, "He likes you."

She jerked back rather quickly, mouth agape, "Really?"

I nodded and smiled brightly. She left her mouth wide open for a moment before glancing over at Ron briefly, then back to me.

"Don't lie to me Briley," she hissed.

"I'm not!" I protested.

Her smile widened as her cheeks flushed feverishly, "So, do I talk to him?"

"Of course!" I whispered, "Why wouldn't you?"

"Are we trying to play match maker?" Harry chuckled.

"Shhhh!" I hissed at him, "Keep it down. This is top secret!"

"Oh," he chuckled, "My bad."

"We agreed not to make any announcements until the details were –" I heard Mr. Crouch said curtly.

I immediately looked up in interest. Mr. Crouch was looking daringly at Mr. Bagman who waved his hand at him.

"Detail, smetails Barty! It's signed and agreed, is it not? That's all the details that are needed. I'm sure these kids will know soon enough. I mean, it's happening at Hogwarts-"

"Ludo, we must be going to meet with the Bulgarians," Mr. Crouch said suddenly, cutting him off.

He extended his arm holding his untouched tea for Percy to take, "Thank you Weatherby, I'll be seeing you at the office."

Mr. Bagman looked rather annoyed as he rose from the ground and waved to us all, "I'll be seeing you lot later! You'll be in the Top Box with me!"

With that the two men Disapparated.

"What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad?" Fred said immediately.

"You'll find out soon enough," he said with a smile.

"It's classified information until the Ministry decides to release it," Percy said stiffly.

"Oh shut up Weatherby," Fred, George, Ron and I said in unison.

The afternoon drifted by slowly as it turned into evening. The air itself seemed to be filled with the anticipation as the witches and wizards all around began to get antsy. We had spent the afternoon with Anna in the boys' tent, since it was much larger, playing games of wizard chess and chatting about the match. Emily had been nowhere in sight, though Anna and I had not left the campsite to look, we were sure she had been parading around looking for us; we were not worried. As the darkness began to consume the field of campers, salesmen began Apparating along the rows and rows of tents, all holding an assortment of souvenirs; laminating rosettes of green and red which squealed the names of the players, pointed green hates with dancing shamrocks, red scarves that embellished with lions that actually roared, flags of both countries that played the national anthems as they waved lazily in the breeze and tiny models of flying Firebolts and each players.

"Ohhh, look!" I said excitedly as the salesman handed Ron his dancing shamrock hat, green rosette and tiny model of Viktor Krum. The tiny model scowled at the green rosette as Ron pinned it to his shirt.

"Omnioculars," the salesman said eagerly, "Replays action… slows everything down and they give play-by-play also. Ten Galleons each – a real bargain."

Fred and George stood a ways away from all of us, since they had handed Mr. Bagman all their money. Anna smiled happily and handed the man money, stating she wanted a shamrock hat and a pair of Omnioculars.

I heard Ron mumble from Harry's side.

"I'll take three pairs of Omnioculars, three shamrock hats and three rosettes," I said to the man.

Harry looked at me quizzically.

"I'm buying Fred and George some too," I said.

"Oh," he nodded.

The man smiled and handed me my purchases as Anna and I walked over to Fred and George, clutching our purchases, leaving Harry and Hermione with Ron to finish.

"Here boys!" I said merrily, handing them their share, "Put 'em on!"

"Whoa!" George exclaimed.

"Bri, you didn't have to!" Fred said, sighing.

"Of course I did!" I said sternly, "These Omniculars are super cool!"

After a few moments of waiting for Harry and Hermione, they stalked over clutching their purchases. Harry had gotten Hermione, Ron and himself a pair of Omniculars and was donning his own shamrock hat. Charlie, Bill and Ginny were pinning their rosettes to their shirts; Ginny's anger seemed to be subsided with the match drawing so near. Percy stood, no purchases in hand, arms crossed.

"Here Briley," Hermione said handing me a pamphlet, "I got you a program."

"Oh thanks Hermione!" I said taking it from her.

A loud gong could be heard from beyond the woods as torches burst into flames, illuminating the path to the field.

"It's time!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. He seemed to be as excited as the rest of us.

Anna smiled and stuck her hat on her head, "I better get going!"

I noticed Mr. Harper standing just a few feet away; I smiled and waved to him before turning to Anna and hugging her tightly, bidding her farewell.

"Enjoy the match, Mickey!" Mr. Weasley called to him.

He smiled and waved, "You too Arthur!"

"Bye, Ron," Anna said with a smile before she took off towards her father.

The flaming red color reappeared on Ron's face as he watched her stroll away. I nudged him and smiled, wiggling my eyebrows, as we began to follow Mr. Weasley into the woods. We walked along the illuminated path; thousands of witches and wizards could be heard all around, laughing, talking excitedly and some singing. The excitement was contagious; not a one of us could stop grinning from ear to ear. After a twenty minute walk we emerged on the edge of the woods and stepped into a shadow of the huge stadium.

"Wow," I whispered looking up at it. Its huge gold walls rose high above our heads. I had been to America once with my adoptive parents on vacation and had seen their capital building, and as I stood in the shadow of the stadium, I was sure at least seven of them could fit into this with ease.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Mr. Weasley said as we walked along, "Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it."

"Prime seats!" the witch at the entrance said as Mr. Weasley showed her our tickets, "Straight up, as far as you can go, Arthur."

The long walk along the royal purple carpeted stairwell didn't seem to take near as long as it should have. We reached the top landing to find ourselves in a small box, filled with gold and purple seats. Mr. Weasley walked along as we began filing into the front row, one by one. I took my seat beside Harry, Fred on my other side as he whipped out his Omniculars.

"Wow!" He said as he played with the dials, "I can make that little boy pick his nose and wipe it on his Mum who has no idea again… And again… And again!"

"Wow, is right," I said as I peered down the glass window, "Not the kid picking his nose and wiping it on his…." I swatted his arm playfully, "That's gross. Why do you keep replaying it?"

He pulled his eyes away from the Omniculars and smiled with a shrug, "It's funny."

I shook my head and looked back down along the stadium. The sight below us was one never could have fathomed. The thousands of witches and wizards that filed into the stadium were taking their seats that rose, level by level. Each donning the colors of their chosen team; large shamrock hats like our own, bright green and scarlet robes, a sea of colorful rosettes. The goals, golden and fifty feet high at least, were situated to our left and right; we were in the dead center. A huge blackboard was straight ahead on the opposite side; gold writing sprawling across it advertising numerous different products I had never heard of. I finally looked away to turn around, eager to see who we would be sharing the box with. It was still empty besides our party, except a small creature in the next row. I nudged Harry and nodded to it. It sat with its hands covering its face, donning a ragged bit of cloth draped over itself like a toga.

"Dobby?" Harry curiously.

The small creature looked up and blinked, "Did sir just call me Dobby?"

"Er, yes," Harry said as Hermione and Ron wheeled around in their seats to look, "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

"I knows Dobby, sir!" the high-pitched voice said, "My name is Winky, sir – you must be Harry Potter!"

"Yes, I am," said Harry mildly.

"Check this out Bri," said Fred, nudging me slightly, "You'll never guess..."

I turned back around, breaking my attention on the house-elf to see Fred handing me his pair of Omniculars.

"Please don't show me the boy wiping his boogie on his Mum," I said desperately as I took them from him.

"It's not I promise," he said, chuckling.

I stuck them to my eyes as he moved them in the direction he wanted me to see. As he stopped I saw what he was talking about. Almost level to us on the other side was Emily, a pair of Omniculars stuck to her face as well, waving madly. I gasped and waved back.

"How did you spot her?" I asked.

"Clearly she had spotted us already," he chuckled, "I was scanning along trying to find another kid doing something gross and saw her waving like crazy."

I laughed, handing them back and waved again.

"She is out of control," I chuckled, "I bet she's dying to tell me something."

"Oh yeah, clearly she is," Fred said, shaking his head as he peered through the devise, "She's gone."

I groaned, "Oh Merlin, she can't wait?"

After a few moments of listening to Hermione read aloud about the display of team mascots that was to precede the match, Emily busted into the box, panting.

"I've been looking for you all day!" she said breathlessly, beckoning me to come to her.

"Did you run?" I laughed, getting up and walking to the doorway where she stood, clutching the doorframe with one hand and the stitch in her side in the other.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed, "Hey Ron! Hey Hermione! Hey Harry! Well, hey everyone! That makes it simpler. COME! I have something to tell you!"

She grabbed my arm and jerked me out of the small box and onto the landing.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You remember how you told me last year about what Myrtle said?" she said, still trying to catch her breath, "Merlin, I'm out of shape!"

"Myrtle didn't say she was out of shape," I said looking at her like she was crazy, "How can a ghost be out of shape?"

"No! I'm saying I'm out of shape," she said rolling her eyes, "You told me Myrtle said she had overheard someone come into her bathroom and say they were going to ask you out before someone else did? Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," I nodded.

"And remember you asked me to do my research?" she said.

I chuckled, "Yes, you're oh so canny super snooper ability."

"Laugh if you will," she said narrowing her eyes, "I know more than any of you! Anyways, I figured it had been Harry since, you know he asked you out and all. But I didn't give up. I heard from Alexis, who heard from Gracie, who heard from Merigold Hathaway, you remember her? The one I said looked like a rat and fell off her broom my first year in our flying classes before we had even kicked off?" She screwed her face up into an impression of a rat.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Emmy, get to the point!" I exasperated, "You know I don't follow your 'he-said she-said' stuff."

"Fine!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up, "It was Fred, telling George."

"What?!" I shouted.

She quickly covered my mouth up with her hand and hissed, "Shhhh! Jeez! Announce it why don't you?!"

I shoved her hand away and looked at her curiously, "And again, as always, I believe you are mistaken."

"Why do you always doubt me? Why?!" she said looking rather frustrated, "I was right about Gregory Harkins, I was right about Wood, I KNEW what was going on with Harry and was trying to sort things out… And yet you still sit here doubting me. WHY?!"

I laughed at her, "Those were lucky shots, Em. This is Fred were talking about! We're best friends! No, not just friends like the Wood thing, we are best mates. He doesn't like me like that."

She shook her head sadly and sighed, "Oh, Briley. You're as thick as a cauldron, I'm afraid. Just wait and see. When I'm four for four, you owe me and I deserve an official statement in writing that I was right… NUMEROUS TIMES. And I want it signed and dated."

"Fine," I nodded, "You're on."

"Ok, it's a bet White," she huffed, "Well I better get going or Dad and Abe will think I ran off… well, you know what I mean. I'll see you!"

She quickly hugged me and dashed back down the stairs. I shook my head as I watched her vanish from sight and walked back into the small box.

"So what was the big news?" Fred asked, not taking his eyes out of his Omniculars as he scanned the stadium.

"Oh," I stammered, "Uh, Wood got signed to Puddlemere United."

"Really? That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

I tilted my head curiously as I watched him. Emily was mistaken, of this I was sure. Fred and I were best mates; that was all. The idea of him wanting to date me was silly; absurd really. I'm sure it would have been known well before now. I mean, even if it was true by some weird chance, he had had a million chances to say something when I wasn't even talking to Harry. _Ah ha,_ I thought to myself, _a valid point I can throw in Emily's face._

The box began to slowly fill with the other occupants as they took their seats. Mr. Weasley shook hands with many of what seemed to be very important wizards as they filed in; Percy jumping to his feet at every chance. Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, entered, accompanied by the Bulgarian Minster. Percy leapt to his feet so quickly he tripped and hit the ground. He stammered to his feet and sat back down; red as a beet and did not get up again. Mr. Weasley shook the Minister's hand; Percy shot Harry jealous looks as the Minister shook his hand and greeted him like an old friend and began to introduce him to the wizards around him. He attempted to introduce the Bulgarian Minister but failed, shaking his head, "… you know, _Harry Potter_! Defeated You-Know-Who! Surely you know who that…."

The Bulgarian Minister's eyes twitched up to see Harry's scar upon his forehead through his untidy dark hair; he immediately began rambling with his partner.

"Knew we'd get there at some point or another," he shook his head, "Been doing this all day... doesn't understand a word I'm saying. Ah – and here's Lucius!" the Minster said, clapping his hands together.

I let out a groan as I rolled my eyes; Harry, Hermione, Ron and I turning around. Fred snapped his head around and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Draco. Fred had never been a fan of Draco, but since his scuffle with him in the Great Hall over his snide remarks about him and me, Fred's dislike for him had hit a mounding peak.

Mr. Malfoy and his family filed into the second row and into the three empty seats directly behind Fred, George and I.

The Minister began trying to introduce him to the Bulgarian Minister without prevail before giving up once more, "I daresay you know Arthur?"

"Goodness, Arthur," Mr. Malfoy said clicking his tongue as he eyed each of us, "Top Box? What did you sell? I presume your home wouldn't fetch enough to cover this."

I stood to my feet immediately, "Nothing, but you'd know all about selling something to get somewhere wouldn't you? I'm sure your soul doesn't carry a heavy price either, does it?"

Mr. Weasley snagged me by my arm and jerked me back down into my seat, shooting me a daring look. Mr. Malfoy's features narrowed as Draco clenched his fist. I smiled slyly at them and nodded before turning back around. Harry took my hand and smiled, "Another reason I like you," he whispered.

I beamed at him and squeezed his hand, "Why? Cause I'm mean?"

"No, because you don't take crap from anyone," he replied, leaning over and pecking me on my cheek.

The Minister hadn't been paying attention in the least began talking to the two as if no words had been exchanged.

Moments later, Ludo Bagman burst into the Top Box, looking merrier than ever, hid gold filled pockets jingling even more than they had been earlier.

"Ready, Minister?" he asked excitedly.

"Whenever you are, Ludo," Fudge said, nodding to him.

Mr. Bagman pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and pointed it to his throat as he muttered, "_Sonorus!_"

When he spoke again, his voice boomed over the crowd below them, echoing from every corner of the stadium, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen… to the four hundred and forty second Quidditch World Cup!"

The crowd screamed and roared with cheers as they clapped and waved their flags feverishly in the air.

"And now," Mr. Bagman's voice boomed, "Without further ado, give a warm welcome for the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

We all sat forward in our seats to see who they had brought. George let out a hoop of joy before scooting further on the edge of his seat and sticking his Omniculars so hard to his face I was sure he was going to cut off the circulation around his eyes, "Veela!"

"What?" I said.

But my question had been answered. The most beautiful women I had ever seen were now gliding across the field, their luminous white-gold hair fluttering behind them, yet there was seemingly no wind blowing. Their pale skin emitted a radiant yet eerie glow.

"Holy cow," I said, picking up my Omniculars, "They're gorgeous!"

I watched them curiously as the music started and they began to dance. The crowd went silent as every person watched the beautiful women – or were they? – dance along the field, faster and faster.  
As suddenly as it had begun, they stopped. The crowd roared with rage and shouts of fury, wanting them to continue. I raised my eyes up as I pulled the Omniculars from my face to see Fred, George, Ron and Harry plastered at the edge of the box looking longingly down at them.

"What are you doing?" Hermione snapped.

Her voice seemed to snap them back into reality as they all shook their heads as the veela made their way to the side of the field. They walked back to their seats and sat down, all looking highly embarrassed.

"Honestly!" Hermione said as she made a loud tutting noise.

"You can't blame them, Hermione," I said, shaking my head, "They are very pretty."

"See!" Ron said, looking at her.

She cut him a look of fury and he looked away immediately. Harry's cheeks were flushed when I glanced over at him. He didn't look back at me, he kept his glare straight ahead, and not towards the Veela, I noticed.

"And now!" Mr. Bagman's voice boomed, "The Ireland National Team Mascots!"

As soon as the words escaped his lips, a huge green-and-gold comet whizzed through the air and into the stadium. It did one lap around the stadium before it divided and each soared to the opposite ends of the field, a bright rainbow connecting it. We all cheered and aahhhed as we watched the display. As the rainbow faded the two divided beams of light reunited and formed a large shamrock. It glided over the stadium as the crowd went wild. What seemed to be gold rain was falling from it. As it approached overhead I squinted to see closer.

"Leprechauns!" I said, bouncing with excitement.

The shamrock was compiled for tiny little leprechauns each holding a light of green or gold. The gold rain began to shower down all around; as it clinked and fell around us, we noticed it was large golden coins. Ron snatched his share up quickly and shoved it into his pocket.

"Excellent!" he yelled, watching the display with amazement.

The large shamrock disappeared as the individual leprechauns drifted down to the opposite side of the field as the veela and settled themselves down, Indian-style as they hovered in the air, to enjoy the match.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Bagman boomed, "Now, kindly welcome the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov! Zograf! Volkov! Leviski! Ivanova! Vulchanov! AND KRUM!"

"There he is! That's him!" Ron yelled, watching Krum intently through his Omniculars.

I placed my Omniculars to my face and watched the scarlet robed players whiz around the field, pumping their fists in the air and cheering as the crowd of scarlet donning fans yelled with applause.

"And now, the Irish National Quidditch Team!" Bagman yelled, "Introducing – Ryan! Mullet! Quigley! Connolly! Troy! Moran! And LYNCH!"

The green robed specs flew into the field as their names were called.

"Ohhhh, Lynch is pretty!" I said, twirling the dial on my Omniculars to zoom in even more.

I pulled them from my face to see Harry and Ron staring at me.

"What?" I said, shrugging, "You lot got Veelas, I can look at Lynch!"

"She's got a point," Ron shrugged looking at Harry.

"And all the way from Egypt, our referee, Hassan Mostafa!"

A small skinny wizard made his way to the center of the pitch. He mounted his broom and kicked open the large box containing the Quaffle, Bludgers and Snitch.

"AND THEY'RE OFF!" Bagman bellowed.

It was Quidditch like I had never seen before. My only experience with Quidditch had been confined to the Hogwarts grounds. I had never even witnessed a match besides the ones Gryffindor were not playing. The Irish Chasers were superb; it didn't take a genius or Quidditch fanatic to spot this. The way they were moving and coordinating, it was like they were reading each others' minds as they seamlessly moved along the field. Within the first thirty minutes of the game, Ireland had scored three times, bringing it thirty-zero. As the game progressed, it became more brutal. The Bulgarian Beaters were whacking the Bludgers with everything they had in them, forcing the Irish Chasers, though as superb as they were, to be forced to scatter and losing quite a bit of leeway in their well earned lead. The Bulgarian Chaser, Ivanova, managed to dodge the Irish Keeper, giving Bulgaria their first goal.

Suddenly the hundred thousand spectators gasped as Krum and Lynch could be seen diving down the middle of the field, dodging a Bludger as they zoomed through a mass of Chasers.

"Oh Merlin," I said, pressing my Omniculars to my face as hard as I could, "They're going to crash!"

I grabbed Harry's wrist as I watched on pins and needles. Suddenly Krum bolted out of the dive, sending Lynch hurling forward and into the ground with a loud sickening thud that echoed through the stadium.

"OUCH!" I bellowed, cringing.

"He'll be ok," Charlie said, peering down the row and laughing at me, "He only got plowed a bit. It's exactly what Krum was wanting. Look at him, taking the time to look for the Snitch without interference."

I pushed my Omniculars back to my face and focused in on Krum. He was indeed circling high over Lynch who was being aided by mediwizards below, scanning the grounds for the Snitch.

Fifteen more action packed minutes passed; Ireland squeezing in ten more beautifully executed goals bringing the score now to one hundred and thirty to ten. The dirty game continued on. Ireland was awarded three penalties almost back to back, one for excessive use of elbows against the Bulgarian Keeper and two for the Bulgarian Beaters who angrily began arguing with the referee after the Veelas had entranced him and he demanded they leave the field.

As they began to go for the penalties, the Bulgarian Beater clearly didn't care whether it was a Bludger he was hitting or a human. As his club collided with the Irish Chaser, the collective roar of "Foul!" could be heard from the Irish supporters mingled in with their shouts of joy that two out of three of the penalty shots were a success.

"That would be a foul!" Mr. Bagman roared, "Yes – there is the whistle."

The leprechauns gleefully flew up into the air and formed a particularly rude hand gesture towards the Veelas. Instead of dancing, as they had every other time the leprechauns had formed, the others being simply words, they began tearing across the field, throwing what seemed like fistfuls of fire balls. I zoomed in with my Omniculars to see the once beautiful Veelas were no longer very pretty in the least. Their faces had screwed up into beak-like bird heads as large scaly wings were protruding from their shoulders.

"Oh my!" I proclaimed, taking the Omniculars away from my face, my mouth opened in shock.

"And that, boys," Mr. Wealsey said, with a smug smile, "is why you never go for looks alone."

"Please don't ever do that if I make you mad," Harry said chuckling as the crowd yelped with joy again; Ireland had scored another penalty, bringing the score to one hundred and sixty to ten.

I smiled slyly at him before placing the Omniculars back to my eyes, "I'm going to have rings around my eyes from these bloody things."

"It's ok," I heard Fred say from beside me; "I'll just call you Coonie."

I nudged him with my elbow as he laughed. As the Ministry wizards attempted to separate the veela and leprechauns, I didn't even see the goal for Ireland as the crowd went wild.

"Bloody hell," I said, clicking my tongue, "They are moving like the speed of light, I can't keep up! OH MY! KRUM JUST TOOK THAT BLUDGER TO THE FACE!"

Krum was covered in blood as it dripping down his front, barely visible against his scarlet robes. As suddenly as the Bludger had smacked him in the face, there was a collective gasp that filled the stadium. Lynch had gone into a dive. Krum, though nose broken and drenched with blood, hurled after him. He gained on Lynch, quickly becoming level with him. This was no feint, this was the real thing.

"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed.

"Ohhhhhh, LYNCH IS!" I yelled as another sickening thud of the Irish Seeker echoed along the stadium.

"Where's the Snitch?!" Bill yelled, now standing and looking around wildly.

"HE'S GOT IT!" I screamed, jumping up from my seat.

"KRUM HAS IT!" Ron bellowed, rising to his feet as well.

The scoreboard across from us flashed its gold letters: BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND 170.

"AHHHH!!!!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

"IRELAND WINS!" Mr. Bagman's voice bellowed across the stadium as a sea of green clad Irish supporters began jumping and screaming with joy, "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS!"

"Vell, ve vought vell, all ze way to ze end," a gloomy voice said behind us all.

I turned around to see the Bulgarian Minister shaking his head sadly, yet Cornelius Fudge wore a look of utter shock.

"You speak English?" he shouted, "You've been letting me act a fool, trying to mime things all day?"

"Vell, it vas very very vunny, Minister," the gloomy voice man said with a smile.

I laughed hysterically at the look of shock upon Fudge's face.

"And now, the Quidditch World Cup is brought into the Top Box!" Bagman bellowed as Omniculars all over the stadium jolted in our direction as Ireland finished their victory lap, "Give a round of applause for the gallant losers, Bulgaria!"

The room was illuminated with the dazzling white glow the Quidditch Cup emitted as the seven Bulgarians now filed into the top box. I turned to glared, wide eyed as I saw them one by one file between the two rows of seats within the box, just behind us. Bagman called each of their names as they shook hands with him, their own Minister and then Fudge, before shaking each of our own; the earsplitting yell once Krum's was called echoed like a thunderous roar. He seemed quite unstable on ground compared to in air; his face still soaked with scarlet blood.

Finally the Irish team filed in, Aidan Lynch was being supported by Ryan and Mullet; the second crash had clearly rattled him. I watched him dreamily as he filed between the row behind Fred and I. He glanced around at everyone in the box, including me; when he did, it felt like a silly school girl crush as my heart seemed to stop. I smiled weakly at him; he turned around to look at the Cup just ask Ron reached across Harry and whapped me on the back of the head.

"Ow, twit!" I hissed at him, "I didn't smack you when you were drooling looking like you were going to dive from the box!"

He shrugged and grinned.

As the Quidditch World Cup was passed to them, the roar of applause was deafening even compared to the one for Krum.

They filed out of the Top Box for another victory lap as Bagman pointed his wand to his throat once again and muttered, "_Quietus._"

"Talking about this one for years they will," he said rather hoarsely, "No one could have seen that coming… Ah, yes, actually there was…. I owe you lot."

Fred and George had jumped to their feet and bounced over their seats and now stood before him, broad grins on their faces and their hands outstretched. I turned around in my seat to face him also, grinning as broadly as the twins' and put my hand out as well.

"How much again?" he said shaking his head, "Never dreamed you three would be right, of all the bets."


	13. The Dark Mark & The Triwizard Tournament

"Do not tell your mother you two were gambling," Mr. Weasley said sternly to the twins' before rounding on me, "And the same for you, Molly would not be happy!"

"Oh we won't," Fred and George said in unison, smiling brightly.

"We have plans for this," Fred said, "Like we'd really want it confiscated!"

"Pshh," I said, waving my hand dismissively, "I've never gambled in my life."

Mr. Weasley gave a lopsided smile, "Good answer."

We advanced along the lantern lit trail leading back to the campsite; the sounds of cheering, singing and hooping echoed throughout the woods. The leprechauns soared above everyone's heads, laughing gleefully; the streaks of gold or green lights trailing behind them as they went. Thousands upon thousands of wizards walked along us; I watched them, smiling broadly, as they passed. Even though the match was over, the same level of excitement hung over us all like a thick cloud of smoke. Even though I was only catching bits and pieces of foreigners speaking in their native tongues, I wasn't dimwitted enough to not understand they were talking about Krum's marvelous performance. A short stout wizard bumped into me as he passed, not even acknowledging he had; his long shiny scarlet robes dragged the ground as I glared at him angrily, rubbing my shoulder. The only bits of his conversation I caught were "Krum", "Snitch" and "Wronkski Defensive Feint".

The walk back seemed to be significantly shorter time than the walk to the stadium. I'm sure this wasn't true; it was surely the amount of anticipation and anxiousness before the match. Finally, reaching out tents; we all clambering into the boys' tent, sitting down and making ourselves comfortable wherever we could as Mr. Weasley prepared everyone a cup of hot cocoa.

Charlie, Bill and Mr. Weasley sat along the large mismatched armchairs talking about the game as Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I crammed around the tiny table in the kitchen area. The conversation was excited and filled with play-by-plays of the match we had just witnessed. Even Ginny joined in, not shooting a single glare in my direction. It had to be the level of excitement; of this I was almost sure.

Once Mr. Weasley stood and realized Ginny had fallen asleep at the table some thirty minutes later; none of us had even noticed, he demanded everyone turn in and call it a night. We all let out a collective groan as we stood and began making our way to our destinations; Mr. Weasley shaking Ginny awake. Harry followed me outside as I headed towards the tent I was sharing with the other girls.

"Goodnight," he said, hugging me.

"Sweet dreams," I replied with a yawn.

As we parted, he placed his hands on my face and kissed me.

When he pulled away, he smiled, "Always."

I smiled; giving him one last quick kiss on the cheek, I made my way into the tent.  
I quickly changed into my pajamas, finally feeling exactly how tired I truly was despite the still overwhelming excitement from the match coursing through every inch of me. I slipped into my bed, blowing out my candle beside it and nestled under the sheets.

"Goodnight Hermione," I manage to stammer out between a yawn.

"Goodnight Briley," she mumbled, sounding like she was already half asleep.

"Get up, Briley!" Hermione's voiced hissed in my ear, jerking me out of my dreams.

"'S goin' on?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes and groaning.

"Get up, we have to go!" Hermione yelled.

I could vaguely see her dashing away from my bed side and across the tent, grabbing her jacket as my eyes adjusted from their sleepy state. I glanced to Ginny's bed; it seemed to be vacant already. Once I came to reality, I realized something was terribly wrong. I tossed the covers off of myself, getting up. I quickly grabbed my jacket from the small bed post and threw it over my rugged pajamas as I walked out of the tent. The singing and cheering were long gone; they had been replaced with screams of terror. The once merry occupants of the tents around us were gone, and others from along the campsite were running, clutching onto their family members with everything in them. I was the last one to emerge from our tents. Hermione stood just outside the entrance to our tent; her hair a mess, clutching her jacket around her night gown, as she looked thunderstruck at the scene.

I looked along the campsite in transfixed horror. Tents were on fire as shrieks of terror pierced the air. All the joy of celebration had been diminished; the air itself seemed to be standing on edge, as still and horrified as all of us. I could vaguely make out a group of wizards, draped in dark robes, their faces hidden behind their hoods and masks, walking along the row. Every so often a tent would burst into flames upon their will as they passed it. The group was swelling in numbers as they marched along, laughing manically. My eyes darted upwards as my stomach gave a sickening lurch. A few of the members of the group of wizards had their wands raised in the air; above them were four people, floating in the air. I squinted to try to see who the people were; the screams grew louder and louder as I felt someone grasp my arm firmly.

Mr. Wealsey, who had merely thrown on a pair of jeans over his pajamas shouted, "Get to the woods! All of you! And stick together! We're going to go help the Ministry."

With that, he, Percy, Bill and Charlie, wands at the ready, took off along the campsite towards the swelling crowd of hooded wizards. I finally broke my gaze, to see it was Harry who had grabbed my arm.

"Let's go!" he shouted, jerking at my arm once more.

I didn't need to be told twice; none of us did. We began to run for the woods just beyond our campsite. The bright colorful lanterns that had illuminated the path to the stadium had gone out. The air was filled with the heavy footsteps of the campers, shrieks and screams, children crying… Harry had let loose of my arm as we ran along the woods. The scene was filled with sheer panic; people were bumping into others, their faces unseen; no one stopped to acknowledge who or what they had hit, they simply kept on going. No one seemed to dare to look back upon the horrific scene, only the dark woods ahead.

"Ow!" I screamed followed by a loud sickening pop.

I tripped over something unknown in the dark and hit the ground with a thud. A throbbing pain shot through my ankle; I rolled to my side, groaning, pushing myself up with one arm, the other reaching for my ankle. My vision not even focused in yet from the sudden fall, or maybe I was squeezing my eyes shut from the pain; which I was not sure of. I heard footsteps very near before feeling my face come in contact with something moving fast. I felt the swish of a robe blow my hair as I groaned, rolling over again. My eyes were now open; my vision slightly blurred as I saw the obscured pattern of moonlit tree branches against the night sky above.

"Briley! What happened?" I heard Fred say. I felt his firm grasp on my arm before I saw him as he helped me to my feet.

"Tripped," I muttered through my clenched teeth, "And then kicked I think…."  
The pain in my ankle was overwhelming. My eyes watered up with pain, making my ability to see harder than before.

"Do you think it's sprained? Broken?" he asked, "Oh shit, your mouth."

He didn't need to tell me; I tasted the blood that was pouring from my nose and lip.

"C'mon," he said hurriedly, wrapping his arm around me, "Can you put any pressure on it at all?"

I shrugged as I tested it. As soon as the tip of my shoe seemed to touch the ground the pain shot through me like a jolt of electricity. I drew in a quick breath and shook my head quickly.

"Shit," he mumbled, "Here, forget this."

He moved his arm he had wrapped around my shoulder along my lower back and the other along the back of my knees as he scooped me up off the ground.

We hurried as fast as we could along the path; slowed down considerably by my clumsiness and Fred having to carry me. George and Ginny now trudged through the woods in front of us. I apologized repeatedly to him as we passed groups of wizards and witches here and there; hiding and huddled together. After saying, "Don't say you're sorry" at least seven times he finally shot, "If you say that again, I'm going to drop you." I immediately silenced my apologies. I looked around as we went; upon looking behind us I noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be found.

"Let's stop here," Fred said, nodding towards an open patch behind a group of huge trees, "We'll be well hidden."

"Where are the others?" I asked.

Fred helped me sit down at the base of the largest tree in the cluster we now hid behind. The grass around the tree was thick and cushioning. He looked up and around, only to find George and Ginny in our company.

He gave a frustrated sigh, "There's no telling."

I groaned and began trying to hoist myself up, using the tree as a prop, "I'm going to go find them."

Fred, who had sat down on the ground in front of me, leaned forward quickly and pushed me back down, "Are you mad? No, you're not going anywhere."

"But…"

"You know as well as I do they can look out for themselves," he said, "They've probably found somewhere to hide also. Now let me have a look at your ankle."

I decided it pointless to argue, especially since he had just walked along having to carry me for pure idiocy on my part, Fred took hold of my leg and placed my foot upon his lap, slipping my pant leg up and began gently slipping my shoe off. I cringed; the pain was elevating with every movement of my shoe.

"Sorry," he said quietly, finally extracting my foot from my shoe, "Yeah, you've done it in good. It's already swollen badly. Can you move it at all?"

I shook my head, "No, it hurts too much."

George crouched down beside his twin and looked.

"Jeez!" he shook his head, "Only you. What did you trip over?"

I shrugged, "No idea."

"Probably your own feet," George said, still looking at my foot.

I picked up a small pinecone that lie on the ground beside me and threw it at him; it hit the top of his head and bounced off.

"Ow," he said, rubbing his head. I narrowed my eyes at him. He chuckled as he eyed me in return.

Above all the sounds echoing around, a set of heavy footsteps thundered, approaching us. George stopped laughing immediately and rose to his feet; Fred moved my foot off his lap gently yet as quick as he could and followed his twin. Ginny turned quickly in the direction the twins' were facing. Immediately we all pulled out our wands, though I had quite a difficult time extracting mine from my pants as I sat upon the ground.

"There you are!" I heard Charlie say as he came into view.

"You scared us to death!" I hissed, shoving my wand back into my pocket with aggravated force.

"Where's the others?" he asked, looking from each of us to the other.

"We don't know," George replied stowing his wand back into his pocket of his jeans, "Lost them not long after we got into the woods."

"Ok, let's get you guys back to the tent then," he said.

Fred bent down and wrapped his arm around me once more, helping me to my feet - foot.

"What happened to you, Briley?" Charlie asked, coming to my other side to help, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just tripped on something then got clobbered in the face," I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"We'll mend you when we get back," he nodded, "Let go over her Fred, I'll just carry her."

Fred shook his head, "I got her."

"I can walk, ya know," I said impatiently, "Just slowly is all."

"You're not walking," Fred replied sternly, swooping me off my feet and into his arms before I could even open my mouth to protest.

I groaned and threw my head back and watched the tree tops as they passed. The night sky was inky black; the stars shone brightly against its dark canvas. The moon hung high in the sky; its bright beams piercing through the trees branches and leaves creating a blotched pattern upon the wooded floor.

An ear splitting scream filled the night air as others followed. I jerked my head up and look around wildly to see what the screaming was about. Fred had stopped dead in his tracks and was looking for the source of the commotion as well. It didn't take but a split second.

"Let's go!" George shouted.

I glanced towards him; his face transfixed towards the sky; Ginny, who stood beside him, wore a look of terror, visibly shaking like a leaf. I looked upwards in the direction he was staring to see a dark smoky emerald skull floating high over the tree tops. It shone brightly, emitting an eerie green glow all around; a long serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue.

"Wh-…"

The word never even finished escaping my lips before Fred took off as fast as he could with me in his arms, following closely behind George. Charlie led the way; his footsteps were quick and heavy, his grip firm on Ginny's arms as he drug her along behind him. I clung to Fred's neck tightly as we whisked through the wood. I saw the approaching tree line as our campsite came into view. The distant outlines of Percy and Bill stood outside of the boys' tent. As we drew near I could easily see the looks of anxiety and fear upon their faces as their attention was towards the tree tops, no doubt noticing the bright emerald serpent.

"Charlie?" Bill called as we emerged from the wood, "Have you –"

"I've got Fred, George, Ginny and Briley," he said quickly, not slowing his pace.

We came upon the campsite as Bill's face gave a small flicker of relief, "Quick, get inside."

Percy led the way into the tent; Bill held the flap of the tent's entrance open as the rest of us filed in and was the last to enter. Fred walked over to one of the small bunk beds that lined along the wall and sat me down. He gently moved his arms from underneath me, grabbing a pillow from the top bunk quickly and placing it under my injured ankle. Bill and Charlie approached as Fred beckoned me to sit up, taking the pillow that lie flat on the bed and posting it up against the headboard. George sat on my other side, for once, silent with anticipation.

"What happened, Fred?" said Bill, his voice rugged with anxiety.

"Tripped over something," Fred replied, not looking away from me, "Then got kick or something, someone running past when she tried to sit up, I guess."

"Are you ok?" I asked Bill as I noticed he was holding a ripped t-shirt to his arm that was bleeding profusely.

Fred pushed a bit of hair that was stuck in the blood that stained my face away before getting up, giving a quick glance at Bill. I flicked my eyes to watch him; he made his way swiftly into the small kitchen area and began fiddling around, looking about for something unknown. I directed my attention back to Bill and Charlie; Charlie sat down at the end of the bottom bunk, Bill hovering by him. Both of their faces seemed to say everything they couldn't. Their thoughts were exactly where everyone in the rooms were; Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mr. Wealsey.

"I'm fine," Bill replied dismissively, glancing at his arm, "It's nothing."

Ginny and Percy sat around the small table in the kitchen area where Fred was quickly clambering about. Ginny's head lie upon her crossed arms, buried deep within them. Percy sat silently, his nose tricking with blood still, and stared blankly at the wall opposite of him.

"You've heard nothing?" I asked, desperate to know anything and everything they did.

" No," Bill said with a deep sigh, "Dad went out searching for you lot same time Charlie did."

Charlie made tutting noise, barely audible as he examined my ankle, "Only –"

"Don't say 'you'" George shot quickly to Charlie, shaking his head warningly, "I got nailed with a pinecone. There's nothing worthwhile around for her to grab and chuck at you, so be scared. That gives her undodgable advantages."

I grinned slyly, a grin worthy of the twins' mischievousness, "I'll kick you," I said, raising my eyebrows at him, "broken ankle or not. I'll go in for a swift upper kick."

He widened his eyes slightly as he glanced from George to me, a grin crept across his face as he leaned back, moving his head out of kicking range, "Of course I wasn't going to say that." He furrowed his eyebrows.

Fred reemerged by my side, sitting down on the bed. He reached up and touched the side of my face with one hand, a washcloth in the other. He began to gently wipe the blood off my face.

"Fred?" I said, looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah?" he asked, not breaking his concentration.

"My face and hands aren't broken," I replied, raising my hand up and taking his wrist, "I can do that."

He removed his hand that was on my cheek and lightly pushed my hand off his wrist with a smile, "I got it."

The flaps of the tent's entrance whooshed open, startled us all. Bill turned around quickly, brandishing his wand as Charlie stood up so suddenly he hit my foot with his elbow as I let out a moan of pain. Ginny jerked her head up suddenly with a gasp. Mr. Weasley emerged, looking stricken with a mix of fear, disappointment and concern. Hermione, Ron and Harry followed him in.

Bill, lowering his wand, spoke, "Did you find them? Whoever conjured it?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head in chagrin, "No. We only found Mr. Crouch's elf around where they heard the incantation come from with Harry's wand."

"_What?_" everyone said in shocked unison.

"Harry's wand?" George said, sitting up from the headboard he leaned against.

"_Mr. Crouch's house elf?_" Percy said, widening his eyes in a state of horror.

Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Hermione proceeded to tell us all who had not been present about the events that happened in the woods. Harry, Ron and Hermione, seemed to be in the thick of everything; this was completely obvious to me now after last year's events and now, not to mention the stories I had heard from their first and second year at Hogwarts. I leaned back against the headboard and closed my eyes tightly as I listened; the pain in my ankle still coursing through me.

"We heard someone say an incantation," Ron said.

"Yeah, it definitely wasn't an elf," Harry agreed, "It sounded like a man."

"Well!" Percy said superiorly, his usual self back now that all the high stake emotions had subsided, "Mr. Crouch is right to dismiss such an elf. Embarrassing him like that in front of the entire Ministry!"

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Hermione snapped immediately at him. Her expression hardened as she glared at him; the look upon her face was as if he had said something directly insulting to her.

"Someone of Mr. Crouch's pos-" Percy began.

"It doesn't matter who it is!" Hermione retorted. Everyone looked at her in shock.

Ron smoothly changed the subject, "So explain the mark. What's the deal with it? It's just a mark."

"I told you Ron," Hermione said impatiently, "Don't you read? It's You-Know-Who's mark."

"It hasn't been seen in thirteen years," Mr. Weasley said faintly, "It was bound to cause panic."

"Didn't help us any," Bill said, shaking his head, "The Death Eaters Disapparated as soon as it appeared."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked curiously.

"You-Know-Who's followers," Charlie answered.

"We ran into Draco in the woods!" Ron exclaimed as if a something had clicked in his mind, "He just as well told us his dad was one of them weirdos in the masks!"

"No way to prove it," Mr. Weasley said with a sigh, "Now, what happened to Briley?"

"Fell," I replied.

"And kicked –" George added.

Harry glanced up from the table and looked over at the bunk where Fred and I sat as Mr. Weasley got to his feet. Fred made a light tutting noise under his breath as he glared at the table. Mr. Weasley walked over and sat at the end of the bunk where Charlie had.

"Broken?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let's get you mended," he replied, before looking over at the others around the table, "Best get a few more hours of sleep and we'll take an early Portkey out of here. I'm sure Molly will be hearing about this soon and be worried."

Bill nodded and stood up; the rest following his lead. Hermione and Ginny stood from the table and walked out of the tent, saying their goodnights as they did. As Harry stood up, he glanced over at me. I gave a sheepish half smile at him, he returned it, and walked over. He walked around to the opposite side of the bed and sat down.

"You ok?" he asked.

Fred gave a silent huff from beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said dismissively, "Just a broken ankle. No biggie."

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry, if I would have keep hold of you we wouldn't have lost you guys and this probably wouldn't have happened."

"Psh," I said, waving my hand in the air, "It's cool. Not the first time I've fell and broken something because I wasn't paying attention."

I heard Mr. Weasley mutter something under his breath as Harry chuckled.

"Wow," I said suddenly, looking up at Mr. Weasley, "What did you do? I can't feel the pain anymore."

"Got you all fixed up," he said with a smile.

"You mean it's not broken now?" I asked in a shock voice and slowly tried to move my foot.

There was no pain. I moved it a bit more as my mouth fell open. I wiggled it about; there was no pain, no swollenness. I sat up and bent my leg in and looked at it curiously.

"Holy Merlin," I exclaimed, "Sheesh, I wish I would have had this kinda mending when I fell outta my tree house and broke my arm!"

Fred let out a loud laugh, "You fell out of a tree house?"

"Yeah," I said furrowing my eyebrows at him.

"How?" he asked, still laughing.

"I refuse to say," I replied, "You'll only laugh… more."

"C'mon," he said with a smile, acting like he was zipping his mouth closed, "Promise I won't laugh."

I narrowed my eyes at him, sighing as I gave in, "My Mum got me Pixie Dust for my birthday and I thought since I had Pixie Dust I could fly like Peter Pan…. and yeah."

"Peter Pan?" he asked curiously, crinkling his forehead, "And yeah, what?"

He widened his eyes as if a sudden realization had struck him, "You jumped out of the thing?!"

"Shut up," I said quickly, standing up.

He fell over on his bunk as Harry stood up, roaring with laughter. I smack his leg and pointed at him fiercely, "You promised you wouldn't laugh! And you quit laughing too!" I shot at Harry.

Fred smiled mischievously and raised his arm from behind his back to reveal his fingers were crossed and began laughing even harder.

"Oh, you just wait Fred Weasley!" I said, jumping on the bed and throwing myself on top of him, punching him in the side.

"Ow!" he yelped, pushing me off him. He moved so quickly I had no time to regain my balance; he thrust himself over towards me, one hand grabbing the pillow behind him and dived on top of me, shoving the pillow over my face. I struggled underneath him, yelling in rage.

"I'm sorry," Fred said breezily, "I can't hear you. Say that again?"

"You two put a cork in it," Charlie said from his bunk.

"Cram it, Charles!" Fred shot back.

He raised the pillow slightly from the top of my face, only enough to where I could see. I saw his red hair and freckled face poke out from the top of the pillow wearing a devilish grin. He raised his eyebrows and wiggled them. I had to refrain from laughing, so I narrowed my eyes at him and mumbled, "You are so dead" but it only came out as muffled noises from under the pillow.

"Come again, doll?" he said, resting his cheek on the pillow as he stared down at me.

I growled, not even attempting to speak again.

"Oohh," he shuttered, "Scary."

He jumped up quickly, leaving the pillow on my face and sprung off the bed, out of the way. I pushed the pillow off me and sat up, hair a mess and glared at him. He had bolted to the kitchen area and was now sitting on the small counter with a smile. I glared him down; he only smiled broader.

"Ok," Mr. Weasley said, "Enough, time for bed."

I heaved loudly and stood up quickly.

"You're lucky…. For now Fred Weasley," I said coolly, walking across the tent as I pointed at him, Harry following behind me, laughing, "Just wait, I'll get you."

Fred gave a large cheesy grin and waved feverishly at me, "Goodnight!"

I huffed loudly and took off out of the entrance, Harry trailing behind. As we entered the cool night air he wrapped his arms around me.

"I am really sorry," he said.

"Oh, quit Harry," I said, laying my head on his chest, "it's not your fault. Plus look," I glanced down as I stuck out my once broken ankle and wiggled it about, "I'm as good as new."

He smiled and shook his head, "Fine. You win."

"I always win," I replied coolly.

"We'll just see about that," he said, with a chuckle.

I raised my head from his chest and kissed him, "Guess we will."

I smiled at him and pulled away, giving him one last kiss and walked towards the tent. I paused at the entrance and glanced back; he stood rooted in the same spot, smiling at me.

"Night," I said with a wink and blew him a kiss.

He chuckled, "Night."

The time Mr. Weasley woke us all seemed to come sooner than later. Too soon, to be exact. It felt I had simply dozed off into my swirling dreams before I was shaken awake yet again. I groaned and rolled over, refusing to get up, I shoved my pillow over my head and curled up. I could hear muffled talking before my bed gave a jolt when someone landed upon it with great force. Mr. Weasley had felt the need since my refusal to awaken, to sick Fred onto me to get me moving. After twenty minutes of wrestling and fighting to get away from him as he attempted to tickle me, knowing I hated this above everything, I bounded off the bed with a great leap, making my escape away from him and ran to the chair that my jacket laid upon, grabbing it as I dashed out of the tent, Fred trailing behind me.

After running around the tent a few times, trying desperately to stay away from Fred as he chased after me, Charlie caught me and forced Fred to stop. Fred only listened because Charlie hissed the threat of telling Mrs. Weasley how he knew I had smuggled out Ton-Tongue Toffees (throwing in he wouldn't say I had done it) and they were still selling Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes products. Fred glared him down as he walked away, then turning to me, raised his eyebrows with a playful smirk and mouthed the words, "I'll get you."

Mr. Weasley packed the tents and our belongings quickly using magic and we headed along the dark campsite. Everyone walked in sleepy silence; no one was fully awake except for Fred and I, only due to our running.

"I swear, I owe you both now," I said, glaring at the twins as we trudged along the dewy grass towards the stand where the two wizards organized the Portkeys.

"Me?" George shot back in shock, "I didn't tickle you till you were in tears!"

"Dungbomb, bag," I said raising my eyebrows.

He let out a groan, balling up his fists and shaking them angrily in front of him as he stared at the sky, "I thought you had forgotten by now! I was sure of it!"

"You underestimate me, George Weasley," I said with a short laugh.

"Oh, do I now?" he said in reply, lifting his eyebrows in sarcastic shock. "I don't think you're about anything. It's been months, almost a year, and you haven't done anything! Face it, you're getting shabby. I bet you haven't even come up with a way to get me back yet, have you?"

I narrowed my eyes, squeezing Harry's hand slightly as we walked along.

Harry shot him a warning glare across Fred and I, "You've done it now."

George made a movement as if he were about to launch into a full sprint in the opposite direction; I gave a fake hollow laugh, "Ah ha! See, you are scared!"

"How do you suppose so?" he asked.

We now approached the stand where the two, still grumpy wizards stood. There was a mass of wizards and witches packed around the stand, chattering loudly, trying to get out of the campsite as soon as possible.

"You jumped," I answered.

"No such thing," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You did," Fred said to him with a nod.

"You're my brother!" George said. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I call it as I see it," he told his twin, shrugging.

"Rubbish," George muttered.

We sat along the stand; the two wizards looking grumpier than I had seen them before as they scrambled to arrange Portkeys out for everyone. George and I's argument continued on, despite Charlie's roars of fury, stating it was worse than Fred and George arguing. The dewy grass soaked my jeans as I sat upon the thick tufts, playing absentmindedly with the individual blades, plucking them and tossing them every so often. The dark sky began to fade as dawn approached. The crowd of wizards dwindling down as it did. Finally, Mr. Weasley shouted for us to get our things and come along. We clambered around an old rubber tire and were whisked away into nothingness towards Stroatshead Hill.

The walk was silent as the dawn set in around us, the birds just beginning to sing their morning songs as we headed through Ottery St, Catchpole and down the winding trail to the Burrow. As the house came into view, Mrs. Weasley's shouts could be heard as she darted across the yard to meet us at the gate.

"Oh thank goodness!" she yelled, flinging herself onto Mr. Weasley and hugging him tightly. A rolled up copy of the _Daily Prophet_ was clutched tightly in her hand. "You're alright – you're alright" she muttered with relief.

"Everyone's fine, Molly," Mr. Weasley said in an assuring tone, patting her gently on the back.

She moved away from him, giving a weak smile before seizing Fred and George and hugging him tightly.

"Mum!" George exclaimed, trying to pull away.

"Oh boys," she said almost near sobs again, "I was so worried, I yelled at you before you left about your O.W.L.S!"

"It's ok, Mum," Fred said patting her on the back Mr. Weasley had, with a look of hope on his face that this would release her clutches.

She pulled away, touching both of their faces; Mr. Weasley took hold of her arm and led her into the house, the rest of us following. Mrs. Weasley quickly dashed around the kitchen, scrambling breakfast together, Hermione and I helping her every way we could. I shooed her into her seat and sat a cup of tea in front of her, before returning to the kitchen to bring the food and cutlery to the table by hand. Once we sat down, Mrs. Weasley looking somewhat less frazzled, we began to help ourselves to breakfast. Mr. Weasley took the Daily Prophet Mrs. Weasley had been clutching in her hand and straightened it out; Percy got to his feet and began to read over his father's shoulder.

"I knew it!" Mr. Weasley said loudly. "_Ministry blunders … terrible lack of security … no suspects known … Dark Wizards amongst us, unchecked … no help from the Ministry _… Rita Skeeter, no doubt."

He heaved heavily, picking up his cup of tea and taking a swig as he tossed the paper down and got to his feet, "I better go to the office."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Why? This has nothing to do with the dep-"

"I made a statement as we left the woods," he said, waving his hand in the air before snatching his robes from the hook in the corner. "I need to smooth things over."

"I'll come along," Percy said superiorly.

The following week Mr. Weasley and Percy were barely seen in the Wealsey household; leaving well before everyone awoke in the mornings and coming in after supper; dragging into the sitting room, carrying trays of stone cold supper, looking exhausted. The story Rita Skeeter had printed in the _Daily Prophet_ had needless to say, sent the Ministry into a dither. Mrs. Weasley shook her head every evening at supper saying how they hadn't worked him so hard since the days of You-Know-Who.

The once blistering summer heat was now slipping away gently as the autumn air took over. The mornings and evenings became chillier; Fred and I now carrying a quilt each when we trudged out of the backdoor and into the lawn every nightfall. The leaves on the trees had found this their cue to begin to change colors, though only a few had found their way to the ground. Though my love for summertime was pure and true, nothing seemed to give me a gratifying state of mind as the chilling autumn air. The colors had always been among my favorite thing about this particular time of year and now, like the Weasley's and Harry, the scenes marked the coming of another year at Hogwarts; I couldn't seem to wait to get back to the castle. This might sound silly to some, not Harry of course, but I missed my friends (the ones I did not live with) and my four poster bed.

Finally, we awoke the morning of our departure. The rain pelted down upon the window panes, harder and harder by the minute. We scrambled about; Mrs. Weasley rushing us to a fro, as we gathered our trunks and headed outside into the rain to load ourselves into the taxis to London. The journey was rough and uncomfortable; stuck between Fred and Harry in the back of the taxi, Ron on Harry's other side. Pidwidgeon squeaked and squawked the whole way making Declan and Hedwig rather annoyed who began to hoot their cries of fury, sending the taxi man in a muttering state of complaints.

We gladly dashed out of the taxis into the pouring rain once more when we arrived at King's Cross station. By the time we made it in the shelter of the station, we were soaked to the core. Harry and Ron went through the barrier first; followed by Fred, Hermione and I.

I almost toppled over Ron who hadn't quite moved far enough out of the way. He apologized profusely, helping me regain my balance. The scarlet steam train was already there; white smoke billowing from it forming a cloud around the platform. We drug our luggage onto the train and stowed it away in the compartments. I decided to sit with Fred and George for the journey, George insisting to Harry we had "business to tend to". In other words, they wanted me to help them finish writing out their new order forms; I didn't mind this.

I was the last to step back off Hogwarts Express to bid our farewells to Mrs. Weasley, Bill and Charlie, who had decided to accompany Mrs. Weasley along the way.

Mrs. Weasley hugged me, "Have a good term, dear. Sorry we didn't get around to teaching you to make your dresses."

"It's fine, there is always next year," I replied with a smile.

Bill and Charlie hugged me as well; Bill warning me to watch myself with the "trouble makers". I laughed this off, telling him he obviously didn't get to know me that well over the last couple weeks.

"I'll be seeing you soon," Charlie said, letting go of Ginny.

"How is that?" George asked.

"You'll see," he replied with a wink.

The whistle blew, giving the students the cue to get aboard. We clambered in, making our way to our compartments.

"Stop," I whispered to Fred, putting my arm out.

"Wha-"

"Shhh!" I hissed as I watched George walk into our compartment, "Do you have the order forms put up?"

"Yeah, but wh-"

"Oh I hope I placed them properly," I muttered.

It didn't take but just a second to figure out I had. A loud cluster of bangs and high pitching whizzing filled the air; students poked their heads out of the compartments along the corridor as George screamed and fell backwards out the compartment, fireworks flying out along with him hitting the walls and doors as students laughed, shutting their doors to try to dodge them.

I ducked as one whizzed by me. Laughing uncontrollably, I fell to my knees, eyes filled with tears as I saw George's silhouette standing to his feet, patting out a fire on his robes fiercely. Fred was on the ground beside me, roaring with laughter. Harry poked his head out the compartment across from us once the fireworks had stopped, "Bloody brilliant Bri."

I stuck my hand up in response, unable to speak still.

"You!" George bellowed at me.

"Yes?" I said weakly, wiping the tears from my eyes as I stood up.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" he shouted, pointing at the compartment.

"I snagged some of your Filibuster's Fabulous No-Heat Wet-Start Fireworks," I explained with a smile, "Set them up when you lot went out to say goodbye before me. I knew you were soaked and then you walked in your clothes would drip water here and there and set them off."

He groaned and stalked into the compartment. I smiled brightly as Fred patted me on the back, "I knew I taught you well."

"Please," I said as he walked into the compartment. I gave Harry and Ron a high five as I passed and followed him in, "I was well trained well before you lot."

George let out a low growl, "Wish we hadn't taught you anything."

"Oh psh, you're just mad I got you back and it was better than your Dungbomb in my bag!"

He looked up from the papers he had in front of him now and scowled, "This is war, White."

"War it is," I nodded, standing up and walking to him. He jerked back.

"Oh stop it, George," I said sternly, patting his pant leg, "You were still on fire."

he glanced down at the seared spot I had just distinguished and narrowed his eyes once more, thrusting a stack of papers at me, "Get to work."

"Yes, boss." With a sarcastic bow and returned to my seat beside Fred, who still sat chuckling.

The rain didn't let up a bit as we traveled farther and farther north. The inky black clouds above us were barely visible through the fogged up window, splattered by rain. We had agreed to take a break from writing up order forms when the lunch trolley appeared. I dropped my quill, flexing my aching hands and stood up, fetching my money satchel Mrs. Weasley had filled for me from my father's vault in Gringott's.

"What are you doing?" George asked, pulling out his ham and rye sandwich Mrs. Weasley had packed for us all.

"Getting us something from the trolley," I said as I opened the compartment door.

"Anything for you dears?" the plump witch said with a gracious smile. Her frazzled hair stuck out from every direction under her black pointed hat. I looked up to see Harry standing at the open door of their compartment; Neville, Seamus and Dean now sat along with them.

I smiled at him as he said, "A stack of Cauldron Cakes."

"Hey Dean, hey Neville, hey Seamus!" I called, waving to them as Harry took the stack of Cauldron Cakes from the witch.

A chorus of hellos came from the compartment.

"What for you dear?"

"A stack of Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs. Oh, and a pitcher of pumpkin juice, please." I told the witch.

She smiled and gathered my things, handing them too me as I dug out the Sickles and Knuts to pay her.

"Thanks!"

I closed the compartment door and tossed each of the twins their share, carefully handing them their juice. George tossed his barely touched sandwich to the side and dove into the Cauldron Cakes.

"Fanks," he said through a mouthful.

I gave him a thumbs-up, seeing as how my mouth was full as well.

After our bellies were full, we lounged around the compartment, not even picking up the order forms again. We chatted avidly about the match and all the commotion that had happened; only starting another heated argument between George and I about how I tripped. After Hermione poked her head in our compartment, telling us to quiet down since she could plainly hear mine and George's arguments, she noted we would be arriving soon and should get into our uniforms.

"Bushy haired overachiever," George muttered under his breath after she shut the door.

"Aw, leave her be," I said as I reached up for my trunk. I groaned as I stretched as far as I could, my fingertips barely touching the shelf.

I huffed, stomping my feet angrily and began to climb up onto the seat but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I glanced over to see Fred, reaching up for my trunk.

"Here," he said taking it down for me.

"Don't want you to fall any break anything," said George.

"Cram it, Weasley!"

"Not my fault you're short and clumsy!" he shot back. "Take those up with your dad."

I chose to ignore him as we slipped into our robes.

The scarlet steam train came to a stop as the students began to file out of their compartments, carrying their pets along with them. Fred handed me Declan's cage before we set off. We squeezed down the corridor and out into the monsoon. I groaned as we trudged along the platform. Hagrid's large silhouette could be seen about all others; he waved and smiled.

"Hello Hagrid!" I yelled, waving at him best I could as the rain pelted upon my face. Declan hooted; I made sure his cage was covered up before continuing along.

"This bloody mess needs to stop!"

"You can say that again," Fred mumbled.

"Harry's waving for you, Bri." said George.

"C'mon," I told them, "He's got a carriage for us."

"A carriage for you," shot Fred.

"Oh shut up, don't be silly."

"Here," said Harry as we approached. He grabbed Declan's cage and handed it into Ron. I clambered in, followed by Harry, Fred and George.

As I removed my sopping wet curls from my face I realized Neville was in the carriage as well.

"Hey Neville," I said with a smile, "How was your holiday?"

"Better if I had got to go to the World Cup," he replied.

"Oh, bugger! That's no good…" I frowned at him.

With a sickening lurch, the carriage took off along the path towards the castle. No one talked much, the occasional words from Harry or Hermione, trying to break the silence. The rain splattered steadily on the carriage, the occasional splashing noise as we were jarred around from a pothole broke the steady stream. Though in silence, Fred and I sat highly amused having a facial expression war.

"Will you two cut it out?" Ron finally said.

"No," Fred shot back at him.

I laughed as the carriage came to a halt. A loud crash of thunder made me gasp and jump.

"Scared?" Fred asked with a laugh.

"Of course not," I lied; I really did not want one of the twins to know thunder storms made me uneasy. I would never live it down.

We scrambled out, one by one, dashing towards the castle's entrance with great haste. I threw my hands over my head and squealed as I made a run for it; Fred right behind me.

"Why did you even put your hands up?" he asked once we made it up the stone steps and into the lantern lit entrance hall. The warmth of the castle made me feel cozy, even in my drenched clothing. It felt like I had never left home at all. It still felt so odd calling the Burrow home; though it felt like home, the idea still boggled my mind for some reason.

I stood for a moment with a puzzled look on my face, my forehead crinkled in thought, "I have no idea, really."

He snickered, shaking his head as Professor McGonagall came into the Hall.

"Everyone into the Great Hall," she yelled, to the disheveled looking crowd of students, "Come along!"

The students slid and skidded as we all made our way across the entrance hall and in the double doors. The Hall looked splendid as usual and it was even warmer and more inviting than the entrance hall had been. The golden plates and goblets that sat upon the four long house tables glimmered brightly as the thousands of candles hung in midair above the crowd of students. The hall was abuzz with excited chatter and greetings from friends long departed over the holidays. We slid across the Hall, passing Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff before reaching the Gryffindor table. I took my seat beside Harry, Fred sitting on my other side. Harry groaned, taking his sneakers off and turning them upside down as a puddle of water splashed upon the floor.

Emily and Anna bustled over quickly looking rather excited. They sat down across from Harry, Fred, George and I, alongside Hermione and Ron. Ron's cheeks flushed with embarrassment as Anna said hello to him. Immediately we sprung into conversation; Emily rattling all the things she hadn't got to tell me at the World Cup.

" … And you know Holly Porter? The dimwitted red haired girl?" Emily asked. "Well she got sent off to Durmstrang over the summer. Good riddance, I say."

"Yeah, I never cared too much for her," I replied with a shrug.

She gave a quick glance over at fred who had his head bent down along George's whispering something, then back at me, then to Harry. She lifted her eyebrows and wiggled them a bit before mouthing, "HA HA HA".

"Stop it!" I hissed, reaching across to smack at her.

She leaned back and laughed, "Oh we'll see dear, Briley. We shall see!"

"See what?" asked Ron.

"Nothing Ronald," she replied. "All will know soon enough."

"Wha –"

"Don't question me, Weasley." she said jokingly at him.

"How could I have been so silly to even begin to think of questioning you?" he stated sarcastically.

Anna laughed, before her cheeks turned a shade of pink and stopped immediately. Emily looked over at her, opening her mouth to say something; Anna was too quick for her, she clasped her hand over Emily's mouth and gave her a daring look.

"Oh, where are those stupid first years?" I groaned, "I'm so hungry!"

"It's pouring outside," said Hermione. "There's no telling how long they'll take."

I groaned, putting my head down on the table.

Fred patted me on the back, "Figured those seven Cauldron cakes would hold you over. Not to mention all the Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs."

"That was simply a snack," I moaned in a muffled voice from under my arms.

"And you call me a bottomless pit" said Ron.

I raised my head up to respond but at that same moment the two large double doors bounded open. The ragged looking first years came marching in, shivering from a combination of cold and nervousness. They filed along the staff table in front of the school, shaking like leaves as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the four legged stool.

"Ugh," Emily groaned. "I hate this stupid hat."

We sat in a moment of silence as all eyes were on the Hat. Finally its tear of a mouth by its brim opened and it broke into song. I watched it, rather amused. I had stood there just last year, along the line of first years to be sorted. I had barely known anyone; only being at the Weasley's household for two weeks before being shuffled off to Hogwarts. Though I had hit it off with the twins right away, this didn't stop them from scaring me to death by telling me they heard their Mum and Dad talking saying if I was sorted into Slytherin I couldn't come back. Once I wizened up to their trickery, just a week later, it had cost them heavily.

Finally, the Hat stopped and the Sorting began.

"Ackerly, Stewart!"

I looked at Harry and Ron, "So I wonder if we'll find out what happening here this year tonight?"

"I suppose we will," said Fred.

"I hope so!" said Ron.

"Me too," I agreed. "I'm dying to know what's going on!"

"You don't know what's happening?" Anna asked, looking shocked like we should have known.

"No, do you?" I asked quickly.

She simply smiled as the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

"Tell us!" I demanded.

She shook her head and grinned, "He'll announce it soon. Dad told me."

"You suck sometimes Harper," I glared at her hatefully; She simply smiled broadly in return.

"I know –"

"Yeah, yeah," I said dismissively to Emily. "We all know you know everything."

She stopped in her tracks, looking rather offended.

"Oh hurry," I mumbled as Professor McGonagall shouted "Cauldwell, Owen!"

Owen was sorted into Hufflepuff as the table alongside us gave a round of applause; the boy trotting over and joining them.

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"Oh, blimey! There are two of them?!" I said in a dismal tone.

Harry shook his head as the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" and the tiny boy came running towards Colin Creevey. We clapped along with the rest of the table.

"What do you reckon it is?" Ron asked.

"Will you shush!" Hermione hissed.

"I'm just curious!" he shot back.

"You'll know soon enough."

Ron mimicked her behind her back as she continued to watch the Sorting, "Sounds like Mum, aye?"

"I heard that Ronald," she said without taking her eyes off the front of the Hall.

I raised my eyebrows, pursing my lips and waving a finger at him. He gave a rude gesture in return.

My jaw dropped as everyone around laughed, "If there was food here, I'd throw it at you."

"And I'd catch it with my mouth, cause I'm starving!" he replied with a smile.

I shook my head, "Sometimes it's apparent you're kin to these two." I thrust my thumb in the twins direction.

"Oi, don't put us down like that," said George.

I snickered as I directed my attention back at the front of the Hall.  
I clapped my hands gleefully, "Yay! Last two!"

"Quinn, Ashley!"

Professor McGonagall placed the hat onto the trembling brown haired girl. It only took a moment before the hat shouted.

"RAVENCLAW!"

We watched the small brown haired girl, soaked to the bone, run to the cheering Ravenclaw table. I saw Cho clapping beside her friend, smiling. She glanced in our direction; stopping suddenly.

"She's never gonna get over that match is she?" said Ron, nodding his head towards her when I turned back around.

I gave a devilish smile, "Guess not."

"Why don't you like her?" Harry asked.

"Just don't," I shrugged.

"She's a prat," said Emily. "That's what; and a sore loser."

"That's not an answer," he said to me.

"It's a good enough one for me."

"Whitley, Keegan!"

The Hat contemplated a moment, sending Ron into a dramatic fit ("OH COME OH JUST STICK HIM SOMEWHERE! THE FLOOR EVEN!"). Anna giggled lightly beside him.

Finally it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The boy ran along the hall as Dumbledore got to his feet. He peered over his half moon spectacles with a smile upon his face as he spread his arms out.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," his voice echoing from every corner of the Hall, "Enjoy!"

As the last word slipping through his lips the dishes along the four long tables magically filled with food. Ron let out a gratified groan as he shoved a heap of mashed potatoes as big as his head onto his plate.

"Save some for everyone else," joked George.

Ron muttered something completely inaudible though his mouthful; no one seemed to care what it was, so no one asked. Everyone filled their plates to the brim with the assortment of delicious foods spread along the way. After a few minutes my plate was full: Shepherd's pie, jacket potatoes, roast chicken, Yorkshire pudding, fried tomatoes, steak and kidney pie among the assortment.  
Everyone ate in silence; no one seemed to want to stop eating long enough to talk.

After a short while nearly Headless Nick floated over, "Hello."

" 'lo Nick," said George, through his mouthful of Yorkshire pudding.

I paid no attention to him after I waved my hellos, not bothering to empty my mouth long enough to verbally bid him a greeting.

It wasn't until a clank of cutlery hitting a plate did I look up.

"There are house-elves here?" said Hermione, a look of horror on her face.

"Why of course," said Nick.

She looked at her plate in disgust and shoved it away.

"Oh you've done it now," I said shaking my head in shame. I shoved another mouthful of jacket potatoes into my mouth.

" 'mon 'Er-my-knee," I heard Ron say, waving the smell of his plate towards her face.

I laughed as I finished my main course and eyed the desserts.

"And again, you say I'm a bottomless pit," said Ron.

"Shut up," I replied, plopping a load of treacle tart onto my plate. "This food is fabulous and you know it, above everyone."

Once the desserts were gone and the crumbs of the left-overs faded away from the plates, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again.

"I don't think I can breathe properly," I moaned, placing my hand on my stomach.

"You just ate enough to fill a hippogriff," said Fred, "of course you can't breathe."

"Shush."

He began his announcements, none I paid attention to as all were pertaining to Mr. Filch's nonsense and the Forbidden Forest ("Like he should have to say that! It's called the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason!" I said.) It wasn't until I heard him mention Quidditch did I look up.

"It is to my dismay my duty to inform you all there will be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup this year."

"_What?!_" Harry, Fred, George and I shouted in union.

"I –" Emily began but once again I cut her off.

"You know, one of these days you're just going to bust because you know so much useless information, not that this isn't useless and all. But your mind is just going to have a mental breakdown, unable to retain anything else."

She cut me a daring look, "ALL my information is useful." She darted her eyes to Fred and back to me. I widened my eyes at her.

Dumbledore raising his hands to silence the angry muttering, "This year Hogwarts will be hosting a legendary event that will begin in October and carry on throughout the year – occupying most of the teachers and staff's time. It's my pleasure to inform you – hopefully, making up for the absence of the Quidditch Cup – that Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwiard Tournament this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING?!" Fred shouted; eyes wide as he stared up at Dumbledore.

The whole crowd of students laughed and began chatting feverishly about the news.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked Fred.

"Only the greatest thing to ever happen –"

He was cut off by Dumbledore, still chuckling, "No, Mr. Weasley I assure you I'm not joking. And to those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, allow me to give a brief explanation. It was established over seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the largest wizarding schools in Europe, Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons, and Durmstrang; hosted every five years, each school taking turns. There is one champion selected per school and those three compete in three magical tasks. This was believed to be an excellent way to learn and establish ties with other young wizards and witches from far away. That is until the death toll reached an alarming peak and it was discontinued until now."

"Wicked," Fred muttered.

I rolled my eyes as Dumbledore continued, "The heads of Beaubaxton and Durmstrang will be arriving soon, with their contenders and we shall select the champions, a impartial judge will of course. The grand prize for the champion who wins the Triwizard up is not only the Cup itself and the glory brought to their school but a thousand Galleons of prize money."

"I'm SO in!" Fred shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

" – Although, with the tournaments bloody history, the Ministry has set forth a few ground rules."

A loud bang erupted through the hall as the double doors bounded open. A man in a black traveling coat stood at the doorway for a brief moment before entering the hall, toward the staff table. A dull clunk could be heard every other step he took, leaning against his long walking cane. His dark grey hair was unkempt; I shuttered when the light hit his face revealing a wide assortment of scars, and chunks of his nose missing. But this wasn't the frightening part; one eye was normal, dark and beady, the other was large and vivid blue, swirling every which direction while the other remained still. He clunked his way to Dumbledore and shook his hand.

"Just in time," said Dumbledore. "If I may, I'd like to introduce your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody."

There was no applause from the students who gapped at him in shock.

"Moody?" said Harry. "As in Mad-Eye? The one your dad had to go sort out the trouble for this morning?"

"Dunno," muttered Ron. "Guess so."

"Yeah," said Anna. "That's Mad-Eye Moody, alright."

Moody made his way to the staff table and sat along Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. Dumbledore quickly began speaking again.

"Where was I? Oh – yes, the rules. The Ministry has found it fit along with the heads of the schools have decided upon an age regulation to be set for the contenders. Unless you are of age – seventeen or older – you may not enter into the completion."

"RUBBISH!" shouted Fred and George in union.  
They shouted so loud it caused Anna to jump slightly.

Dumbledore raised his hands once more to silence the outburst of chatter, "That is the rules, I'm afraid. I hope when our guests arrive in October, you will extend your hospitality to them and show your support to whoever the Hogwarts champion may be. Now, let us be off; lessons will require a good night's rest. Off we go!"

"They can't do this! George yelped in rage as we stood up from the table.

"Whelp, that's a blower," I said as Harry wrapped his arm around me.

We made our way out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase along the sea of students heading for the upper levels of the castle.

"Mark my words," said Fred. "We'll get our names in that."

"How do you suppose?" I asked.

"Don't underestimate us," he simply said.

I snickered, "If you say so."

"If we figure out a way," said George. "Care to enter?"

"What do you mean 'if'" said Fred in a mock appalled tone. "We will, dear brother."

"Poor choice of wording," said George. "My apologies."

"I dunno," I said. "Sounds cool."

"What do you think, Harry?" asked Ron looking at him. "Would be nice… a thousand Galleons?"

Harry shrugged and concurred, "Guess so."

"I'd do it," said Emily nodding. "If Dad wouldn't kill me. No point in entering something you _might _die in if you're gonna die anyways for even attempting."

We entered the portrait hole of the common room, students still chattering about the news. I yawned, deciding I was going to go straight to bed.

I hugged Harry and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," he said, kissing my cheek as well.

"Goodnight Ron," said Anna in a bashful tone.

"Night," he replied. Turning to follow Harry to their dormitory, he nearly tripped over the in table.

I shook my head and gave a silent laugh.

"Good night, guys," I said to the twins.

"Night Bri," they replied in unison, heading for their own dormitories behind Harry and Ron.

I yawned again and began toward the spiral staircase toward the girls dormitory, Emily, Anna and Hermione at my heels.

The four poster beds lined the walls; my simple decorations beside mine still hung where they the previous year. I changed into my night clothes quickly, barely speaking to Hermione; my full stomach making it increasingly difficult to function let alone think of holding a conversation. This seemed to be the case with all of the girls. I slid in between my sheets as another roll of thunder echoed loudly within the small room. The rain continued to pelt the window as hard as it had when we entered the castle from the carriages. Though my dislike for thunder storms, the sound of the rain against the glass windows was soothing.

"Night 'mione, Night Anna, night Know it all," I yawned.

"Goodnight, Briley." I heard them mutter sleepily as I began to slip into unconsciousness; the sounds of the rain lulling me to sleep.


End file.
